Game of Deception
by gekanna87
Summary: Ino berusaha sebisanya untuk memerdekakan negerinya dari kekuasaan tiran Itachi Uchiha yang memaksanya menikah dengan Sasuke. Demi mendapatkan kekuasaannya kembali sang ratu rela membunuh, menipu dan bahkan sengaja memanipulasi Sabaku Gaara. Pangeran yang mencintainya untuk bertarung dipihaknya. akankah semua pengorbanan Ino terbayar. epilog up. tamat.
1. 1

**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning: Mature Content, OOC, yuri, Typo. Dll...**

Author Note : Maaf saya malah nulis ff baru lagi padahal banyak yang belum selesai. Mau bagaimana lagi soalnya ide-ide terus menerus bermunculan jadi terpaksa saya tulis biar sedikit lega dan gak dihantui lagi. Nama kerajaan di sini diambil dari planet yang muncul di starwars karena saya malas mikir untuk bikin original name. Oh ya ada Sedikit adegan _Yuri_. DLDR

Genre : Reverse Harem, Romance, mideval fantasy.

.

.

 **Game of Deception**

 **.**

 **Part 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Kebohongan menusuk lebih tajam dari sebilah pedang. Bila itu benar mungkin aku sudah mati berkali-kali. Kalimat itu menggema dalam sanubari Sang ratu saat melangkah dengan anggun melintasi koridor menuju ruang singgasananya diiringi pengawal dan dayang-dayang. Sebuah mahkota yang terbuat dari logam mulia berhiaskan batu berharga bertengger di atas kepalanya yang bersurai pirang platina. Ujung gaunnya yang terbuat dari beludru berwarna ungu menyapu lantai terseret mengikuti setiap langkah yang dia ambil. Wajah yang telah dirias untuk menonjolkan keindahan parasnya absen dari emosi, tetapi sepasang netra berwarna aquamarine memancarkan keteguhan hati. Dia tak akan membiarkan para pejabat dalam rezimnya mengatur kehidupannya sebab dia adalah pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di _Naboo_ dan nasib kerajaan ini sepenuhnya berada ditangannya.

Wanita yang kini berusia dua puluh tahun itu duduk dengan tenang menghadapi wajah-wajah tegang para penasihatnya. Sang perdana menteri membungkuk untuk menyampaikan keluhannya.

"Yang Mulia, Kami semua telah berdiskusi. Anda tidak mungkin memerintah sendirian jadi kami ingin menyarankan anda menemukan suami secepatnya."

"Apa yang salah dengan pemerintahanku perdana menteri? _Naboo_ terlihat aman dan makmur tiga tahun aku berkuasa."

"Pendapat anda benar, Yang mulia. Tidak ada yang salah. Kami semua mengagumi kecerdasan dan kebijaksanaan anda sebagai pemimpin di usia muda. Hanya saja seorang wanita duduk sendirian di atas tahta kerajaan ini yang tidak berafiliasi dengan kerajaan mana pun membuat posisi kita tampak lemah."

"Ayahku tak pernah butuh dukungan dari kerajaan lain untuk membuat _Naboo_ tetap aman." Bantah sang ratu.

"Anda harus paham. Almarhum ayah ada adalah seorang kesatria dan jenderal perang yang tangguh. Beliau adalah seorang pria yang disegani oleh raja-raja lainnya."

"Dan kau perdana menteri secara tak langsung mengatakan aku tidak punya kharisma seperti ayahku."

"Maaf, Yang mulia. Saya tak bermaksud menyinggung anda, tetapi anda hanya seorang wanita muda. Di luar kerajaan kita, wanita di pandang sebelah mata. Mahluk lemah yang tak punya kompetensi untuk menjalankan tugas seorang laki-laki apa lagi memimpin negara karena itu anda menempatkan _Naboo_ di posisi yang lemah."

Ino bersandar tangannya meremas bantalan lengan singgasana yang ia duduki untuk mengontrol kemarahannya. Di ruangan ini terselip musuh yang berlagak sebagai sekutu. Ia harus berhati-hati. Sedikit saja ia salah melangkah mereka akan memiliki alasan untuk menyingkirkannya. "Aku akan memikirkan usulanmu perdana menteri. Aku ingin memilih suamiku sendiri."

"Sebaiknya anda segera melakukannya dengan memikirkan keselamatan kerajaan ini. Mungkin anda belum tahu pangeran ke dua _mustafar_ tengah menabuh genderang perang dengan kerajaan lainnya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum pria ambisius itu berpikir untuk menaklukkan _Naboo_."

Ino menarik nafas panjang, Mustafar adalah negeri yang penuh kekacauan dan perang saudara. Bagaimana bisa sebuah negeri yang hancur dari dalam sanggup melakukan invasi ke negara tetangganya. Terkecuali seseorang telah berhasil memadamkan pertikaian di negeri yang didominasi gunung-gunung berapi itu.

"Jendral Hatake, Apa berita ancaman dari _Mustafar_ benar adanya?"

Seorang pria dengan rambut perak membungkuk memberi hormat pada sang ratu. "Informasi yang disampaikan perdana menteri adalah fakta yang mulia."

"Lalu apa pendapatmu Jenderal? _Mustafar_ sangat jauh dari negara kita. Mengapa kita perlu takut pada mereka?"

"Karena mereka sangat kuat. _Mustafar_ selalu dilanda perang dan konflik. Setiap penduduknya adalah prajurit yang tahu bagaimana menggunakan senjata. Kali ini mereka semua bersatu di bawah klan Uchiha. Itachi pria yang ambisius dan kejam. Dia sendiri mengakhiri perang saudara dengan membunuh setiap bangsawan di _Mustafar_ dan mengangkat dirinya menjadi raja. _Alderaan_ telah jatuh dalam waktu kurang dari setahun dan pasukan yang dipimpin adiknya Sasuke Uchiha tak akan berhenti sampai di sana. Mereka ingin membuat semua kerajaan tunduk pada mereka dan membangun satu kekaisaran. Saya takut bila mereka memutuskan menyerang _Naboo_ kekuatan militer kita tak akan siap."

Perdana menteri berdiri di sebelah sang Jenderal. "Kami memohon dengan sangat anda memikirkan masalah ini. _Naboo_ memerlukan sekutu. Pastinya banyak kerajaan lain yang juga terancam dengan keputusan agresif klan Uchiha. Lagi pula yang mulia, kami tak ingin anda menanggung beban negara ini sendirian. Anda terlalu muda untuk ini."

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Perdana menteri. Izinkan aku berpikir sejenak. Aku akan menyampaikan ideku beberapa hari lagi. Aku tahu keputusan ayah melakukan politik isolasi tak membantu posisi kita saat ini. Tentu ketika dalam keadaan damai negeri ini bisa berdikari, tapi sekarang sepertinya kita harus membuka perbatasan dan siap menerima perubahan."

"Kami setuju dan akan menunggu keputusan anda untuk membuat langkah selanjutnya."

.

.

Suara pedang beradu bergema di tembok batu ruang latihan pasukan kerjaan _Naboo_. Ino dengan lincah menghindari serangan lawannya yang memiliki teknik dan kekuatan lebih baik. Ia menepis pedang lawan yang mengincar lengan kanannya lalu dengan cepat Ino berputar menusukkan senjatanya ke sisi kiri bawah mengincar kaki musuhnya tetapi serangan Ino terbaca. Belum sempat mengenai sasarannya pedang Ino teradang oleh _board_ _sword_ milik pria itu. Dengan satu sentakan pedang Ino terlepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh ke berdenting ke lantai.

"Anda menang lagi, Jenderal." Ino memungut senjatanya.

"Kemampuan anda meningkat pesat Yang mulia." Puji Kakashi Hatake pada Ratunya.

Seulas senyum sedih menghiasi wajah wanita itu, "tapi aku tak akan pernah bisa menjadi kesatria yang tangguh seperti ayahku."

"Jangan berkecil hati, Yang mulia. Anda telah memenangkan perang anda sendiri."

"Jenderal apa menurut anda wanita sepertiku bisa menjadi pemimpin yang kuat dan bijak? Aku merasa anggota senat dan pejabat kerajaan tidak mempercayaiku."

"Saya orang yang percaya setiap orang memiliki kemampuan. Anda mungkin memimpin dengan cara yang berbeda dengan mendiang raja terdahulu, tetapi tidak berarti anda akan gagal. Mereka hanya butuh waktu untuk melihat anda lebih dari sekedar boneka pajangan."

"Apa anda pernah berpikir untuk menikahiku dan menjadi raja, Jenderal? Anda adalah orang kepercayaan ayahku dan juga bangsawan tertua di Naboo. Dengan prestasi anda, senat tak akan keberatan anda memimpin kerajaan ini."

Pria bermata kelabu itu tersenyum tipis. "Saya tersanjung karena anda mempertimbangkan saya menjadi pendamping anda, tetapi sayang sekali pernikahan di antara kita tidak akan membawa perubahan bagi kerajaan ini. Kita perlu tambahan pasukan dari negara lainnya."

"Apa kau mengusulkan aku mencari suami dari negara lain yang bisa menyokong _Naboo_?"

"Benar, Yang mulia."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjamin suamiku tidak punya niat untuk menyabotase takhtaku dan menjadikan _Naboo_ sebagai jajahan mereka."

"Itu tergantung kemampuan anda mengontrol suami anda. Percaya atau tidak wanita punya caranya sendiri untuk mengendalikan suaminya."

"Sepertinya aku akan mengadakan turnamen untuk menemukan calon suami. Aku ingin menikah dengan pria terkuat."

"Untuk membuka kerajaan kita harus mempersiapkan keamanan, Yang mulia. Begitu pintu gerbang dibuka kita tak akan bisa menghentikan arus manusia ke dalam istana. Saya mengkhawatirkan keselamatan anda."

"Itu pekerjaan utama anda. Memastikan setiap orang yang datang ke _Naboo_ tunduk pada aturan kita dan anda salah sangka bila menduga ancaman terhadap anggota keluarga kerajaan datang dari luar. Aku memutuskan untuk mempercayaimu Jenderal. Ayahku tidak meninggal karena sakit. Beliau diracuni secara perlahan. Hanya aku, tabib istana dan perdana menteri yang tahu tentang ini. Penyidikan telah berjalan tanpa hasil dan menuduh seseorang hanya akan menimbulkan keributan di negeri ini."

Kakashi Hatake tampak syok mendengar berita itu. "Jadi..."

"Musuh kita berada dalam istana. Berhati-hatilah Jenderal."

"Yang Mulia, Saya akan melindungi anda dengan nyawa saya." Ujar pria itu dengan serius. Ia selalu menghormati rajanya dan ia tak akan membiarkan putri satu-satunya Inoichi Yamanaka mendapatkan malapetaka.

"Terima kasih Kakashi. Aku tak akan mati sebelum memberikan _Naboo_ pemimpin berikutnya."

Sang ratu menyarungkan pedangnya. Rambut pajangnya yang terikat dalam gaya ekor kuda bergoyang mengikuti langkahnya keluar dari arena latihan. Empat orang pengawal mengiringinya kembali ke kamar tidurnya. Ia harus bersiap untuk makan malam.

Pintu kamar Ino terbuka. Empat orang pelayan dengan seragam berwarna putih dan toska membungkuk menyambutnya. Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang pasir mengenakan gaun sederhana berwarna hitam membungkuk paling akhir.

"Shion, Aku ingin mandi sekarang dan makan malam di kamar saja."

"Baiklah, Yang mulia." Sang kepala dayang segera menginstruksikan tiga orang dayang mempersiapkan air mandi bagi ratu mereka dan mengirim satu orang ke dapur istana. Setelah itu Shion membantu ratunya melepaskan baju zirah yang melindungi tubuh wanita paling berkuasa di _Naboo_.

Satu per satu pakaiannya di tanggalkan dan Shion pun memakaikan jubah sutera untuk menutupi tubuh ratunya. Dengan bertelanjang kaki Ino melangkah ke pemandian. Puluhan lilin berpendar di setiap sudut ruangan yang lembab oleh uap panas yang berasal dari sebuah kolam pemamdian besar yang terbuat dari batu alam. Wewangian bunga menguar memanjakan indra penciuman semua orang yang berada di sana. Ino menaiki anak tangga dan melepas jubahnya dengan hati-hati wanita itu turun mencelupkan tubuh polosnya dalam kolam yang airnya dipenuhi kelopak mawar. Ia mendesah pelan menikmati air hangat membasuh rasa lelah dan menenangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. "Kalian boleh pergi, tapi Shion tetap disini."

Ketiga dayang yang berdiri dengan patuh mengelilingi kolam itu segera membungkuk dan meninggalkan ruang pemandian.

"Mengapa kau melamun di sana Shion. Bantu aku mandi."

"Baiklah yang mulia." Wanita itu menanggalkan gaunnya kemudian bergabung dengan Ino.

Shion bukanlah dayang biasa. Mereka berteman diam-diam dari kecil. Shion yang sedikit lebih muda dari dirinya selalu berada di istana karena orang tuanya adalah pelayan. Ino selalu menjaga jarak dengan gadis-gadis bangsawan _Naboo_ lainnya. Dia merasa mereka tak menyukai Ino. Lagi pula bermain bersama anak-anak pelayan selalu lebih seru dan menyenangkan. Shion telah menjadi dayang pribadinya selama lima tahun dan mereka juga punya sebuah rahasia kecil.

Ino melipat tangannya di pinggir kolam dan meletakan dagunya di sana. Matanya setengah terpejam menikmati tangan Shion memijat pundaknya.

"Bagaimana hari anda, Yang mulia."

"Sama seperti biasa Shion. Pertemuan membosankan dengan para penasihat. Mereka menginginkan aku menikah."

"Apa anda akan melakukannya?"

"Tak ada pilihan lain, tapi aku akan memilih sendiri siapa yang pantas menjadi suamiku. Sebentar lagi _Naboo_ akan di penuhi kesatria, raja dan pangeran dari penjuru negeri dan aku akan membuat mereka saling bunuh di tempat ini."

"Anda akan membuka gerbang kerajaan? Negeri ini sudah dua puluh tahun putus hubungan dengan dunia luar."

"Sudah saatnya negeri ini berbenah, kita tak bisa selamanya terkunci dalam utopia. Kedamaian ini semu, Shion. Dengan mengunci diri kita tak pernah tahu kenyataan yang terjadi di luar sana."

Tangan sang dayang meluncur turun dari bahu ke punggung Ino lalu menangkup dan memijat sepasang payudara ratunya.

"Apa anda ingat kartu-kartu ramalan saya?"

"Hm..m, Tentu saja." Ino menikmati pijatan lembut di dadanya. Paling tidak sentuhan Shion membuatnya mampu melupakan masalah kerajaan ini untuk sesaat. Sebagai seorang wanita apa lagi ratu. Ino harus menjaga kesuciannya sampai hari dia menikah, tapi siapa bilang ia tak boleh menikmati sedikit hiburan. "Kau meramalkan kehancuranku bukan?"

"Benar, Yang mulia. Cinta akan membawa kehancuran bagi anda."

"Aku percaya nasib bisa diubah, takdir buruk dapat dihindari."

"Saya berharap, kata-kata anda benar. Anda butuh usaha yang keras untuk mencoba lari dari takdir."

"Aku harap kau tak akan cemburu bila aku menikah nanti."

Ino tak bisa melihat senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibir dayang itu. "Saya tidak berani, Saya hanya pelayan yang berusaha memuaskan semua keinginan anda, Yang mulia ratu."

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang tahu siapa aku Shion."

"Saya bahagia menerima kehormatan itu."

Ino berbalik untuk mencium gadis yang lebih muda itu.

.

.

.

Berita tentang _Naboo_ dan ratunya telah tersiar ke mana-mana. Para kesatria, bangsawan dan pangeran begitu antusias ingin meminang pemimpin kerajaan yang sering disebut sebagai _eternal spring._ Berita itu juga terbawa hingga ke _Jakku_. Sebuah negeri yang tandus penuh dengan padang pasir. Iklim yang tak bersahabat membuat masyarakatnya begitu keras tetapi negeri ini kaya akan minyak dan mineral meski jarang sekali terlihat rerumputan hijau menghiasi tanah gersangnya.

Gaara of _Jakku_ Putra mahkota kerajaan berniat untuk mengikuti turnamen yang diselenggarakan di Naboo. Untuk pertama kalinya selama dua puluh tahun orang-orang bisa mengunjungi negeri yang konon begitu indah. Dia tidak tahu seperti apa rupa sang ratu, tetapi Gaara yakin bisa bekerja sama dengan _Naboo_ akan membuat bangsanya lebih kuat.

Gaara menaiki kudanya, seekor kuda jantan dengan surai berkilau berwarna hitam. Kakaknya menatap dengan khawatir.

"Apa kau yakin perjalanan ini akan berfaedah? Naboo cukup jauh dan kau juga tak kekurangan wanita di sini."

"Aku ingin melihat dunia Temari, _Jakku_ terlalu sempit untukku. Lagi pula bila aku bisa membuat perjanjian dengan _Naboo_. Kita tak perlu lagi pusing dengan urusan perdagangan dan mendapatkan makanan."

"Aku paham akan keinginanmu mencari petualangan, tapi jangan lupa kau adalah putra mahkota."

"Apa kau lupa aku adalah kesatria terbaik di kerajaan ini. Aku bisa menjaga diriku. Lagi pula ayah masih memiliki Kankuro."

" _Jakku_ akan kehilangan banyak bila sesuatu terjadi padamu adikku. Aku harap bisa mencegahmu pergi."

"Percayalah padaku, aku pasti kembali. Pastikan ayah tidak berbuat bodoh selama aku pergi."

Gaara memacu kudanya, Sang pangeran pergi hanya diikuti oleh satu lusin pengawal dan sebuah kereta berisikan hadiah bagi Ratu Naboo. Yamanaka Ino. Ia tak sabar untuk melihat wanita yang konon kecantikannya menandingi para peri.

.

.

.

Istana Mustafar berdiri di atas kawah gunung berapi. Rajanya Itachi Uchiha tak ubahnya reinkarnasi seorang iblis. Dia duduk di singgasana berwarna hitam. Sama seperti warna jubah dan rambutnya. Senyum dingin tersungging di bibirnya ketika membaca surat yang berada di tangannya. Dengan cepat otak cerdasnya membuat rencana. _Queen of_ _Naboo_ telah menjadi pembicaraan banyak orang. Dia sendiri ingin memiliki kerajaan yang sepanjang tahun memiliki musim semi. Sebenarnya ia telah mengutus Sasuke untuk menaklukkan negara-negara tetangga dan merampas kekayaan mereka untuk _Mustafar_. Itachi butuh sumber daya sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mendirikan kekaisaran dan memakmurkan rakyatnya yang telah lama menderita akibat perang saudara yang panjang dan iklim yang tak bersahabat dan _Naboo_ serta kekayaannya adalah sebuah jawaban. Ia tak perlu lagi mengirimkan prajurit untuk berperang untuk menaklukkan _Naboo_. Dia hanya perlu mengirimkan Sasuke dan memenangkan turnamen. Menjadikan adiknya raja dan _Naboo_ akan menjadi milik mereka tanpa pertumpahan darah. Dengan begitu dia juga bisa menjauhkan Sasuke dari takhtanya. Satu-satunya pria yang bisa menjungkalkannya dari takhta hannyalah adiknya. Dengan membuat adiknya pergi berperang ia telah mengamankan posisinya serta memperluas kekuasaannya. Dia harus membuat Sasuke tetap sibuk dan loyal padanya karena Itachi tak akan sanggup menyingkirkan adiknya seperti yang lain. Itachi memutuskan menulis surat pada pejabat di Naboo untuk menyatakan adiknya akan mengikuti turnamen itu.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC (Ino is a bitch, Sasuke is an asshole), Mature content, Yuri. Cerita fantasi yang tak pernah diminta tapi author tetap menulisnya.**_

 **Don't like don't read.**

 **Author Note:** Saya pikir saya tidak perlu menjelaskan cerita saya. Ino dan karakter lainnya memang OOC sudah dijelaskan di- **warning-** nya. Yang merasa karakter Ino dibuat jablai dan tidak suka. Saya tidak memaksa anda membaca. Berarti cerita ini bukan untuk anda. Cerita ini sendiri terinspirasi dari Cleopatra yang memikat Julius cesar dan Marc anthony demi menyelamatkan mesir dari penjajahan romawi. Sedikit aroma game of thrones dan empress cixi.

Sekali lagi para pembaca bebas berpendapat dan para penulis bebas berkarya. Silakan mengkritik tapi tidak perlu menghujat.

 **Happy reading!**

 **Game of Deception.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke Uchiha, pangeran ke dua Mustafar telah meninggalkan _Alderaan_ yang ia taklukan untuk memenuhi permintaan kakaknya. Pria itu mengernyit tatkala membaca titah dari Raja _Mustafar_. Dia harus memenangkan sayembara yang diadakan di _Naboo_ lalu menikahi ratunya? Dahinya berkerut semakin dalam. Yang benar saja, Mengapa bukan Itachi saja yang mengikuti turnamen ini dan menikahi ratu itu. Bukankah kakaknya lebih memerlukan seorang permaisuri dari pada dirinya. Sasuke ingin mengelus dada, Terkadang ia merasa diperlakukan sebagai bidak catur oleh kakaknya. Meski begitu Sasuke tetap ingin berpikir positif dan menghormatinya, tak pernah sedikit pun ia berniat mengkhianati kakaknya karena hanya mereka berdua klan Uchiha yang tersisa. Sasuke tahu kakaknya membantai semua orang yang menentangnya, menyebarkan rasa takut dan membuat semua pejabat dan bangsawan tunduk padanya tanpa kompromi. Sebuah cara yang mungkin salah di mata dunia, tapi ia dan Itachi paham hanya itu cara untuk membuat _Mustafar_ bersatu dan stabil dari konflik kepentingan yang terjadi berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya. Perang saudara dan perselisihan antar bangsawan tak membawa kemajuan sedikit pun. Sedangkan rakyat menderita dan terpaksa bertempur di bawah panji-panji keluarga bangsawan yang seharusnya melindungi dan menyejahterakan mereka. Mustafar tak akan tetap berdiri tanpa pemimpin bertangan besi dan keras hati. Ia menyadari kakaknya telah mengorbankan banyak hal bahkan hati nuraninya sebagai manusia agar kestabilan ini bisa diraih. Memerintah sekelompok orang dengan ide bertentangan amatlah sulit. Hanya rasa takut yang bisa membuat mereka terdiam dan patuh.

Dia sebenarnya tak pernah keberatan dikirim untuk memimpin perang karena ia lebih suka bertempur dan menumpahkan darah dari pada mengurusi politik konyol di dalam istana, tetapi mengikuti turnamen bodoh. Ia sama sekali tak berminat. Ia tak meragukan kemampuannya sebagai seorang kesatria, tetapi terlibat pertarungan tanpa bisa membunuh musuhnya akan sangat membosankan. Apa yang akan ia lakukan bila menjadi raja _Naboo_? Negeri yang mengucilkan diri tentunya tak akan setuju dengan politik agresif ala _Mustafar_. Pria berambut _raven_ itu mencoba menebak rencana macam apa yang sedang dibuat oleh kakaknya. Mendapatkan _Naboo_ akan sangat menguntungkan. Letaknya strategis dengan tanah yang subur akan memastikan sumber daya yang cukup bagi pasukannya bila ia melanjutkan invasi ke arah timur.

Kudanya terus berderap, kurang dari sehari lagi ia akan sampai di _Naboo_ , tempat yang konon seindah surga. Bila rumor yang ia dengar di jalan benar adanya. Wajarlah Itachi ingin menaklukkan _Naboo_ dengan sedikit pertumpahan darah. Memang tak ada gunanya mengorbankan banyak prajurit bila ia bisa menguasai kerajaan itu hanya dengan menikahi ratunya. Sasuke melakukan perjalanan ini hanya berdua. Ia membawa seorang pelayan pribadinya. Ia tak butuh satu pasukan pengawal sebab ia yakin ia sendiri sanggup membantai semua orang yang mengganggunya sepanjang perjalanan.

Pangeran Mustafar diikuti pelayannya memacu kuda mereka menembus hutan dan pria itu bertanya dalam hati wanita seperti apa yang berkuasa di _Naboo_. Rumor tentang kecantikan, kepolosan dan kelembutan hatinya melegenda. Seorang putri yang begitu dilindungi dari kerasnya dunia luar. Sasuke membayangkan wanita muda seperti itu pastinya rapuh dan naif bagaikan bunga mawar yang kelopaknya begitu mudah koyak. Sasuke tersenyum, ini pekerjaan mudah. Ratu _Naboo_ kemungkinan hanya boneka yang digerakkan oleh senat dan menteri-menterinya. Dia hanya perlu mempengaruhi wanita itu dan seluruh isi kerajaan akan mematuhinya.

.

.

.

Ino duduk di ruang studinya. Gulungan demi gulungan bertumpuk di meja mahoni berukir berbungaan. Berbagai laporan menanti untuk ditindak lanjuti. Sekretaris negara membungkuk di depan Ino menyampaikan perkembangan turnamen yang akan di gelar. Sejak seminggu lalu pintu gerbang _Naboo_ telah di buka dan setiap harinya ratusan orang masuk dengan tujuan wisata atau pun berdagang. Masyarakat cukup antusias, tetapi banyak juga yang ketakutan dengan kemunculan para pendatang yang mungkin membuat tatanan hidup mereka yang ideal dan nyaman akan berubah.

Ayahnya adalah orang yang percaya isolasi merupakan cara untuk menghentikan perubahan terutama dari hal negatif. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan menutup pintu kerajaan ini rapat-rapat agar tidak dimasuki ideologi asing maupun pengaruh buruk dari kerajaan lainnya. Inoichi memilih rakyatnya hidup nyaman dalam sikap tak acuh dan ketidak tahuan tentang apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Sepanjang dua puluh tahun ini strategi itu bisa bekerja hanya karena kerajaan lainnya menghormati perundingan yang mereka tandatangani untuk tidak lagi mengobarkan perang dan sekarang ketika ancaman mendekati _Naboo_. Ino merasa betapa mereka telah banyak tertinggal. Dia tak bisa melindungi tempat ini tanpa senjata, tanpa pasukan, tanpa sekutu.

Ia tak pernah setuju dengan jalan pikiran ayahnya. Dari dulu ia merasa pengetahuan dan informasi adalah hal yang bisa mengembangkan kerajaan mereka. Ayahnya menarik semua mata-mata yang ia tempatkan di negara tetangga dan membubarkan bagian intelegensi dan sekarang Ino benar-benar buta dengan apa yang sudah terjadi di sekitarnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kekuatan militer _Mustafar_ atau bahkan _Yavin_ yang berbatasan dengan mereka. Semua informasi yang _Naboo_ miliki sudah tak lagi relevan.

"Yang Mulia, Kami sudah menerima data dari setiap kontestan yang akan mengikuti sayembara ini, dan ada dua nama yang harus kita awasi dengan ketat."

"Siapa?"

"Gaara, Putra mahkota kerajaan _Jakku_ dan Sasuke Uchiha pangeran _Mustafar_."

"Aku paham mengapa kita perlu mengawasi pangeran Mustafar, tetapi aku tak mengerti mengapa kita harus hati-hati pada Gaara of _Jakku_. Ada apa dengan kerajaan itu?"

"Yang perlu kita khawatirkan adalah keselamatannya. Sang pangeran adalah calon raja berikutnya, bila sesuatu terjadi padanya di sini. Raja Jakku tak akan tinggal diam dan akan menyalahkan kita. Kita tak bisa membuat musuh yang Mulia. Posisi _Naboo_ masih rentan tanpa sekutu."

"Aku paham, Aku akan perintahkan Jenderal Kakashi untuk mengatur keamanan ekstra bagi kedua pangeran itu. Aku heran mengapa Itachi Uchiha mengirimkan adiknya untuk mengikuti sayembara ini." Ino mengurut keningnya. Ia tak pernah menduga _Musfatar_ akan berminat dengan hal seperti ini. Bukankah mereka sedang sibuk memperluas wilayah jajahannya.

"Maafkan saya, Yang mulia begitu Naif. Sudah jelas pihak Mustafar ingin menjadikan kita salah satu teretorisnya dengan menjadikan Sasuke Uchiha sebagai Raja _Naboo_. Mereka bisa menguasai kita tanpa mengerakkan kekuatan militernya."

"Langkah yang terlalu arogan menurutku. Begitu banyak kesatria dan pangeran yang mengikuti turnamen ini pastinya mereka punya kemampuan yang lebih hebat dari Sasuke Uchiha."

"Saya takut anda salah, Yang mulia. Bila apa yang saya dengar benar adanya. Maka Sasuke Uchiha adalah kandidat terkuat pemenang sayembara ini. Dia dinobatkan sebagai jenderal perang yang paling ditakuti dan bila _Naboo_ menekuk lutut pada _Mustafar_ semua sumber daya yang kita miliki akan mereka gunakan untuk membiayai perang besar yang mereka rencanakan. Rakyat kita akan menderita."

"Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, Shizune. Semasih aku menjadi ratu di kerajaan ini aku akan melindungi rakyatku."

.

.

Seorang pria berambut hitam duduk di kedai teh mengamati jalanan ramai di hadapannya. Tak ada yang spesial dari laki-laki itu. Ia berpakaian seperti rakyat biasa. Sebuah tunik berwarna kecokelatan yang tampak lusuh. Celana panjang dan sepasang sepatu _boots_ penuh lumpur. Dia tak membawa senjata atau barang lainnya. Hanya sebuah bungkusan kain kumal yang ia letakkan dengan hati-hati di dekat kakinya. Ia baru saja menghabiskan teh melati yang baginya terasa eksotis. Di tempatnya berasal tak ada minuman dengan wangi bunga yang lembut dipadukan dengan sedikit rasa pahit daun teh. Melati hanya tumbuh di _Naboo_.

Seorang wanita pelayan datang meletakan satu piring kudapan dan secangkir teh baru.

"Maaf, Aku tak memesan ini."

"Ini hadiah dari saya, tuan. Dari mana anda berasal? Saya tak pernah melihat orang luar selama berpuluh-puluh tahun pintu gerbang _Naboo_ terkunci." Tanya sang pelayan kedai, yang tampak seperti seorang remaja. Ia menatap pria itu dengan tertarik. Di _Naboo_ jarang sekali ada pria dengan rambut berwarna gelap dan kulit yang tampak pucat.

"Aku berasal dari negeri antah berantah yang namanya mungkin anda tak pernah dengar. Aku berkelana untuk melihat isi dunia dan sungguh beruntung aku bisa mengunjungi _Naboo_ yang begitu indah. Rakyatnya begitu makmur. Sepertinya pemimpin kerajaan ini bekerja dengan baik."

Seulas senyum muncul di wajah gadis itu. "Ratu kami memerintah dengan baik dan bijaksana, Kami tak pernah merasa kekurangan." Ujarnya dengan nada penuh kekaguman. "Apa anda kemari untuk melihat turnamen?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Turnamen apa?"

"Turnamen untuk menemukan suami bagi Ratu kami. Sesungguhnya kami tidak tahu apa turnamen ini akan membawa kebaikan bagi _Naboo_. Sebagian besar masyarakat tak menginginkan dipimpin oleh orang luar."

"Mengapa kalian begitu khawatir. Pastinya sang ratu tak akan membiarkan suaminya merusak negaranya."

"Ratu kami masih sangat muda, Meski beliau cukup bijaksana kami khawatir beliau akan dengan mudah dipengaruhi. Kami rakyat _Naboo_ sangat cemas akan datangnya perubahan di Negara ini."

"Perubahan bukan sesuatu untuk ditakuti, kehidupan bersifat dinamis. _Naboo_ tak akan selamanya bisa damai terkurung dalam gelembungnya sendiri. Aku rasa ratu kalian hanya ingin mengiring negeri ini pada situasi yang lebih baik."

"Anda benar tuan pengelana, Sebaiknya kami berpikir positif saja, senang berbicara dengan anda."

"Sama-sama."

Gadis itu pun meninggalkan sang pengelana untuk menikmati tehnya. Ia harus mendapatkan kepercayaan ratu. Ramalan para pendeta _Dathomir_ menjelma menjadi kenyataan dan ia berada di _Naboo_ untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

Kegelapan telah bangkit dari barat, seseorang akan membawa kehancuran dan derita di dunia dalam setiap langkahnya. Menurut ramalan satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikan iblis itu adalah permata negeri bunga dan dia menduga orang yang diramalkan adalah ratu _Naboo_. Wanita itu adalah secara harfiah adalah permata dan negeri bunga tentunya adalah tempat ini, tetapi Sang pengelana tak habis pikir bagaimana seorang gadis muda yang lemah ditakdirkan untuk menghentikan seorang pria ambisius yang berniat menaklukkan dunia. Ia bertanya pada para pendeta apa perannya disini. Mereka tak memberi jawaban lugas. Ia hanya diminta untuk menemukan sang terpilih dan menjaganya sebab dunia membutuhkan wanita itu hidup untuk menunaikan takdirnya.

Sang pengelana berdiri dan mengambil bungkusannya. Ia melangkah keluar dari kedai teh membaur dalam keramaian kota. Dia akan menemukan cara untuk menyelinap ke dalam istana dan berbicara empat mata dengan sang ratu dan menawarkan jasanya.

.

.

Iring-iringan pasukan berkuda dari Jakku akhirnya melintasi pintu gerbang _Naboo_. Garaa kagum melihat pemandangan kota yang berbeda dari negerinya. Rumah-rumah tinggi beratap genting dan taman-taman hijau mendominasi. Wajah-wajah tersenyum dan tawa ceria anak-anak di jalan membuat Gaara langsung bisa menebak negeri ini begitu damai dan makmur yang tentu saja akan berubah bila perang melanda. Salah seorang penjaga gerbang mengantar mereka menuju istana yang tampak menjulang dengan menara-menara tingginya. Segalanya sungguh berbeda dengan negeri gurun pasir tempat dia berasal.

Gaara turun dari kuda dan membiarkan petugas istal mengurus tunggangannya. Seorang kesatria dengan rambut perak datang menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang di _Naboo_ , Pangeran. Saya Jenderal Hatake bertugas mengatur keamanan di kerajaan ini." Sang kesatria menghormat.

"Senang bertemu anda jenderal. Perjalanan dari Jakku kemari sungguh panjang dan melelahkan."

"Jangan khawatir pangeran, Kami telah menyiapkan ruangan untuk anda dan kami juga akan mengurus pengawal-pengawal anda. Malam ini akan diadakan perjamuan untuk menyambut para tamu yang telah datang. Saya harap anda akan menghadirinya."

"Tentu saja saya akan datang untuk memberi salam pada Yang mulia."

Dari belakang Jenderal Hatake muncul seorang wanita berambut cokelat dengan gaun sederhana.

"Ini Yue, Dia akan menjadi pelayan anda selama anda tinggal di istana." Ujar Sang jenderal.

Wanita itu membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Senang bisa melayani anda Pangeran Jakku."

"Kalau begitu Yue, antarkan pangeran ke ruangannya."

"Mari ikuti saya pangeran."

Gaara mengikuti dayang itu melewati selasar dan koridor-koridor panjang berlantai pualam hingga ia tiba di sebuah tempat penuh pintu. Wanita itu membuka salah satu pintu dan Gaara mengikutinya. Mata hijau kebiruan pria itu menatap kemewahan sekelilingnya dan dia merasa kamar itu cukup layak untuknya.

"Ini adalah sayap barat istana, anda dan tamu-tamu lainnya akan tinggal di sini selama turnamen berlangsung. Yang mulia ratu sendiri tinggal di sayap barat istana. Bila anda berkenan, Saya akan meminta dayang menyiapkan air mandi untuk anda."

"Baiklah, Aku akan membersihkan diri sebelum mengikuti perjamuan. Bisakah kau meminta pelayan pribadiku datang kemari?"

"Baik pangeran, Saya permisi dulu." Yue pun mohon diri dari hadapan pangeran berambut merah itu.

Gaara memutuskan untuk membuka pintu lebar yang membawanya ke balkon yang luas dengan sebuah meja dan sebuah kursi panjang dengan bantalan dari beludru. Dari tempatnya berdiri dia bisa melihat taman istana. Tampak sebuah air mancur yang besar di tengah-tengah taman yang begitu hijau dan penuh bunga. Matanya di manjakan oleh warna-warna asing dan aroma wangi eksotis tumbuhan yang tentunya tidak hidup di padang pasir. Matahari hampir tenggelam. Seorang dayang menghampiri

"Pangeran, Air telah siap." Dayang itu membungkuk kemudian pergi dari hadapan sang pangeran padang pasir.

Gaara hendak berbalik, tetapi sudut matanya menangkap sosok wanita berambut pirang melangkah dengan ringan seolah melayang. Tak jauh di belakangnya dua orang pengawal dan empat orang dayang mengikuti langkah wanita itu.

'Mungkinkah itu sang ratu Nabo?' tanya Gaara dalam hati. Dari kejauhan dia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok wanita itu, tapi ia bisa melihat aura keagungan dan keanggunan dari cara wanita itu membawa dirinya. Dia memutuskan wanita itu adalah bunga terindah yang ia lihat di taman itu.

.

.

Bunyi trompet berkumandang di tengah hall yang di penuhi puluhan orang pria dan wanita dengan pakaian mewah mereka. Berbagai hidangan dan wine memenuhi goblet-goblet perak yang di bawa para pelayan, siap mengisi gelas-gelas kristal dari setiap tamu-tamunya. Tawa dan percakapan seketika terhenti tatkala pengawal mengumumkan kedatangan tuan rumah mereka.

Ino berjalan dengan punggung tegak dan dagu terangkat menuju kursinya. Semua mata tertuju padanya, bahkan sebagian besar pria menatapnya dengan terpukau. Dia memiliki kekuasaan, kecantikan dan kecerdasan, tapi ia tahu semua itu tak cukup untuk melindungi negerinya atau bahkan dirinya. Saat ini satu-satunya yang ia percaya hanya Kakashi dan ia butuh lebih banyak dukungan untuk menguatkan fondasi kekuasaannya sebagai seorang pemimpin.

Ino memilih mengenakan gaun sederhana berwarna lavender. Jubahnya menjuntai hingga ke kaki. Rambutnya di sanggul tinggi dan tiara tersemat di kepalanya. Begitu ia sampai di kursinya. Sekretaris negara menyerahkan sebuah gelas kristal kepadanya.

Ino berhadapan dengan tamu-tamunya. Para bangsawan _Naboo_ dan Para kesatria yang siap bertarung untuk mendapatkan dirinya. Wanita itu mengangkat gelasnya ke udara. "Terima kasih telah hadir di perjamuan sederhana ini, Besok turnamen akan dimulai dan malam ini kita akan berpesta. Saya berharap kalian semua menjunjung nilai-nilai kesatria dan tidak menumpahkan darah dalam arena. Ini sebuah kompetisi bukan pertempuran dan sang pemenang akan memerintah negeri ini bersamaku. Karena itu para tamuku sekalian mari kita bersulang untuk masa depan _Naboo_." Ino meneguk isi gelasnya.

Tamu lainnya pun bersulang. Makanan mulai dihidangkan di piring-piring mereka. Di ujung meja Ino menemukan pria berambut merah menatapnya dengan intens. Mata biru kehijauan yang dalam dibingkai khol hitam menunjukkan kedalamannya. Tidak terlihat sanjungan ataupun kekaguman dalam sorot mata itu. Pria itu tidak tersenyum padanya saat mata mereka bertemu. Ino merasa ingin beringsut dari kursinya. Mata itu mencoba menelanjangi dan menilainya seolah ia tidak percaya dengan sosok pemimpin yang ia tampilkan. Ino menarik sudut bibirnya memberikan senyuman ramah. Pria berambut merah itu memutus kontak mata mereka dan mulai menyantap hidangannya.

Ino mengerakkan tanggangnya, memberi isyarat pada Shizune untuk mendekat.

"Siapa pria berambut merah yang duduk di ujung sana?"

"Kalau tidak salah beliau adalah Pangeran _Jakku_."

"Dia terlihat begitu pendiam dan wajahnya juga tampan."

"Saya dengar beliau juga ahli bela diri, tetapi memiliki temperamen yang mudah meledak-ledak."

"Benarkah? Dari sini dia terlihat seperti pria yang tenang dan pemikir."

Dari arah pintu ganda yang menjadi satu-satunya akses menuju ruang perjamuan terdengar suara langkah berat sepatu _boots_ beradu dengan lantai. Semua mata tertuju pada kemunculan tamu yang begitu terlambat dan mereka semua berpikir siapakah yang berani bersikap tidak hormat pada sang tuan rumah.

Sang kesatria muncul di perjamuan dengan mengenakan baju zirahnya. Pedang terselip di pinggang. Dia melangkah tanpa peduli dengan tatapan waspada yang seluruh prajurit _Naboo_ arahkan kepadanya. Mata Ino mengikuti langkah si pendatang baru yang dengan santai duduk di salah satu kursi kosong. Ia menuangkan dirinya sendiri segelas wine.

"Maafkan keterlambatan saya, Yang mulia. Perjalanan dari _Alderaan_ kemari tidaklah mudah."

Mendengar nama kerajaan _Alderaan_ disebut-sebut semua tamu mulai kasak-kusuk dan berbisik-bisik mencoba menebak identitas pria yang begitu congkak dan kurang ajar ini.

"Selamat datang di _Naboo_ , tuan kesatria. Saya harap anda akan menikmati keramahan kami selama kunjungan anda."

"Saya tidak hanya akan menikmati keramahan negeri anda. Saya juga akan menikmati kehangatan yang ditawarkan tempat tidur anda."

Kakashi Hatake berniat menarik pedangnya untuk memberi pelajaran pada pria kurang ajar yang berani menghina ratunya. Ino memberi isyarat untuk berhenti. Dengan berat hati sang jenderal menahan diri dan kembali berdiri di posisinya.

"Sepertinya anda begitu yakin dengan kemampuan anda, tuan kesatria. Bila saya adalah anda, Saya akan lebih berhati-hati menggunakan mulut saya."

"Terima kasih sarannya, Yang mulia. Andalah yang harus berhati-hati dalam melangkah. Bila anda membuat saya tidak senang. Saya dapat dengan mudah menghancurkan negeri anda yang indah ini."

"Siapakah anda tuan?" tanya Ino mencoba menjaga nada bicaranya untuk terdengar santun meski ia mendidih dengan hinaan yang dilontarkan orang asing ini.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Pangeran Mustfar."

Bisik-bisik semakin terdengar. Ino menggenggam erat kain roknya menahan kesal. Jadi ini monster yang ditakuti orang-orang. Dia mengambil wujud seorang pria tampan dengan mata segelap langit malam dan rambut _raven_ yang mengingatkan Ino pada burung pemakan bangkai.

"Sungguh menyedihkan ternyata pangeran _Mustafar_ tidak memiliki tata krama." Gaara dengan santai menyesap isi gelasnya mengabaikan pandangan tajam yang Sasuke arahkan padanya.

"Siapa kau berlagak menjadi pahlawan berani mengejekku."

"Aku tidak mengejekmu, hanya menyajikan sebuah fakta. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melecehkan tuan rumah kita yang telah susah payah membuat semua tamunya merasa nyaman."

"Sepertinya kau punya nyali."

"Aku tidak takut padamu Uchiha Sasuke, Jangan khawatir kita akan bertemu di arena."

"Ah, Kau juga menginginkan wanita ini?" ujar Sasuke mengejek. "Sayang sekali, Aku akan membuat Ratu _Naboo_ menjadi pelacurku."

"Sasuke Uchiha, Kami tidak bisa diam saja mendengarmu menghina ratu kami, Bila kau datang sebagai tamu bersikaplah dengan sopan." Jenderal Hatake menegur sang pangeran _Mustafar_.

Ino tak ingin percakapan ini berujung keributan. "Pangeran Uchiha, Kami menerima anda dengan tangan terbuka. Perkataan anda telah membuat saya dan tamu lainnya tidak nyaman. Bila anda tidak berniat untuk menjaga sikap, silakan angkat kaki dari sini. Kami akan sangat menghargainya."

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat. "Anda mengusirku?"

"Tidak, Hanya meminta anda menjaga sikap dan tidak memancing keributan." Ucap Ino dengan tegas. Ia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan Sasuke yang menakutkan.

Pria berambut raven itu berdiri, "Sebaiknya aku pergi. Aku tak tertarik makan dengan orang-orang bodoh. Negerimu akan jatuh ke tanganku. Entah dengan cara menikahimu atau mengurung kerajaan ini dengan pasukanku. Aku tak akan memberikanmu pilihan selain menyerah padaku." Pria itu bangkit dan meninggalkan ruang perjamuan.

Tamu-tamu sontak memperbincangkan sang pengeran _Mustafar_ dan semua rumor yang mengelilinginya.

"Yang mulia, Mengapa anda membiarkannya begitu saja?" Tanya Jendral Kakashi Hatake.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan. Bila kita menangkap dan melukainya apa kau pikir Itachi Uchiha akan diam saja? Kita hanya bisa mengulur waktu. Dengan banyaknya perwakilan kerajaan lain dalam perjamuan ini aku yakin mereka akan memahami betapa berbahayanya Mustafar di bawah klan Uchiha."

"Jadi apa rencana anda?"

"Menjatuhkan mereka. Jenderal. Kita harus menjatuhkan mereka." Jawab Ino tanpa sedikit pun keraguan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Deception**

 **.**

 **Chapter 03**

 **.**

 **.**

Lantunan musik memenuhi ruang perjamuan. Situasi kembali normal seolah insiden dengan pangeran Mustafar tak pernah terjadi. Ino menatap sekelilingnya dengan lega. Ia bersyukur pria berbahaya itu memilih pergi dan tak membuat keributan, tapi Ino sadar selama pria itu menjadi tamunya di kerajaan ini. ia tak akan bisa tenang.

Para tamu tampak kembali menikmati pesta penyambutan itu. Lantai dansa dipenuhi oleh pasangan yang menari, berputar dan mengentakkan kaki dengan elegan mengikuti irama cepat dari sebuah _Harpsichord_. Ino berdiri dari kursinya dan berkeliling untuk secara pribadi menyapa semua orang penting yang hadir di sini.

Beberapa pangeran mengajaknya menari dan Ia dengan senang hati berputar-putar di lantai dansa mengikuti koreografi yang klasik dan sudah dikenal banyak orang. Setelah lagu yang ke lima. Ino merasa sedikit lelah dan dengan terpaksa menolak pria-pria yang ingin menari dengannya.

Ino melihat pangeran Jakku berdiri di dekat sebuah pilar sendirian menggenggam gelas anggur nya . Mata _jade_ berpendar tajam mengamati seisi ruangan seolah pria itu menilai situasi di sekelilingnya. Sang pangeran tampak begitu mencolok mengenakan pakaian khas dari negerinya yang terlihat eksotik di mata Ino. Pangeran Gaara mengenakan tunik panjang dengan potongan longgar yang tampak begitu ringan berhias benang emas di kerah dan dadanya, sungguh berbeda dengan pakaian formal Naboo dan kerajaan sekitarnya yang berpotongan pas badan dan bertumpuk-tumpuk, apalagi gaun para wanitanya.

Cuaca panas di Jakku tentunya membuat para penduduknya berpakaian senyaman dan setipis mungkin. Ino melangkah mendekati sang pangeran untuk menyampaikan terima kasih karena sudah membelanya tadi.

Gaara melihat Sang ratu berjalan ke arahnya. Melihat rupa wanita itu dari dekat membuat jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Gaara memiliki haremnya sendiri. Ia mengenal kaum wanita dengan cukup baik, tetapi tak pernah ia menemukan wanita yang membuatnya tertegun hanya dengan melangkahkan kakinya saja. Bersyukur ekspresi wajah datarnya mampu menutupi emosi yang ia rasakan. Gaara tak ingin tampak bodoh seperti sembilan puluh persen pria dalam ruangan ini yang menatap ratu Naboo dengan pandangan mendamba.

"Anda tidak menari pangeran?"

"Tidak yang Mulia. Saya tidak bisa mengikuti tarian kalian. Meski saya telah mempelajari bahasa kerajaan di barat benua. Saya tidak punya waktu untuk mempelajari budayanya. Maafkan saya bila saya salah bersikap. Semua ini sangat asing bagi saya."

"Pangeran Gaara, Anda begitu rendah hati. Saya berterima anda telah membela saya dari hinaan pangeran Mustafar. Perbuatan anda begitu kesatria."

" Yang Mulia, Anda tak perlu berterima kasih. Pria itu sangat sombong. Seorang pangeran tak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu. Anda wanita terhormat dan tuan rumah kami. Anda tak layak menerima hinaan. Sebagai seorang pangeran dan kesatria saya hanya melalukan yang sudah sepantasnya dilakukan."

" Saya takut kedatangannya kemari hanya untuk menunjukkan kekuatan Mustar. Apakah anda mawas dengan situasi politik di dataran ini?"

"Sejujurnya saya tak pernah peduli. Kerajaan saya terletak begitu jauh di timur. Saat ini Mustafar bukan ancaman riil bagi kami. Negeri saya mungkin akan menghadapi masalah yang lebih serius sebelum Mustafar datang untuk mendeklarasikan perang."

"Masalah apa yang menimpa Jakku? Maafkan ketidaktahuan saya. Naboo telah lama terisolasi saya tak pernah mendengar apa yang terjadi di benua timur."

"Wabah kelaparan. Saya khawatir kami tak akan memiliki cukup makanan tahun ini."

Ino menyimak dengan serius dan dia tak paham mengapa negeri yang begitu kaya akan emas dan batu berharga terancam kelaparan. "Apa yang terjadi pangeran?"

"Hujan tidak lagi turun di timur. Jakku adalah negeri yang berdiri di atas gurun yang tandus. Kami tak bisa lagi berdagang dan mengandalkan sokongan pangan dari negara tetangga. Kekeringan membuat mereka tak bisa mengekspor bahan pangan pada kami. Kedatangan saya kemari tidak hanya untuk memenangkan sayembara. Saya ingin menawarkan perdagangan dengan Naboo."

"Kita bisa membicarakannya di ruang studi saya lain kali, pangeran. Bagaimana kalau sekarang anda menikmati malam dan berdansa dengan saya?"

"Apa anda yakin, Yang mulia? Saya tidak bisa menari."

"Ikuti saja langkah saya. Ini tarian waltz. Dengan hitungan 1-2-3."

Gaara memperhatikan posisi dan langkah-langkah kaki pasangan yang sedang menari. Mencoba menafsirkan langkah dan putaran mereka dalam kepalanya.

"Anda siap pangeran?" Ino menjulurkan tangan kanannya yang bersarung pada Gaara.

"Saya harap saya tidak akan mempermalukan anda." Ia meraih tangan Ino dan membimbingnya ke lantai dansa.

Sedikit ragu pria berambut merah itu meletakan tangannya di pinggang Ino. "Apa ini benar?"

Ino tersenyum, "Ya, Sekarang ikuti langkahku. Mulai dengan kaki kiri. One, two, three...One, two, three."

Gaara merasa tegang. Beberapa kali ia salah melangkah dan nyaris menginjak gaun Ino, tapi setelah beberapa putaran ia mulai hafal langkahnya dan berdansa dengan keluwesan yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang pangeran.

"Anda cepat belajar." Puji Ino begitu merasakan sang pangeran melangkah dengan yakin.

"Salah satu bakat saya, mungkin?"

"Pangeran, apa anda tidak keberatan saya mengirimkan pembuat pakaian kerajaan pada anda? Saya harap anda tidak tersinggung bila saya ingin membuatkan satu atau dua pakaian formal bergaya barat. Bukannya saya tidak menyukai apa yang anda kenakan, tetapi cuaca di Naboo cukup dingin. Kaftan anda tak akan cukup untuk membuat tubuh anda hangat."

"Anda benar, Saya juga tak ingin tampil mencolok. Terima kasih atas keramahan anda."

"Itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan apa yang anda bawa untuk kami. Saya tak pernah melihat perhiasan yang begitu indah."

"Saya ingin meninggalkan kesan baik dimata anda dengan memberikan hadiah yang menunjukkan potensi kerajaan kami. Mungkin dengan begitu anda akan mempertimbangkan usul kerja sama ini."

"Anda telah membuat citra positif hari ini. Naboo membutuhkan Sekutu. Saya hanya berharap Sasuke Uchiha tidak akan memenangkan sayembara ini. Kerajaan tidak bisa menarik dekrit yang telah dibuat dan diumumkan ke penjuru benua." Ujar Ino sedikit khawatir.

Mereka berputar sekali lagi sebelum musik berakhir. Gaara membungkuk dan mencium tangan kanan Ino. "Saya tidak merasa Sasuke Uchiha lebih hebat dari saya. Bila anda berkenan doakan kemenangan bagi saya atau kesatria lainnya."

"Pangeran Gaara, sepertinya saya menyukaimu." Ino tersenyum dan pangeran berambut merah itu hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya dengan rasa tak percaya. Gaara menganggap kalimat Ino sebagai gurauan belaka.

"Anda tidak serius kan?"

"Apa sulit dipercaya pangeran?" Satu alis Ino terangkat heran mengapa sang pangeran Jakku menganggap ketertarikannya hanya gurauan dan ramah-tamah.

"Saya merasa tersanjung, tapi saya rasa anda akan berubah pikiran nanti setelah mengenal pangeran-pangeran lainnya. Satu hal yang bisa saya sampaikan. Saya sama sekali tidak punya agenda buruk terhadap anda atau kerajaan anda dan terima kasih atas tariannya."

"Sama-sama pangeran. Saya harap anda memenangkan babak penyisihan besok."

"Saya minta maaf, perjalanan yang jauh membuat saya merasa lelah. Saya permisi dari perjamuan ini."

Gaara meninggalkan Ino sendirian. Shizune sang sekretaris mendekati wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Bagaimana kesan anda tentang pangeran Jakku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Aku tak merasakan niat jahat dari dirinya, sepertinya dia pria yang jujur."

"Entahlah, Yang Mulia. Dari laporan yang saya terima. Beliau terlibat dalam beberapa insiden di Jakku. Penduduk dan bahkan anggota keluarganya takut padanya. Sepertinya ia sama saja dengan Sasuke Uchiha."

"Aku ingin percaya bahwa pria itu baik Shizune. Barangkali mereka salah menduga. Menjadi putra mahkota tentunya tidak mudah, barangkali ada orang yang tak suka dan menyebar rumor buruk tentang dirinya. Lagi pula Shizune sumber informasimu tak dapat divalidasi kebenarannya. Rumor hanya sebatas rumor."

"Apakah anda sudah tertarik padanya?"

Ino menoleh dan memberikan senyum misterius pada Shizune. "Mungkin, Aku hanya menduga dia satu-satunya yang sanggup memberi perlawanan pada Uchiha. Dia terdengar percaya diri dan tak gentar menantang pangeran dari Mustafar. Aku harus mengakui keberaniannya. Oh ya, Tolong lanjutkan pesta ini tanpa diriku. Aku ingin beristirahat."

"Baiklah, Yang mulia." Shizune membungkuk hormat menerima titah ratunya.

Ino sendiri berjalan diiringi dua orang pengawal dan empat orang dayang menuju kamarnya. Ia mendesah menjadi seorang ratu ia tak pernah punya waktu yang ia habiskan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tanggung jawabnya begitu berat, tapi ia mengerti pengorbanan macam apa pun akan ia lakukan demi keselamatan rakyat dan negerinya.

.

.

"Berhenti di sana!" Perintah Kakashi yang memimpin dua belas pengawal melakukan patroli di sekeliling istana.

Dari balik bayangan dinding yang gelap muncul sosok pria dengan rambut _raven_. Ia tertawa mengejek. "Mengapa kau begitu paranoid jenderal? Tidak mengenali salah satu tamu kehormatan?"

Kakashi menenangkan dirinya. Ia tak ingin termakan provokasi Sasuke Uciha. Sejak awal kemunculannya pria itu menggunakan mulutnya hanya untuk mencoba membuat orang lain tersinggung. "Apa yang anda lakukan mengendap-endap di lorong tengah malam begini."

"Kau salah duga jenderal. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan. Aku disini sebagai tamu bukan tawanan. Apa aku tidak berhak melihat-lihat istana ini." Ujar Sasuke membuat alasan.

"Ah, anda tersesat kalau begitu? Saya akan mengantar anda kembali ke kamar. Saya maklum Istana sangat luas tentunya tak mudah menemukan ruangan anda." Kakashi tak memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk berkeliaran malam-malam di istana. Entah apa yang pria itu rencanakan yang jelas pangeran Mustafar tak punya itikad baik.

"Baiklah, Antar aku kembali ke ruanganku. Aku tak menyangka orang-orang Naboo begini ramah." Sindir Sasuke terang-terangan.

"Jangan salahkan kami. Ucapanmu pada ratu kami cukup membuatku percaya anda berniat menjadikan kami musuh." Kakashi tak berminat menurunkan kewaspadaan. Biar saja pangeran keji ini tahu gerak langkahnya diawasi. Dia datang sendirian, tapi dari rasa percaya dirinya. Kakashi yakin pasukan Mustafar mungkin telah bersiaga di areal terdekat. Kini ia harus mengirimkan tim pengintai di areal perbatasan dan mempersiapkan rencana perang. Mereka tak punya kesempatan menang bila Mustafar menyerang sekarang.

"Niatku sudah jelas, Menjadikan kerajaan ini milikku dengan atau tanpa pertumpahan darah. Bila ratu kalian cerdas, akan lebih bijak bila dia membatalkan sayembara ini dan langsung menikahiku."

"Ratu kami tidak akan menyerah tanpa berjuang, Lagi pula apa anda sadar berapa banyak utusan dari kerajaan- kerajaan lainnya yang sekarang hadir di tempat ini. Mereka tak akan diam saja mendengar kecongkakan anda."

"Kau jangan berharap banyak. Mereka tak akan membantu negerimu. Mereka semua pengecut yang menanti untuk dihancurkan. Satu sudah runtuh tinggal empat lagi. Kami tidak akan berhenti sampai kami berhasil mendirikan kekaisaran yang lebih baik dan menjamin kedamaian."

"Apa anda sadar perang tidak akan membawa kemajuan?" Kakashi tak paham logika dan ambisi klan Uchiha. Jelas-jelas perang hanya membawa korban dan kehancuran bagaimana mereka bisa berpikir membangun kedamaian dan kemakmuran di atas darah dan air mata. Yang ada perang melahirkan dendam dan duka.

"Selama kerajaan-kerajaan kecil seperti ini berdiri dan memerintah dengan independen mereka akan berkonflik dan menyerang satu sama lain. Kakakku berniat menyatukan mereka semua. Dengan satu pemerintah dia yakin konflik bisa diredam kemakmuran serta kesetaraan di benua ini bisa dicapai."

"Itu absurd." Komentar Kakashi.

Sasuke dibawa ke kamarnya dan Kakashi membukakan pintu mempersilahkan pria dengan rambut _raven_ itu masuk. "Sebaiknya anda tetap tinggal di ruangan ini sampai giliran pertandingan anda tiba."

"Apa aku diperlakukan sebagai tahanan sekarang?" Sasuke menyeringai dengan arogan.

"Bila anda tak menjaga sikap. Saya tak akan segan menjebloskan anda ke penjara Pangeran. Anggap saja ini kemurahan hati kami membiarkan anda bebas setelah melontarkan hinaan pada ratu kami."

"Cih, Kau sepertinya begitu menghormati junjunganmu. Masihkah kau akan mengikutinya bila dia menjadi pelacurku? Bila aku sudah bosan aku akan membiarkanmu mencicipinya juga."

Kakashi menahan diri untuk tidak menghunus pedangnya. Dia tidak boleh bertindak gegabah. Dengan berat hati ia mengabaikan komentar tidak senonoh pria itu. "Selamat malam, Pangeran Sasuke." Sang jenderal pergi meninggalkan empat orang prajurit bersenjata untuk mengawasi kamar itu yang kini pintunya sudah tertutup.

.

.

Ketika pagi tiba gerbang istana dibuka. Banyak orang berbondong-bondong ingin menyaksikan para kesatria dari penjuru benua bertarung memamerkan keahlian mereka. Sebuah gelanggang telah dibangun di lapangan istana yang sering digunakan para prajurit untuk berlatih. Kursi-kursi disediakan bagi sang ratu dan anggota kerajaannya untuk menyaksikan turnamen ini dari sudut pandang terbaik.

Sai menyelinap di tengah kerumunan. Malam ini dia akan mencoba berbicara dengan Sang ratu. Dia sedang mengamati pos-pos penjagaan dan mencari-cari celah untuk masuk ke dalam istana. Para kesatria Dathomir terlatih untuk menyusup dan menyelesaikan misi. Walaupun ia tidak punya kekuatan spiritual dan Magis yang tinggi seperti para pendeta ia punya kemampuan istimewa.

Bunyi trompet berkumandang menandakan turnamen dimulai. Ino menyampaikan sambutan pendek yang diakhiri tepuk tangan membahana dari rakyatnya. Dari tempatnya berdiri Sai mengamati Ratu Nabo. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, tetapi rambut pirangnya yang terjalin rapi tampak mencolok. Bahasa tubuhnya memperlihatkan ketegasan dan keanggunan. Sai benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa wanita yang tampak begitu ringkih dan rapuh terpilih menjadi seseorang yang akan mampu mengakhiri kekejaman dan tirani yang kelak melanda dataran ini. Mungkin ia tak punya hak untuk mempertanyakan ramalan. Tugasnya di sini adalah mengawal takdir yang akan menentukan ketenteraman umat manusia.

Satu persatu kesatria berlaga. Hanya separuhnya yang akan melaju ke babak berikutnya. Ino menyaksikan dengan rasa bosan yang ia tutupi dengan wajah datar dan bertepuk tangan. Tak satu pun kesatria ini menarik perhatiannya. Ketika separuh pertandingan telah berlangsung. Ino mulai menahan kuapnya. Hingga akhirnya seorang satria mengenakan baju zirah dari emas melangkah ke arena.

Rakyat Naboo tampak terkagum-kagum melihat sang kesatria yang desain baju zirahnya begitu ringan dan mewah. Pelindung dadanya berukir lambang yang tak pernah mereka lihat dan pedang yang melengkung yang ia bawa membuat beberapa orang menduga kesatria itu berasal dari timur benua.

Sebelum memulai pertandingannya. Gaara membungkuk hormat pada keluarga kerajaan. Diam-diam dari balik helm yang ia kenakan ia menatap Ino beberapa detik lebih lama. Lawannya seorang pria dengan tubuh besar menjulang. Bersenjatakan kapak. Begitu pengadil memberikan aba-aba mulai. Kapak besar langsung berayun ke arahnya.

Gaara tak gentar, dalam situasi seperti ini dia memanfaat kelincahannya untuk berkelit. Musuhnya memang besar dan memiliki kekuatan lebih tapi minus kecepatan. Dengan mudah Gaara menghindari setiap serangannya.

Sasuke mengamati pertandingan yang tengah berlangsung dengan penuh minat. Belum pernah ia melihat seseorang dengan kecepatan dan teknik berpedang yang tampak asing seperti itu. Dia mengakui dirinya terkesan dengan kemampuan Sabaku Gaara.

Ino duduk dengan tegang. Dia nyaris berteriak ketika Gaara terjatuh dan mata kapak nyaris menebasnya, tetapi dengan cepat pria itu berguling dan berdiri berbalik menendang punggung lawannya yang terlambat bereaksi dan akhirnya terjatuh. Sang pangeran Jakku mengarahkan ujung pedangnya ke leher pria kekar itu.

"Apa kau menyerah?"

Menatap sorot mata _jade_ yang berbahaya dan ujung pedang yang nyaris mengores nadi lehernya pria itu menelan ludah dan memutuskan untuk menyerah. Sorak sorai penonton membahana menyambut kemenangan Gaara.

Gaara membuka helmnya menampilkan wajah aristokrat yang membuat kaum hawa berteriak semakin riuh. Ino turun dari singgasananya hanya untuk memberi selamat pada sang pangeran.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis dari tempatnya berdiri. Setelah ini gilirannya. Sang pangeran Mustafar memasang baju zirahnya yang berwarna hitam legam. Dia meninggalkan helmnya begitu saja. _Long sword_ -nya terselip di pinggang. Dengan sengaja dia berjalan menubruk bahu Gaara yang melangkah ke luar dari arena.

"Sepertinya Ratu Ino memfavoritkanmu." Bisik Sasuke sambil lalu.

Gaara berhenti melangkah, mata jade-nya menyipit tajam. Tak kalah mengintimidasi dari tatapan onyx Sasuke. "Kau tak suka?"

"Tak masalah dia menjagokanmu. Sebab kau akan mati ditanganku." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki arena.

Gaara hanya mencibir. Sepertinya Pangeran Mustafar itu memang meremehkan dirinya. Apakah pria itu tidak belajar kalau orang terkuat pun bisa terbunuh akibat kecongkakannya.

Penonton terdiam saat Sasuke mematahkan kaki lawannya yang sudah menyerah. Sai yang berada di tengah-tengah penonton ikut mengernyit melihat tindakan keji yang tidak diperlukan itu. Bahkan pengadil pun tidak berani bergerak dan mendiskualifikasi sang pangeran Mustafar.

Ino langsung berdiri dan berteriak dengan lantang. "Hentikan, Apa anda tidak sadar lawan anda sudah menyerah. Tidak perlu menumpahkan darah dalam turnamen ini."

"Apa yang anda tahu tentang pertarungan Yang Mulia? Semua yang menantang Sasuke Uchiha biasanya berakhir mati."

"Tapi Ini sebuah turnamen. Orang ini tidak dengan keinginannya meminta bertarung dengan anda."

Sasuke meninggalkan lawannya terguling dan menjerit kesakitan memegangi kaki kanannya yang patah untuk menghadapi Ino yang tampak gusar.

"Yang Mulia, Aku menunjukkan belas kasihanku dengan mematahkan kakinya ketika aku bisa melakukan hal yang jauh lebih buruk."

"Anda sangat keji." Ujar Ino mendesis.

" Itu hanya sedikit pertunjukan kecil untuk anda. Bayangkan apa yang bisa aku lakukan dalam skala besar."

Ino hanya mampu menatap mata gelap itu dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Sementara Sasuke dengan culas menikmati kemenangannya.

Tanpa menanti kalimat Ino. Pria itu langsung pergi meninggalkan arena. Rakyat Naboo seketika berbisik resah menyadari negeri mereka akan jatuh apabila kesatria kegelapan itu memenangkan turnamen ini. Kegelisahan rakyatnya dirasakan oleh Ino. Wanita itu berpikir keras bagaimana ia bisa menghindari semua ini. Ino menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh. Sungguh ia adalah pria yang keji dan tercela. Hanya dalam beberapa menit ia telah membuat Ino merasakan kebencian dan ketakutan yang tak pernah ia alami seumur hidupnya.

.

.

Letusan-letusan gunung berapi terdengar dari kejauhan. Itu hal biasa bagai penduduk Mustafar. Mereka tidak lari atau takut karena mereka tahu lava dan asap tak akan mengalir ke ibukota yang kini masih berupa puing-puing. Itachi berusaha membangun kembali negerinya yang hancur tapi kas negara tak memungkinkan semua pembangunan itu terjadi. Ia telah berusaha untuk mencari pinjaman tapi tak seorang pun percaya Mustafar akan bisa bangkit dan membayar kembali utang-utangnya. Negerinya jadi miskin dan politik yang carut marut membuat perekonomian anjlok, tak seorang pun berniat berinvestasi di Mustafar. Akibat kegagalan penguasa terdahulu. Kini dia yang harus menangung masalah besar.

Rakyatnya kelaparan dan butuh bantuan, Kerajaan lainnya malah bersikap acuh dan berdiam diri. membiarkan Mustafar dan rakyatnya perlahan-lahan hancur. Telah lama negeri ini dipandang sebelah mata. Tentu saja kerajaan lain tidak peduli dengan perang saudara yang terjadi di negerinya. Mustafar tak punya tambang dan harta untuk di eksploitasi tak membawa keuntungan apa pun bagi pemberi bantuan.

Sebagai putra tertua bangsawan berpengaruh di Negerinya. Ia melakukan kudeta pada ayah dan keluarganya sendiri. Menghapus jejak Senju dan Uchiha, Orang-orang yang beranggapan negeri ini milik mereka. Bangsawan yang bertanggung jawab dalam memecah belah Negeri ini dan mengabaikan penderitaan rakyat kecil yang menjadi korban keegoisan mereka.

Itachi menyingkirkan mereka satu per satu dan tidak menyisakan satu pun keturunan mereka. Demi keadilan dan menghapus darah Uchiha seharusnya ia membunuh adiknya tapi ia tak sanggup. Sasuke tak bertanya ketika ia melihat sendiri dirinya menebas leher Ayah mereka dan membuat Ibunya yang putus asa minum racun. Itachi merasa adiknya mengerti yang ia lakukan demi kestabilan negara ini. Begitu ia naik takhta ia memutuskan tidak lagi menggunakan nama Uchiha. Dia ingin mengubur kisah kelam perang saudara di negeri ini dan membangun era baru. Menamai pemerintahannya sebagai dinasti Akatsuki.

Pemerintahannya tak berjalan mulus. Masih banyak orang menentangnya. Para pengikut Senju yang vokal dan pendukung Uchiha yang kecewa pada pandangan yang tak sejalan dengan ide leluhurnya mulai memberontak dan Lagi-lagi ia harus memadamkan bara itu sebelum membesar menjadi api. Kematian demi kematian yang dia hadiahkan membawa ketakutan yang akhirnya membuat penentangnya membisu.

Akan tetapi segala usahanya membangun negeri dari puing dan abu tak menghasilkan apa-apa selain rasa frustrasi. Ia yang merasa putus asa memutuskan untuk menyerang negara tetangganya yang kaya dan makmur _alderaan_.

Pasukannya adalah kumpulan prajurit yang lelah, kelaparan dan telah kehilangan banyak. Mereka tak lagi punya keraguan dan rasa takut untuk membuang nyawa. Ia dan prajuritnya hanya punya satu pikiran untuk menang, hanya dengan itu mereka akan punya setitik harapan untuk membangun kembali kehidupan yang telah porak-poranda. Itachi sadar perang hanya menghasilkan kehancuran, tapi apa yang dia miliki? Mereka mengacuhkan permintaan tolongnya. Salahkah dia mencoba menolong rakyatnya? Ia tak akan sanggup melihat negeri yang ia cintai hancur begitu saja.

Ia begitu lega ketika alderaan jatuh dan berhasil memaksa pemerintahannya membagi sumber daya yang mereka miliki dengan Mustafar. Rakyatnya kini bisa makan dan mulai berbenah. Ia tak menyesal mengorbankan orang lain untuk menyelamatkan rakyatnya dan ia akan terus mengorbankan negara lainnya untuk bisa membangkitkan kembali Mustafar. Ia bahkan bersumpah untuk tidak menikah dan memiliki anak agar suatu hari nanti rakyat Mustafar memilih pemimpinnya sendiri mengakhiri sebuah pemerintahan monarki, tapi itu hanya bisa terjadi setelah Itachi menyatukan benua ini dan menghapus kesenjangan antara kerajaan yang satu dan yang lainnya. Membuat suatu sistem pemerintahan baru yang sama rata. Tak ada bangsawan atau rakyat jelata. Tak ada orang kaya atau miskin. Hanya ada penduduk yang taat pada aturan pemerintah. Dunia yang tenang tanpa riak dan konflik.

Sang Raja duduk di ruang studinya, tertegun membaca surat dari Alderaan. Mengapa Sasuke memasuki Naboo seorang diri? Meski ia tahu adiknya punya kekuatan setara sepuluh prajurit tapi ia tetaplah seorang _mortal_ yang bisa terluka dan mati. Itachi tak paham apa yang direncanakan Sasuke, tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan adiknya bersikap gegabah. Ia pun memanggil salah seorang jenderalnya.

"Yang mulia," Pria bertubuh kekar dengan kulit gelap kebiruan membungkuk.

"Kisame, tak perlu merendah. Buang semua formalitas. Kita adalah rekan selama revolusi, tanpa dirimu dan yang lainnya aku tak akan bertakhta."

"Mengapa memanggilku Itachi?"

"Aku ingin kau bersiaga di Alderaan. Bawa dua batalion pasukan dan perintahkan Deidara dan Sasori memobilisasi separuh pasukan kita ke perbatasan Naboo."

"Kau ingin menyerang Naboo? Bukankah kita harus melewati Yavin dulu bila kita ingin ke Naboo. Aku tak yakin Raja Uzumaki akan membiarkan prajurit kita melintas."

"Aku akan mengirim pesan pada Raja Uzumaki. Bila dia menolak kita harus mengubah misi ini dan berangkat hanya dengan team kecil. Aku tak ingin menyerang Naboo sekarang. Aku hanya perlu melindungi Sasuke. Ia sedang mengikuti sayembara itu."

"Oke. Aku akan mempersiapkan prajurit dan berangkat besok. Aku akan menanti perintahmu setelah sampai di alderaan."

"Terima kasih dukunganmu Kisame."

"Kau tahu aku membenci para bangsawan dan hak istimewa mereka. Kau memang terlahir bangsawan tapi tidak berpikir seperti mereka karena itu aku ikut denganmu."

"Aku harap impian kita bisa terwujud."

"Sosialisme adalah jalan menuju perdamaian."

"Aku rasa begitu."

Sang Jenderal pergi meninggalkan Itachi kembali sendirian. Pria itu tersuruk di kursinya. Apakah semua pengorbanannya akan berbuah manis? Dia ditakuti, dia dipuja, Di anggap sebagai setan yang ambisius, makhluk keji yang haus darah.

Saat ia tak sedang berpikir tentang Negerinya dan merencanakan invasi. Itachi merasakan kesepian tapi serta merta ia menghalau kegalauannya. Pria sepetinya tak berhak memikirkan keinginannya sendiri atau memiliki emosi. Dia membekukan hati dan perasaannya demi sebuah tujuan yang ia anggap mulia. Kesejahteraan umat manusia.

.

.

Sai menghabiskan siangnya untuk menyusup berkeliaran di istana. Ia menyamar menjadi seorang pengawal dan mencari informasi tentang keberadaan sang ratu yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang di tengah-tengah turnamen. Dia beruntung para dayang istana begitu mudah terpancing ia sudah mengantongi lokasi kamar tidur sang Ratu.

Dengan bantuan cahaya bulan. Pria itu dengan lihai memanjat dinding batu dan melompat dari satu jendela ke jendela lainnya seolah tubuhnya begitu ringan. Ia memastikan dirinya berada di sayap barat dan mencari jendela tertinggi di menara tersebut. Perlahan-lahan ia mendaki menempatkan kakinya dengan hati-hati pada ceruk-ceruk di dinding batu yang berabad-abad terkikis angin.

Gaara belum tertidur. Ia sedang menimang-nimang berat pedangnya tatkala ia mendengar suara dari arah jendelanya. Pria berambut merah itu berlari menuju teras dan melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam memanjat dinding dengan kemampuan di luar nalar manusia. Ia mengamati sosok itu memanjat hingga ke atas menara. Bukankah kamar sang ratu di puncak menara ini? Gaara merasa khawatir dan bingung. Bukan urusannya untuk mengejar sosok bayangan itu, tapi ia tak bisa duduk diam bila Ino dalam bahaya. Dia terlanjur menyukai wanita pirang itu. Gaara berlari menyusuri koridor mencari tangga yang akan membawa dirinya ke lantai atas.

Sai mendongkel jendela dengan belatinya dan masuk begitu saja. Bara perapian masih menyala dan sang ratu tampak tertidur pulas dibalik selimut tebal. Kali ini ia melangkah tanpa suara mendekat ke ranjang. Ia mengamati wajah tertidur Ino dari dekat. Bulu mata melengkung lentik, tulang pipi yang tinggi dan bibir merah muda nan penuh. 'Cantik' pikir Sai dalam hati, tapi kedatangannya kemari bukan untuk mengagumi kecantikan sang Ratu yang ia dengar sepanjang perjalanan.

Ino terbangun merasakan angin dingin di pipinya. Begitu netranya membuka ia nyaris berteriak melihat sosok berpakaian serba hitam berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Pria itu dengan cepat menutup mulut Ino dengan tangannya dan membuat isyarat untuk diam. Ino menganggukkan kepala mengisyaratkan dia mengerti pada si penyusup.

Sai merasa wanita itu sudah cukup tenang untuk mendengarkannya dan menarik tangannya dari wajah wanita pirang itu, tapi ia salah Ino membuka mulutnya lagi dengan refleks Sai membungkam mulut wanita itu lagi dan menghunuskan senjatanya.

Ino mengeram tapi suaranya tak keluar. Pupilnya melebar menyadari penyusup itu mengarahkan ujung pedang di lehernya.

"Tolong bekerja sama. Jangan memanggil penjaga."

Ino kembali mengangguk, dan Sai melepaskan tangannya, tapi tetap melekatkan ujung pedangnya di leher jenjang Ino.

"Apa yang kau inginkan." Desis Ino tajam.

"Bicara, "

"Oke aku mendengarkanmu." Ujar Ino dengan tenang.

"Jangan berteriak dan memanggil penjaga. Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkanku."

Ino tak memedulikan permintaan si penyusup. "Siapa yang mengirimkanmu kemari ?"

" Pendeta Dathomir " Jawab Sai pendek.

"Kau bercanda, Dathomir hanya legenda."

"Terserah anda mau percaya atau tidak. Aku ditugaskan untuk melindungi anda."

"Dengan menghunus pedang ke arahku?" Ino tertawa ironis

"Ini hanya tindakan pencegahan, saya tak berniat melukai anda."

"Aku percaya. Bila kau seorang assasin kau pastinya sudah menikamku dari tadi. Sarungkan pedangmu dan jelaskan maksud kedatanganmu kemari."

Sai menurut dan menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. " Anda adalah orang yang diramalkan menyelamatkan dunia dan sebagai kesatria _dathomir_ saya mengemban misi untuk memastikan anda memenuhi takdir anda."

"Kau bercanda kan? Aku menyelamatkan dunia. Mustahil."

"Saya percaya pendeta tak pernah salah. Saya hanya ingin memberitahu mulai hari ini saya akan mengawasi anda."

Ino duduk mendengarkan sementara tangannya meraba ke bawah bantal mencari belati yang ia sembunyikan. Ia sedikit pun tak mempercayai kata-kata pria yang menyusup tengah malam ke kamarnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik topeng. Ino hanya bisa melihat mata hitam segelap malam. Ino menggenggam belatinya dan melemparkan pisau itu ke wajah si penyusup. Rupanya pria itu kaget, tapi secara refleks menangkis belati Ino dengan pedangnya. Belati itu jatuh di lantai dengan suara yang keras.

Gaara berada di luar pintu kamar Ino. Perasaannya tak enak. Kedua pengawal yang berjaga di pintu tak mengizinkannya masuk. Ia berusaha menjelaskan melihat penyusup, tapi mereka tidak percaya. Begitu mendengar suara logam jatuh Gaara tak berpikir dua kali untuk mendobrak pintu. Ia menemukan sosok pria bertopeng menghunuskan pedang.

"Sepertinya ada gangguan, Sampai jumpa lagi Yang mulia."

Tiba-tiba ruangan itu dipenuhi asap tebal mengaburkan jarak pandang. Berangsur-angsur asap mulai menipis dan si penyusup sudah lenyap. Gaara berlari menghampiri jendela yang terbuka berharap melihat jejak si penyusup, tapi ia tak melihat apa pun seolah-olah sosok itu menghilang begitu saja. Pria berambut merah itu pun mendekati Ino yang masih duduk di ranjangnya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" Gaara heran melihat wajah tenang Ino. Wanita itu tidak ketakutan, tidak syok, tidak menjerit seolah di datangi penyusup merupakan hal yang lumrah.

"Pangeran Gaara, Aku baik-baik saja. Aku rasa ia tak bermaksud menyakitiku."

"Anda harus lebih waspada." Setelah memastikan Ino baik-baik saja dan tanpa luka. Gaara melirik dua prajurit yang hanya berdiri tertegun di ambang pintu. "Mengapa kalian hanya berdiri di situ. Laporkan pada kapten kalian ada penyusup di istana." Teriak Gaara kesal pada kedua pengawal yang sama sekali tak punya inisiatif.

"Baik pangeran." Mereka pun membungkuk dan pergi.

"Anda membuat pengawal saya ketakutan."

Gaara menarik nafas panjang. "Anda perlu melatih pengawal anda dengan lebih baik lagi dan sebaiknya memasang terali di jendela."

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, tapi apa yang membawa anda malam-malam kemari?"

"Saya melihat penyusup itu memanjat dinding dan saya menduga dia mengincar anda dan tebakan saya benar. Yang mulia, bahaya mengintai anda di mana-mana."

"Saya sadar pangeran. Saya akan lebih hati-hati." Ino turun dari ranjangnya dan berdiri di hadapan Gaara.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi sudah mengkhawatirkan saya." Ucapnya tulus.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Gaara bersemu merah. Cahaya bulan yang memancar dari jendela terbuka membuat gaun tidur Ino yang tipis menjadi tembus pandang memamerkan lekuk tubuh indah sang ratu. Gaara langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sebaiknya saya permisi, tidak baik bila orang tahu saya di kamar anda tengah malam."

"Selamat malam, Pangeran."

Gaara meninggalkan kamar itu tanpa bisa melenyapkan sosok Ino dari benaknya. Sepertinya ia telah menaruh terlalu banyak perhatian pada sang ratu.

Ino tersenyum, menduga sang pangeran Jakku sudah terpikat padanya dan ia berpikir apa yang bisa ia lakukan pada pria itu.

Author's Notes : Saya harap kalian tidak bingung dengan banyaknya kerajaan antah berantah yang muncul di fic ini.. intinya ada satu daratan di bagi dua. Benua barat dan Timur. (Jakku negeri gurun di bayangan saya punya budaya mirip turki dan jazirah arab. Kerajaan barat kurang lebih eropa abad pertengahan)

Mustafar : Land of fire (Uchiha)

Yavin : Land of forest (Uzumaki)

Jakku : Land of sand (Sabaku)

Naboo : Land of flower (Yamanaka)

Alderaan : Land of justice (Nara)

Dathomir : Land of magic ( Sai)

Terima kasih yang sudah mampir dan membaca ff ini. Semoga terhibur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Deception.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 04**

 **.**

 **.**

Kemeriahan terlihat di setiap sudut ibu kota kerajaan _Naboo_. Sayembara sudah berlangsung selama dua minggu. Begitu matahari terbit rakyat kembali memenuhi alun-alun istana untuk disuguhi pertarungan yang menghibur dan ketika malam tiba suasana kota menjadi semakin meriah. Ratusan orang tumpah ruah ke jalan memainkan musik dan menari layaknya sebuah festival. Rakyat _Naboo_ yang ramah dengan senang hati menyambut pengunjung yang membaur dalam pesta rakyat. Ratu Ino menetapkan empat belas hari ini sebagai perayaan menyambut awal baru negeri mereka. Begitu turnamen berakhir sang ratu akan mengakhiri masa lajangnya yang juga menjadi sejarah baru bagi kerajaan _Naboo_. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka akan memiliki raja yang bukan pribumi.

Di dalam istana para bangsawan dan kesatria menikmati perjamuan yang tidak berkesudahan. Ino menjadi tuan rumah yang murah hati dengan memperhatikan kenyamanan setiap tamunya. Sang ratu yang begitu muda berhasil membuat perwakilan kerajaan lainnya terkesan dengan pembawaannya serta kekayaan yang negerinya miliki. Ino ingin _Naboo_ kembali diakui seperti sebelum ayahnya menutup negeri ini. Ia sangat berambisi membuat kerajaannya menjadi sebuah bagian penting dari politik benua barat, tapi ambisi Ino sepertinya harus tersandung oleh keinginan raja Mustafar yang berniat menjajah mereka.

Meski suasananya begitu gegap gempita. Bisik-bisik dan keresahan juga diam-diam terasa. Apalagi hanya tinggal satu pertandingan yang tersisa untuk mendapatkan raja _Naboo_ berikutnya. Rakyat terus membicarakan Sasuke Uchiha dan ancaman yang dia bawa bersamanya. Jika pria itu menjadi raja apa yang akan terjadi dengan negeri mereka. Besok adalah pertandingan terakhir yang akan mempertemukan pangeran Gaara dari Jakku dengan pangeran Sasuke. Mereka sangat berharap siapa pun pemenangnya negeri mereka akan tetap aman, tetapi mereka semua tahu setelah esok nasib negeri ini akan berubah. Rakyat _Naboo_ merasa harus mempersiapkan diri untuk hal terburuk.

Semua orang tak akan lupa negeri seperti apa _Mustafar_ itu. Pemerintahannya kacau balau, para bangsawan gemar berperang, sepertinya orang-orang Mustafar begitu haus darah. Mereka sudah menyaksikan sendiri kebrutalan Sasuke Uchiha di arena. Ia tak diperkenankan membunuh lawan tandingnya. Sebagai gantinya Sasuke memastikan musuhnya mengalami cacat permanen. Pria itu bagaikan Iblis dan mereka takut ratu mereka yang bagaikan malaikat akan hancur dalam genggamannya. Mereka lebih berharap pangeran Gaara yang memenangkan pertandingan.

Ino sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Saat ini Ia tengah mengurung diri bersama Shizune dan Kakashi di ruang studi. Mereka baru saja tahu kalau pasukan Mustafar tengah dimobilisasi dari _Alderaan_.

Informasi itu disampaikan oleh pangeran Yavin, Naruto Uzumaki. Ayah Naruto telah mengizinkan tentara Mustafar melintasi perbatasan mereka dan meminta Naruto untuk segera meninggalkan _Naboo_. Naruto menjelaskan pada Ino bila ayahnya tidak berniat bermusuhan dengan Mustafar dan Ia memohon agar Ino mengerti kondisinya. Itachi Uchiha mengancam akan memimpin sendiri seratus ribu pasukannya untuk menggempur Yavin bila Minato tak membiarkan dua batalion pasukannya melintas. Sang raja Mustafar beralasan mengirim pasukan hanya untuk melindungi adiknya yang sedang mengikuti turnamen di _Naboo_ bukan untuk menyerang kerajaan itu.

Tentu saja semua orang tahu Itachi Uchiha berbohong. Apakah perlu mengirimkan lima ratus tentara hanya untuk melindungi Sasuke? Ino tak perlu melihat wajah resah Kekasih untuk tahu apa artinya itu. Mustafar telah memulai agresinya. Tentara Ino tentunya bisa dengan mudah memenangkan pertempuran melawan dua batalion tentara Mustafar dan Itachi Uchiha akan menggunakan alasan itu untuk mengirimkan pasukan yang lebih besar.

Ino tak punya banyak pilihan. Ia hanya memiliki tiga puluh ribu tentara yang telah lama tidak berperang. Bandingkan dengan seratus ribu serdadu haus darah yang Itachi miliki sudah jelas Naboo akan kalah telak. Seandainya besok Gaara menang, Ino yakin Pasukan Mustafar akan menyerbu. Perang akan berkobar. Tak ada jalan lain, ia akan menikahi Sasuke demi mengulur waktu. Pertumpahan darah bisa dicegah dan masalah ini akan menjadi pertempuran pribadinya dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana pun Ino harus bisa membatasi kekuasaan Sasuke di negerinya dan diam-diam membangun rencana untuk menyingkirkannya.

Malam itu Ino memutuskan untuk tidak menghadiri perjamuan. Ia harus membuat keputusan sulit mengenai masa depan negerinya. Uchiha mungkin kuat untuk saat ini, tapi bila saja Ino bisa membuat kerajaan lainnya bersatu dan bersama-sama melawan Mustafar maka mereka akan bisa menang dan dia harus melakukannya di belakang punggung Sasuke. Ino tahu ini tak akan mudah, tapi ia yakin ia bisa.

"Kakashi, Shizune. Aku akan menikahi Sasuke. Mengingat pasukan Mustafar akan tiba di sini beberapa minggu lagi. Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Yang mulia, apa anda yakin akan melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Kakashi pada Ino setelah mendengarkan langkah yang akan dia ambil.

"Apalagi yang bisa kita lakukan?. Apa kau pikir tembok kota kita akan bisa mencegah mereka masuk. Aku mau tak mau harus menikahi pangeran jahat itu. Setidaknya kita bisa mengulur waktu."

"Lalu apa yang akan anda katakan pada pangeran Gaara. Apa dia akan menerima keputusan anda begitu saja dan mengundurkan diri dari pertandingan." Tanya Shizune.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semua ini pada Gaara. Ia pasti mengerti." Ino tak punya banyak waktu, ia harus berbicara dengan sang pangeran padang pasir malam ini juga. Sungguh disayangkan semuanya berakhir begini. Ia menyukai Gaara dan sepanjang turnamen ini dia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berbicara dan berdiskusi dengannya. Ino berharap Gaara mau mendengarkannya untuk menarik diri dari pertandingan. Ini juga demi keselamatan pria itu. Ino sadar Gaara adalah kesatria yang hebat, tapi ia tak ingin Gaara menghadapi kebrutalan Sasuke. Gaara bisa terluka dan Ino tak menyukainya.

.

.

Gaara meninggalkan ruang perjamuan setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Ia tak sedang ingin beramah-tamah. Dari pintu ganda yang terbuka ia berjalan lurus menuju taman dan berharap bisa menemukan Ino di sana. Dia merasa agak aneh karena sang ratu tidak mengikuti perjamuan malam ini. Apa benar Ino sakit? Baru tadi siang Ia menemui wanita itu di ruang kerjanya.

Gaara berjalan menuju paviliun, tempat favorit Ino untuk bersantai dan ia kecewa tidak menemukan Ino di sana. Gaara merasa cemas pada perasaannya sendiri yang semakin sulit ia kontrol. Setiap waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama membuatnya semakin yakin ia tertarik pada Ino. Tinggal selangkah lagi gadis itu akan menjadi miliknya. Ia hanya perlu mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke besok dan ia bisa meminang Ino untuk menjadi istrinya.

Mengalahkan pangeran Mustafar bukan perkara mudah, tapi dia punya cukup motivasi dan determinasi untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini. Ia tak akan rela Sasuke mendapatkan Ino. Pria itu hanya akan membuat Ino menderita.

Tidak menemukan gadis yang ia cari. Gaara memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kamarnya. Di koridor ia berpapasan dengan Naruto, Pangeran Yavin. Naruto tak berada di sini untuk bertarung karena ia telah bertunangan dengan putri bangsawan Hyuuga yang mengepalai kerajaan _Hoth_. Pemuda itu datang sekedar untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahu pada negeri tetangganya yang lama terisolir. Selama dua minggu di sini Gaara enggan bersosialisasi, tapi sang pangeran berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang berisik dan pantang menyerah terus-menerus mengganggunya dan Gaara pun akhirnya menyerah dan menerima niat pria itu untuk berteman. Dia tak merasa Naruto punya niat buruk. Malah menurut penilaiannya pria itu sangat polos, terbuka dan jujur. Naruto bahkan berusaha mendekati Sasuke Uchiha meski si pangeran Mustafar hanya mendiamkannya.

"Yoo Gaara, Apa pestanya sudah berakhir?"

"Belum. Aku ingin beristirahat. Kau tahu besok hari yang penting. Kau sendiri mengapa baru bergabung sekarang."

"Aku sibuk berkemas. Ayahku memerintahkanku untuk pulang segera."

"Mengapa? Bukankah acaranya belum selesai."

"Sebenarnya tentara Mustafar sudah melintasi negaraku untuk datang ke mari. Kau mengerti apa artinya ini. Sebaiknya kau juga pulang Gaara. Kau tak akan ingin terjebak dalam perang yang tak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Mata berwarna hijau Gaara menyipit, " Dan meninggalkan Ino begitu saja?" ucap pria berambut merah itu tanpa sengaja.

Naruto tersenyum pada teman barunya. "Kau menyukai Ino ya? Sayang sekali Gaara. Kau harus bersikap realistis. Pertama kau harus mengalahkan Sasuke besok di pertandingan untuk membuat Ino jadi milikmu dan bila kau memang berhasil Pasukan Mustafar akan menyerang kalian. Gaara jika kau peduli pada Ino dan negerinya kau pasti paham apa jalan yang terbaik."

"dan membiarkannya menderita dan terjajah bersama Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Mengapa?

"Dengar Gaara, Kau dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Naboo akan jatuh."

"Apa kau akan berdiam diri saja dan menjadi penonton, Naruto. _Alderaan_ telah dihancurkan dan sekarang _Naboo_. Berikutnya mungkin giliran negerimu."

"Aku tentunya tak akan diam. Aku dan Ino telah berbicara. Kami tak ingin terlihat dengan jelas memihak _Naboo_ , tapi aku sudah berjanji bila telah tiba saatnya aku akan membantu Ino. Butuh rencana matang untuk mengalahkan _Mustafar_."

"Aku mengerti sekarang."

"Ino akan butuh bantuan kita dan ada baiknya kerajaan yang lain juga bersatu. Kita tak pernah tahu apa isi kepala Itachi Uchiha. Gaara mundurlah dari pertandingan besok."

"Aku tak akan melakukannya. Harga diriku tak akan mengizinkan."

"Terserah padamu saja teman. Aku akan pergi besok pagi dan aku tak ingin kau kehilangan nyawa. Kau punya rakyat yang juga harus kau pikirkan di _Jakku_."

Gaara terdiam, ia telah mendapatkan persetujuan Ino untuk melakukan perdagangan. Misinya sudah tercapai. Tak ada yang mengharapkan ia menikah dengan Ino. Ia seorang putra mahkota. Ayahnya tak akan setuju ia melepas takhta _Jakuu_ untuk bersama dengan wanita itu. Meski ia menyukai keindahan dan hijaunya negeri ini. Padang pasir adalah jiwa dan identitasnya. Rasanya tak mungkin bisa memerintah dua negara yang jaraknya begitu jauh.

"Gaara, Kau punya waktu semalam untuk berpikir. Aku akan pergi ke hall sekarang untuk mencari makanan."

"Baiklah, Aku kembali ke kamar. Selamat malam Naruto."

"Semoga beruntung kawan." Pria pirang itu menepuk pundak Gaara sebelum melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

Lewat tengah malam sang pangeran masih belum bisa memejamkan mata. Ia berguling resah di ranjangnya. Haruskah ia memberitahu Ino soal ketertarikannya? Sepertinya hal ini tak lagi penting sekarang. Ino seperti halnya dia dan para bangsawan lainnya tak boleh mementingkan emosi dan perasaan pribadi. Mereka harus mengutamakan tanggung jawab dan kepentingan kerajaan dan Gaara juga ragu bila Ino memiliki sentimen yang sama.

Wanita itu memang memperhatikannya, tetapi ia juga memperhatikan tamu-tamu yang lainnya. Ia tak bisa menyimpulkan Ino juga menyukainya hanya dengan sedikit waktu yang wanita itu luangkan untuk berbicara dengannya atau bagaimana mata wanita itu menatapnya sedikit lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Mungkin lebih baik bagi dirinya bila ia pulang ke negaranya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan melupakan sang ratu yang terikat pada kewajibannya.

Suara ketukan terdengar di pintunya. Aneh, siapa yang mengunjunginya malam-malam. Dia bangkit dan meraih sebilah pisau dari atas meja. Mungkin ia sedikit paranoid tetapi mengingat beberapa waktu yang lalu penyusup mendatangi kamar Ino dan bagaimana Sasuke Uchiha begitu tak menyukainya lebih baik ia bersiaga. Gaara membuka pintu. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang pisau tersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Obor-obor di koridor tak lagi menyala dan penjaga juga tak tampak di sekitar kamarnya. Sosok wanita bertudung muncul di pintunya.

"Biarkan aku masuk."

Gaara membuka jalan, membiarkan wanita itu memasuki kamarnya yang hanya diterangi sebuah lilin. Ia tak terkejut ketika wanita itu menurunkan tudungnya.

Melihat Ino Gaara kembali menaruh pisaunya di meja. "Yang mulia, Mengapa anda mencari saya malam-malam begini. Bukankah anda sedang sakit." Petang tadi sekretaris kerajaan mengumumkan Ino tak bisa menghadiri perjamuan karena sakit dan sekarang wanita itu berdiri di depannya tidak terlihat sakit sama sekali. Shizune berbohong kalau begitu.

"Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan pangeran."

"Tengah malam begini?"

"Karena bila saya menemui anda besok semuanya akan terlambat."

"Masalah apa yang begitu penting? Tidakkah anda sadar malam-malam menyelinap ke kamar seorang pria akan membuat anda berada dalam masalah besar."

"Saya tidak peduli, saya seorang ratu dan tidak akan ada orang yang berani mempertanyakan kehormatan saya. Saya kemari untuk meminta anda mengundurkan diri dari pertandingan besok."

"dan membiarkan Sasuke Uchiha berpikir saya seorang pengecut. Seorang kesatria tidak lari dari pertarungan."

Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memegang lengan Gaara. Bayangan mereka berdua memenuhi dinding. Sentuhan Ino membuat pria itu sedikit terkejut. Ia menoleh untuk menatap wajah wanita itu. Mata aquamarine-nya tampak memohon. Gaara merasa kecewa. Apa Ino begitu menginginkan Sasuke Uchiha menang dan menjadi suaminya.

Ino menatap Gaara, matanya jatuh pada bibir pria itu yang tampak menipis oleh rasa kesal. Apa ia salah membuat permohonan seperti ini? Ino sudah menduga jawaban pria itu adalah tidak dan sekarang ia harus meyakinkan pria itu bahwa pertarungan besok tidak akan berguna.

"Pangeran, Saya tak ingin anda terluka. Apa pun hasil pertandingan besok tak mengubah fakta _Musfatar_ akan menyerang _Naboo_. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa saya lakukan untuk mencegah pertumpahan darah selain menikahi Sasuke."

Gaara menatap mata Ino yang meredup oleh rasa terpojok. Begitu banyak hal yang wanita ini harus tanggung di bahu kecilnya, tapi Gaara tahu Ino wanita yang kuat dan penuh determinasi. Ia merasa sedih. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk sang Ratu. "Apakah anda akan baik-baik saja menikah dengannya, Semua orang tahu Uchiha adalah pria yang keji."

"Tentunya tidak akan mudah pangeran, tapi saya akan berusaha bertahan hidup sampai berhasil menyingkirkannya dan saudara laki-lakinya yang menginginkan negeri ini."

"Saya berharap bisa menolong anda."

"Mundurlah dari pertandingan dan pulang ke negeri anda dengan selamat. Saya telah menandatangani perjanjian perdagangan di antara negara kita dan meski Sasuke menjadi raja dia tak punya kekuatan untuk mengubah keputusan saya."

"Ino apa kau peduli padaku?" Gaara menanggalkan formalitasnya karena pertanyaan ini personal. Ia ingin Ino menjawabnya sebagai seorang wanita bukan seorang ratu.

Ino berkedip terkejut pria itu menggunakan namanya, bukan gelarnya. Perlahan dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi sang pangeran. Membelai dengan lembut laksana semilir angin musim semi yang meninggalkan jejak hangat di kulit Gaara.

"Aku peduli, karena itu aku tak ingin kau terluka di tangannya. Pulanglah pangeran dan bila suatu saat nanti kau masih mengingatku dan peduli padaku. Aku berharap kau akan datang untuk membebaskanku dan negeriku."

"Begitu banyak keyakinan yang kau tempatkan pada diriku." Dengan berani Gaara menarik sang ratu dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk Ino dengan erat membiarkan wanita itu bersandar di dadanya.

"Wanita ini hanya bisa berharap dan berusaha. Aku tak akan membiarkan Itachi dan Sasuke mendapatkan negeri ini dengan mudah." Meski ia terdengar berani dalam hati Ino merasa takut. Apa yang terjadi bila ia gagal? Penderitaan rakyatnya yang terjajah membayang di pelupuk mata.

"Aku akan menjadi sekutumu. Kita akan menghancurkan _Mustafar_ bersama. Berjanjilah untuk menjaga dirimu sampai saat itu tiba."

"Tentu saja, Aku akan bertahan dan membalikkan keadaan." Bisik Ino lirih. Ia merasa sesak. Pertama kalinya Ino menginginkan seseorang dan ia tak bisa memilikinya. Seorang ratu harusnya bisa mendapatkan segala yang ia mau, tapi kenyataannya ia harus melepaskan Gaara untuk keselamatan negerinya. Ini bukan pengorbanan pertama dan ini juga bukan pengorbanan terakhir. Bulir air mata menetes. Ia tak boleh menjadi sentimental bila ingin menang melawan pria keji itu.

"Aku akan pulang besok pagi. Dunia akan menertawaiku sebagai seorang pengecut yang lari dari pertarungan, tapi aku akan menerimanya demi dirimu. Kau tak ingin aku memenangkan pertandingan besok. Yang kau inginkan aku membantumu memenangkan pertempuran dengan _Mustafar_."

"Benar pangeran, pergerakanku akan menjadi terbatas dengan menikahi Sasuke karena itu aku berharap kau bersedia menjalankan misi untuk mengumpulkan pasukan yang lebih kuat dari mereka. Gaara kau harus membuat dunia melihat dan peduli ancaman macam apa yang Itachi dan Sasuke bawa bagi daratan ini. Aku tahu aku meminta banyak. Perang ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu ataupun mengancam negerimu..."

"Hush...jangan bicara lagi. Aku paham." Pria berambut merah itu menangkup pipi Ino dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku akan melakukannya untukmu, Ratuku. Aku mengenal begitu banyak wanita dan tak satu pun dari mereka yang mampu membuatku terpana dan kagum seperti dirimu. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Ino tersenyum sedih, "Pangeran, Aku tahu perkenalan kita begitu singkat, tetapi kau telah mendapatkan tempat dalam hatiku. Maafkan aku, jika situasi berkenan aku pastinya lebih memilih bersamamu."

"Jangan menyalahkan diri. Besok aku akan pergi dan aku akan kembali untukmu." Gaara berjanji.

"Terima kasih." Ino meletakan tangannya di bahu Gaara dan berjinjit untuk mencium bibir pria itu. Ini adalah kali pertama Ino menyentuh laki-laki dan pertama kalinya ia tertarik pada lawan jenis. Perasaan ini terasa aneh, tapi menghangatkan. Serasa ribuan kupu-kupu mengepak dalam perutnya. Ia tak ingin perasaan ini pergi begitu saja.

Gaara merasa pengalaman ini begitu _surreal_ dan penuh skandal. Ratu _Naboo_ datang diam-diam ke kamarnya dan menciumnya. Dia hampir tak percaya wanita itu juga menyukainya dan sungguh menyakitkan ia tak bisa memilikinya. Setidaknya tidak sekarang. Ino menciumnya dengan keraguan seolah wanita itu tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Gaara mengambil alih dan menguasai bibir wanita itu. Mengajari Ino apa yang seorang pria bisa tawarkan pada seorang wanita. Janji dan Gairah, barangkali terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan apa yang ia rasakan sebagai cinta. Akan tetapi sebagai seorang pria dan kesatria ia akan selalu memegang janjinya. Ia akan berusaha membantu Ino.

Erangan rendah meluncur dari tenggorokan sang ratu. Ciuman Gaara sama sekali tidak sama dengan ciuman yang Shion berikan. Pria ini membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya menyala seolah api merambat dan mengisi nadinya dan Ino dengan putus asa mengalungkan lengannya di leher pria yang memeluknya dengan erat. Keduanya sama-sama tak ingin melepaskan. Bila Ino mau, Ia bisa lari bersama sang pangeran ke Negerinya yang jauh, tapi Ino tidak bisa. Ia tak bisa mengabaikan negeri dan rakyatnya.

Mereka mengakhiri ciuman itu untuk mengambil nafas. Entah apa yang melintas di benak Ino. Wanita itu membuka jubahnya. Kain berat berwarna hitam terongok di kakinya. Memberikan Gaara pemandangan Ino dalam gaun tidurnya yang tipis dan menerawang.

Pria itu menelan ludah, tidak menduga Ino begitu nekat, Hanya ada mereka berdua berdiri di tengah temaramnya cahaya lilin. Meski wanita itu hanya terdiam lekuk tubuh dan bibir merahnya yang merekah cukup menjadi undangan bagi pria yang tak punya kontrol diri. "Apa kau serius?" Ia menatap Ino dengan tidak percaya.

Ino menatap Gaara dengan determinasi. "Aku tak rela membiarkan Sasuke Uchiha mendapatkan kegadisanku. Dia boleh-saja menjamah tubuhku ketika ia menikahiku, tapi aku tak ingin ia mendapatkan kepuasan untuk menjadi pria pertama yang melakukannya."

Gaara kehilangan kata-kata. Ia membungkuk dan mengambil jubah Ino yang terongok dan membungkus kembali tubuh wanita itu.

"Apa kau menolakku?" Ino terdengar kecewa.

"Kau tahu betapa sulitnya bagiku untuk menolakmu. Butuh segenap kontrol diri untuk tak menyentuhmu lebih dari ini. Aku akan sangat bahagia bisa memilikimu, tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya seperti ini. Kau bukan wanita biasa dan kau juga bukan wanita penghibur yang bisa aku tinggalkan begitu saja. Kau adalah seorang ratu. Wanita yang menawan hatiku. Aku ingin menghormatimu dengan tidak menodaimu."

"Kau benar-benar pria yang baik." Ino mendesah.

"Jaga dirimu Ino. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu sekarang."

"Aku sungguh menyukaimu, Gaara."

Pria berambut merah itu tersenyum. "Aku akan kembali untuk bersamamu. Aku janji. Pergilah, Jangan membuat mereka curiga."

Ino mengenakan kembali tudungnya dan memberikan tatapan terakhir sebelum meninggalkan kamar pria itu. Dalam hati Ino tersenyum. Ia telah mendapatkan sekutu yang bisa ia percaya dan meski rumor yang ia dengar tentang Gaara sama buruknya seperti yang ia dengar tentang Sasuke. Aksi yang mereka tunjukan sungguh berbeda. Ino ingin percaya sang pangeran Jakku memang berniat tulus padanya.

Meski melangkah terburu-buru Ino tetap berusaha membuat langkahnya tak bersuara. Ia hanya perlu melintasi koridor dan menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke kamarnya. Wanita itu terkejut melihat siluet seorang pria berdiri di depan jendela yang terletak persis berhadapan dengan tangga menuju ruang tidurnya.

Pria itu menoleh menyadari kehadirannya. Dengan langkah seanggun panter hutan ia mendekati Ino yang terdiam membeku di tempatnya.

"Lihat siapa ini, berjalan mengendap-endap di istananya sendiri."

Suara itu, penuh kecongkakan. Ia mengenali siapa pemiliknya. Ino menegakkan tubuhnya, membusungkan dada dan mengangkat dagunya. Bersiap untuk bersilat lidah. Ketika akhirnya pria itu berada cukup dekat ia bisa melihat seringai menjijikkan di wajah pria itu. Wajah yang tak pantas dikaruniakan pada pria yang keji dan mengerikan.

"Harusnya saya yang bertanya, Apa yang tamu saya rencanakan dengan berkeliaran tengah malam di lorong-lorong istana. Apa anda berusaha menemukan jalan rahasia?"

Sasuke mengitari wanita itu. Memperhatikan penampilan Ino dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Layaknya predator menemukan mangsa. Sementara sang ratu berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menunjukkan ketakutannya.

' _Jangan tunjukan ketakutanmu, Bila kau ingin menang dari pria ini. Kau tak boleh takut padanya'_ Ino membalas tatapan pria itu menantang. Ia tak akan mundur dan mengalah.

"Beritahu aku, Yang Mulia. Siapakah yang baru saja kau temui? Apakah kekasihmu."

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Biar aku tebak," lanjut pria itu mengabaikan nada kasar yang digunakan Ino. "Kau baru saja menemui penjaga kandang kuda, atau bermesraan dengan salah seorang prajuritmu." Ucapnya mengejek merendahkan Ino.

Muak dengan omongan Sasuke, Wanita pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya. " Siapa pun yang aku pilih untuk menghangatkan ranjangku bukan urusanmu pangeran Sasuke." Ino menaiki tangga, tetapi Sasuke menarik tangannya dan menghempaskan Ino ke tembok. Punggung sang ratu menyentuh dinding dan Sasuke berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Nyaris mengimpit tubuh Ino dengan tubuhnya.

Sang pangeran _Mustafar_ meraih dagu Ino dan membuat wanita itu menatap mata gelapnya. "Segera akan menjadi urusanku. Kau akan menikahiku dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu berbuat seenaknya. Biar aku tebak kau baru saja menemui pangeran padang pasir itu. Jangan pikir dia bisa menyelamatkanmu." Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga nafasnya membelai telinga Ino. Wanita itu bergidik dengan keintiman yang tak ia inginkan. "Aku akan mempersembahkan kepala pria itu untuk hadiah pernikahan. Aku harap kau akan menyukainya." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Ino. Lalu melepaskannya dan melangkah pergi.

Bila saja Ino tak bersandar di dinding. Ia pasti sudah terkulai di lantai. Ketika Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Tubuh Ino mulai gemetar. Perlahan-lahan ia menaiki tangga dan membuat prajurit yang menjaga pintunya terkejut melihatnya di luar, tapi mereka tak berani bertanya.

Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Bagaimana ia akan bisa menghabiskan hari-harinya bersama pria itu. Apa lagi membiarkannya menjamah tubuhnya. Wanita itu memejamkan mata. Dia tak boleh takut dan terintimidasi. Ia tak akan mencoba melawan, pria itu tak suka di tentang. Perlahan Ino akan menemukan kelemahannya dan Ino akan menusuknya. Ya.. Sasuke tak akan menyadarinya. Ia hanya wanita lemah yang tak berdaya. Biarkan saja pria itu menganggap remeh dirinya.

.

.

Alun-alun kembali ramai disesaki penonton yang menanti dengan cemas siapa yang akan menjadi raja mereka. Sang ratu tak kalah cemasnya. Ia duduk di kursinya mencoba memasang wajah tenang, tetapi tangannya sibuk meremas-remas lipatan rok gaunnya sembari sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Gaara yang mengenakan baju zirahnya. Ancaman Sasuke bergema di telinganya. Wajah cemas Ino tak luput dari pandangan Kakashi dan Shizune. Mereka berdua tak ingin Ino mengalami hal buruk, tapi mereka berdua juga tak bisa berbuat apa pun.

Genderang mulai ditabuh. Kedua pangeran berdiri berhadapan di tengah arena. Sasuke dengan baju zirahnya yang berwarna hitam legam tampak menakutkan. Pedang panjang berhiaskan batu rubi yang berwarna merah bagaikan darah terlihat mematikan dalam genggaman tangannya. Ia memberi lawannya seringai mengejek, tapi Gaara tak menggubrisnya. Pria itu berdiri dengan tenang dengan ekspresi wajah tidak terbaca. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram erat gagang pedang yang masih tersimpan di sarungnya.

Begitu genderang berhenti ditabuh. Sang pengadil membuat aba-aba. "Mulai..."

Rakyat pun bersorak-sorai menanti dengan penuh antisipasi pertarungan antara dua jago pedang dengan teknik yang berbeda. Gaara menghunus pedangnya dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Suasana pun menjadi hening seketika. Semua mata menatap sang pangeran Jakku.

"Aku menyerah dan tidak akan bertanding. Kemenangan ini milikmu Uchiha."

"Huu...Huu...Huu..." terdengar teriakan kecewa dari para penonton. Mayoritas rakyat Naboo menjagokan Gaara dan sang pangeran bahkan menolak untuk bertarung.

"Pengecut!" Teriak seseorang dari arah penonton. Yang lainnya pun ikut-ikutan berteriak menghujat Gaara. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya Gaara dipanggil seorang pengecut. Ia hanya mengetatkan rahang dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang menyeringai senang.

' _Ini demi Ino'_ gumam Gaara tanpa suara.

"Tak kuduga kau lari dari pertarungan. Apa kau begitu takut padaku. Hingga memilih menyerah bahkan sebelum ujung pedangku mengoresmu."

"Aku merasa pertarungan ini tak berguna. Apa kau kira aku tak tahu pasukan Mustafar menuju ke mari. Bila aku menang kau akan menggempur tempat ini dan bila aku membunuhmu. Mungkin kakakmu akan membawa seluruh kekuatan militernya kemari. Ino tak menginginkan perang."

"Dan kau menyerahkannya begitu saja padaku, tanpa perlawanan. Menyedihkan."

"Ino bukan milikku, ia memutuskan sendiri apa yang terbaik bagi negerinya. Urusanku sudah selesai." Gaara memungut pedangnya dan hendak pergi, tapi Sasuke mengangkat pedangnya. Meletakkan ujungnya di leher pria itu. Ino menjadi pucat, apalagi mengingat ancaman Sasuke semalam.

"Aku menjanjikan sang ratu kepalamu sebagai hadiah pernikahan."

Gaara sama sekali tak terlihat takut. "Siapa yang bertindak sebagai pengecut sekarang, Apa kau begitu takut suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi duri bagimu Uchiha sehingga kau merasa perlu menghabisiku sekarang atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu. Meski kau yang akan menikahinya tapi hati Ino milikku."

Sasuke menurunkan pedangnya mendengar ucapan pangeran berambut merah itu. "Aku akan membiarkanmu hidup agar kau bisa menyaksikan ratu tercintamu berpaling darimu dan hanya akan melihatku."

"Nikmati saja kemenanganmu, Raja _Naboo_." Balas Gaara dengan sarkastis sebelum meninggalkan arena.

Suasana menjadi begitu hening. Wajah para penonton terlihat muram. Sasuke memberikan perhatiannya pada sang pengadil. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu umumkan kemenanganku." Perintahnya pada sosok pria gempal yang berdiri di tengah gelanggang.

"Para penonton Rakyat _Naboo_ sekalian. Sayembara telah berakhir dengan memunculkan pangeran Sasuke dari Mustafar sebagai pemenang, Maka berilah sambutan pada raja baru kalian."

Mereka semua bertepuk tangan meski tanpa rasa antusias. Sasuke cukup senang dengan sambutan yang ia terima. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju podium kerajaan. Ino berdiri untuk menyambut calon suaminya.

Pria berambut _raven_ itu membungkuk memberi hormat dengan anggun dan mencium tangan Ino. "Kau tak bisa lari ke mana-mana. Yang mulia. Sekarang kau miliku."

"Aku tak pernah berniat lari darimu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Tarik pasukanmu kembali. Mereka rak lagi diperlukan."

"Baiklah, Aku akan melakukannya saat kau menobatkanku sebagai raja dan menikmati hadiahku." Sasuke mengamati Ino naik turun dan menatap wanita itu penuh nafsu. Wanita pirang itu langsung merinding membayangkan apa yang pria itu lakukan padanya. Mata _onyx_ -nya menjanjikan kesengsaraan.

"Pernikahannya akan diadakan seminggu lagi."

"Aku bisa menunggu dengan sabar."

.

.

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A/N : Hallo pembaca. Hanya ingin memperingatkan kalau fic ini kiblatnya Ino-centric. Pairing bisa ganti-ganti di tengah jalan.**

 **Game of Deception.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino mengenakan gaun putih bersih yang ujungnya menyapu lantai, korset membelit torsonya dengan ketat membuat Ino merasa sesak, tapi penata busana kerajaan bersikeras ia harus terlihat seramping mungkin. Rambut pirangnya telah di tata dan dihiasi tiara berlian serta bunga segar. Bedak dipulas tebal pada wajahnya membuat kulitnya yang terang menjadi berwarna putih, khol hitam dan pemerah bibir yang ia gunakan membuat kecantikan alaminya terlihat dramatis. Rasa puas terpampang di wajah dayang-dayang dan penata busananya. Mereka senang Ratu junjungannya tampak mengesankan. Ino tak tahu bila seisi istana berharap Sasuke Uchiha akan jatuh cinta setengah mati pada pengantinnya. Mereka hanya ingin wanita yang mereka layani menemukan bahagia.

Dari jendela kamarnya ia melihat keramaian memenuhi halaman istana. Di antara barisan prajurit dengan seragam ungu dan emblem bunga _Lespedeza_ yang merupakan lambang keluarganya terdapat barisan pasukan lengkap mengenakan seragam serba hitam beraksen merah. Mereka mengibarkan panji-panji dengan lambang Uchiha. Ino menghela nafas panjang. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengenakan gaun hitam hari ini karena ia ingin berkabung untuk segala kemalangan yang akan menimpanya di masa depan. Ia sudah membayangkan derita yang akan dia lalui ketika ia menjadi istri seorang pangeran Mustafar. Yang tak hanya berniat menjajah negerinya, tapi juga menjadikan dirinya sebagai piala.

Ketukan terdengar di pintunya. Seorang dayang membukakan pintu bagi Jenderal Hatake.

"Anda sudah siap Yang mulia?"

Ino mengangguk kecil pada pria berambut perak yang berdiri mengenakan seragam formal berwarna _navy_ di tengah ruang tidurnya. Ino tahu kekhawatiran tak lepas dari pikiran Kakashi meski wajah tenang pria itu menyamarkan isi kepalanya. Beban berat keamanan negeri ini berada di pundaknya.

"Bagaimana kondisinya Jenderal?"

"Kita tidak bisa menolak kehadiran pasukan Musfatar di kota, Mereka merasa berhak menghadiri upacara pernikahan pemimpin mereka. Seperti yang anda lihat lima ratus pasukan dan dua orang panglimanya kini berada di tengah-tengah kita."

Ino mengerutkan dahi, "Kita tak bisa membiarkan Sasuke memiliki orang-orangnya di dalam kerajaan dan pemerintahanku."

"Sayang sekali ini tak bisa dicegah, Yang mulia. Kita berada dalam gegamannya sampai kita punya cukup kekuatan untuk melawan."

"Lalu apa yang anda sarankan Jenderal?"

"Untuk tidak berada di sisi buruk calon suami anda."

"Maksudmu aku harus patuh dan menurut padanya?"

"Mengalah bukan berarti kalah Yang Mulia. Ini hanya sebuah strategi. Barangkali anda bisa membuat Pangeran Mustafar berkonflik dengan kakaknya hingga kita bisa memecah belah kekuatan mereka."

"Kau benar, tapi sepertinya itu perkara yang sulit."

"Tidak sulit bila anda bisa mengambil hatinya dan membuat sang pangeran mempercayai anda."

"Jenderal, Sasuke tak punya alasan untuk mempercayaiku. Sudah jelas kami adalah musuh. Pria seperi dirinya tak punya hati nurani untuk bisa mencintai seseorang. Jadi tak ada gunanya mendekati Sasuke." Ino menatap jauh ke luar jendela, Hatinya telah berada di tangan pria lain dan Ino tak ingin mengubahnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap suatu saat nanti mereka bisa berjumpa lagi. 'Gaara' ia mendesahkan nama pria itu tanpa suara.

"Terserah anda, Yang mulia. Saya hanya menyampaikan sebuah ide."

"Lebih baik kita turun sekarang. Aku tak ingin menuai kemarahannya." Ino diiringi dayang-dayang dan Kakashi berjalan menuju tempat upacara.

Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di altar dengan wajah kesal. Beraninya wanita itu membuatnya menunggu. Ia berdiri tegap menatap ke arah para bangsawan _Naboo_ dan berpikir barangkali dia bisa menemukan sekutu di sarang musuh. Selama turnamen berjalan ia mengumpulkan informasi. Sepertinya tak semua orang puas, terutama beberapa sosok penting dalam pemerintahan Ino yang tak terima di perintah oleh wanita lemah. Ia bisa memanfaatkan itu untuk menekan istrinya.

Sasuke mengetukkan kakinya yang bersepatu _boots_ dengan tak sabar. Akhirnya suara trompet berkumandang menandai kemunculan mempelainya. Ino melangkah dengan anggun, jubah berwarna ungu dengan sulaman bunga perak berkibar di belakang punggungnya. Emosi dan ketegangannya tersembunyi dibalik topeng es yang ia kenakan. Ia melirik calon suaminya yang tampak selalu menyeringai pongah. Betapa angkuhnya, pria itu merasa dirinya sedang berada di puncak dunia dan semua orang harus membungkuk padanya. Ino berjanji suatu hari ia akan menghapus seringai itu dari wajah Sasuke.

Ino menyusuri jalan setapak yang telah dihias dengan kelopak mawar sendirian. Meski di dekorasi dengan begitu banyak bunga dan warna Ino membayangkan dirinya melangkahkan kaki ke tiang gantungan dan wajah tampan pangeran Mustafar menjadi algojo yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya. Melihat pria itu membuat Ino ngeri dan kini mereka berdiri berhadapan ditemani seorang pendeta dengan jubah sederhana berwarna cokelat yang akan memimpin upacara ini. Di bawah naungan pohon keramat tangan kanan mereka disatukan dalam sebuah ikatan. Mereka diminta untuk mengucapkan sumpah pada dewa lama, dewa baru dan roh suci. Suara Sasuke begitu mantap menjanjikan perlindungan dan kesetiaannya pada Ino membuat wanita itu nyaris meringis mengingat semua itu bohong belaka. 'Hipokrit, semudah itu dia mengucap sumpah yang seharusnya begitu suci.' Ino dalam hati meminta pengampunan pada dewa-dewa. Apa yang ia ucapkan dalam sumpahnya hari ini tak akan pernah ia niatkan untuk terjadi. Setelah mereka selesai diberkati, Sasuke melepaskan jubah Ino dari ikatannya dan memasangkan lambang keluarganya pada wanita pirang itu. Hal ini menandai mulai saat ini Ino adalah bagian dari Klan Uchiha dan _Naboo_ juga menjadi bagian dari Mustafar.

Prosesi masih belum selesai, Tiga orang gadis dan pemuda berpakaian serba putih muncul di sisi Ino dengan membawa Mahkota dan pedang yang dulu dimiliki ayahnya dan leluhurnya.

"Yang mulia, Silakan memulai acara penobatan." Ucap pendeta itu pada Ino.

Ino mengangguk dan memberi pidato singkat, "Hari ini, Saya Yamanaka Ino telah mengikat sumpah dengan Pangeran Mustafar. Sebagai ratu Negeri ini saya menobatkan Sasuke Uchiha pendamping saya sebagai Raja Naboo." Ino dengan berat hati mengambil mahkota yang diserahkan ke tangannya. Ia tak rela semua yang dia usahakan kini jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Ino tak akan mau menjadi ratu pajangan. Ia ingin berkuasa. Negeri ini adalah miliknya. Sasuke tak akan hidup dengan tenang selama ia masih bernafas.

Sasuke berlutut agar Ino bisa memasangkan mahkota itu di kepalanya dan juga sebagai pertunjukan bagi rakyat _Naboo_ kalau dia menghormati Istrinya meski dalam hati ia tertawa dan mencemooh wanita bodoh itu. Begitu Sasuke berdiri tepuk tangan riuh membahana terutama dari prajurit Mustafar. Ino kemudian menyerahkan pedang pusaka pada suaminya sebelum ia berdiri di samping pria itu.

Ino menatap Sasuke dengan kecut ketika pria itu menghunus pedang dan mengacungkannya ke Udara. "Wahai Rakyatku, Hari ini aku Sasuke Uchiha akan menjadi pemimpin kalian. Aku berjanji akan membawa kerajaan ini kembali pada masa kejayaannya. Membuat _Naboo_ menjadi negeri yang kuat dan disegani negara lainnya."

Tepuk tangan dan teriakan riuh terdengar kembali dari barisan pasukan Mustafar. Seolah mereka sedang merayakan sebuah kemenangan sementara rakyat dan prajurit _Naboo_ menatap mereka dengan mawas. Mereka sadar yang terjadi hari ini adalah invasi. Tak ada yang merasa senang, tak butuh cenayang untuk mengetahui masa depan suram _Naboo_. Mereka akan dieksploitasi habis-habisan untuk membiayai perang Raja Mustafar. Mereka semua meragukan Sasuke Uchiha akan mengutamakan kesejahteraan rakyat _Naboo_ dibandingkan kepentingan tanah airnya.

Acara dilanjutkan dengan perjamuan. Ino duduk dengan kaku di samping suami barunya, tak sekalipun ia menoleh untuk menatap pria itu. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan santai menyesap anggur dari gelasnya dan menyaksikan aneka hiburan yang dipentaskan di tengah-tengah ruangan. Saat ini sebuah tarian perang dari negerinya sedang ditampilkan oleh sekelompok prajurit elite miliknya. Di antara para tamu ia melihat dua anak buah kakaknya Deidara dan Sasori tengah menikmati makanan di meja mereka di kelilingi oleh para prajurit berpangkat lainnya.

Dalam suratnya Itachi menegaskan keduanya akan berada di _Naboo_ untuk melindunginya. Ia hampir menertawai ide kakaknya. Dia lebih dari cakap untuk melindungi diri, satu-satunya orang dengan kemampuan mumpuni di kerajaan ini hanya Jenderal Hatake yang lainnya bukan ancaman, tapi setelah berpikir masak-masak mungkin tak ada salahnya membiarkan dua batalion pasukan beserta pemimpinnya berada di _Naboo_. Dia juga harus unjuk kekuatan untuk memastikan istrinya tak akan berbuat sesuatu untuk menentangnya. Lagi pula sedikit melegakan melihat wajah-wajah yang ia kenal berada di sekitarnya.

"Apa kau menikmati pertunjukannya?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino.

"Apakah mempertunjukkan tarian perang dalam sebuah acara pernikahan adalah tradisi Mustafar?" dahi Ino berkerut melihat sepasang pedang beradu dalam koreografi yang lincah dan akrobatik. Meski terlihat indah tarian itu tak menyembunyikan kebrutalan. Pertunjukan ini seolah memberikan pesan kejayaan dalam pertempuran hanya di dapatkan saat musuh tergeletak mati. Itukah konsep Negara asal suaminya. Tanpa ampun, tanpa belas kasihan. Hanya mengejar kejayaan tanpa peduli nyawa yang dikorbankan.

"Bisa dibilang perang adalah tradisi kami, tak ada kedamaian di Mustafar. Sampai akhirnya kakakku menjadi raja." Ucap Sasuke dengan bangga.

"Kakakmu tidak menghentikan perang, ia memindahkannya ke tempat lain, Kalian orang Mustafar sepertinya menyukai pertikaian." Jawab Ino menyindir

" Oh kau tak akan mengerti. Untuk bisa bertahan hidup di Mustafar kau harus bersikap keras atau alam akan menghukummu. Rakyatmu tak pernah tahu rasanya berebut pangan atau harus menyingkirkan satu sama lain karena tak banyak makanan yang tersedia. Kami cukup putus asa untuk sanggup membunuh sesama agar bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama. Wanita sepertimu tahu apa. Kau hidup di negeri yang subur dan makmur. Rakyatnya menikmati lebih dari sekedar cukup."

" Aku tak percaya, Orang bertikai karena ketamakan. Mereka ingin lebih dari yang mereka punya dengan menguasai milik orang lain." Balas Ino singkat.

"Sepertinya Istriku punya standar moral yang terlalu tinggi dan tak pernah melihat kenyataan di kerajaannya yang disebut sebagai utopia."

"Apa pun alasanmu, Aku tak bisa membenarkan caramu mengatasi masalah. Untuk apa ada negosiasi dan cara diplomatik."

"Kau sangat naif, tidak semua orang bisa diajak duduk dan berdialog. Mereka tak berniat menolong atau berbagi. Pada akhirnya orang hanya mementingkan kepentingan pribadi dan kelompoknya dan kami juga berbuat sama dengan merampas hal yang kami butuhkah. Yang kuat memerintah yang lemah. Itu sebuah hukum alam ratuku."

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa tidur dengan tenang Yang Mulia karena ada begitu banyak orang yang membencimu."

Sasuke meraih tangan Ino dan mencium buku-buku jarinya. "Aku tahu Istriku dan aku akan tetap membuka sebelah mataku ketika aku tertidur di sampingmu."

Ino memberikan Sasuke senyum yang paling manis yang ia bisa berikan. " Bukankah kau berpikir aku tak berbahaya?"

"Pepatah bilang, Jangan remehkan kemarahan seorang wanita. Aku bisa melihat kebencian memancar dari sepasang mata indahmu."

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan menusuk Sasuke. Melihat lantai dansa kosong ia berkata, " Yang Mulia, Bukankah kita diharapkan untuk menari bersama?"

Sasuke berdiri dan membimbing istrinya, "Aku tak tahu kau berminat berdansa denganku."

"Aku tak berminat, ini bagian dari prosesi." Ujar Ino dengan lugas.

Semua mata menatap mereka. Sasuke membungkuk dengan anggun lalu membawa tangan Ino dalam genggamannya. Satu tangan lainnya berada di lekuk pinggang wanita itu dan Ia mulai membimbing Ino dalam langkah-langkah tarian yang mereka sudah hafal di luar kepala. Ino tak menduga Sasuke bisa menari dengan luwes dan elegan. Dari eksteriornya sang suami tampak keras dan dingin, tetapi ia berhasil menari tanpa terlihat kaku.

"Kau tahu masih ada satu prosesi lagi yang masih harus kita lakukan? Aku tak akan melewatkan bagian yang paling penting." Pria itu berbisik di telinga Ino.

Wajah Ino menjadi pucat, Apalagi tangan Sasuke sudah turun ke pinggulnya, tapi gadis itu tak merunduk. Wajahnya mendongak angkuh. "Jangan berpikir untuk menyentuhku lebih dari ini."

"Oh, Kau adalah istriku dan kau punya kewajiban padaku. Kalau kau tak mau melakukannya dengan suka rela. Aku bisa merampasnya darimu. Apa yang menjadi milikmu tak lagi milikmu. Kerajaanmu, Prajuritmu Bahkan tubuh dan harga dirimu. Kau berada dalam genggamanku. Yang mulia ratu. " Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya. Hingga hidungnya menyentuh kulit leher wanita pirang itu. Ino bergidik dan menahan nafas, tetapi ia tak membiarkan ketakutan menguasai dirinya.

"Tidak dengan hati dan jiwaku." Balas Ino pada suaminya.

"Kau bisa menyimpan kedua hal itu untuk dirimu sendiri. Membenciku akan membuat hidupmu menjadi lebih sulit, tapi biar aku ingatkan. Aku akan membuatmu menjerit malam ini dan malam-malam berikutnya dan aku tak akan berhenti sampai aku puas."

Tulang punggung Ino langsung merasa dingin dengan ancaman itu dan mereka masih berputar-putar di lantai dansa. Meski musik mengalun lembut dan merdu, tubuh Ino tetap kaku. Mata gelap suaminya menatap Ino berusaha menembus pertahanan yang ia siapkan dan menebar teror dalam pikirannya.

Sasuke menyembunyikan seringainya. Mulut wanita itu boleh saja berbohong, tapi ia bisa mencium ketakutannya dengan jelas. Ia tak keberatan untuk bermain dan merusak wanita cantik ini. Sasuke mengingatkan dirinya Ino adalah musuh dan harus dihancurkan dengan hati-hati dan pelan-pelan. Ide menjadikan wanita itu bonekanya membuat darahnya berdesir kencang. Ia tersenyum licik.

.

.

Sai berjalan membawa cerek anggur untuk mengisi gelas-gelas yang kosong. Ia mengamati tamu-tamu dan mempelajari gerak-gerik mereka. Matanya mengawasi dua panglima Mustafar sedikit lebih lama. Otaknya menimbang apakah dua orang itu akan menjadi bahaya bagi yang mulia ratu?

Sejak ia muncul di kamar Ino malam itu. Sai berbaur dengan pegawai istana. Terkadang ia menjadi prajurit, terkadang ia menjadi pelayan. Dengan kemampuannya untuk berganti rupa tak seorang pun mencurigainya. Ia berhasil mendekati dayang kepercayaan ratu dan dari wanita itu dia mendengar segala sesuatu tentang Ino. Sai masih tak paham bagaimana ia bisa memenuhi hal yang diramalkan para pendeta. Siapakah Iblis yang harus dikalahkan Ino? Mungkin kah suami wanita itu? Ia tak butuh kemampuan membaca aura untuk bisa melihat kekejian dan keangkuhan yang terpancar dari tubuh pangeran Mustafar itu, tapi apa yang ia lihat bukanlah segalanya. Mungkin tugas Ino untuk menemukan sedikit cahaya dalam diri pria yang sepertinya tertelan oleh kegelapan dan menyadarkan Sasuke dari kehancuran yang ia bawa.

Untuk saat ini Sai tidak melakukan apa pun selain berada di dekat ratu diam-diam. Tugasnya hanya untuk melindungi Ino dari kematian. Musuh Ino bukan hanya Sasuke. Di dalam istana ini begitu banyak ular. Apa Ino sadar akan keberadaan mereka? Deidara dan Sasori, bila berada di bawah perintah Sasuke bukan merupakan ancaman. Sai meragukan pria itu akan langsung mengeksekusi istri barunya. Sasuke membutuhkan pewaris dengan darah Yamanaka sebelum bisa menyingkirkan Ino dari takhta sepenuhnya.

Ia kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Raja baru _Naboo_ yang sedang menari dengan istrinya. Sang ratu tampak pucat. Bila memang wanita itu adalah wanita dalam ramalan, ia tak akan begitu lemah. Sai tak bisa campur tangan dan mengubah takdir. Wanita itu ditakdirkan untuk menderita sebelum bisa mengubah semuanya. Ino harus menjalaninya. Hanya ada dua jalan untuk menyelamatkan dataran ini. Ino berhasil mengubah pikiran suaminya dengan kelembutan hatinya atau kekejaman Sasuke menular pada Ino hingga membuat wanita itu memutuskan melenyapkan semua Uchiha.

"Hei kau, Isi gelasku." Seorang bangsawan yang setengah mabuk memanggil Sai. Pria itu bergegas menghampiri sang tamu dan menuangkan _wine_ pada gelasnya yang kosong.

"Lama sekali." Gumam sang tamu kesal.

"Maafkan aku, tuan." Sai membungkuk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Membaur di antara ratusan orang dengan pakaian beraneka warna.

.

.

Ratusan kilo meter dari arah barat Naboo, Gaara dan Iring-iringannya sedang beristirahat, Sang pangeran tidak serta merta pulang ke negerinya. Ia menyusul Naruto Uzumaki, Pangeran _Yavin_. Ia punya cukup waktu untuk meyakinkan Naruto untuk membentuk pasukan sekutu. Di samping itu, bukankah sang pangeran berambut pirang juga bertunangan dengan putri Hyuuga. Akan sangat bagus bila ia mendapatkan bantuan dari kerajaan _Yavin_ dan _Hoth_.

Sang pangeran menuangkan teh nya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia menyamar sebagai seorang pedagang. Dengan kereta barang dan hanya satu lusin pria menemaninya ia tampak bagai saudagar pada umumnya. Ia menyingkirkan semua atribut yang menunjukkan tempat asalnya bahkan pedangnya pun ia sembunyikan. Gaara memilih untuk menyelipkan pedang panjang di pinggang. Senjata yang begitu umum di benua barat. Siapa tahu Sasuke Uchiha mengirimkan orang untuk membuntutinya. Mereka harus membuat persekutuan ini dengan rahasia. Ayahnya marah ia ikut campur urusan kerajaan lain, tapi Gaara tak sampai hati membiarkan Ino tanpa bantuan. Ia telah berjanji dan ia lebih memilih untuk mati dari pada tak berusaha memenuhi janjinya pada wanita yang membuat hatinya tergerak.

Jalanan tampak ramai siang itu. Kedai teh yang Gaara singgahi juga di penuhi pengunjung. Dari meja di sebelahnya ia mendengar berita tentang pernikahan Sasuke dan Ino. Ia menggenggam cangkirnya lebih keras dan nyaris memecahkan porcelain putih di tangannya.

Bergaung juga spekulasi tentang _Naboo_ yang kini menjadi sekutu _Mustafar_ dan ke mana prajurit yang dipimpin Itachi Uchiha itu akan di mobilisasi selanjutnya. Gaara sempat berharap pihak _Mustafar_ akan berhenti sejenak dengan invasinya mengingat jenderal utama mereka tak akan lagi bisa memimpin perang karena telah menjadi raja di _Naboo_ , tetapi sepertinya Itachi Uchiha tak kekurangan barisan kesatria hebat untuk digunakan. Sepanjang perjalanan ia mendengarkan kisah tentang Akatsuki dan kemampuan mereka. Gaara menjadi semakin khawatir dengan raja Mustafar. Bila pria itu bisa menjadi pemimpin kumpulan orang-orang berbahaya, pastinya ia lebih kuat dan kejam dari anak buahnya.

Mengalahkan Sasuke tak berarti banyak sebab Sasuke hanya pion dari pria bernama Itachi, mungkin motivasinya untuk membentuk tentara sekutu begitu egois. Gaara sejujurnya tak peduli akan nasib benua barat. Ia hanya peduli untuk membebaskan Ino. Ia mengirim surat pada ayahnya untuk membantu, tapi sang ayah tidak setuju melibatkan kekuatan militer mereka dan memintanya segera pulang dan mengancam menyerahkan gelar putra mahkota pada Kankuro. Gaara menyesap teh-nya berpikir mungkin ia sudah gila melakukan ini semua hanya demi seorang wanita.

"Di mana-mana mereka membicarakan Mustafar, Membosankan sekali."

Seorang pria berpakaian lusuh berdiri di depan mejanya. Gaara mengacuhkan pria itu.

"Kawan, Boleh aku ikut duduk di sini. Meja lainnya sudah penuh."

"Silakan saja, Aku sudah selesai menikmati tehku." Ujar pria berambut merah itu sambil menyelesaikan isi pocinya. Ia hendak pergi, tapi sesuatu mengubah pikirannya.

Orang asing itu meletakan pedangnya di meja dan benda itu memicu rasa ingin tahu sang pangeran. Ia mengenali lambang keluarga Nara yang terukir di sana.

"Pedang yang sangat bagus. Barang curian?"

"Tidak, Ini milik keluargaku."

"Kau tak terlihat seperti bangsawan." Komentar Gaara datar tanpa ingin menyinggung.

Tiba-tiba saja pria di hadapannya tertawa. "Aku bukan bangsawan lagi. Hanya pengungsi yang mencari tempat nyaman untuk hidup."

"Apa kau dari _Alderaan_?"

"Yep, dan negeriku telah hancur menjadi abu." Ucap pria itu dengan penuh sesal seolah semua itu adalah akibat perbuatannya.

"Boleh aku tahu ke mana kau akan pergi?"

Pria dengan rambut hitam yang terikat di atas kepalanya menarik nafas panjang dan mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu lagi. Awalnya aku ingin pergi ke Naboo, tetapi setelah mendengar semua rumor di jalan aku tak berniat untuk hidup di negeri yang kini menjadi sekutu Mustafar."

"Kau membenci mereka?"

"Tentunya."

"Mau bergabung denganku? Aku dalam perjalanan menuju Yavin untuk mencari seorang teman."

Mata hitam yang cerdas itu menatap dan menilai Gaara. Lalu ia tersenyum. "Kau bukan saudagar bisa."

"Bukan, tapi lebih baik tidak terlihat mencolok ketika musuh berada di mana-mana."

"Aku setuju." Ucap pria itu dengan pengertian yang sama.

Gaara memesankan teh untuk pria asing itu. "Jadi mau bergabung denganku?"

"Kita bisa bicarakan nanti, kawan."

.

.

Ino meninggalkan perjamuan dua jam yang lalu. Ia kini telah bebas dari gaun pernikahannya yang begitu menyesakkan dan menggantinya dengan pakaian tidur yang nyaman. Ia duduk menatap cermin sementara Shion menyisir rambutnya.

"Jangan takut, Yang akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Shion saat melihat kecemasan di mata Ino.

"Bagaimana bila ia bersikap kasar dan kejam Shion. Aku tak yakin Sasuke akan menerima kata tidak."

"Jalani saja tugas anda, Bila anda tak menyukainya, bayangkan hal lain. Hal yang menyenangkan. Tutup mata dan pikiran anda dari apa yang terjadi."

"Kau benar. Aku harus bertahan. Demi Kerajaanku."

Tanpa mengetuk Sasuke muncul di kamar Ino. Dia telah menanggalkan jubah dan atribut kebangsawanannya meninggalkan tubuhnya terbalut tunik longgar setengah terbuka, celana panjang dan sepatu _boots_. Melihat kehadiran sang Raja, Shion pun undur diri. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar Ino bisa menjalani malam pengantinnya dengan lancar.

Setelah hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam kamar, Ino berdiri kemudian membungkuk untuk menyambut suaminya. "Yang Mulia." Lidah Ino terasa kelu memanggil pangeran Musfatar itu sebagai superiornya. Sedih rasanya diingatkan Ino tak lagi memerintah seorang diri.

Sasuke tersenyum dan melangkah perlahan. Semakin pria itu mendekat detak jantung Ino semakin cepat. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangannya dan kepalanya mulai pening. Pria itu berbau alkohol. Ketegangan melingkupi dirinya dan jantungnya terasa berhenti sesaat ketika jari-jari Sasuke menyentuh dagunya. Mengangkat wajah Ino untuk menatap matanya. Ino berusaha berpaling. Ia tak menyukai cemoohan yang tergambar dengan jelas di mata suaminya.

"Ratuku, Aku pikir kau tak akan mau mengakuiku sebagai rajamu."

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain selain mengakuimu?"

"Tidak, tapi aku mengharapkan sedikit perlawanan."

"Aku tak bodoh Sasuke. Aku tak akan terjun dalam pertempuran yang tak bisa aku menangkan."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium leher jenjang istrinya. Tubuh Ino menjadi semakin kaku. Otaknya menjerit meminta dirinya mendorong lelaki itu menjauh, tetapi Ino hanya terdiam. Membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apa yang ia mau.

"Apa ini artinya kau akan bersikap pasrah malam ini. Kau tahu mengapa aku datang kemari, kita harus menyempurnakan pernikahan kita."

"Aku siap melaksanakan kewajibanku." Ujar Ino dengan suara tegas.

"Bagus, Aku menyukai wanita penurut."

Ino masih tak bergerak, Jari-jari Sasuke dengan lancar membuka semua kancing gaunnya. Meninggalkan Ino telanjang dalam kerapuhannya. Wanita itu mencoba menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Mencoba menutupi sedikit bagian tubuhnya dari tatapan pria itu.

"Mengapa menyembunyikannya? Lucu, Kau bertingkah seperti anak perawan. Bukankah kau wanita yang berpengalaman. Tunjukan padaku apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihmu."

"Aku..." Kalimat Ino tergantung di udara. Lebih baik ia tak memberitahu Suaminya. "Kau bukan kekasihku."

"Bukan, tapi aku suamimu. Aku punya hak untuk menikmati tubuhmu sampai aku bosan." Sasuke menanggalkan sepatu dan pakaiannya.

Ino langsung menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh telanjang yang tampak terpahat indah seperti sebuah mahakarya seniman hebat. Ino tak mengingkari pesona fisik pria itu. Bahkan goresan bekas luka yang menghiasi tubuhnya tak mengurangi kesempurnaannya. Fisiknya membuat mulut Ino terasa kering, tetapi tatapannya membuat Ino merinding.

Tanpa diminta Ino membaringkan dirinya di kasur. Menanti hal yang tak terhindarkan. Dia menunggu dan menunggu dan terkesiap begitu suaminya membaringkan diri di atas tubuhnya.

Kulit telanjang mereka bersentuhan dan Ino menutup matanya. Berharap semuanya berakhir dengan cepat. Menjejakkan jari di wajah pengantinnya Sasuke menahan nafas. Istrinya tampak pasrah layaknya domba yang siap disembelih di atas altar. Diam-diam ia berharap Ino akan marah, menolak, berteriak. Dia tahu cara mengatasi perlawanan, tapi melihat wanita ini begitu pasrah Sasuke sedikit merasa iba. Hanya dengan sentuhan sederhana tubuh wanita itu sudah gemetar. Bisakah ia melakukannya? Sasuke tak pernah memaksa wanita melayani nafsunya. Mereka datang sendiri padanya. Apakah ia harus berhenti Ino tampak tidak siap.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menghentikan pikirannya. Ia tak boleh merasa kasihan. Ino adalah musuhnya, lebih baik membuat wanita itu ketakutan sehingga ia bisa mendominasinya. Seperti sekarang. Ia menyentuh wanita itu sesukanya, bahkan membiarkan tangan dan jari-jarinya menyusuri tempat-tempat terlarang.

Ino berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari sentuhan pria itu. Ia tak ingin melihat dan merasakan tubuhnya dijamah oleh pria yang dia benci, tapi Ino tak bisa menghindari sensasi yang tak ia inginkan ketika mulut dan tangan pria itu berada di tempat yang tak pernah ia duga.

"Mengapa kau begitu diam? Apa aku tak membuatmu merasakan sesuatu?" tangan pria itu membelai pahanya dan terus naik ke atas.

Ino berusaha dengan keras untuk tidak bereaksi. Meski pikirannya tidak ingin menikmati, tubuhnya berkata lain. Kulitnya terasa panas dan menggelenyar oleh setiap ciuman dan belaian yang diberikan pria itu, tapi ia berhasil meredam semua itu dengan perasaan jijiknya.

Sasuke tahu istrinya tak nyaman dengan keintiman mereka, tapi ia tak peduli. Dia datang untuk merampas dan menaklukkan bukannya bersikap manis. Wanita itu harusnya tahu tentang apa semua ini dan ia tak bersalah bila Ino memutuskan untuk tak menikmatinya, tapi ia kesal melihat Ino yang tak responsif. Wanita itu tak menggeliat, ia tak merintih, hanya diam terbujur kaku. ' _cih, kalau begini tak ada bedanya dengan menyetubuhi mayat_ ' pikirnya dalam hati. Nafsu yang tadinya membara menjadi padam karena reaksi dingin Ino dan berubah menjadi amarah karena ia sama sekali tak punya efek pada wanita itu.

Ino memalingkan wajah dan menutup mata. Memikirkan hal lain, memikirkan Gaara. Ia mencoba segala hal untuk memblokade indranya dari intrusi yang tak ia inginkan. Tiba-tiba tangan pria itu sudah di lehernya, Setengah mencekik jalan nafas wanita berambut pirang itu. Ia berbisik di telinga Ino. Suaranya manis bagi beledu, tapi ia membisikan kemarahan. Jika ia tak bisa membuat wanita itu bereaksi positif, maka ia akan cukup senang mendengar reaksi negatif. Dia tak suka diacuhkan dan melihat Ino diam dan menutup mata ia langsung tahu pikiran wanita itu berada di tempat lain.

"Apa kau begitu membenciku, sampai kau tak mau menikmati sentuhanku?"

Ino yang tadinya berusaha bersikap pasrah menjadi murka. Pria ini tak hanya menginginkan tubuhnya, tapi dia juga memerintahkan Ino untuk menikmatinya. Apa dia tak bisa berpikir kalau dia terpaksa. Ino tak sudi berpura-pura menikmati bersetubuh dengannya hanya untuk melambungkan ego Sasuke yang sudah besar itu.

"Aku tak menginginkanmu, mengapa aku harus menikmatinya? lalukan apa yang harus kau lakukan dengan cepat. Aku tak akan pernah menikmati bercinta dengan monster."

Balasan Ino hanya membuat Sasuke merasa lebih marah. "Monster? Aku bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa padamu."

"Kau membunuh orang-orang tak berdosa. Kau membunuh prajurit _Alderaan_. Tanganmu penuh darah dan kau berniat menghancurkan negeriku dan kau mau mengakui kalau kau seorang monster yang hanya membawa petaka."

"Kau tak tahu apa itu perang, Ratuku. Membunuh atau dibunuh. Sesederhana itu."

"Negeri ini baik-baik saja sampai kau datang kemari membawa pasukanmu. Aku tak akan mengubah pendapatku."

Wajah Sasuke mengelap dengan amarah. Dengan paksa ia merentangkan kedua kaki Ino. "Jika begitu, Aku tunjukan apa yang monster ini bisa lakukan padamu."

Ino memekik kesakitan. Sasuke menghunjam begitu saja ke dalam dirinya. Merobek selaput daranya dalam satu tusukan. Pria itu tampak takjub dengan fakta yang baru ia ungkap.

"Siapa sangka kau masih perawan."

Ino mengernyit menahan sakit, tapi bukannya berhenti suaminya malah menjadi semakin brutal. "Hentikan Sasuke, Aku mohon... Sakit."

Pria itu mengabaikan permintaan Ino dan kembali dengan kasar menyentakkan pinggulnya. Ino menutup mata. Meringis dan merintih.

"Mengapa kau menutup mata. Lihat aku Ino, suamimu. Jangan berani membayangkan pria lain. Kau milikku, hanya milikku dan aku akan membunuh setiap pria yang kau sentuh." Ucapnya dengan posesif. Jari-Jarinya merayap di leher Ino. "Dan bila kau masih berniat menjadi musuhku aku akan membuatmu lebih menderita lagi."

Sasuke memanfaatkan tubuh Ino sampai ia puas dan ketika ia selesai. Pria itu meninggalkan Ino begitu saja. Pria berambut _raven_ itu mengenakan kembali pakaiannya dan memberikan Ino satu tatapan dingin. "Kau tahu apa bisa aku lakukan. Jadi bertindaklah dengan bijak ratuku." Ia meninggalkan kamar Ino dengan membanting pintu.

Ino tergolek lemah diranjangnya, merasa kotor, lemah dan rapuh. Perih yang ia rasakan tak ada artinya dibanding teror yang baru saja terjadi. Sasuke membuat Ino tak berdaya. Ino meringkuk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan mulai terisak. Darah yang menodai seprainya menjadi bukti kemarahan suaminya dan sepertinya akan lebih banyak darah dan air mata yang akan tumpah bila ia terus menerus melawan Sasuke. Ancaman suaminya bukan bohong belaka. Malam ini ia telah menunjukkannya.

"Aku membencimu." Ucapnya lirih.

Dari jendela Sai melihat semuanya. Dia mendengar Ino menangis dan seketika ia menghela nafas. Ini baru awalnya, masih banyak hal yang harus Ino lewati.

"Jadilah kuat, Yang Mulia." Bisik sang kesatria _Dathomir_ di antara angin dingin yang berembus. Dengan misterius ia menghilang berbaur dengan bayangan malam. Sai tak punya emosi, tapi menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana wanita itu diperlakukan. Dirinya merasa simpati. Takdir terkadang memang kejam.

Di luar kamar Ino. Raja _Naboo_ tampak resah. Ia bersandar di pintu dan mendengar isak tangis Ino. Dia tak berniat melakukan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, tapi wanita itu selalu bisa membuatnya marah. Awalnya ia ingin bersikap lembut, penolakan wanita itu membuatnya kesal. Sasuke mendesah. Bisakah ia menjadi lebih baik dari ini. Mendengar tangisan Ino ia merasa menyesal. Sang ratu jadi semakin membencinya.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : terima kasih bagi yang sudah repot-repot menulis review. Sebagai pengemar Ino belakangan ini saya agak sedih karena jarang sekali bisa menemukan fanfic baru. Semoga penulis-penulis lain aktif lagi meramaikan arsip Ino.**

 **Game of Deception**

 **Chapter 06**

 **.**

 **.**

Ratu _Naboo_ berjalan-jalan seorang diri di taman. Ia menengadah untuk menatap bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit malam. Untuk sejenak jiwanya merasa tenteram. Hanya keheningan dan embusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menemaninya. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam berusaha menjernihkan kekacauan di kepalanya.

Semenjak malam pernikahannya, Ino belajar menahan diri untuk tidak membuat suaminya marah. Berbulan-bulan ia berusaha menjadi wanita penurut dan kelihatannya Sasuke cukup puas dengan semua yang ia tawarkan. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia tahu pria itu sedikit menurunkan pertahanannya. Dia tak selalu dingin dan kejam. Kadang-kadang Sasuke mengejutkan dirinya tatkala pria itu menunjukkan sedikit perhatian padanya. Ia tak pernah berharap suaminya bisa bermurah hati, tapi Sasuke melakukannya meski pria itu selalu mengingatkannya Ino adalah musuh dan hanya sekedar piala pajangan, yang tak berarti apa pun baginya. Kemungkinan Sasuke tak ingin suka padanya, tapi kenyataannya perlahan pria itu terjerat dalam pesona wanitanya.

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya memikirkan kemungkinan Sasuke jatuh dalam permainan ini. Ino belajar seni memuaskan lelaki dari wanita panggilan terkenal di _Naboo_ dan ia belajar banyak. Sasuke seorang kesatria dan jenderal perang, tetapi ia juga hanya seorang pria normal yang memiliki nafsu dan ego. Ino harus menelan mentah-mentah gengsi serta harga diri yang ditanamkan sejak kecil untuk bisa melihat dan memberikan apa yang diharapkan suaminya. Sasuke ingin Ino tunduk padanya dan Ino melakukannya meski tidak dengan senang hati, tapi ia kini sadar ketika ia memperlakukan Sasuke dengan lembut, kekerasan hati pria itu pun mulai melunak dan untuk melepaskan _Naboo_ dari cengkeraman Itachi Uchiha, Ino harus bisa membuat Sasuke mau mendengarkannya. Bila ia tak punya dua ratus ribu prajurit, keberpihakan Sasuke padanya akan menjadi sangat penting. Sasuke adalah kunci untuk mengalahkan Itachi.

Angin berdesir membelai rambut Ino yang tergerai. Sang ratu terus melangkahkan kakinya di antara jalan setapak yang di payungi kelebatan pohon _cypress_. Taman semakin gelap dan satu-satunya penerangan yang Ino miliki hanya cahaya keperakan dari sinar bulan. Ia menunggu seseorang dan Ino yakin orang itu sudah berada di sini sekarang mungkin bersembunyi dalam bayangan kegelapan dan mengamatinya seperti biasa.

"Yang mulia."

Dia muncul dari balik batang pohon yang lebar. Keberadaannya tak lagi mengejutkan Ino, Pria yang dia tahu namanya tapi tidak rupanya karena selalu tersembunyi di balik topeng hitam yang dia kenakan.

Kesatria _Dathomir_ , sang pengawal takdir begitu Sai memperkenalkan dirinya. Setelah Ino membuktikan pria misterius ini bukan musuhnya ia belajar untuk mempercayai dan memanfaatkannya. Dari yang ia dengar dari mulut pria itu eksistensinya hanya untuk melindungi Ino. Sebuah misi yang harus ia emban hingga kegelapan yang mencengkeram dataran ini menghilang.

Sai memberitahunya isi ramalan, tapi Ino tak percaya dia bisa membawa cahaya yang akan menerangi lima negara. Dia sendiri memiliki kegelapan dalam dirinya.

Sai berlutut di atas tanah yang lembab. Aura mistis dan misteri selalu melingkupi matanya yang gelap tanpa emosi itu. Terkadang tatapan Sai membuat Ino merasa tak nyaman seolah Ino tak akan bisa menyembunyikan rahasia darinya.

Dia sempat bertanya mengapa Sai membantu dirinya padahal tak ada keuntungan yang di dapatkan pria itu dari aksinya. Dengan lugas Sai menjawab karena dia diciptakan untuk menjadi kesatria yang melindungi pembawa cahaya. Ino selalu merasa pria yang berlutut di depannya bukan manusia. Keberadaannya nyaris tak nyata. Sai tak memiliki ikatan keluarga atau sesuatu yang dia anggap penting selain misinya. Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Manusia tanpa kenangan dan identitas yang keberadaannya serupa dengan hantu yang berbaur tanpa bisa terlihat di dunia manusia. Ino tak habis pikir Negeri seperti apa _Dathomir_ itu. Ino hanya mendengarnya dalam legenda.

"Sai, Apa yang kau dengar?" tanya Ino pada pria yang mengenakan topeng dan pakaian serba hitam.

Sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu Ino memerintahkan Sai untuk memata-matai Sasuke. Bila Ino ingin menang ia harus selangkah lebih baik dari suaminya. Ia senang memiliki Sai di sisinya. Meski Kakashi Hatake masih tetap menjadi orang kepercayaannya, tapi pria itu tak bisa melakukan hal yang Sai lakukan. Keduanya saling melengkapi bagai siang dan malam. Keberadaan kedua pria itu melindunginya membuat Ino merasa kuat.

"Suami anda menjalin kesepakatan dengan bangsawan Duval. Sasuke menjanjikan jabatan sebagai menteri di kekaisaran Itachi bila ia mau menjual senjata terbarunya pada _Mustafar_."

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan _Mustafar_ menjadi semakin kuat. Aku perintahkan kau untuk membunuh Lord Duval."

"Yang Mulia, Saya seorang pelindung bukan pembunuh. Saya tidak punya alasan untuk membunuh Lord Duval." Jelas pria _Dathomir_ itu.

Ino membalikkan badannya untuk menatap sosok yang masih berlutut di tanah. "Kau butuh alasan? Bukankah kau disumpah untuk melindungiku? Dengar, siapa pun yang terang-terangan bersekutu dengan suamiku adalah pengkhianat. Apa kau ingin melihat mereka menyakitiku lebih dahulu sebelum kau bergerak? Bila kau memang serius menjalankan tugasmu sebagai kesatria _Dathomir_ bantu aku mengeksekusi para pengkhianat negara dan merebut kembali negeriku."

Mendengar kemarahan Ino, Sai tak lagi berniat membangkang. "Baiklah Yang Mulia, Misi ini akan saya kerjakan."

"Sai, ini bukan hal buruk. Kau harus mengerti. Aku tak bisa membiarkan kekuasaan Sasuke menjadi lebih besar dengan mendapatkan lebih banyak pendukung dan bila dugaanmu benar tentang Klan Uchiha yang disebutkan sebagai pembawa bencana dan kegelapan. Sebaiknya kita tak memberikan lebih banyak senjata untuk membunuh orang-orang tak berdosa. Satu nyawa yang kau ambil bisa menyelamatkan ratusan lainnya."

"Saya paham, Saya tak akan lagi mempertanyakan kebijakan anda."

"Bagus, Kerjakan tugasmu dan kembalilah padaku dengan selamat." Ino tak bisa kehilangan sekutu dan prajurit berharga. Ia tak lagi punya banyak dukungan. Pejabat-pejabat yang membencinya dengan mudah tergiur oleh tawaran Sasuke dan melupakan bahwa junjungan mereka adalah Yamanaka bukan Uchiha. Dalam permainan politik. Kesetiaan nyaris tak ada. Mereka memihak pada pihak yang mampu memberi banyak keuntungan.

"Baiklah, Ratu." Jawab Sai singkat.

Merasa tak ada lagi yang harus bicarakan, Ino mengangguk memberi tanda pria itu boleh pergi. Dalam sekejap mata Sai menghilang dari pandangan Ino.

Wanita itu berjalan kembali menuju istana seolah tak ada apa-apa. Tetapi hatinya gundah. Berharap Sai melakukan pekerjaannya dengan mulus tanpa terluka. Ia tak ingin kehilangan lebih banyak lagi. Tiba-tiba saja rasa kesepian menyerangnya. Rasanya ia ingin marah pada dewa, Mengapa dia harus mengalami semua ini. Bila ia bukan seorang ratu mungkin nasib buruk ini tak akan terjadi padanya.

'Gaara' ia mendesahkan nama sang pangeran Jakku. Melepaskan pria itu membuat hatinya ngilu. Berbulan-bulan ia tak mendengar kabar tentang sang pangeran berambut merah. Ino tak sedikit pun merasa bersalah memikirkan pria lain di saat ia merasa hampa. Di dunianya yang bagai neraka bolehlah ia bermimpi dan mengkhayal untuk melarikan dirinya sejenak dari kenyataan dengan memikirkan pria yang membuat hatinya bernyanyi. Di lain waktu ia merasa bodoh karena masih berharap Gaara akan kembali dan membantunya, tapi penantian membuat asanya mulai terkikis. Ia tak mendengar berita apa pun dari Jakku. Barangkali Gaara sudah melupakannya. Sebuah bintang jatuh membelah gelapnya angkasa. Ino kembali menatap langit. Apakah pria itu juga menatap langit yang sama dan memikirkan dirinya. Ino merasa konyol, tapi ia ingin tetap berharap meski kecil kemungkinan hidupnya akan bahagia.

.

.

Mendekati paviliun Ino melihat Shion dan empat orang dayang menunggunya. Ia pun bergabung dengan mereka dan berjalan bersama menuju istana.

"Siapa yang anda temui, Yang Mulia. Hingga anda tak memperbolehkan kami mengikuti anda?"

"Shion, Siapa dia lebih baik kau tak tahu. Biarkan rahasia menjadi rahasia."

"Apa saya bukan orang kepercayaan anda." Dayang berambut pirang itu tampak kecewa.

"Ini untuk keselamatan kita berdua. Apa yang akan terjadi bila orang-orang Sasuke menginterogasimu? Beberapa hal lebih baik tidak diucapkan dan diketahui banyak orang."

"Anda benar. Oh iya. Bukankah Raja kembali dari berburu petang ini?"

"Oh Tuhan, Aku lupa. Ayo kita bergegas."

Ino diberitahu Sasuke sudah menunggunya di ruang makan. Tanpa merapikan dirinya terlebih dahulu ia bergegas menemui sang raja. Suaminya duduk di ujung meja panjang itu sendirian. Tangannya menopang dagu menatap kekosongan di hadapannya.

"Ke mana saja dirimu?" Hardiknya kesal melihat kemunculan Ino.

Wanita pirang itu membungkuk dalam-dalam. Tak ingin menatap langsung pada amarah yang terlihat di mata Sasuke. Dia selalu menakutkan bila ia marah.

"Maafkan aku, Suamiku. Berjalan-jalan di taman membuatku lupa waktu."

"Lupa? Aku pergi selama dua minggu dan berharap kau akan merindukanku, tapi ternyata kau tak tampak senang aku kembali. Apa mungkin aku telah salah paham pada hal yang terjadi di antara kita belakangan ini?"

Ino langsung mengangkat wajahnya. "Sasuke, Bukankah kau yang tiap hari menekankan padaku kalau aku ini bukan apa-apa bagimu. Aku tak paham mengapa kau masih saja berburuk sangka padaku padahal aku tak pernah mempertanyakan kebijakanmu, aku juga mengikuti kemauanmu dan tak pernah mengeluh. Tidakkah semua itu cukup sebagai bukti aku tak lagi punya niat untuk berseberangan denganmu."

"Benarakah? Aku ingin mempercayai kata-katamu."

"Kita terikat dalam pernikahan. Apa terdengar mustahil kalau aku ingin menemukan kenyamanan dalam hubungan kita dan berharap segalanya akan menjadi lebih baik?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Semua memang berjalan lebih lancar semenjak Ino mau bekerja sama dan ia juga merasa tenang karena tidak perlu lagi bersikap kasar untuk membuat wanita itu menurut. Menyakiti Ino membuat nuraninya terganggu karena itu ia sangat senang ketika istrinya mulai mengubah sikap dan berhenti keras kepala.

Sorot mata Sasuke melembut melihat rasa frustrasi Ino, seakan wanita Itu tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Dia ingin percaya kalau istrinya memang telah mengalah dan menerima pernikahan ini. Wanita itu miliknya dan mengetahui hanya dia yang pernah menyentuh Ino membuat harga dirinya bertambah, tapi ia ingin membuat Ino bergantung padanya hingga istrinya tak akan pernah punya niat untuk melepaskan diri darinya.

"Kemarilah!" ujarnya dengan pelan.

Ino mendekat dan Sasuke menarik wanita itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Kedua lengannya melingkari pinggang istrinya dengan posesif. Ia menyurukkan kepalanya di leher Ino. Betapa ia merindukan aroma lavender dan lili yang menguar dari kulitnya. "Aku berhutang sejuta permintaan maaf padamu. Aku memang pria keji dan kejam, tapi hanya pada musuhku. Aku harap kau memaafkan perlakuan burukku."

"Aku juga salah, mencoba menantangmu di setiap kesempatan. Aku sudah lelah akan pertikaian kita. Sekarang aku hanya ingin jadi istri dan ratu yang mendampingimu."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Apa itu artinya kau memaafkan aku dan tak lagi membenciku?"

Aneh, Sasuke bertanya seolah penting baginya untuk tahu Ino tak lagi membencinya. Apa ini berarti pria itu benar-benar peduli? Sejujurnya Ia terkejut dengan permintaan maaf yang dilontarkan suaminya, tak pernah ia menyangka pria seperti Sasuke mau mengakui perbuatan salahnya.

Perkembangan positif ini membuat hati Ino senang. Barangkali rencananya akan berjalan mulus. Perlahan tapi pasti, pria itu akan lumer dalam kebohongan. Ia tentunya tak memaafkan semudah itu, tapi kali ini ia sudah belajar untuk menyimpan pikirannya sendiri dan hanya membisikan apa yang suaminya ingin dengar.

Ino meletakan tangannya mengangkup pipi Sasuke. "Aku tak membencimu lagi, kemunculanmu menyadarkanku kalau orang-orang di sekitarku tak ubahnya ular tanpa loyalitas. Meski kita berseberangan paling tidak kau selalu bersikap jujur dan bila kau memutuskan menikamku, kau tak akan pernah melakukannya dari belakang."

"Ino, aku tak pernah dengan sengaja berencana menyakitimu. Seandainya kau tak begitu keras kepala, aku tak akan terpaksa melakukan satu-satunya hal yang aku tahu untuk membuatmu menurutiku. Aku tak pernah merasa senang melukaimu. Apa lagi sampai membuatmu menangis. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Jari Sasuke tanpa sadar menyusuri punggung wanita yang duduk di pangkuannya. Memeluk Ino memberinya rasa lega. Apalagi mengetahui wanita itu tak lagi membencinya.

"Sasuke, Mengapa kau perlu mendengar pendapatku soal dirimu, bukankah aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu. Untuk apa kau peduli dengan apa yang aku pikirkan?"

"Sebab ratuku semua kata-kata jahat yang aku ucapkan hanya bohong belaka. Kebohongan yang aku sendiri ingin percaya. Kenyataannya aku takut menjadi lemah karena menginginkan istriku."

"Adakah alasan lain mengapa kau bersikap buruk padaku sepanjang turnamen itu? Mengatai aku jalang dan lainnya?" tanya Ino dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Barangkali aku cemburu. Kau memberikan perhatianmu pada orang lain, tapi tidak pada diriku."

Dalam hati Ino tersenyum lebar mendengar pengakuan ini. Suatu hari mungkin ia bisa membuat Sasuke mendengarkan permintaannya. Dia hanya perlu menjadi bagian penting dalam kehidupannya.

"Apa kau baru saja mengakui kalau kau tertarik padaku?" Entah dari mana Ino mendapat keberanian untuk menggoda sang Raja _Naboo_.

"Hm... bisa dibilang begitu, Sebenarnya aku tak perlu menikahimu meski Itachi memerintahkannya. Lebih mudah bagiku memimpin pasukan untuk menyerang dan menghancurkan negeri ini dari pada mengikat janji pada seorang wanita yang tak aku pedulikan, tapi setelah melihatmu aku berubah pikiran. Kecantikanmu memikatku, tapi kedatanganku ke mari untuk menaklukkan kerajaanmu dan sebagai musuh yang menghalangi tujuanku tak mungkin aku bersikap baik padamu."

"Jadi bila kau tak tertarik padaku, kau lebih memilih perang?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Jika bukan karena wajah cantikmu menghantuiku mungkin kota ini sudah habis terbakar, ribuan prajuritmu tewas dan kepalamu terpisah dari badanmu Aku tak pernah setengah-setengah dalam melakukan sesuatu. Jadi bersyukurlah karena aku tertarik padamu."

"Kau menunjukkan ketertarikanmu dengan cara yang aneh. Aku selalu berpikir kau begitu kasar, tapi aku baru sadar barangkali seseorang tak pernah mengajarimu kelembutan."

"Ino, orang lemah tak akan bisa bertahan hidup di _Mustafar_. Tak ada ruang untuk bersikap lunak."

"...tapi kita berada di negeriku _Naboo_. Kau tak perlu dominasi, kekuatan atau kekerasan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu."

"Kalau begitu tunjukan padaku." Bisik Sasuke di telinga sang ratu.

Ino melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut dan perlahan, tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak sabar. Insting pria itu untuk mendominasi membuatnya dengan tergesa mengangkat Ino dan membaringkannya di atas meja makan. Ia tak memedulikan piring dan gelas berjatuhan, ia hanya menginginkan istrinya sekarang juga. Sasuke mulai mengangkat ujung gaun beludru yang Ino kenakan, tapi tangan wanita itu mencegahnya.

"Tidak..." Ucap wanita pirang itu dengan tatapan memohon. "Biarkan aku melakukannya dengan caraku."

"Baiklah..." Sasuke mengalah. Tidak ingin membuat Ino sedih dan dia pun bersabar.

"Duduk saja, Yang Mulia."

Sasuke menurut dan duduk kembali di kursinya. Ino berjalan ke ujung meja menuangkan segelas wine untuk suaminya.

Sasuke meraih gelas yang disodorkan Ino dan menanti apa yang wanita itu akan lakukan. Ia menyesap wine-nya sementara pandangannya terpaku pada Ino yang mulai membuka deretan kancing gaunnya.

Dengan cepat ia merasa tegang dan terangsang. Ketika Ino berhasil menanggalkan gaunnya, dengan perlahan dia melangkah dan memanjat ke pangkuan suaminya.

Rasa senang merayapi benak Sasuke, rasanya berbeda bila istrinya sendiri yang berinisiatif. Dia tahu ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Tubuh Ino yang lembut dan lunak menempel rapat pada tubuhnya yang kokoh dan keras. Sasuke mengerang dalam hati dan begitu bibir Ino kembali menemukan bibirnya. Dia tahu es dalam dirinya mulai mencair. Ia tak akan pernah sanggup membunuh Ino meski kakaknya meminta.

.

.

"Apa terbunuh?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening atas berita yang dibawa Kakashi.

Sasori dan Deidara juga berada di sana untuk melaporkan hasil penyidikan mereka.

"Benar Sasuke, Lord Duval ditemukan tewas di ruang kerjanya dengan luka sabetan pedang di leher." Lapor Sasori.

"Anehnya tak seorang pun pelayan mau pun penjaga melihat seseorang masuk ke ruangan sang Lord." Tambah Deidara.

Hatake Kakashi diam saja. Membiarkan dua panglima Mustafar memberikan penjelasan pada atasannya. Sungguh ia menjadi kesal hati karena Sasuke tak kunjung menyuruh mereka pulang. Yang terjadi malah pria itu menambah jumlah pasukan _Mustafar_ di _Naboo_ menjadi sepuluh ribu orang dengan alasan untuk membantu kekuatan militer _Naboo_ yang jumlahnya tak banyak. Ia merasa posisinya tergusur sama seperti Ratu yang kini lebih banyak diam daripada menghadiri rapat dan kongres. Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke mengambil alih segalanya. Ia mengerti mengapa Sang ratu tak berusaha melawan. Apa yang seorang wanita bisa lakukan untuk menghadapi pria macam Sasuke Uchiha. Yang penting bagi Kakashi adalah menjaga kelangsungan hidup satu-satunya keluarga Yamanaka yang tersisa.

"Sungguh disayangkan, Baru saja Lord Duval setuju untuk memperkuat pasukan kita." Ucap Deidara tanpa menyadari Kakashi Hatake masih berada di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka. Pria berambut pirang itu langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang raja _Naboo_.

"Kakashi, Kau dipersilahkan meninggalkan ruangan ini." Perintah Sasuke pada sang jendral.

Jendral utama _Naboo_ itu pun membungkuk lalu permisi. Kecurigaannya mencuat. Pihak _Mustafar_ sedang merencanakan sesuatu, tapi siapa yang menginginkan kematian kepala keluarga Duval yang merupakan bangsawan besar, ahli pembuat senjata dan penemu? Lebih baik ia melaporkan kejadian aneh ini pada sang Ratu.

Sepeninggal Sang Jendral, Sasuke lantas marah-marah pada Deidara.

"Apa kau bodoh!" Bentak pria itu. "Tak seorang pun boleh tahu rencana kita. Apalagi Kakashi Hatake."

"Maafkan aku, Aku pikir semua orang tahu kau ingin menggunakan semua harta dan sumber daya _Naboo_ untuk mendanai perang Itachi."

"Benar, tapi Aku tak ingin Ino tahu siapa saja orang-orangnya yang berhasil aku rekrut. Menurutmu siapa yang mengirim orang untuk membunuh sekutuku?"

"Kami tak tahu." Jawab Sasori. Perjanjian dengan Lord Duval hanya diketahui oleh kita.

"Kau tak mungkin berpikir kami mengkhianatimu kan, Sasuke?" tanya Deidara.

"Menurutku, mungkin Lord Duval sendiri yang tak bisa menyimpan rahasia." Sasori menyampaikan pendapatnya.

Sasuke lantas duduk dan berpikir, siapa yang diuntungkan oleh kematian Sang Lord? Bisa jadi banyak pihak. _Naboo_ , _Alderaan_ atau _Hoth_ yang kini sedang ditekan oleh kakaknya. Ia merasa Ino tak mungkin merencanakan ini. Dia mencoret istrinya dari daftar kecurigaan. Mungkin saja pihak _Alderaan_. Pangeran mereka meloloskan diri dari pengepungan dan belum ditemukan.

"Sasori, Deidara, Awasi pergerakan Kakashi Hatake. Aku merasa ada mata-mata di kubu kita, tapi siapa yang mengirim mereka aku tak yakin."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengawasinya, tapi bagaimana dengan Sang ratu?" Tambah Deidara.

"Ino tak mungkin melakukannya, Wanita itu sudah berada di bawah kendaliku. Dia tak lagi punya kuasa. Kita harus lebih hati-hati sekarang."

"Kami mengerti." Ucap kedua panglimanya sebelum Sasuke memerintahkan mereka pergi.

.

.

Ino yang tak lagi disibukkan dengan urusan kenegaraan belakangan ini sering mengunjungi rakyatnya di kota untuk kegiatan sosial. Meski makmur masih ada sebagian kecil masyarakat yang kurang beruntung dan kali ini Ino mengunjungi panti asuhan yang di kelola oleh wanita yang bernama Ayaka.

Sebenarnya Sasuke keberatan jika Ino meninggalkan istana, tapi sang ratu berdalih dengan tambahan seribu orang tentara _Mustafar_ seharusnya ibu kota benar-benar aman. Ia berkunjung ke banyak tempat dan mendengar langsung bisik-bisik rakyat yang mengatakan hidup mereka menjadi lebih berat sejak Sasuke memimpin. Bagaimana tidak, kedatangan pasukan _Mustafar_ membuat anggaran militer membengkak dan mau tidak mau. Senat terpaksa mengurangi jatah dana untuk sektor lain. Di samping itu Sasuke juga menaikkan pajak untuk meningkatkan pemasukan kerajaan, tetapi ia mengirimkan lima puluh persen hasil pajak pada kakaknya. Belum genap setahun semua orang sudah mengeluh, tetapi Ino lega rakyatnya tidak serta merta menyalahkan dirinya karena sekarang ia tak punya kekuatan untuk memveto suaminya. Sasuke dengan licik memberikan hak-hak istimewa pada para pejabat dan anggota senat agar mendukung kebijakannya dan para manusia tamak itu tentunya tergiur. Pada akhirnya hanya rakyat biasa yang menanggung pemerasan yang dilakukan pihak _Mustafar_ pada negerinya.

Pengawal telah menyisir area di sekitar panti asuhan untuk memastikan tempat itu aman. Mereka bersiaga di setiap sudut dan seperti biasa Ino berjalan dikawal dua pengawal, beberapa dayang dan istri para bangsawan ikut menemani kunjungannya.

Sang kepala panti membungkuk dalam. "Yang mulia, sebuah kehormatan anda kembali berkunjung ke tempat kumuh ini."

"Ayaka, Aku hanya ingin memastikan semua rakyatku sejahtera. Aku harap anak-anak merasa senang dengan bantuan yang aku berikan bulan lalu." Ino mengarahkan pandangannya pada bangunan batu berwarna coklat yang mulai lapuk. Tempat itu begitu kecil dan tak cukup untuk menampung lima puluh anak. Mereka semua tidur berdesakan di lantai dan Ino berpikir situasi mereka akan lebih buruk bila musim dingin tiba.

"Tentu saja kami senang. Saya selalu kesulitan mendapatkan dana untuk memberi makan lima puluh orang anak, Yang Mulia."

"Apa kau keberatan bila aku berencana merelokasi tempat ini. Rumah ini tak cukup untuk menampung banyak anak dan aku akan meminta Yang Mulia Raja untuk menyisihkan dana untuk program sosialmu."

"Yang Mulia, Bagaimana bila kita membicarakan hal ini di dalam?"

Seperti biasa Ino memasuki ruangan kecil itu di temani Shion sedangkan pengawalnya bersiaga di pintu. Wanita bangsawan lainnya enggan menjejakkan kaki di tempat yang tampak kumuh dan hampir roboh itu. Mereka memilih duduk di kereta-kereta kuda mereka yang nyaman.

Begitu wanita paruh baya dengan rambut hitam itu menutup pintu. Ia mendekati Ino. "Maafkan saya, Yang mulia. Seorang kawan ingin berjumpa dengan anda." Ujarnya dengan suara rendah yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Ino.

Mendengar hal itu sang ratu langsung meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Apa mungkin Ayaka menjebaknya? Setiap bulan Ino selalu mampir ke sini untuk melakukan kegiatan yang sama. "Mengapa ia ingin bertemu denganku."

"Sebentar."

Ayaka mengetuk pelan lemari kayu besar di dalam ruangan itu. Dari dalam sana muncul sosok pria. Nafas Ino langsung tercekat. Dia tampak begitu lusuh dan kotor. Noda hitam dari debu menempel di wajahnya. Rambutnya kusut dan acak-acakan. Ia mengenakan tunik krem yang kini berwarna kecokelatan. Penampilannya bak pengemis, tapi Ino mengenali rambut merah yang mencolok meski kini tampak kusam dan mata hijau pupusnya. Wanita itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Shion mengernyit melihat pria itu tak mungkin pria di dalam ruangan itu adalah pangeran yang menjadi cinta pertama Ratunya.

"Gaara." Nama pria itu meluncur dari mulutnya.

Ia menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya mencoba menyingkirkan debu yang menempel sepanjang perjalanan. Lalu ia mendekat dan meraih tangan Ino. Kerinduan dan kekhawatiran terlukis di wajahnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia mengangguk dengan cepat. "Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau jadi seperti ini?"

"Suamimu menempatkanku dalam daftar musuhnya. Jadi aku harus menyamar. Aku berkeliling mencari sekutu seperti yang kau minta."

"Selama setahun ini? Aku pikir kau pulang dan melupakanku."

"Aku tak pernah pulang. Aku punya janji yang harus aku tepati. Lagi pula Mustahil aku bisa melupakanmu Ino."

Ino terenyuh. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan melihat Gaara lagi, tapi pria itu nyata-nyata berdiri di depannya menggenggam tangannya. Pertemuan ini membuat Ino merasa emosional. Gaara menarik Ino dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku tidak bisa membebaskanmu sekarang. Aku memiliki prajurit, tapi kita harus menunggu mereka lengah untuk bisa menang. Aku mohon bersabarlah."

"Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini Gaara?" Ino masih tak percaya pria itu mengorbankan waktu, usaha dan pikirannya untuk membantu Ino padahal dia punya kehidupan nyaman sebagai putra mahkota di negeri yang jauh dan damai.

"Aku mencintaimu. Itu lebih dari cukup menjadi sebuah alasan."

Wanita pirang itu merasa senang, lalu ia teringat hal-hal yang ia ucapkan dan lakukan pada Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa malu. "Aku rasa aku tidak pantas mendapatkan perasaanmu yang tulus itu."

"Apa yang salah?"

Ino melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gaara. "Aku tak lagi menjadi wanita baik."

Gaara meraih lengan wanita itu, merasa hampa tanpa kontak fisik di antara mereka. "Jangan berkata begitu. Kau hanya terjebak tanpa punya pilihan. Bukankah kita semua akan melakukan apa saja untuk bertahan hidup."

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?"

Gaara tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Mata-mataku memberitahu jadwalmu dan aku berusaha meyakinkan Ayaka untuk membantuku. Rakyatmu sama sekali tak menyukai Sasuke dan mereka dengan senang hati membantuku."

Mereka mendengar siulan dari luar jendela. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi."

"Gaara, Aku senang berjumpa lagi denganmu."

Pria itu mencium kening Ino. "Bila suamimu tak berhasil membunuhku, Kita akan banyak bertemu di masa yang akan datang."

Ino meremas tangan Gaara merasa sangat khawatir. "Berhati-hatilah."

"Jaga dirimu."

Pangeran berambut merah itu tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum melompat keluar jendela. Lalu mereka bertiga mendengar suara kuda berderap di luar sana.

"Yang Mulia?" Shion menghawatirkan Ratunya yang tampak gemetar.

Ino mengusap air matanya. Ia tak tahu lagi harus merasa senang atau sedih, tapi pertemuan singkatnya dengan Gaara membuatnya optimis.

"Shion, sepertinya negeri ini masih punya harapan."

"Kami, rakyat jelata hanya menginginkan negeri kami kembali seperti dulu Yang Mulia." Ucap Ayaka penuh harap.

"Kita akan bebas dari penjajahan ini. Suatu hari nanti."

.

.

Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Gaara. Ia berkuda keluar dari Ibu kota. Jauh dari pengawasan prajurit _Mustafar_. Nara Shikamaru senang melihat rekannya tampak bahagia.

"Kau berhasil menemuinya?"

"Ya, Dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Aku berpikir Sasuke akan menghancurkannya, tapi Ino wanita yang kuat."

" Aneh rasanya kau menginginkan istri orang. Lalu ke mana kita akan pergi sekarang?"

"Ino tak pernah ingin menikahi Sasuke kau juga tahu itu. Sekarang kita harus pergi ke Jakku. Aku harus meyakinkan mencoba meyakinkan ayahku untuk membantu kita."

Mereka berdua berderap menuju arah timur.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Game of Deception.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 _ **Pewaris**_. Sasuke membaca surat yang dikirimkan Itachi padanya berulang-ulang. Kakaknya mengingatkan posisi mereka masih rentan sampai Ino melahirkan anaknya. Riak-riak pemberontakan itu mulai tampak. Meski Sasuke mengerahkan pasukan Mustafar dan menunjukkan kekuatannya tetap saja ada pihak yang bekerja diam-diam untuk menghambat laju kekuasaannya. _Naboo_ sepertinya tidak menyerah, tapi siapa pemimpin mereka? Ia meletakan gulungan surat dari kakaknya dengan hati-hati di meja. Tidak mungkin Ino karena ia mengawasi istrinya dengan hati-hati. Lagi pula Ino sudah luluh dan menerima dirinya sebagai suami dan raja. Pembunuhan pejabat dan bangsawan terus menerus terjadi dan rakyat mulai berkonspirasi mengatakan dia lah yang mengirim pembunuh. Padahal para pejabat yang tewas adalah sekutunya. Sasuke merasa sang pembunuh ada di antara mereka. Bagaimana mungkin lawannya tahu siapa yang pro Mustafar dan siapa yang tidak, kecuali informasinya bocor. Sekarang ia akan memutuskan untuk lebih hati-hati dan mempersempit alur informasinya.

Ino masuk ke ruang kerja sang suami tanpa pemberitahuan. Karena musim telah berganti dan cuaca juga menjadi lebih hangat. Sang ratu memutuskan untuk mengenakan gaun tipis dari sutra dan brokat berwarna hijau kebiruan seperti warna matanya. Ia tak mengenakan korset dan membiarkan kain yang dingin dan lembut itu memamerkan lekuk tubuh alaminya.

"Yang mulia, Apa anda sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak, Ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Anda tidak keluar dari ruangan ini sejak pagi dan melewatkan makan siang. Saya jadi sedikit khawatir. Apa yang mulia bersedia menemani istrimu ini untuk minum teh?" Ino melirik ke atas meja kerja Sasuke dan tak melewatkan gulungan kertas bersegel lambang _Mustafar_. ' _Apa kira-kira isi surat itu?'_ Ino penasaran.

"Baiklah, Aku memang perlu sedikit beristirahat." Sasuke berdiri dan mengamit lengan ratunya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju patio di tengah taman mawar yang sering digunakan Ino untuk menjamu istri bangsawan _Naboo_ lainnya.

Ino menuangkan secangkir teh dengan aroma melati pada dua cangkir porcelain. Hanya mereka berdua di sana. Dayang dan para pengawal diperintahkan untuk pergi. Sepertinya Sasuke tak ingin ada orang yang mengganggu kebersamaan mereka. "Boleh saya tahu apa yang membuat anda tampak gundah?" Ino menggenggam dan meremas tangan kanan Sasuke. Berusaha menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya. Padahal sebenarnya Ino sedang mengali informasi. Ia berusaha simpatik agar Sasuke mempercayainya.

"Tidak ada masalah besar?" Sasuke mengangkat tangan Ino ke bibirnya dan mencium buku-buku jarinya.

"Benarkah?" Ino menatap Sasuke dengan ragu. "Apa surat dari Musfatar mengganggu pikiran anda? Atau pembunuhan para bangsawan."

"Kau mendengarnya juga?"

Ino mengangguk. "Seisi istana membicarakannya, Siapa yang begitu jahat membunuh para bangsawan yang selalu menyokong istana dan keluarga Yamanaka. Katanya anda yang diam-diam memerintahkan pembunuhan itu untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang melawan anda."

"Apa kau mempercayainya Ino?"

"Tidak sedikit pun yang Mulia. Anda tak akan membuat tindakan gegabah yang bisa mengobarkan kebencian dan pemberontakan atas pemerintahan anda."

"Meski kau sebagai ratu telah menerimaku. Rakyat dan beberapa orang bangsawan penting masih tidak suka. Kekuasaanku di _Naboo_ begitu rapuh. Tentu saja aku bisa mengatasi semua dengan kekerasan, tapi Itachi tak ingin perang merusak tatanan Ekonomi negara ini. Sebab _Mustafar_ masih memerlukan banyak uang untuk perbaikan dan invasi. Negeri yang hancur tak menghasilkan uang. Kami belajar dari _Aldeeran_. Mereka kesulitan untuk membayar upeti pada Itachi."

Ino ingin mengeretakan giginya. Ia sudah tahu Negerinya hanya dijadikan sapi perah oleh Itachi Uchiha, rakyatnya dibebani pajak tinggi dan hasilnya dikirim ke _Mustafar_. Meski belum begitu parah. Banyaknya upeti yang harus mereka bayarkan pada penjajah mereka telah membuat banyak orang mengeluh dan tingkat kemakmuran menurun.

"Anda harus melakukan pendekatan diplomatik kalau begitu." Saran Ino.

"Sudah aku lakukan, dan asal kau tahu. Para bangsawan yang terbunuh adalah orang-orang yang bersedia mendukungku dan aku tak paham bagaimana pembunuh itu tahu soal ini."

Seharusnya dia tak membicarakan masalah ini pada Ino, tapi ia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi istrinya.

Meski tiap malam Ino membisikan kata cinta ditelinganya, membuainya dengan kelembutan dan pengertian yang tak pantas ia terima. Pikiran logis nya tetap mencurigai istrinya meski hatinya berkata Ino tak mungkin menjadi pelakunya. Sasuke mengawasi Ino dengan ketat ia tahu semua kegiatan wanita itu dan siapa saja yang ia temui. Dengan cermat ia mengamati reaksi istrinya, air muka Ino tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Anda harus membersihkan istana kalau begitu. Mungkin ada penyusup di antara orang-orang kepercayaan anda."

"Kau juga berpendapat begitu. Sejujurnya aku tak mempercayai siapa pun selain kakakku. Tidak juga Deidara dan Sasori."

"Jadi anda juga tak mempercayaiku, Yang Mulia. Hatiku hancur mendengarnya." Ino langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke dan menunduk, tampak sakit hati.

"Maaf, istriku. Aku tak bermaksud begitu."

"Yang Mulia, Sampai kapan anda akan mencurigai saya sebagai musuh? Bukankah saya mendukung anda sejauh ini."

"Ino, Aku masih merasa janggal. Mengapa kau yang awalnya begitu membenciku tiba-tiba berkata mencintaiku."

Ino membuang formalitasnya. Ia ingin berbicara pada suaminya sebagai pasangan yang setara. Sebagai seorang istri bukan seorang ratu yang harus mematuhi rajanya.

"Manusia berubah Sasuke, Kau dan Aku. Sulitkah dipercaya bila aku melihat secercah sinar dalam dirimu. Perasaanku tulus. Dalam dirimu aku melihat seorang pria yang masih punya sisi baik, tapi enggan menunjukkannya pada dunia hanya karena dia merasa cinta dan kasih sayang adalah sebuah kelemahan. Apa aku lemah di matamu karena aku hanya bisa berjuang dengan menggunakan hati dan perasaanku, mencoba membuatmu tersentuh dan melihat segalanya dengan perspektif berbeda. Aku percaya kau bisa menjadi pemimpin yang baik."

"Istriku, Kau adalah wanita terkuat yang pernah aku temui. Meski kau takut padaku kau tetap berdiri menantang dan itu membuatku mengagumimu, tetapi aku masih merasa janggal kau menyerahkan dirimu begitu saja padaku."

"Kau aneh Sasuke. Ketika aku menentangmu kau memaksa membuatku tunduk, menakutiku dengan ancaman dan ketika aku menumbuhkan rasa padamu kau malah ketakutan dan curiga. Aku tak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang kau harapkan dariku." Ino berpaling memunggungi sang suami. Ketika ia hendak melangkah. Lengan Sasuke sudah melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang dan Wajah pria itu tersuruk di lengkungan lehernya.

"Maafkan aku Ino. Aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Aku menyukaimu dan aku takut kau akan mengkhianatiku."

"Aku tak akan mengkhianatimu Sasuke. Kau dan aku bisa memimpin negeri ini berdua. Anda saja kau mau melepaskan ikatanmu dengan _Mustafar_ , aku yakin rakyat _Naboo_ akan lebih mencintaimu."

"Kau menginginkan aku menentang Kakakku?"

"Kau bisa menjadi pemimpin yang lebih baik dari Itachi. Apa kau juga ingin menjadi sepertinya yang meninggalkan jejak kehancuran dan kematian di setiap langkahmu. Kau bisa mengembalikan kedaulatan _Naboo_ dan kita bisa hidup bahagia."

"Ino, Kau bisa meminta apa pun dariku, tapi jangan pernah memintaku untuk melawan kakakku."

"Aku sudah duga kau akan menjawab begitu. Kau memang tak peduli padaku atau negeriku."

"Tolong mengerti Ino, Kakak dan _Mustafar_ adalah hal penting bagiku."

"Tapi Apa kakakmu juga menganggap dirimu sepenting itu? Dia membunuh seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha lalu mengapa hanya menyisakanmu? Kau hanya bidaknya sama sepertiku dan orang-orang lainnya. Begitu kau tak lagi berguna Itachi akan menyingkirkanmu. Sekarang kau adalah raja _Naboo_ , Sasuke. Kami membutuhkanmu menjadi seorang raja yang bijaksana dan jangan lupa aku satu-satunya orang di dunia yang mencintaimu ketika semua orang ingin kau mati. Apakah kau tidak ingin membuatku bahagia dengan memedulikan nasib rakyat yang aku anggap penting." Ino melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan suaminya. Berbalik dan memberikan Sasuke tatapan paling dingin yang ia bisa buat. Dia telah berusaha keras memenangkan hati Sasuke. Selama ini ia menahan diri dan berpura-pura mencintai bajingan itu dan sekarang ia merasa kesal sebab semua usahanya sia-sia. Sasuke tetap memilih saudaranya.

"Tentu saja kau tak peduli karena kau datang kemari untuk menjajah, Mengapa aku melupakannya hanya karena kau menunjukkan sedikit kelembutan padaku. Ternyata aku tetap saja sebuah objek di matamu." Ucapnya kasar. Ino kemudian berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan patio tanpa sempat meminum tehnya.

Kemarahan Ino serasa menampar wajahnya, ia sama sekali tak suka bila Ino kembali menunjukkan permusuhan. Dia harus mengakui dia jatuh cinta pada Ino dan sekarang ia merasa terjepit. Mengapa Ino harus memintanya mengkhianati _Mustafar_. Dia mau memberikan seluruh hal di dunia bagi Ino, tapi tidak kesetiaannya pada Itachi. Apa ada solusi untuk dua kepentingan yang bertolak belakang. Sasuke pun mengejar Ino.

Wanita itu sedang menangis, bukan karena hatinya terluka lebih kepada rasa frustrasi dan putus asa. Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Sasuke berpaling dari kepentingan _Mustafar_ dan Itachi.

"Ino dengarkan," suara lembut suaminya membuat Ino berbalik.

"Aku berjanji padamu aku akan membicarakan ini dengan kakakku. Kau benar kita tak bisa memeras rakyat _Naboo_. Mereka bisa memberontak. Mungkin kakakku akan setuju bila kita hanya mengirim sepuluh persen penerimaan pajak _Naboo_ padanya."

"Benarkah kau akan menegosiasikannya dengan kakakmu?" Mata aquamarine Ino kembali berbinar.

"Pasti, Aku yakin dia akan mendengarkanku. Aku tak mau _Naboo_ memerdekakan diri tapi aku bisa meminta otonomi khusus jadi Itachi tak akan mempengaruhi kebijakan dan politik di negeri ini."

"Terima kasih Sasuke." Ino memeluk suaminya.

"Aku memang brengsek, tapi aku peduli pada kebahagiaanmu." Sasuke pun mengecup kening Ino. "Oh iya Ino, apa kau sudah kedatangan tamu bulananmu?"

Pipi Ino langsung merona, buat apa Sasuke menanyakan siklus haidnya. "Belum, kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Aku berharap kau mengandung. Situasinya sudah begitu mendesak, Itachi menanyakan pewaris dalam suratnya."

"Aku minta maaf, belum bisa memberikan seorang anak padamu." Ucap Ino lirih. Tentu saja ia tak akan bisa punya anak selama ia tetap mengonsumsi teh bulan. Ino tak berniat menjadi wadah untuk melanjutkan generasi keluarga terkutuk yang menebar ketakutan dan kekejaman di dunia.

"Bukan salahmu, Mungkin kita harus mencoba lebih keras."

Ino merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pria itu. "Tentu saja, Yang mulia." Dalam hati ia mengernyit membayangkan semakin banyak waktu yang harus ia habiskan di ranjang pria itu.

.

.

Panasnya udara membuat Shikamaru merasa lelah. Jubah dan sorban yang ia kenakan menutupi setiap jengkal kulitnya, tapi tak cukup untuk melindunginya dari sengatan matahari. Bagaimana orang bisa hidup di tempat seperti ini. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada berkilometer gundukan pasir. Ia menoleh pada rekan seperjalanannya yang tak pernah mengeluh. Mereka berdua menuntun kuda-kuda mereka melintasi gurun pasir.

"Apa masih jauh, Gaara?"

"Tidak sebentar lagi kita sampai."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat itu, tanpa ada petunjuk. Dari seminggu yang lalu semua yang aku lihat hanya gundukan pasir."

"Aku lahir di sini, Kau lihat itu?"

Shikamaru lega melihat sebuah gerbang besar di kelilingi tembok yang tinggi berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Selamat datang di negeriku. Kawan."

Setelah melewati gerbang Shikamaru merasa takjub. Tempat itu dipenuhi kehidupan. Rumah-rumah sederhana terbuat dari batu dengan jendela yang kecil berdiri di kanan kiri jalanan yang sempit. Para pedagang berteriak menjajakan dagangannya. Unta dan keledai kerap melintas. Semuanya tampak asing bagi Shikamaru.

"Itu istananya,"

"Wow, Aku tak pernah melihat yang seperti ini." Bangunan besar tersusun dari batuan berwarna coklat tampak menjulang. Ratusan pilar dan kolom-kolom melengkung berjejer simetris menunjang kubah-kubah yang menghiasi atap istana. Yang Shikamaru perhatikan semua bangunan di Jakku memiliki warna senada dengan gurun pasir begitu pula dengan pakaian rakyatnya yang di dominasi warna tanah. Terkecuali pasukan kerajaan yang berpakian serba hitam. Turban mereka dililit sedemikian rupa hingga menutupi wajah. Mereka tidak mengenakan baju pelindung besi seperti layaknya di benua barat. Baju zirah mereka terbuat dari kulit sapi yang tebal. Baju besi di udara panas begini pastinya tak efektif. Senjata mereka terkait di pinggang. Dua orang prajurit mendekati Shikamaru dan Gaara.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya salah seorang prajurit

Gaara melepas kain yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Pangeran." Kedua prajurit itu terkejut dan tampak ketakutan.

"Sampaikan pada Ayahku aku telah kembali." Kemudian Gaara bersama Shikamaru memasuki istana. "Sebaiknya kita membersihkan diri sebelum bertemu ayahku."

"Sebaiknya begitu. Kulitku terasa tebal akibat kotoran yang menempel." Entah berapa minggu ia tidak mandi. Ini adalah perjalanan tersulit yang Shikamaru lakukan semenjak melarikan diri dari Alderaan, tetapi sepanjang perjalanan keeksotikan benua timur membuatnya tercengang.

Setelah menyerahkan kuda mereka ke pengurus istal istana. Gaara membawa Shikamaru ke salah satu bangunan dalam istana. Terdapat sebuah kolam mata air kecil di sana.

"Di negeri ini, air begitu langka. Lebih langka dari emas permata." Jelasnya pada sang pangeran _Alderaan_.

"Aku mengerti, Aku tak akan membersihkan diri secepat mungkin."

Gaara meminjamkan pakaiannya pada Shikamaru. Setelah tampak bersih dan pantas. Gaara pun memutuskan untuk menemui ayahnya.

Mereka melintasi taman istana. Ia tersenyum sendiri membandingkan taman miliknya dan Ino. Tempat ini tak layak disebut taman. Hanya hamparan pasir padat dan berbatuan yang ditumbuhi semak-semak, tidak seperti _Naboo_ yang begitu hijau dan dipenuhi warna-warna-warna indah. Betapa ia ingin kembali pada wanita itu.

Belum sampai di bangunan utama sekelompok wanita berpakaian indah dan perhiasan diiringi dayang-dayang menyambut mereka.

"Gaara, Akhirnya kau pulang. Aku dan Kankuro sempat berpikir kau sudah mati ketika kami tak menerima surat darimu lagi. Ayah juga begitu khawatir." Seorang wanita berambut pirang melangkah dan memeluk Gaara. Dari ucapannya Shikamaru mengambil kesimpulan wanita itu mungkin salah satu kerabat Gaara.

Menyadari kehadiran orang asing yang berdiri di belakang adiknya. Temari menatap pria dengan model rambut teraneh yang pernah ia lihat. Dia tak terkesan dengan sang tamu. "Siapa pria aneh yang kau bawa ini? Pengikut barumu?" Komentarnya datar.

Shikamaru merasa tersinggung. Ia tidak aneh, tapi karena ia pria sabar ia menahan lidahnya. Ayahnya selalu berkata wanita sangat merepotkan, apalagi bila marah dan Shikamaru tak suka hal-hal yang merepotkan. Belakangan ini hidupnya sudah susah dan ia tak perlu menambah masalahnya dengan bersilat lidah melawan sang putri.

"Kakak, Dia temanku. Pangeran Alderaan. Nara Shikamaru."

"Pangeran, Ia tak terlihat seperti itu. lebih pantas menjadi tukang kuda daripada pangeran. " Ujar Temari mengejek sambil menilai pria di depannya sekali lagi.

"Saya merasa kasihan, anda hanya bisa menilai seseorang dari rupanya. Manusia punya lebih banyak sisi dari sekedar wajah dan penampilan, tapi sayangnya wanita seperti anda tentu tak menganggap percakapan intelektual sebagai hal yang menarik." Ucap Shikamaru datar.

Kalimat pangeran _Aldeeran_ itu membuat Temari murka. "Kau baru saja mengatakan aku bodoh?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu putri. Kau yang mengucapkannya sendiri."

"Sudah...sudah." Gaara menyela perdebatan keduanya. "Aku dan Shikamaru perlu menemui ayah."

Temari menarik nafas panjang, "Baiklah, aku akan meminta pelayan menyiapkan jamuan untuk kalian." Ia melangkah dan melancarkan tatapan membunuh pada Shikamaru.

"Apa semua wanita Jakku begitu galak dan kurang ajar?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menggaruk kepalanya tak mengerti. Ia berkenalan dengan banyak putri, tapi ia tak pernah bertemu dengan yang sombong dan tak sopan seperti itu.

Gaara hanya tersenyum, "Tidak juga, Temari itu pengecualian. Kakakku tak pernah menahan lidah dan selalu mengatakan apa yang ada dikepalanya. Semua pria yang ayah jodohkan mengundurkan diri karena tak tahan dengan sikap keras kepala dan suka memerintahnya."

"Ha.. Dia terdengar seperti ibuku. Wanita yang merepotkan." Shikamaru melirik ke belakang untuk melihat sang putri yang berlalu diiringi dayang-dayangnya.

.

"Tolonglah ayah, Kita harus membantu mereka."

"Ini bukan perang kita Gaara. Tidak ada untungnya. Aku lebih memilih mengurusi urusan dalam negeri. Ancaman kekeringan sudah di depan mata."

"Dengar ayah, Aku dan Shikamaru telah berhasil membentuk pasukan sekutu dari negara-negara yang terancam oleh _Mustafar_ dan mereka berjanji jika kita membantu mereka akan memuluskan perdagangan dengan negeri kita." Jelas Gaara.

"Yang mulia Rasa, bayangkan bila Mustafar mengusai seluruh benua barat, Mereka akan memblokade jalur perdagangan dan memonopoli lalulintas barang. Anda harus membayar harga tinggi yang mereka minta karena anda tak punya pilihan dan bila anda membantu saya merebut _Alderaan_ kembali, saya sebagai raja berikutnya tentu akan membuat perjanjian yang lebih menguntungkan."

"Benar ayah, tak hanya Alderaan . Naboo, Yavin dan Hoth juga akan berdagang dengan kita. Dengan begitu kita bisa menjadi Negara termakmur di timur."

Rasa menimbang usulan putranya. "Bagaimana bila kita kalah? Apa kau sudah mempertimbangkan risikonya?"

"Tak ada risikonya bagi kita selain kehilangan prajurit yang kita kirimkan. Itachi Uchiha tak akan menyerang Jakku. Bila pun ia melakukannya akan makan waktu bertahun-tahun dan menghabiskan seluruh sumber daya yang dia miliki karena ia harus menaklukkan negara tetangga kita sebelum bisa kemari."

"Dan apa kau berniat memimpin sendiri pasukan Jakku, Putraku?"

"Tentu saja ayah, Aku ingin membuat kejayaanku sendiri dan bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya selain di medan perang. Lagi pula bila aku mati. Ayah bisa menjadikan Kankuro sebagai raja berikutnya. Dia putra pertama sudah seharusnya dia yang menjadi putra mahkota."

"Aku khawatir kau sebenarnya melakukan semua ini hanya demi satu wanita."

"Mungkin kau benar ayah, tapi apa bedanya. Ini demi kesejahteraan kita semua. Apakah kau akan mendukung putramu menjadi raja bila kau tahu ia tak menepati kata-katanya? Ayah selalu bilang pemimpin yang bijak selalu memegang ucapannya. Aku telah berjanji pada Ratu _Naboo_ untuk membantu dan aku akan melakukannya."

"Baiklah Putraku, kau bisa membawa lima pulih ribu pasukan kita. Aku tak bisa memberi lebih banyak."

"Terima kasih ayah, Itu lebih dari cukup."

"Terima kasih Yang Mulia. _Alderaan_ tak akan melupakan bantuan anda." Shikamaru membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Tolong jaga putraku, Kami masih memerlukannya."

Gaara tersenyum, "Aku pasti pulang ayah dan mungkin dengan membawa calon ratu Jakku berikutnya."

.

.

Ino melangkah sendirian memanjat anak tangga curam dari batu dengan hati-hati menuju pintu kuil dewa kematian. Di antara semua dewa yang dipuja. Tak satu pun jemaat berani mengetuk pintunya. Kematian begitu menakutkan dan tak satu makhluk pun ingin berjumpa dengannya. Beralasan ingin mendoakan arwah ayah dan leluhurnya. Ino mengunjungi kuil kecil yang dindingnya didominasi batu-batu berwarna gelap. Letaknya terisolasi dari hiruk pikuknya ibu kota, dikelilingi ratusan pohon besar yang dahan-dan daun rimbunnya menghalangi sinar matahari.

Ino menarik syal coklat yang ia kenakan menutupi rambut dan kepalanya, mengabaikan atmosfer menyeramkan ia mendorong pintu yang membawa dirinya pada Altar sang dewa. Sementara pasukan dan dayang-dayang yang mengikutinya tampak gelisah menunggu di depan kuil.

Ino mengatupkan tangannya lalu menutup mata untuk memanjatkan doa di ruang yang temaram, nyaris gelap. Tiba-tiba saja lilin-lilin di altar menyala. Seolah menyambutnya. Seperti hantu, seseorang telah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia mengenakan jubah pendeta berwarna hitam. Tudung kepala menutupi wajahnya. Tapi Ino bisa melihat sekilas tanggangnya yang terekspos berwarna sepucat mayat. Ino tak merasa takut seakan dia familier dengan sosok itu.

"Apa yang kau minta pada dewa kematian, Anakku?"

"Nyawa seseorang." Bisiknya lirih. Dinding-dinding batu membuat suara Ino bergema dan terdistorsi.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa orang yang tak beruntung itu?" tanya sang pendeta.

"Suamiku terkasih."

"Aku harus mengingatkanmu anakku, dewa kematian akan menginginkan bayaran darimu setelah ia mengirimkan mautnya."

"Saya paham, pendeta. Saya berharap Dewa maut mendengarkan permintaan saya." Ino tersenyum sinis sebelum melangkah pergi. "Permisi bapa."

"Sampai jumpa, Ratuku."

Begitu Ino keluar pintu kayu berderit menutup. Ia melepaskan kerudungnya dan melangkah kembali memasuki kereta kuda. Dia berharap-harap cemas menanti balasan dari Sai, lelaki misterius itu ada di mana-mana. Hanya Ino tak tahu dalam wujud apa.

Sebenarnya Ino meragukan kesatria _Dathomir_ itu bisa mengalahkan suaminya dalam duel. Mungkin dia harus memerangkap Sasuke dan membuatnya jadi lebih mudah sebelum Sai melakukan pekerjaannya. Entah sejak kapan kesatria _Dathomir_ itu menjelma menjadi algojonya, tapi Sai melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa pernah bertanya.

Ino sudah lelah dengan kepura-puraannya. Bila ia tak bisa membuat Sasuke menyerang Itachi, maka ia akan berusaha sendiri memotong salah satu akar Musfar yang membelit negerinya. Lagi pula tak seorang pun akan mencurigainya. Dia bisa menyalahkan sekelompok pemberontak tanpa nama atas kematian Sasuke. Bukankah Ia telah memainkan peran istri penyayang dengan baik, setelah ini ia harus berpura-pura menjadi janda yang bersedih.

Kuda-kuda berderap membawa Ino kembali ke istana. Beruntung ia tak berpapasan dengan suaminya. Yang mulia sedang sibuk mengadakan rapat dengan pejabat dan orang-orangnya. Ino merasa lega hanya perlu menghabiskan sedikit waktu untuk menemani Sasuke malam ini.

Wanita pirang itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kamar setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang. Shion membantunya berganti pakaian. Setelah hanya mereka berdua di ruangan itu. Sang dayang kepercayaan Ino mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari pakaian dalamnya.

"Anda mendapatkan surat dari panti asuhan yang mulia." Bisiknya pelan. Takut ada yang mendengarkan.

Ino mengambil amplop kuning itu dari tangan Shion. Tak ada segel tak ada nama. Dengan hati-hati ia membaca baris demi baris tulisan tangan yang elegan itu.

Senyum senang menghiasi bibirnya sebelum membuang surat itu ke dalam api perapian yang menyala. _Gaara akan kembali dengan pasukannya._ Hati ino membuncah dengan harapan. Mereka akan menghancurkan Uchiha bersama-sama.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning : Lemon inside.**

 **Game of Deception**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

Sang ratu berdiri di dekat perapian mengamati api yang membakar tumpukan kayu. Lidah api yang meliuk dan menjulur layaknya sebuah tarian memukaunya. Kekuatan yang luar biasa. Indah, panas dan mematikan pikir sang ratu. Kagum melihat kayu-kayu itu menjadi arang dan debu. Ino berharap ia bisa menjadi api yang memberikan cahaya dan kekuatan untuk membinasakan musuh-musuhnya, menyulut bara perlawanan rakyat dan kerajaan lainnya melawan rezim teror dan kolonisasi yang ditebarkan oleh Itachi Uchiha yang mengangkat dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang raja dan kini kaisar atas negara jajahannya. Bila Ino ingin negerinya merdeka pria itulah yang harus dia kalahkan. Pria yang juga memiliki loyalitas suaminya.

Ino tersenyum kecut, Ia tak ingin mengotori tangannya dengan darah, tapi bukankah ia juga telah mengaturkan lusinan nyawa kepada dewa kematian tanpa memberi penghakiman. Ia kini tak jauh berbeda dari Sasuke dan Mustafar yang dibencinya. Mereka sama-sama pembunuh, tapi ini perang. Akan selalu timbul korban yang tak diperlukan.

Ia merogoh sebuah botol kaca dari kotak perhiasannya. Membuka tutupnya untuk menghirup aroma manis cairan berwarna ungu itu lalu merasa puas. Sasuke tak akan mengetahuinya. Semak Belladonna hanya tumbuh di pegunungan kerajaan _Hoth_ ketika musim semi tiba. Tumbuhan yang sangat langka. Hanya dengan beberapa tetes ekstrak buah beri beracun itu nyawa seseorang bisa melayang. Sekarang ia hanya perlu menentukan kapan saat yang tepat untuk meracuninya. Sasuke mempercayai Ino, Ia tak akan menolak makanan yang istrinya berikan, tapi Ia harus melakukannya dengan cerdas hingga orang lain tak mencurigainya. Ia membutuhkan seorang tumbal untuk dipersalahkan.

Ino teringat Sasuke akan mengadakan perburuan bersama para bangsawan lainnya di hutan merah. Ino mengenal tempat itu dengan baik. Ia tahu letak gua tersembunyi dan jurang yang berbahaya. Mungkin ia bisa merayu suaminya untuk menemaninya berkuda berdua saja.

Di saat wanita pirang itu sibuk berkutat dengan pemikirannya. Jendela kamar Ino berkeriut, semilir angin masuk ke kamarnya melalui jendela yang terbuka perlahan. Ia memang sengaja tak menguncinya karena sedang menanti kedatangan seseorang.

Tampaknya malaikat mautnya sudah tiba. Tadi pagi Ino meninggalkan goresan di pohon _cyprus_ berharap sang kesatria Dathomir melihatnya, sejauh ini Sai tak pernah mengecewakan. Ia tak pernah bisa dilacak dan tak pernah meninggalkan jejak. Dia hanya tahu pria itu kerap berada di sekitarnya tanpa ia tahu. Meski kedengarannya menyeramkan Ino mempercayai Sai.

Pria itu sudah berlutut di dekat jendela. Siaga menanti perintah sang ratu. Ino sebenarnya ingin melihat wajah dibalik topeng itu, tapi ia selalu menahan keingintahuannya. Ia tak ingin memandang kesatria _Dathomir_ itu sebagai manusia. Sai mengajukan dirinya sebagai sebuah alat, wadah yang diciptakan untuk melindungi takdirnya dan Ino ingin memanfaatkan pria itu tanpa merasa bersalah. Ia merasa aneh dengan hal yang begitu timpang. Sai melakukan segala yang ia perintahkan dan Ino tak pernah melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Ini membuat sang ratu menjadi merasa tak nyaman.

" Sai, Aku akan menemani Yang mulai berburu."

"Apa anda akan menjalankan rencana itu?"

"Tak ada jalan lain. Menyingkirkan Sasuke akan mempermudah jalan Gaara. Mungkin kau tak perlu turun tangan bila racun ini bekerja. Aku memerlukanmu di sana untuk mengalihkan perhatian."

"Mengerti, Yang Mulia. Saya selalu berada di sekitar anda."

.

.

Tenda-tenda berdiri di tanah lapang berumput. Para prajurit dengan disiplin berjaga di pos mereka. Sasuke menunggangi kuda jantannya. Memimpin rombongan para bangsawan berderap menerobos lebatnya hutan untuk mengejar hewan buruan. Anjing-anjing menyalak dan berlari mengikuti jejak hewan-hewan liar, menuntun para pemburu ke arah sasarannya.

Teriakan riuh para lelaki terdengar tatkala anak panah Sasuke menembus seekor babi hutan yang berlari ke arahnya. Hewan buas itu tersungkur begitu saja di atas tanah. Semua mata menatap sang raja dengan kekaguman. Tak bisa dipungkiri Sasuke Uchiha adalah pria dengan banyak kemampuan. Seorang jenderal yang brilian, juga pembunuh yang efisien. Beberapa orang petinggi Naboo berharap Sasuke suatu hari akan merasa tidak puas menjadi raja kecil dan memberontak pada kakaknya. tapi sekarang mereka tahu hal itu mustahil terjadi. Persaudaraan mereka sangat erat. Darah lebih kental dari air. Terlebih lagi raja mereka tak punya ambisi dan misi pribadi. Pria itu membenci politik, tapi tetap berusaha untuk menjalankan perannya. Sasuke tak ubahnya boneka sang kaisar yang dikirim untuk membelenggu mereka. Rakyat _Naboo_. Sungguh amat disayangkan Sasuke Uchiha tak akan pernah berniat untuk berpaling dan menjadi pahlawan Naboo, meski untuk menyenangkan istri yang belakangan ini digilainya. Sekarang para bangsawan sadar, Ratu mereka tak bisa diremehkan. Meski tak bisa memegang pedang dan berperang. Dengan tubuh ringkih dan wajah cantiknya Ino berhasil memikat pria berbahaya ini dan berusaha mencegah hal-hal yang lebih buruk diderita oleh rakyatnya.

Ino menjadi satu-satunya wanita dalam acara tersebut. Kebanyakan istri bangsawan lebih memilih untuk diam di rumah daripada menunggu dengan bosan di tenda yang tak nyaman menanti sang suami muncul untuk memamerkan hasil buruan mereka. Ia mengisi waktunya dengan membaca sambil menunggu Sasuke kembali. Ia harus memikirkan cara untuk mengiring suaminya pergi berdua saja tanpa pengawalan.

.

.

"Jadi anda memberikan babi hutan itu padaku?" Suara kecipak air terdengar ditengah-tengah tenda yang diterangi puluhan lilin. Meski sedang di luar istana kenyamanan dan kemewahan masih tetap tersedia bagi anggota kerajaan.

Ino merendam tubuhnya di sebuah bak kayu besar yang dipenuhi air hangat dan kelopak bunga mawar. Dia menyukai mandi yang menyenangkan, tapi ia tak menduga Sasuke akan mendatanginya begini cepat.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sasuke melepas sepatu boots nya yang kotor dan berlumpur. "Aku bisa mencari rusa yang indah bila kau mau."

Ino menyesap gelas anggurnya. Rasa manis dilidahnya terasa melegakan dan membuat percakapan ini terasa lebih mudah. "Cukup bagiku Yang mulia, Aku lebih senang melihat rusa-rusa indah itu berlarian dengan bebas di hutan dari pada terongok mati dikakiku."

Setelah semua pakaian terlepas dari tubuhnya, Sasuke ikut bergabung dengan istrinya. Pria itu beringsut mendekati Ino. Menempelkan dadanya di punggung wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Kau terlalu lembut." Ia menyingkirkan rambut pirang Ino yang menutupi tengkuknya dan mengecup bahu sang Ratu.

"Bila aku sama kerasnya seperti anda, Salah satu di antara kita mungkin sudah mati." Ujar Ino santai mempermainkan gelas perak ditangannya pura-pura mengabaikan tangan Sasuke yang meluncur dan membelai tubuhnya di bawah air.

"Kau mencintai nyawamu." Pria berambut raven itu mulai menciumi leher dan bahu Ino dengan lapar.

"Siapa yang tidak." Ino menjatuhkan gelasnya saat sang suami tiba-tiba meremas buah dadanya dengan kencang. 'Oh...' pekiknya dengan terkejut dan mulai mendesis merasakan jari-jari memuntir dan mengesek putingnya yang mengeras. Sasuke sedang berusaha membuatnya bernafsu dengan memberikan rangsangan di area-area sensitifnya.

"Kau butuh hidup untuk merasakan kenikmatan." Ucapnya rendah.

Mencoba menghalau godaan suaminya, Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Saya tak merasa mengundang anda untuk menikmati hangatnya bak mandi ini."

Sasuke menyukai kulit lembut istrinya yang terasa kontras dengan tangan kasar dan penuh kapalan miliknya. "Aku tak perlu menanti undanganmu." Bisiknya di telinga wanita itu. Melanjutkan pijatan-pijatan sensualnya.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Meski ia membenci pria ini tubuhnya tak kebal pada godaan. Ia ingin marah begitu merasakan desiran kebutuhan di antara kedua kakinya. " Anda selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang anda mau. Wahai Sang penakluk."

"Kau cukup mengenalku dengan baik, Istriku." Sasuke sudah hafal dengan permainan Ino yang berpura-pura enggan, tetapi segera setelah ia mulai menyentuhnya. Wanita itu akan meleleh dan memohon seperti biasa. Ia menyukai Ino yang seperti itu. Kadang _submissive_ , terkadang agresif. Membuatnya tak bisa menduga reaksi berikutnya. Bercinta dengan istrinya tak pernah terasa monoton dan membosankan.

"Sasuke..." Ino mendesahkan nama pria itu dengan pelan. Tangan suaminya meluncur dari perutnya ke bawah, jarinya membuka dan mengelus organ intimnya. Ino bisa merasakan bukti hasrat pria itu menempel keras di bokongnya.

Sasuke tidak terburu-buru. Ia ingin menjelajah lebih jauh, membawa ratunya menemukan hal-hal menarik yang pastinya belum pernah ia rasakan. Ia menekan jarinya lebih dalam, menyusuri liang yang lembab dan hangat. Sehangat air yang melingkupi mereka.

Ino melengkungkan punggungnya. Tangannya mencengkeram tepian bak mandi, Intrusi jemari pria itu mengisi dirinya. Kenikmatan mulai menjalari tubuhnya begitu jari-jemari itu keluar masuk memompa tubuhnya.

"Mengapa kau menahan diri, Ratuku. Biarkan aku mendengar desahanmu."

"Prajurit dan dayang berdiri di luar sana Sasuke." Ino bisa melihat siluet dua prajurit dan empat pelayan berdiri di depan pintu masuk tendanya yang terbuat dari bahan tipis.

"Malu mereka mendengarkanmu? Mengetahui ratu mereka begitu haus dan nakal. Tak ada bedanya dengan wanita jalang."

"Hentikan Sasuke." Pipi Ino langsung memerah, teringat bagaimana pria itu menghinanya di awal perjumpaan mereka.

"Hm..Kau berbohong, sayang. Kau tak ingin aku berhenti." Dengan jahat Sasuke memanfaatkan kelemahan Ino. Dia memijat dan menggosok klitoris wanita itu dengan Ibu jari. Sementara jari tengah dan telunjuknya masih terbenam dalam tubuh istrinya.

"Ah...ah...ah..." tanpa bisa dikontrol lagi desahan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Ino diselingi seringai buas di bibir suaminya.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya." Seringai Sasuke semakin melebar, ia menambahkan satu digit jarinya memenuhi liang yang masih sempit itu.

"Owh..Sialan." Kepala Ino mendongkak, ia merasa begitu penuh dengan tiga jari pria itu terselip di selangkangannya. Ia terpaksa melebarkan kakinya. Tubuhnya mulai merasa tergelitik oleh keajaiban yang dibuat oleh jari ahli Sasuke yang mengobok-obok kewanitaannya.

"Oh, Lihat lah dirimu. Ratuku. Basah dan licin di dalam sana. Kau membuatku gila dan mencintaimu." Akunya pada sang istri.

Meski membenci Sasuke tubuh Ino tak kuasa menolak kenikmatan yang menjalari tubuhnya. "Jangan berhenti, Yang mulia." Ino memohon dengan suara serak merasakan otot-ototnya menegang, menjepit jari-jari itu. Pandangannya mulai kabur dan melihat bintang. Jari-jari kakinya melengkung di bawah air yang beriak. Ino menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat meredam klimaks yang memaksa tubuhnya gemetar. Kakinya langsung lemas.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Ino, mereka berdiri berhadapan. Ia takjub melihat ekspresi puas istrinya. Wajahnya merona dengan bibir merah muda yang setengah terbuka dan sedikit tersengal-sengal. "Itu baru pemanasan, Ratuku." Ia menangkup pipi Ino dan menciumnya dengan penuh hasrat.

Ino merelakan tubuhnya dikuasai pria itu. Sekali, dua kali bahkan ribuan kali tak menjadi masalah selama pria itu mengilainya dan memutuskan percaya padanya. Ino membuka kakinya semakin lebar, membiarkan suaminya melesak semakin dalam. Penyatuan ini tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa bagi Sasuke selain kejatuhan yang belum diketahuinya.

Ino menggeliat, mendesis dan merintih. Dia menikmati bercinta dengan musuhnya yang dengan bersemangat menancapkan kejantanannya dalam rongga kecil yang licin dan lembab.

Seharusnya Ino merasa malu dengan suara-suara yang mereka buat, tapi ia malah menatap Sasuke dengan nyalang, ia tak mendamba hanya bernafsu mencari sedikit kesenangan dari kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan. Kulit dan daging berbenturan diselingi nafas yang terengah dan desahan lirih memenuhi tenda mereka.

Ino mengaitkan tangan dan kakinya, laksana ular membelit tubuh pria yang sibuk menggoyangkan pinggulnya naik turun membuat wanita pirang itu nyaris terbanting-banting oleh dorongan-dorongan keras yang terasa menyodok begitu dalam hingga ujung rahimnya. Tak peduli pria itu merajamnya berkali-kali. Ia tak akan menyerah, sebab dia yakin akan memenangkan perang ini.

Sasuke mendesis, dinding-dinding otot halus yang menjepit dan mencengkeram di sekelilingnya nyaris membuatnya menyerah, tapi ia berusaha untuk memberikan kepuasan bagi mereka berdua. Istrinya layak untuk dipuja. Dia menjilat ibu jarinya, jempol yang sedikit basah bertemu dengan klitoris yang membengkak dan sensitif akibat gairah yang membuncah.

"Oh..Nikmat sekali." Desah sang ratu melengkungkan punggungnya.

Sasuke menahan senyum melihat ekspresi Ino sedang di awang-awang. Istrinya tampak sangat menikmati persetubuhan mereka. Dia tahu Ino akan klimaks sebentar lagi. Ia sudah bisa merasakan otot istrinya bergetar dan berkontraksi. Usaha terakhirnya berhasil mengirim Ino ke surga dunia sembari memekikkan namanya. Dia menumpahkan semua benihnya dalam tubuh Ino dan berharap kali ini akan membuahkan hasil.

Ino mengerjap, ada cairan lengket yang menetes dari celah yang berada di antara kedua kakinya. Suaminya sedang menatapnya dengan lembut dan penuh harap, membuat hati Ino merasa tercekik. Tak ada harapan bagi mereka. Ia memilih untuk tak bergerak dan memejamkan mata, menolak untuk menatap ke dalam mata gelap yang tiba-tiba saja membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Dengan tubuh terkulai lelah, Ino memfokuskan diri pada rasa sakit di selangkangannya. Ia tak menduga Sasuke akan merebahkan diri di sisinya. Kedua tangan kuatnya memeluk tubuh Ino dan membisikan kata cinta. Sejenak perasaannya tergugah, tetapi Ino telah menetapkan hati pada rencananya. Tak ada ruang bagi keraguan. Ia pun membiarkan tidur membawa kesadarannya menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

Shikamaru benci melakukan perjalanan jauh, lebih dari setahun ia berkelana dan bersembunyi dari kejaran prajurit Mustafar. Ia merindukan hari-hari malasnya sebagai seorang pangeran, tapi sekarang ia dan Gaara harus berpikir keras dan meracik strategi guna memenangkan pertempuran ini. Apa yang mereka berdua tahu tentang perang? Negeri mereka selalu aman dan damai sampai Itachi Uchiha datang dan menghancurkan segalanya dengan ideologi dan ambisi gilanya dan mereka semua setuju pria itu harus dihentikan.

Menurut informasi yang dia dengar, Hoth dan Yavin memutuskan menandatangani perjanjian, tampak setuju dengan tawaran atau lebih tepatnya pemerasan yang dilakukan pemimpin kerajaan Mustafar, tapi diam-diam Neji Hyuga dan Naruto Namikaze juga sedang mempersiapkan pasukan. Bersama loyalist keluarga Nara yang tersisa mereka akan bertemu di Endor, sebuah wilayah yang membatasi Yavin, Naboo dan Alderan untuk mendiskusikan rencana selanjutnya.

Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya yang silau. Mereka berderap ke barat dengan membawa pasukan berkuda dan puluhan ribu pasukan pejalan kaki. Deretan-deretan kereta yang membawa suplai bagai prajurit mereka mengekor di belakang. Saat ini matahari mulai terbenam, mereka sebaiknya beristirahat.

"Gaara, apa kau pikir Mustafar tak mengetahui pergerakan kita?"

"Lebih baik kita berharap begitu, Kita belum melewati wilayah mereka. Semoga saja tak ada mata-mata Mustafar sepanjang perjalanan ini."

"Masalahnya tiba bila kita sampai di Naboo yang di kuasi Sasuke. Untuk sampai ke Endor kita harus melintasi kerajaan itu."

Gaara turun dari kudanya dan menuntun binatang bersurai putih itu menuju tempat pasukan mempersiapkan makan dan air bagi kuda-kuda mereka. Shikamaru mengikutinya. Perintah untuk rehat telah di keluarkan. Para prajurit sibuk mempersiapkan rangsum untuk makan malam mereka. Api dinyalakan dan tenda-tenda telah berdiri.

"Ino bilang padaku kita bisa melewati sisi hutan tepi barat. Pasukan Kakashi Hatake berjaga di sana. Mereka memastikan pihak Mustafar akan absen dari situ."

"Bagus, Aku tak menyangka kau berhasil membuat kontak dengan ratu Naboo. Apa kau yakin ini bukan jebakan?" tanya Shikamaru mengunyah roti kering dan keju kambing yang menjadi makan malam mereka. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Sebagai jenderal Gaara memilih untuk bersikap sederhana dengan membaur bersama prajuritnya dan menikmati apa yang mereka juga nikmati.

"Aku rasa Ino tak akan membocorkan rahasia ini. Dia yang paling ingin melihat Mustafar jatuh."

"Tidakkah kita semua. Aku hanya ingin kembali pulang."

"Semua bisa terjadi bila kita memenangi perang ini. Kekuatan Mustafar sedang terbagi. Kita bisa meminta Hyuga dan Namikaze menahan dan memutus komunikasi serta mobilitas pasukan Itachi di perbatasan mereka dan kita bergerilya menghabisi prajurit Sasuke dari Naboo lalu Alderan. Setelah itu kita bisa bergabung dengan Hyuga dan Namikaze menyerang Itachi Uchiha."

"Terdengar seperti rencana yang bagus, tapi hanya akan berhasil bila Naruto dan Neji cukup kuat untuk menghentikan pasukan Itachi."

"Meski mungkin tak bisa menang, Mereka bisa memberikan kita waktu. Bila Naboo dan Alderan bebas kita bisa mengirimkan lebih banyak prajurit untuk membantu Naruto di garis depan, tapi kita harus bergerak cepat."

"Kau begitu optimis." Ucap Shikamaru sambil merebahkan diri di atas pasir dan menatap bintang. Tiba-tiba saja hidupnya menjadi pelik.

"Kita harus hidup dengan memegang harapan. Bukankah begitu? Omong-omong ada apa antara kau dan kakakku?"

Rona samar menjalari wajah Shikamaru dengan pertanyaan menyelidik Gaara. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Seperti biasa kakakmu wanita bermulut tajam."

"Hm.. kau membiarkan kakakku terus-menerus menghinamu seakan kau menikmatinya."

"Aku tak ingin dia merepotkanku. Jadi aku biarkan saja." Elak Shikamaru.

"Hm.. apa pertemuan diam-diam kalian di dalam haremku juga merepotkanmu? Aku tak mau tahu apa yang lidah tajam kakakku lakukan padamu, tapi Temari bukan gadis yang pemalu."

Seketika wajah Shikamaru memerah. "Bagaimana kau tahu."

"Meski aku tak lagi mengunjungi haremku. Satu dua hal masih dilaporkan padaku. Bila kau menyukai Temari, ayahku pasti akan senang menikahkan kalian."

"Aku akan memikirkannya setelah perang ini usai." Putus pria berkuncir itu.

Menatap bulan di langit Gaara tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Ino. Apa wanita itu baik-baik saja.

.

.

"Jadi ini yang ingin kau lakukan?" Ia berbaring pada kain yang digelar Ino di atas rumput. Kepalanya berada di pangkuan istrinya. Sementara Ino tersenyum menyuapi sejumput anggur ke bibir suaminya.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu di luar istana berdua bersamamu saja. Sejak kita menikah kapan kita benar-benar punya privasi menikmati udara segar tanpa gangguan."

"Kita ratu dan raja yang punya banyak tugas dan tanggung jawab."

"Tapi kita juga pria dan wanita yang perlu menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati momen kecil seperti ini."

"Kau terlalu sentimental, Istriku."

Ino menatap lembayung senja berarak. Jingga menghiasi ufuk barat. Dedaunan merah hutan ini tampak berpendar dan terbakar dalam cahaya senja. Sunyi, hanya mereka berdua, tapi Ino tahu di antara kayu pepohonan lebat itu Sai tengah bersembunyi.

Pria berambut raven itu duduk menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah yang tiba-tiba menjadi sendu. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" ia meraih dagu Ino agar menatap wajahnya.

"Aku khawatir kebahagiaan kecil ini akan berakhir."

"Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi selama aku masih berada di sisimu." Ia mengecup pipi Ino meyakinkan wanita itu kata-katanya bukan bohong belaka.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Sudah menemaniku ke sini. Aku dan ayah selalu kemari ketika menemaninya pergi berburu. Tempat ini penuh kenangan."

"Sekarang kau memilikiku bukan. Kita bisa membuat kenangan lainnya."

Ino melirik keranjang pikniknya. "Bagaimana bila kita bersulang?, pelayan membungkus sebotol anggur untuk kita."

"Baiklah,"

Ino menuang anggur merah pada dua gelas perak. Salah satunya telah di lapisi racun bella donna. Mungkin tak cukup untuk membunuh Sasuke. Tapi cukup untuk melumpuhkannya.

Tanpa bergeming dan tampak mencurigakan. Ino mengangkat gelasnya. Suara berdenting dua gelas perak beradu. "Untuk kebahagiaan kita." Ino langsung meneguk habis isinya dan Sasuke mengikutinya.

Tak lama setelahnya tubuh pria itu terasa kaku. "Ino, Aku merasa ada yang salah." Ucapnya dengan lidah yang mulai kelu.

Ino terbelalak tampak bingung. "Ada apa Sasuke."

Dengan susah payah sang raja menarik pedang dari sarungnya. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Ia masih bisa melihat kuda jantan hitamnya terikat di pohon dengan gelisah. Instingnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi.

Sai beranjak dari tempat ia bersembunyi, Pedangnya terhunus tajam. Ia melihat langkah kaki Sasuke mulai goyah. Racunnya sedang bekerja.

"Sial.." umpat Sang pangeran Mustafar. Pandangannya mendadak semakin kabur. Sekarang ia yakin seorang meracuninya. "Ino lari dan berlindunglah." Teriak Sasuke pada istrinya.

Ino tak bergerak, diam di tempat. Sasuke menduga istrinya juga merasakan efek racun yang melumpuhkan. Di mana Deidara dan Sasori? Seharusnya mereka ada di dekat sini.

Sai menyerang pria yang indranya kini tumpul. Dengan mudah pedang Sai melukai tubuh Sasuke yang tak memakai baju zirah. Sasuke bahkan sudah tak mampu lagi mengangkat pedangnya ketika Sai menyudutkannya hingga ke sisi jurang, tetapi ia hanya memikirkan Ino. Ia heran mengapa istrinya terdiam, tak bersuara, tak berteriak minta tolong Seolah sengaja menonton pembantaiannya. Lalu bagai tersambar petir Sasuke tersadar.

"Kau merencanakan semua ini?"

Ino maju, melangkah dan berdiri di samping pria bertopeng itu. "Aku harus menyingkirkanmu Sasuke."

Sasuke merasa sangat marah, pengkhianatan Ino terasa menusuknya lebih tajam dari bilah pedang si pria bertopeng. Dia mempercayainya. Dia mencintainya dan beginikah akhirnya.

Ino memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Sasuke yang berdiri tak berdaya. Tatapan marah pria itu akan selalu menghantui mimpi buruknya. Mata Ino berkaca-kaca. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Kau adalah musuhku." Ino mengerjap membiarkan bulir air mata menetes.

Dengan Satu gerakan cepat, Sai menebas dan mendorong raja Naboo hingga jatuh ke jurang. Ino memejamkan matanya tak sanggup melihat. Tapi gema kalimat terakhir Sasuke masih terdengar di telinganya.

"Pembalasanku akan tiba."

Ino tertegun dan terkejut tak menyadari Sai mendekatinya.

"Misi selesai, Yang mulia."

"Belum, Kau harus melukaiku dengan cukup parah." Putus Ino singkat.

Sai menggelengkan kepala, "Saya tidak bisa."

"Ini untuk menyelamatkanku, apa yang akan terjadi bila mereka menemukan Sasuke mati dan aku baik-baik saja tanpa luka sedikit pun. Pihak musfatar akan mencurigaiku dan kalau sudah begitu kau tak bisa menyelamatkanku."

Pria bertopeng itu tak bergeming dan Ino memohon. "Tolong lah Sai."

"Aku tidak bisa." Suara monoton pria itu mendadak bergetar.

"Kalau begitu berikan pedangmu. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri." Putus Ino sambil mencoba merebut pedang Sai dari tangannya.

Akhirnya dengan pertimbangan singkat Sai setuju. Ia tahu lebih banyak soal anatomi manusia dari pada Ino. Ia bisa membuat luka mengerikan tanpa membuatnya jadi fatal.

"Yang mulia Ratu, Saya akan melakukannya. Ini akan terasa sakit."

Ino memejamkan mata, mempersiapkan mental. Secepat kilat Sai menusuk bagian perut Ino dengan pedangnya dan mencabutnya kembali. Membuat luka mengaga lebar tanpa melukai organ vitalnya. Darah mengucur membasahi gaun sang ratu yang berwarna hijau.

Sebelum Ino ambruk di tanah, Sai menangkapnya. Darah Ino membasahi bajunya. "Terima kasih Sai."

Entah apa yang mendorongnya. Sai menarik lepas _balaclava_ hitam yang ia kenakan, mengekspos wajah aslinya pada Sang ratu yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

"Jadi ini wajah kesatriaku?" Ino batuk darah. "Terlalu tampan untuk menjadi pembawa maut." Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Saya tak akan membiarkan anda mati, Ratu."

"Sebaiknya begitu, Sai." Ino langsung pingsan.

Kesatria Dathomir membaringkan Ino di tanah dan melepas kuda Sasuke dari ikatannya. Bintang itu langsung berlari dengan kencang menuju area perkemahan. Sai tak meninggalkan sisi Ino hingga ia mendengar derap langkah kuda berpacu menuju ke arahnya.

Sang kesatria bayangan kembali menyelinap ke dalam hutan dan lega melihat Kakashi Hatake menemukan sang Ratu.

.

Author's Note : Kurang asam kah lemonnya?

Terima kasih kepada para reviewer yang kian hari kian langka. Selangka fanfic Ino di Ffn belakangan ini.. uh jadi sedih saya karena banyak author senior yang hiatus dan menghilang dari peredaran. Hiks..hiks.. saya masih berusaha menulis meski ala kadarnya. Semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya.

Kira2 Sasuke mati atau tidak?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note : Maaf, lama tidak update. Author tidak lupa hanya kurang semangat saja. Author menyadari supply fanfiction dengan karakter Ino semakin sedikit udah langka malah. Semoga para Inocent seperti saya masih eksis di ffn bisa terhibur dengan cerita ini. Huhuhu... saya sedih banget. Tiap minggu bolak-balik ffn berharap ada author lain yang update ceritanya tapi masih belom. Saya pun butuh asupan bacaan (koq malah jadi curhat ya) terima kasih buat yang masih setia mengikuti. Don't leave me, please... (mohon-mohon)**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Game Of Deception**

 **Chapter 09**

Itachi melempar surat yang ia baru saja terima ke lantai. "Katakan padaku ini bohong!" teriak sang raja Mustafar pada sang pembawa pesan.

Pria tua yang menjabat sebagai Juru tulis kerajaan itu gemetar melihat kemarahan sang raja. Selama ia mengabdi ia tidak pernah melihat junjungannya begitu emosi. "Maaf, Yang Mulia. Surat itu dikirim dengan segel kerajaan Naboo. Jadi tak mungkin salah."

"Keluar!" Perintah Itachi pada pria tua itu. Begitu pintu ruang kerjanya tertutup. Itachi dengan kalap menjungkalkan meja kerjanya. Semua surat dan gulungan penting berserakan. Dia tak ingin mempercayai berita yang ia terima. Sasuke tak mungkin mati begitu saja, apalagi bila mayatnya juga tak ditemukan. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Naboo menyelidiki semua ini sendirian.

Dia tidak meneteskan air mata, tapi hatinya menangis. Selama ini bertempur di garis depan pun Sasuke selalu kembali. Ia tak bisa menerima adiknya mati begitu saja di tangan seorang assasin. Dalam surat itu juga menyatakan Ratu Ino dalam kondisi kritis. Mungkin saja ini sebuah tipuan dari pihak Naboo. Sebab ditilik dari sisi mana pun. Orang yang paling menginginkan kematian adiknya adalah wanita itu.

Kisame memasuki ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk pintu dan terkejut mendapati kekacauan di ruang kerja sang Raja. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Berita buruk dari Naboo, Sasuke terbunuh dan Ratu Naboo sekarat." Jelas Itachi mencoba tenang.

"Uh, Kau tak akan suka mendengarkan berita yang aku bawa. Hyuga dan Uzumaki melanggar kesepakatan dengan mempersiapkan pasukan mereka di perbatasan."

Itachi mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang nyaris ia patahkan. Otaknya berpikir dan menarik kesimpulan, Ini bukan sebuah kebetulan. Kematian adiknya dan pergerakan pasukan Yavin dan Hoth terjadi pada saat bersamaan. Seseorang telah mengorkestrakan pemberontakan untuk menghancurkan kekaisarannya, tapi siapa?

"Sasuke melaporkan padaku adanya faksi penentang kerajaan di Naboo. Dia menduga kelompok itulah yang bertanggung jawab atas pembunuhan sekutu politiknya dan aku yakin mereka juga yang merencanakan pembunuhan raja dan ratu Naboo."

"Apa Sasuke tahu siapa yang terlibat?"

"Dia tidak tahu, Sebab itu sekarang aku akan pergi ke Naboo untuk mencari pembunuh adikku."

"Bagaimana dengan Hyuuga dan Uzumaki? Apa keputusanmu?"

"Kisame, Mereka mendeklarasikan perang. Berikan mereka apa yang diminta. Aku memberimu kuasa untuk memimpin penyerangan ini. Aku tak peduli bila kau membumihanguskan mereka. Aku hanya mau dengar kita menang." Itachi tak lagi peduli tentang sumber daya, ia tak lagi ingin bernegosiasi. Saat ini ia hanya ingin menghancurkan. Politik telah merenggut nyawa adiknya dan ia tak akan tinggal diam. Tak satu kerajaan pun akan luput dari amarahnya. Hancurkan saja semua hingga tak ada yang tersisa dan mereka mungkin akan mengerti keputusasaan dan penderitaan yang dia dan rakyatnya alami.

Sang jenderal menyeringai. "Baik, Yang mulia. Aku akan mempersiapkan prajurit dan logistik." Kisame sudah bersemangat untuk menumpahkan darah.

Itachi tak ingin khawatir meski Ia tahu semua keputusannya kali ini tidak bijaksana, tapi ia juga sadar Mustafar tak akan hancurkan hanya karena ia meninggalkan istananya untuk beberapa saat. Mustafar penting baginya begitu pula Sasuke, karena itu Ia harus bisa menemukan pelakunya dan membalas dendam. Tak ada waktu baginya untuk berduka, Bila ia ingin menancapkan taring pada kerajaan lainnya dan menguasai benua barat maka sekaranglah saatnya. Itachi mempertaruhkan segalanya dalam perang ini. Dia menang atau mati.

.

.

Ino berkedip, ia merasa pusing. Berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri? Wanita itu mencoba duduk tapi nyeri di perutnya terasa menusuk. Ia teringat memerintahkan Sai untuk menebasnya. Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke? Dengan racun dan luka seperti itu tak mungkin dia selamat.

Melihat Sang ratu sudah sadar, Shion segera menghampirinya. Selama dua minggu Shion menjaga Ino dengan sepenuh hati. Ia sangat lega sang ratu akhirnya tersadar. Para tabib istana kebingungan. Luka fatal yang di derita Ino perlahan sembuh tetapi sang ratu tetap tak sadarkan diri membuat Negeri mereka berduka dan panik. Para bangsawan lainnya bahkan sudah ribut untuk mencari pemimpin baru. Padahal Ino masih hidup. Di samping itu Shion juga menyimpan dua pucuk surat dari pangeran Gaara yang harus dibaca. Mengingat situasi sekarang Ino harus segera bergerak sebelum mereka kehilangan momentum. Diam-diam kematian Sasuke dirayakan oleh rakyat Naboo. Mereka sudah muak dibebani pajak yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kesejahteraan mereka. Rakyat Naboo sudah lelah mengikuti tuntutan Mustafar.

"Yang Mulia, Apa anda baik-baik saja? Aku akan memanggilkan tabib untuk memeriksa anda." Tanya Shion berlutut di samping ranjang sang ratu.

"Aku tak apa, Shion. Hanya luka tusukan itu masih terasa sakit. Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Dua minggu. Saya khawatir Yang mulia. Kondisi kerajaan ini tidak kondusif."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke?"

"Sepertinya Yang Mulia Raja tewas. Tubuhnya tak ditemukan." Shion tak tahu bagaimana reaksi Ino mengetahui suaminya meninggal.

Ino hanya menatap kosong. Sudah jelas pria itu mati. Mengapa ia tak merasa senang dengan kebebasannya. " Apakah Sekretaris Kerajaan sudah mengumumkan masa berduka?"

"Sudah Yang mulia, Ada hal yang sangat penting yang juga anda harus baca." Shion mengeluarkan dua pucuk surat dari balik korsetnya. "Ini dari pangeran Gaara."

Ino buru-buru membaca suratnya. Dia tersenyum. Gaara segera tiba, waktunya tepat sekali. Sekarang ia sendiri harus menyiapkan militernya.

"Shion, Tolong panggilkan jenderal Kakashi. Oh satu lagi, Apa kau tahu pohon cypress paling tinggi di taman? Buatlah satu goresan di batangnya."

Tanpa mempertanyakan lagi perintah sang ratu. Shion pergi menjalankan tugasnya. Sementara itu Ino kembali membaca ulang surat dari Gaara. Sebentar lagi mereka akan bertemu. Rasa was-was menerpanya. Bagaimana bila rencana mereka ketahuan? Bagaimana bila mereka kalah? Gaara bisa kehilangan nyawanya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini satu-satunya jalan untuk mengalahkan Mustafar. Tak hanya Naboo, lima Negara lainnya juga menginginkan kemerdekaannya. Ino benci pengorbanan, tapi perang selalu memakan korban. Ino memikirkan raja Mustafar. Langkah apa yang akan diambil pria itu ketika tahu pion pemenangnya telah disingkirkan. Ino tak sedikit pun merasa simpati. Itachi Uchiha kehilangan adiknya, tapi Ino ragu pria itu akan bersedih. Ia mengirimkan Sasuke ke medan perang, berdiri di garis depan seakan keselamatan adiknya tak berarti. Pria itu membunuh semua anggota keluarganya dengan tangan sendiri dan sudah pasti tak punya hati. Lebih mudah bagainya untuk menyalahkan Itachi Uchiha atas kematian Sasuke, bukan dirinya.

Ino tak ingin merasa bersalah, tapi bayangan Sasuke menghantuinya. Bahkan ketika ia membuka mata pun wajah kecewa pria itu terlintas di benaknya. Dia telah menghancurkan hati dan kepercayaannya. Mengapa ia tak bisa tersenyum dengan kematian musuhnya? Ino tahu di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia menyadari suaminya tidak benar-benar keji seperti yang ia percayai, tapi ia tak punya pilihan. Tak ada gunanya memberikan Sasuke sebuah kesempatan bila nasib ratusan ribu orang dipertaruhkan. Mungkin ia menyesal, tapi ini jalan yang terbaik. Butiran air mata menetes. Ia harus menjadi lebih keras hati untuk memenangkan perang ini.

Tak lama kemudian. Sai sudah berlutut begitu saja di tengah kamar Ino. Dia kembali mengenakan topengnya. Ino tak keberatan. Dalam lini kerjanya Sai memang lebih baik tetap tanpa rupa. Seorang yang tak dikenali dan tak terdeteksi memudahkan penyusupan.

"Anda memanggil saya?"

"Aku ada misi untukmu. Bisakah kau membantuku menulis surat?" Ino masih tak bisa duduk jadi tak mungkin ia menulis sendiri surat balasan untuk Gaara.

Sai mengangguk. Dia melangkah menuju meja tulis. Mengambil kertas dan pena.

Ino mendiktekan semua kalimatnya dan memeriksa ulang tulisan Sai. Setelah puas ia menyegel gulungannya dan menyerahkan kembali pada Sai.

"Sai, Aku ingin kau menyampaikan pesan ini pada pangeran Gaara. Mereka sedang berkemah tak jauh dari hutan perbatasan."

"...tapi, Bagaimana dengan keselamatan anda bila saya pergi?" Sai tampak enggan, Meski dia tak melukai Ino dengan fatal. Sang ratu terbaring koma selama dua minggu. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan wanita itu saat dalam kondisi lemah.

"Sai, Dia antara semua orang di Naboo. Aku hanya mempercayaimu dan Jenderal Kakashi. Permintaanku kali ini harus kau laksanakan. Kau akan memandu pangeran Gaara serta pasukannya melewati rute tersembunyi untuk memasuki Naboo. Kita membutuhkan Gaara untuk mengalahkan Itachi. Aku tak akan apa-apa. Jendral Kakashi akan menjagaku."

Tak bisa membantah. Sai mengangguk lemah meski ia tak rela. Sang assasin menatap wajah Ino, meski tampak pucat. Mata aquamarine-nya disinari harapan dan optimisme. Dia tahu Ino akan melakukan apa pun yang dibutuhkan untuk memenangkan perang ini. Ratu yang satu ini cerdik dan keberaniannya tak perlu di ragukan. Ino bahkan tak berkedip ketika pedang Sai menusuk tubuhnya. Dia mengaguminya. Wanita yang sanggup mematahkan hati pria yang tak punya hati dan membuat yang lainnya rela mempertaruhkan nyawa dan takhta.

"Pergilah dan kembali dengan selamat."

Sesaat jantung Sai berdetak lebih cepat. Perasaan asing merayapi kesadarannya ketika merasakan tangan sang ratu menggenggam tangannya dengan khawatir.

"Saya tak akan mengecewakan anda." Sai mohon diri dan keluar dari kamar Ino lewat jendela. Apa pun yang ia rasakan. Takdir telah mengikatkan nyawa nya pada wanita itu. Para pendeta selalu mengingatkannya. Suatu hati kematiannya akan ditukar dengan kehidupan wanita itu. Alasan ia tercipta untuk memastikan sang bunga mekar sempurna dan Sai akan selalu berada di sisi wanita itu hingga waktunya tiba. Sebuah takdir yang tak bisa ia hindari.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Sai. Ino memaparkan rencananya pada Jenderal Kakashi. Pria berambut perak itu terkejut menyadari diam-diam Ino membuat gerakan.

"Bagaimana kondisi prajurit Musfatar di wilayah kita?" tanya sang Ratu mencoba menilai situasi.

"Kematian Sasuke membuat mereka terpukul. Saat ini Sasori dan Deidara mengambil alih."

"Bagus, Cobalah membuat mereka menjauh dari perbatasan hutan barat. Aku ingin prajurit kita yang berjaga di sana. Pangeran Gaara akan tiba bersama pasukannya dan aku ingin pasukanmu bergabung dengannya segera. Setelah itu kita bisa menyerang pasukan Mustafar yang berada di sini."

"Bagaimana dengan rakyat sipil yang mulia. Bila pertempuran pecah di tengah kota. Mereka akan menjadi korban."

"Kita harus menjebak Sasori dan Deidara pergi ke wilayah hutan. Lalu menyergap mereka dan bila memang tak bisa dihindarkan, kita harus mempersiapkan rakyat untuk di evakuasi. Mereka melemah tanpa Sasuke dan aku yakin dengan bantuan Pangeran Gaara kita pasti menang."

"Yang Mulia, Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui Jenderal?"

"Apa anda membunuh suami anda sendiri?"

Ino tersenyum sedih. "Aku tak akan pernah mampu membunuh Sasuke, Jenderal. Bila memang ini rencanaku tak mungkin kan aku juga terluka parah seperti ini."

"Maafkan saya meragukan anda, hanya saja waktunya terlalu tepat."

"Jangan pernah lupa Jenderal, ada faksi yang membenci anggota kerajaan. Bukan hanya Sasuke tapi aku menjadi incaran mereka. Tak bisa dipungkiri pekerjaan mereka membuat rencanaku berjalan lebih mudah." Ino tak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa tentang peristiwa itu. Hanya dia dan Sai yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi di hutan merah. Sejauh ini dia aman, orang mati tak bisa bercerita dan untuk lebih meyakinkan alibinya. Ino akan berduka bagi suami yang dia cintai. "Oh, Iya... Aku meminta kau memperketat pengawalanku. Aku tak ingin hal seperti ini terulang lagi."

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Aku akan menambahkan pasukan elite sebagai pengawal pribadi anda."

Setelah Kakashi pergi, Ino tertawa. Tawa kosong yang hambar. Ia menertawai dirinya sendiri dan kebohongannya. Berapa rahasia lagi yang harus ia simpan dan siapa lagi yang harus dia manipulasi. Ino tak lagi mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Ia seharusnya senang. Sasuke mati dan dia bebas. Bukankah ini yang selalu ia impikan, tapi ia tak merasakan apa pun selain rasa bersalah. Ino menatap telapak tangannya dengan ketakutan. Ia menjerit melihat keduanya berlumuran darah. Dengan selimutnya ia berusaha menghapus noda itu, tapi tak bisa hilang. Ino menjerit panik melihat bayangan Sasuke berdiri di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Sudah puas menipuku? Menghianatiku?" Suara Sasuke menggema di telinganya.

"Pergi...pergi.. Kau sudah mati. Aku tak bersalah...Aku tak bersalah." Ucapnya dengan gemetar, menutup mata dan telinganya menghalau bayangan sang suami.

"Kau tak bisa lari dariku dan rasa bersalahmu. Aku akan menghantuimu."

Ino membuka mata, berusaha meraih rasionalitasnya. 'tidak ini tidak nyata, Sasuke sudah mati. Pria itu tak akan bisa membalasnya dan menyakitinya' perlahan bayangan Sasuke memudar dan menghilang, tetapi rasa panik dan ketakutan masih menguasai pikirannya. Ino beringsut mengambil sebuah botol kristal dari lacinya. Ia menegak cairan bunga poppy. Tak lama semua indranya menjadi tumpul dan Ino melarikan diri dalam efek sedatif obat tersebut. Mengapa hidupnya jadi begitu rumit.

.

.

Gaara mengawasi pasukannya mendirikan tenda. Gerbang Naboo dapat dicapai dalam lima hari perjalanan. Ia hanya berharap tak ada pihak Mustafar yang berpatroli di sekitar sini. Tidak mungkin ia bisa menyembunyikan pasukan sebesar ini dari pengamatan. Dia sendiri sudah memilih lima puluh orang sebagai prajurit elite yang akan ia bawa menyusup ke istana untuk membebaskan Ino. Shikamaru telah masuk ke kota untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Sampai saat ini Ino belum menghubunginya. Gaara menjadi khawatir. Neji dan Naruto telah menyiagakan pasukan di perbatasan mereka untuk memblok Mustafar. Satu-satunya jalan menuju ke mari hanya Alderaan. Mengingat kerajaan itu telah jatuh dan tercerai berai Gaara tak punya pilihan selain menyelesaikan masalalah ini satu persatu sambil berharap Naruto dan Neji bisa menahan pasukan Itachi lebih lama.

Hal pertama yang dia harus lakukan adalah memenangkan Naboo, lalu mereka bisa langsung melanjutkan serangan ke Alderaan. Dengan begitu Shikamaru bisa menyusun kembali kekuatan militernya. Bila pasukan Naboo, Alderaan, Jakku bergabung mereka punya lebih dari cukup orang untuk menyerang Mustafar. Dari sini semua rencana tampak solid, tapi di mana Ino? Apa Jenderal Kakashi sudah mengetahui rencana ini? Ia butuh pasukan Naboo bergabung dengan pasukannya di pinggir hutan sebelum mereka diam-diam menggempur Sasuke dan letnan-Nya.

Sang pangeran memutuskan untuk mengirim surat pada Hyuga dan Uzumaki. Ia perlu tahu bagaimana respons dari Raja Musfatar mengetahui sekutunya membangkang. Menjelang petang Shikamaru kembali dari misinya.

"Apa yang kau dengar?"

"Kau mau mendengar berita baik atau buruk lebih dahulu?"

"Berita baik."

"Sasuke Uchiha tewas di tangan pembunuh."

"Oh..Mustafar kehilangan seorang jenderalnya. Ini berita yang sangat bagus. "

"Tapi Gaara, Yang mulia ratu juga terluka. Hingga kini ia masih tak sadarkan diri. Kau tahu tanpa Ino kita tak bisa bergerak."

Berita itu terasa menusuk jantung Gaara. Alasan dia pergi berperang adalah untuk Ino dan sekarang wanita itu sedang koma. Apa artinya semua ini?

Shikamaru melirik temannya dengan khawatir. Tanpa pasukan Gaara dan Ino. Ia tak akan pernah bisa merebut kembali kerajaannya.

"Jangan panik dulu Gaara. Kita bisa menunggu."

"Aku akan menyelinap ke istana." Putus Gaara. Bila Ino sedang kritis. Ia harus melihatnya.

Shikamaru meletakkan tangannya di pundak Gaara. Mencegah sang pangeran Jakku bertindak gegabah. "Dengar kawan, Meski Ino meninggal. Kita harus tetap mengalahkan Mustafar. Sebaiknya kau memikirkan ini dengan tenang. Kita sudah susah payah sampai di sini, jangan sampai emosi sesaatmu mengorbankan nyawamu dan prajurit ini dengan sia-sia. Aku tahu kau mencintai Ino dan ingatlah ia menginginkan rakyatnya bebas dari tirani."

"Aku tak bisa diam saja. Apa kau punya cara untuk menghubungi jenderal Kakashi? Ino mempercayai pria itu."

"Aku akan mencoba, sebaiknya kita tunggu saja."

Benar saja lima hari setelahnya, seseorang muncul di perkemahan mereka. Dia mengaku sebagai pembawa pesan dari Ratu Naboo. Ketiga pria itu duduk di tenda Gaara. Membahas isi surat yang di sampaikan Ino.

"Jadi Ino sudah sadar?"

"Sudah Pangeran, Beliau ingin anda segera bergerak ke tepi barat."

Gaara merasa amat lega. Ino selamat. Wanita itu kuat. Ia tak akan terbunuh dengan mudah. "Siapa dirimu?" Gaara mengamati si pria pucat. Ia tak pernah melihat wajah itu selama kunjungannya di Naboo.

"Sai, Saya bergabung dalam unit pasukan khusus." Jawab pria itu berbohong.

"Apa kau yakin ini bukan jebakan Mustafar?" tanya Shikamaru penuh keraguan.

"Tidak, segel dan tulisan ini benar milik Ino."

"Kalau begitu apa keputusanmu?"

"Besok pagi kita bergerak ke barat. Mengikuti arahan pemandu kita. Dan kau Shikamaru. Persiapkan pasukan kita. Kita akan memulai pertempuran untuk membebaskan Naboo.

.

.

Istana begitu hening. Ino masih kesulitan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur. Kakashi sudah melakukan pekerjaannya, pasukan Naboo mengawasi hutan barat, tapi ada yang janggal. Mengapa pihak Mustafar begitu diam? Merpati telah dikirimkan berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Seharusnya Itachi Uchiha sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan nasib adiknya, tapi mengapa pria itu diam. Ia tak menyampaikan balasan apa pun pada pihak Naboo. Hati Ino resah. Apa ada kemungkinan Itachi membaca niat pemberontakannya.

Keheningan kamarnya diganggu oleh langkah-langkah tergesa seseorang. Di pintu kamarnya yang mendadak terbuka muncul Shizune dengan wajah pucat dan terengah.

"Ada apa Shizune, Mengapa kau begitu tergesa."

"Maafkan Saya Yang Mulia, tapi ada hal genting."

"Genting?" Ino menatap Sekretarisnya dengan bingung.

Ino mendengar keributan di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Biarkan aku lewat"

Terdengar suara berat pria yang tak dia kenal. Sepertinya para pengawal menyerah sebab pintu kamar sang ratu kembali terbuka. Berdiri di sana seorang pria yang mirip suaminya. Dengan langkah lebar ia berjalan menuju ranjang Ino.

"Maafkan aku datang tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan." Itachi menilai wanita yang berbaring di ranjang.

Darah serasa berhenti mengaliri nadi wanita pirang itu. Kulitnya memucat menatap sepasang mata hitam yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Seakan menembus semua topeng kebohongannya.

"Anda...?"

"Raja Mustafar, Kaisar aliansi kerajaan benua barat. Kakak iparmu. Maafkan saya baru kali ini berkesempatan menemuimu." Itachi membungkuk mengikuti tata krama.

"Maafkan saya Yang mulia, Kami gagal melindungi adik anda. Saya amat menyesalinya." Ino mencengkeram selimutnya berusaha terlihat menyesal dan kehilangan. Dia tak menyangka Itachi Uchiha akan datang sendiri meninggalkan kerajaannya untuk menyelidiki kematian Sasuke.

"Ini sebuah tragedi, Saya sudah mengikhlaskannya. Sangat disayangkan dia tidak gugur di medan perang sebagai pahlawan seperti yang ia selalu inginkan."

"Dia meninggal sebagai Raja Naboo, yang dikagumi rakyatnya."

Itachi tersenyum sinis "Benarkah, saya pikir kalian tidak suka dengan kehadiran kami di sini."

"Aku rasa kebencian yang anda duga tidak hanya di arahkan pada Mustafar. Apa anda tidak lihat mereka juga melukai saya. Sepertinya orang-orang yang menyerang kami membenci kerajaan dan mungkin juga musuh klan Yamanaka."

"Begitu, tapi mengapa anda masih hidup sementara Sasuke mati?"

Ketegangan melanda ruangan itu. Shizune dan para dayang bahkan tak berani bergerak. Mereka semua menahan nafas atas tuduhan tak langsung yang di layangkan sang Raja Mustafar.

"Mungkin tuhan belum mengizinkan saya mati." Jawab Ino lugas. Ia tak mau termakan perangkap.

"Tentu saja. Kerajaan ini masih memerlukan anda, Bila Yamanaka terakhir tewas tanpa keturunan pastinya perang saudara akan pecah untuk memperebutkan takhta."

Kali ini Ino yang tersenyum sinis, "Apa anda lupa yang Mulia? Sebagai Kaisar Kerajaan ini berada di bawah kekuasaan Mustafar. Anda bisa menunjuk sendiri raja yang berikutnya."

'Wanita yang tampak lemah ini ternyata berlidah tajam' pikir Itachi dalam hati.

"Tentu saja, tapi hal seperti itu rentan oleh pemberontakan."

"Bukankah saya berbaring disini cukup menjadi bukti meskipun saya tetap menjadi ratu masih saja ada pihak yang tak puas."

"Saya tahu, Karena itu saya datang untuk menyelidiki siapa yang bertanggung jawab. Sementara itu saya akan membawa anda ke Mustafar."

Kakashi berlari menyusuri istana dengan cepat. Begitu ia mendengar kemunculan Itachi Uchiha, ia langsung merasakan bahaya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan hukuman keji macam apa yang akan diterima sang Ratu. Ino jelas-jelas tidak terlibat dalam kematian Sasuke, tapi pihak Mustafar pasti akan tetap menyalahkan Naboo atas kematian jenderal terbaiknya.

Kakashi tanpa mengetuk langsung masuk ke kamar sang ratu. Kemunculannya menarik perhatian seorang pria berambut hitam legam. Lambang kerajaan Mustafar tersulam indah di atas jubah merah darahnya.

"Ah, Siapakah ini?" Tanya Itachi pada si pendatang baru.

Kakashi cepat-cepat berlutut. "Jenderal Hatake Kakashi, Yang mulia."

"Apa kau yang bertanggung jawab atas keamanan negara ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Benar."

"Hm...Kalau begitu kau pantas dipenggal untuk kelalaianmu. Rajamu tewas dan ratumu terluka. Kau tak bisa membela dirimu."

"Tidak..." Ino beringsut dan hampir jatuh dari ranjang. "Yang Mulia, Bila anda berniat memancung jenderal Kakashi, tolong hukum juga Deidara dan Sasori. Bukankah anda memerintahkan mereka untuk mengawal Sasuke. Saya yakin anda seorang pemimpin yang adil."

"Apa anda takut saya melucuti kekuatan Naboo? Tenanglah Ratu, Saya kemari tidak untuk membuat konflik. Anda benar, Kita tak bisa menumpahkan darah yang tak perlu. Hanya saja jenderal, berkat kesembronoanmu. Aku memutuskan untuk melindungi adik iparku dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Apa maksud anda, Yang Mulia?"

"Yamanaka Ino akan ikut bersamaku ke Mustafar. Dalam istanaku dia akan aman dari serangan kelompok anti-kerajaan."

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi? Aku masih harus memimpin kerajaan ini sepeninggallan Sasuke." Ino mencoba membuat alasan agar ia tidak perlu pergi. Niat Itachi bukan untuk melindunginya, tapi menawannya. Pria itu memang mencurigainya.

"Untuk apa kau punya anggota senat? Sekretarismu bisa menginfokan masalah kerajaan lewat surat. Lagi pula aku adalah kaisar, Pemerintahmu harus mendengar dan menuruti kebijakanku. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan memastikan segalanya berjalan dengan teratur."

Ino tak bisa menolak sebab ia akan dicurigai memberontak. Ia tak bisa membuka rencana mereka, sementara Gaara sedang menyisir tepi barat. Ino harus berkorban dan berjuang dengan caranya sendiri. "Baiklah, akan tetapi kondisi saya belum cukup baik untuk melakukan perjalanan."

"Saya tak bisa menunggu. Kita akan pergi besok dengan menggunakan kereta kuda. Hari ini saya akan bermalam di istana."

"Kami akan menyiapkan kamar dan jamuan untuk anda. Maaf bila saya tidak bisa menyertai."

"Tidak apa, Saya cukup maklum dengan kondisi anda. Tolong beristirahatlah. Kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi."

"Terima kasih, Shizune tolong persiapkan segalanya bagi Yang Mulia." Perintah Ino pada sekretarisnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kakashi pada Ino. "Apa anda sadar anda menempatkan diri anda dalam bahaya?"

"Aku tahu, Jenderal. Menolak perintahnya juga akan membahayakan negeri kita. Paling tidak kita bisa mengulur waktu."

"Bagaimana dengan keselamatan anda?"

Ino mendesah panjang. "Aku tak peduli bila aku mati. Mungkin berada di dekat Itachi bisa membuatku mengetahui kelemahannya. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada diriku. Aku serahkan kerajaan ini padamu. Sebagai kepala keluarga bangsawan tertua di Naboo. Kau jenderal Kakashi Hatake berhak menjadi raja bila tak ada lagi keluarga Yamanaka yang tersisa. Aku rasa anggota senat juga akan setuju. Bukankah mereka mencoba menikahkan kita dan membuatmu menjadi raja?" Ino tersenyum tipis.

"Sayang sekali, saya tak punya ambisi seperti itu."

"Karena itu aku mempercayaimu, Jenderal. Kau lebih memikirkan kepentingan orang banyak daripada keuntunganmu sendiri. Aku serahkan kerajaan ini padamu." Ino memberikan stempel kerajaan kepada pria berambut perak itu.

Malam telah larut, dari kamar yang dia huni. Itachi menatap kekosongan. Hanya terdengar suara desir angin dan sesekali lolongan anjing penjaga. Setelah berbicara dengan Deidara dan Sasori. Itachi semakin mencurigai sang ratu. Mengapa Sasuke pergi berduaan saja dengan istrinya tanpa pengawalan? Sasuke adalah kesatria yang tangguh. Ia bisa mengalahkan dua puluh orang prajurit sendirian di tempat kejadian tak ada bekas-bekas pertarungan. Apa lawannya orang yang lebih hebat dari adiknya? Itachi skeptis kesatria seperti itu ada di Naboo. Dia mendengar rumor di istana dan juga masukan dari kedua letnannya tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Istrinya. Mereka bilang sang ratu begitu luar biasa hingga mampu membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta.

Sekarang Itachi malah semakin penasaran tentang Ratu Naboo. Apa lagi yang wanita itu miliki selain wajah cantiknya? Ia akan menemukan pelakunya dan membuat pihak Naboo berhati-hati dengan menawan sang ratu. Jika terjadi perubahan iklim politik di Naboo setelah ia membawa Ino. Maka memang benar ada faksi pemberontak, dan bila tidak maka asumsinya bahwa sang ratu terlibat dalam usaha pembunuhan Sasuke benar adanya. Ia akan menunggu semua musuhnya memperlihatkan diri.

.

.

Mengapa ia merasa panas, apa tubuhnya terbakar? Ia berusaha membuka matanya tapi tak bisa. Ia baru merasa lega ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh dahinya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara.

"Dia demam lagi."

Sasuke mendengar suara wanita.

"Sudah aku bilang kan, lebih baik kau membiarkan pria ini mati. Dia hanya jadi beban buat kita."

"Ayah, tak bisa begitu. Kita harus menolong orang yang kesulitan."

"Terserah saja putriku."

Ingin tahu di mana dia berada. Sasuke memaksa dirinya membuka mata. Dia mengerang kesakitan. Wanita itu berniat membunuhnya. Kemarahan dan kebenciannya menyeruak. Mengapa ia begitu bodoh berharap kebahagiaan akan datang bagi orang seperti dirinya. Ino mempermainkan harapannya dan meninggalkannya untuk mati. Dia tak akan pernah memaafkan wanita itu.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Dimana aku?" Samar-samar ia bisa melihat sekelilingnya. Ia berada di dalam sebuah karavan. Sosok wanita berambut merah muda duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya.

"Kita berada di corelia."

Sasuke tak tahu dimana tempat itu. "Seberapa jauh dari Naboo?"

"Dua minggu dengan berkuda. Kami menemukanmu nyaris mati mengambang di sungai. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban kau bertahan hidup dari racun dan luka-luka itu."

"Jadi kau yang menyelamatkanku?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Aku seorang penyembuh. Kebetulan aku selalu menemani orang tuaku berdagang. Namaku Sakura. Siapa namamu?"

Sasuke hampir saja menyebutkan namanya, tapi ia teringat. Ia memiliki banyak musuh. "Renji.. Namaku renji. Terima kasih sudah menolongku Nona Sakura."

"Tubuhmu masih lemah. Aku harap tak terjadi kerusakan parah pada tulang dan ototmu."

Sasuke mencoba mengerakkan tangan kanannya, tapi ia tak merasakan apa-apa. Lalu ia mengerakkan tangan kirinya. Semuanya normal-normal saja. "Apa yang terjadi dengan tangan kananku?" dengan sebelah tangannya Sasuke mencoba menyentuh lengan kanannya. Tapi ia tak menemukan apa-apa.

"Maafkan aku, untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu aku terpaksa mengamputasi tangan kananmu yang terinfeksi parah." Ujar wanita itu tampak sedih.

Sasuke panik. Bagaimana ia bisa bertarung sekarang. Dia cacat, tanpa tangan kanannya ia tak bisa memegang pedang. Apa tuhan mengutuknya atas dosa dan kekejamannya. Bagaimana ia bisa kembali pada kakaknya kalau sudah seperti ini. Ia hanya jadi manusia tak berguna. Sasuke yang marah dan putus asa berteriak

"Mengapa kau menyelamatkanku, sebaiknya kau biarkan aku mati. Tanpa tanganku, tanpa kemampuanku bertarung aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya manusia cacat."

"Kau...Dengar Tuan, Setiap kehidupan itu berharga dan memiliki arti. Jadi cacat bukan berarti kehidupanmu berakhir."

"Apa yang kau tahu tentangku?"

Sakura berdiri, "Aku memang tak tahu apa-apa, terserah padamu bila kau mau jadi frustrasi. Bila kau memilih mati daripada hidup dengan satu tangan artinya kau pengecut tuan. Orang yang hidup selalu punya harapan, tapi orang yang mati tidak. Mereka memilih untuk menyerah pada kesulitannya. Sakura mengeluarkan pisau dari lipatan bajunya dan meletakannya di lantai.

"Bila kau mau mati, lakukan sendiri. Sungguh menyesal kerja kerasku untuk menyelamatkanmu jadi sia-sia."

Sasuke melirik pisau itu, terbesit keinginan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya yang memalukan. Apa yang akan Itachi katakan bila kakaknya tahu ia diperdaya wanita. Masihkah ia berguna di mata Itachi. Wajah Ino terlintas di benaknya. Ino tentu akan senang dengan kematiannya. Tidak, ia tak akan membiarkan Ino bahagia. Ia akan berusaha kembali dan menghantui kehidupan wanita itu lagi dan ia akan menemukan cara.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Deception.**

 **Chapter 10**

Takut, rasa itu telah pergi dari hatinya. Sebab kali ini ia merasa pasrah. Pasrah akan nasib yang tidak dia ketahui kemana membawanya. Yang dia tahu pasti, semua ini akan berakhir pada kematian. Suatu hal yang tidak bisa ia hidari.

Tanpa nafsu makan, ia mengoles rotinya dengan selai dan minum teh yang dihidangkan untuk sarapan. Pagi ini semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan kepergiannya. Ino memandang ibu kota dari jendela kamarnya yang terletak di menara tertinggi. Ketika ia dinobatkan menjadi ratu ia bersumpah untuk melindungi negerinya. Sumpah itu akan tetap ia pegang hingga ajalnya tiba. Setitik air mata menetes. Sejak lahir ia tak pernah meningalkan Naboo. Dunia macam apa yang ada di balik dinding tebal yang melindungi negerinya? Dia penasaran untuk melintasi Alderaan dan melihat Mustafar yang selama ini hanya ia ketahui lewat membaca. Negeri macam apa yang melahirkan tirani dan ambisi yang besar untuk menaklukan segalanya.

Belum selesai Ino bersiap, Shizune sudah muncul di kamarnya dengan membawa pesan sang Kaisar ingin mereka berangkat sekarang. Sungguh pria itu sangat tidak sabaran, mengapa dia tak mau mengerti Ino masih cidera. Luka di perutnya masih dibebat perban dan ia tak sanggup berdiri tanpa merasakan nyeri.

"Sampaikan pada Yang Mulia untuk menunggu. Aku bahkan tak bisa turun dari tempat tidurku sendiri."

Shizune mengagguk, wanita itu pun menemui Itachi yang menghabiskan sarapannya di ruang perjamuan. Mendengar penjelasan Ino, pria itu memutuskan untuk menemui sang ratu sendiri.

"Selamat pagi Ratu Naboo, Mengapa anda masoh di tempat tidur." Itachi masuk dan memberi salam.

"Maaf Yang mulia, Bisakah kita menunda perjalanan? Saya tidak yakin tubuh saya cukup kuat untuk melakukan perjalanan panjang ini " tanya Ino

"Anda tidak usah khawatir, Saya membawa tabib bersama saya. Sekretaris anda juga telah menyiapkan semua yang saya minta. Kereta kuda telah menunggu. Saya tak bisa meninggalkan Mustafar terlalu lama."

Ino menarik nafas, "Shion, tolong panggilkan dayang lainnya untuk memapahku turun." Perintah Ino pada dayang pribadi yang selalu sedia di sisinya.

"Tidak perlu, Biar aku yang melakukannya." Itachi mengendong Ino dengan kedua lengannya. Ino terkejut dengan tindakannya itu.

"Anda tak perlu melakukan ini, Para dayang bisa membantuku turun atau pengawal mengendongku."

" Tidak, Saya tak ingin meresikokan luka anda kembali terbuka atau membiarkan pengawal menyentuh istri adik saya. Saya hanya ingin anda merasa nyaman." Ucapnya dengan tulus.

Mereka Menuruni tangga dan menyusuri koridor yang berliku. Guna menjaga keseimbangan Ino yang tak berdaya terpaksa mengalungkan lengannya di leher pria itu. Ini kedua kalinya ia berdekatan dengan pria. Itachi mengingatkannya pada Sasuke dan hal itu membangkitkan kembali rasa bersalahnya. Dia meneliti wajah sang kaisar dari dekat. Dia tak setampan Sasuke atau bahkan Sai dan Gaara, tapi ia memancarkan wibawa yang diselubungi oleh aura yang lebih gelap dari Sasuke dengan sorot mata dingin yang entah mengapa Ino duga menyimpan penderitaan. Bagimana bisa seorang tiran seperti pria ini tahu penderitaan ketika semua hal yang dia lakukan hanya kekejaman yang membuat orang lain dan keluarganya menderita. Ino yakin Sasuke menjadi seperti itu karena pengaruh kakaknya. Ino semakin mantap menyalahkan sang raja Mustafar untuk segala penderitaannya. Penderitaan Sasuke. Menurutnya kematian pun tak cukup menjadi hukuman bagi manusia biadab yang menimbulkan kesengsaraan.

Dalam kereta kuda yang berjalan. Ino duduk bersama Shion dan menghibur dirinya dengan membaca buku. Mereka hanya berhenti untuk makan dan bermalam. Tak bayak kata yang diucapkan sang kaisar padanya. Begitu mereka memasuki wilayah Alderaan. Ino merasa miris. Ia melihat begitu banyak kehancuran. Seperti halnya di Naboo, Pasukan Mustafar berjaga dimana-mana. Di sana ia di sambut oleh salah seorang panglima Mustafar. Hidan dan rekannya Kakuzu. Ino menempati sebuah kamar di istana yang dulunya didiami oleh keluarga Nara. Itachi membantai mereka semua, membuat keluarga besar di Alderaan takut dan terpaksa tunduk padanya. Bila saja mereka memutuskan perang dengan Naboo saat itu mungkin negerinya juga bisa berakhir seperti ini. Bersyukur ia memilih menikahi Sasuke dan menghindari bencana yang lebih besar. Itachi benar-benar mengunakan Alderaan sebagai contoh apa yang ia bisa lakukan pada negeri yang menentangnya. Ino menjadi takut bila rencana mereka gagal, tapi dengan empat lawan satu mereka masih punya kesempatan menang kan?

Satu hal yang Ino perhatikan sepanjang perjalanan ini adalah bagaimana Itachi memerintah dengan tangan besi. Ia tak segan memancung panglimanya yang berbuat salah dan berani mempertanyakan kebijakannya. Dengan cara sadis Ia memotong semua riak sebelum menjadi gelombang besar yang menguncang pondasi pemerintahannya. Ino tak akan mau menjadi pemimpin yang seperti itu. Ia selalu menerima dan mendengarkan pendapat oposisi sedangkan Itachi berpikir kekuasaannya adalah absolut. Seakan titahnya adalah ucapan dewa.

Ketika pemandangan pohon-pohon hijau mulai berganti dengan bebatuan besar dan pegunungan. Shion memberitahu Ino mereka telah memasuki Mustafar. Mereka melewati desa yang sepi. Sepanjang jalan Ino hanya melihat anak-anak dan wanita yang bekerja di ladang tandus bahkan membangun rumah. Di Ibukota pun keadaannya sama saja. Ino tak pernah menduga Negeri Mustafar yang memenangkan perang dan menjajah keempat negara tetangganya dalam kondisi lebih mengenaskan dari pada Alderaan. Di sana-sini potret kemiskinan tampak sangat nyata. Tubuh-tubuh kurus dan wajah keras tanpa senyum penduduknya membuat Ino merasa Iba. Raja macam apa yang membiarkan rakyatnya seperti ini? Dari jendelanya Ino berusaha melihat Itachi yang berkuda bersama pengawalnya. Dahinya mengernyit. Sasuke mengirim banyak uang dari Naboo pada kakaknya. Apa Itachi sebegitu jahatnya. Tega memperlakukan rakyatnya seperti ini dan memperkaya diri sendiri. Ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Ino sangat geram. Mungkin rakyat Mustafar juga perlu dibebaskan dari Raja mereka yang kejam.

.

.

Istana raja Mustafar berdiri tegak di atas bukit, bangunan dari batu padas hitam itu tampak angker dan menakutkan sama seperti pemiliknya. Ino dan Shion bertambah cemas ketika rombongan mereka mulai mendekat. Salah satu menaranya rubuh, dan beberapa dinding runtuh. Membandingkan Naboo dan Mustafar bagaikan langit dan bumi. Istana Naboo di buat untuk memamerkan keindahan. Sebuah karya seni. Sedangkan bangunan ini lebih layak disebut sebuah benteng dari pada istana.

Kelam dan suram. Itulah kesan pertama Ino menginjakkan kakinya di tempat kelahiran suaminya. Yang kini akan menjadi penjaranya.

" Yang Mulia, Apa anda berpikir kita akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Shion dengan berbisik.

Kondisi di dalam istana Mustafar tidak lebih baik dari eksteriornya. Begitu sedikit pelayan dan prajurit yang menjaga. Hal ini benar-benar menjadi sebuah pertanyaan besar di benak Ino. Apa yang terjadi dengan Mustafar?

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran sang tamu, Itachi mendekat dan mengandeng tangan adik iparnya menuju ruang duduk. "Maaf bila istana ini tak seindah milik anda."

"Apa yang terjadi? Saya tak bermaksud menyinggung, tetapi tempat ini terlihat tidak layak menjadi kediaman seorang raja."

Itachi tertawa hambar. "Saya tidak tersinggung. Memang hanya istana ini yang tersisa dan masih cukup utuh. Sisanya telah hancur dalam perang saudara yang tak berkesudahan."

"Anda tahu perang tak menyisakan apapun. Mengapa anda masih berusaha menaklukan kerajaan di benua barat?"

"Sebab mereka telah mejadi begitu sombong. Apa anda tahu, Saya telah memohon bantuan pada Alderaan sejak lama. Tapi apa jawaban dari keluarga Nara, Mereka sama sekali tak peduli untuk membantu kami. Haruskan saya diam melihat rakyat dan negara ini runtuh?" Ia menatap Ino dengan ekspresi keras.

"Tapi, Kekerasan bukan jawaban."

Ia menyungginykan senyum. "Sebagai seorang ratu anda begitu naif, jangan bandingkan rakyat anda yang cinta damai dengan rakyat Musfatar yang berabad-abad bergelut dengan pertikaian. Hanya karena saya memimpin dengan tangan besi mereka bisa mengerti untuk bersatu melawan musuh yang sama"

"Jadi anda menganggap kami adalah musuh? Kami tak bersalah dan tak bertanggung jawab atas musibah yang menimpa negeri ini."

"Saya tahu, tapi apa solusi yang tersisa. Ketika saya sendiri tak bisa membangun puing-puing Mustafar dari apa yang ditinggalkan raja terdahulu. Anda mungkin berpikir saya hanyalah monster biadab. Mengirimkan prajurit-prajurit yang lelah ke medan perang. Meninggalkan janda dan anak-anak yatim mengurus diri mereka sendiri."

Terdapat rasa sesal dalam nada ucapannya, sang kaisar menunjukan sedikit emosi yang ia tujukan pada rakyatnya. Sesal atas penderitaan mereka serta kemiskinan dan konflik yang dia coba atasi. Saat itu Ino mengerti Itachi mempedulikan rakyatnya dengan caranya sendiri.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu besar. "Ini akan menjadi kamar anda. Dahulu kamar ini didiami oleh mendiang ibuku."

"Terima kasih."

"Anda adalah tamu dan adik iparku. Jangan sungkan. Bolehkah saya memanggil anda Ino?"

"Silahkan, Bukankah kita keluarga." Ino memasang senyum palsu.

"Apakah Sasuke bahagia sebelum ajalnya?" Itachi akhirnya mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang menganjal dibenaknya.

"Kami saling mencintai dan saya bahagia bersamanya. Mungkin dia juga mersakan hao yang sama. " Ino tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Ada kala ia menikmati keberadaan Sasuke, ada juga saat-saat ia membencinya. Tak ada kata yang tepat untuk menseskirpsikan hubungan mereka.

Itachi mengamati wajah sedih Ino, mencoba mencari kebohongan sebab ia tak bisa mengenyahkan kecurigaan bahwa Ino adalah dalang pembunuhan adiknya. Cepat atau lambat kebenaran akan terungkap dan dia akan tahu semuanya.

"Silahkan beristirahat, Saya akan melanjutkan pekerjaan saya."

Ino menatap punggung pria itu yang berlalu. Sekelumit rasa simpati menghampiri hatinya. Dia dan Itachi sama-sama hanya mengingkan kemakmuran bagi negeri mereka. Meski jalannya berbeda. Apakah pria itu juga berkorban banyak? Ia kehilangan adiknya.

Langkah-langkah tegap sang kaisar mengema di lorong. Tidak, Ino tak boleh merasa simpati pada musuhnya. Rasa simpatinya pada Sasuke telah memunculkan sesal dan rasa bersalah yang kini menghantuinya. Ino menghempas semua perasaan itu dan menglangkah masuk. Ia merasa tak enak menempati ruang yang diperuntukan bagi ratu Mustafar.

Di antara bagian suram dan gelap kastil ini. Ino terkejut menemukan sentuhan feminim di ruangan itu. Sebuah lukisan buram menghiasi dindingnya. Ia melihat wajah kekanakan Sasuke bersanding dengan senyum tulus Itachi yang sedang memangku adiknya. Ino terguncang ia tak ingin diingatkan tak seorang manusiapun terlahir jahat. Hatinya ingin menangis membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada kedua anak yang tampak ceria itu hingga tumbuh menjadi pria yang kejam.

Ino menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang dan membiarkan Shion mengatur barang bawaannya. Ino perlahan menangis tanpa suara. Mengangis untuk dirinya dan Sasuke. Apakakah ia masih seorang manusia yang baik? Ino tak punya hak untuk menghakimi Sasuke dan Itachi sebab ia pun tak ada bedanya dengan mereka. Sama-sama manusia yang berdosa dan tak ada alasan yang bisa digunakan sebagai pembenaran. Dalam perang ini tak ada yang salah dan benar.

"Yang Mulia, Anda baik-baik saja?" Shion bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Aku tak apa-apa Shion."

.

.

Itachi tak pernah tahu keberadaan wanita bisa merubah suasana istananya. Sebulan berlalu ia menemukan beberapa bunga tumbuh di halaman istana. Para pelayan dan prajurit tampak lebih santai dan bercakap-cakap. Bukannya ia tidak suka. Ia terlalu terbiasa dengan orang-orang menjaga sikap karena takut padanya, tapi mereka begitu terbuka pada Ino yang merupakan orang asing. Oh tentu saja tak ada hal yang menakutkan dari seorang wanita pirang dengan senyuman hangat dan suara merdu.

Dia bersandar disalah satu batang pohon dan menatap ke paviliun yang dulu menjadi tempat favorit ibunya. Itachi hanya bermaksud untuk memata-matai tetapi hal ini malah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Dia akan menyelinap diam-diam di taman untuk mendengar Ino bernyanyi. Suara wanita itu membuat pelayan dan prajurit yang menyertainya terkagum-kagum dan mampu menyejukkan hatinya. Mungkin hal seperti ini yang membangkitkan perasaan adiknya dan sepertinya dia juga tidak kebal.

Seringkali Ino menyanyikan lagu-lagu ballad yang mengisahkan kegagahan para satria di medan perang dan kisah tragis seorang putri yang tertawan, terkadang hal itu membuat Itachi berpikir apa dia mengisahkan tentang dirinya sendiri. Ino tentunya berharap seseorang akan menyelamatkannya, tapi Itachi tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Tanpa Ratunya, kerajaan Naboo tidak berkutik. Ia akan menahan sang ratu lebih lama.

Malam itu mereka makan bersama. Biasanya Itachi memilih untuk makan sendiri di ruang kerjanya mengabaikan sang tamu. Dia tak pernah menceritakan pada Ino pemberontakan yang terjadi di Yavin dan Hoth. Ia tak ingin Ino menyimpulkan negerinya punya kesempatan merdeka. Mustafar tak akan bisa dijatuhkan hanya dengan seratus ribu pasukan bersenjata. Dia punya rakyat yang telah dikeraskan oleh perang, tapi sebisa mungkin ia tak ingin melibatkan anak-anak dan wanita sebagai prajurit. Itu hanya akan terjadi bila mereka benar-benar terdesak. Kisame bekerja dengan efisien memblok pasukan Namikaze dan Hyuuga. Perang hanya terjadi di perbatasan jadi ia masih bisa sedikit lega. Meski logistik kini menjadi masalah. Mustafar hanya mendapatkannya dari Naboo dan Alderaan.

"Sungguh kehormatan akhirnya anda menemani saya makan malam, Yang mulia."

"Maafkan saya, menjadi tuan rumah yang buruk. Masalah pemerintahaan membuat saya sibuk."

"Saya paham,"

"Anda seorang ratu pasti mengerti."

"Tidak sama sekali. Saya tak mendapatkan selembar surat pun dari Naboo."

Ino tak paham, selama sebulan ia tak menerima surat dari Shizune. Tak mungkin sekretarisnya membantah perintahnya. Mungkinkah Itachi mengambil surat-surat itu agar ia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di Naboo. Pria itu tidak bodoh. Itachi mencoba mengisolasinya, tapi dengan cerdik Ino mendapatkan informasi dari para pelayan dan prajurit yang sedikit akrab padanya.

"Sampai kapan anda akan menahan saya di sini?"

"Sampai saya menemukan siapa yang membunuh Sasuke. Saya tak akan merasa tenang membiarkan anda di sana sementara pembunuh itu masih berkeliaran."

"Anda tak punya niat untuk melindungi saya, Kaisar. Tak usah berbohong. Anda hanya ingin menjauhkan saya dari Naboo."

Itachi berhenti makan dan meletakkan pisau dan garpunya di meja. Mengahadapi tuduhan sang ratu.

"Apa saya mengunci anda di sel bawah tanah? Apa saya menyiksa anda? Saya memperlakukan anda dengan terhormat. Meski tak memungkiri berkat keberadaan anda di sini membuat pejabat Naboo lebih mudah diajak bekerjasama."

"Ah.. para pejabat bodoh itu tak peduli denganku."

"Sepertinya anda salah, Mereka sangat peduli pada keselamatan ratu mereka. Anda memiliki karisma sebagai pemimpin." Puji Itachi.

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan yang mulia." Ino mengabaikan pujian kosong pria itu.

"Saya sebenarnya khawatir anda mulai mengkorupsi bawahan dan rakyat saya untuk memihak anda. Saya sudah mendengar betapa ratu Ino begitu ramah dan baik hati. Membuat mereka berharap memiliki wanita seperti anda sebagai ratu mustafar."

"Bukan salah saya bila pemerintahan anda tak memiliki ratu. Sungguh aneh seorang raja tak memiliki pendamping."

"Saya tak pernah berniat menikah dan melanjutkan dinasti ini. Dalam visi saya akan lebih baik bila rakyat memilih pemimpinnya sendiri."

Ino terkejut, tidak menduga pria ini akan berkata seperti itu. Sejauh ini ia selalu menduga Itachi pria ambisius yang menginginkan panji Uchiha tertancap dimana-mana.

"Kalau memang begitu mengapa anda bersikeras untuk menyatukan benua barat dan mengangkat diri sebagai kaisar."

"Apa anda sadar, di benua ini semakin ke barat, daerahnya semakin tandus. Kami memerlukan Naboo dan Negeri lainnya untuk makmur, tapi sepetinya kalian tak memerlukan negeri kami yang harus saya akui tidak bisa menawarkan banyak hal. Saya hanya ingin pemerataan dan sebuah sinergi yang hanya dimungkinkan bila semua negara disatukan."

"Apa anda tak menyadari akan adanya penolakan, benturan budaya dan hal lainnya. Sungguh hipokrit anda menginginkan rakyat memilih pemimpin, menghapuskan gelar kebangsawanan, tapi anda sendiri menikmati status anda sebagai bangsawan."

"Apa saya terlihat seperti bangsawan?"

Ino memperhatikan Itachi, Dia memang raja, tapi tak pernah mengenakan mahkota. Tidak ada berlian dan permata. Dia selalu berpakian dengan praktis dan sederhana.

"Apa yang saya miliki adalah milik rakyat Mustafar. Ketika rakyat saya menderita sungguh tak pantas saya menghamburkan kekayaan hanya karena saya seorang raja."

"Saya tak menyangka anda ternyata berjiwa luhur."

"Saya mengerti anda menilai saya begitu rendah. Saya memang tak pernah berniat menjadi raja, tapi seseorang harus melakukannya. Jadi saya mohon anda sebagai ratu Naboo mengerti. Saya tidak menjajah negeri anda semata-mata untuk memperbudak rakyat anda. Saya harap selama anda berada di sini anda bisa peduli dengan masalah yang kami hadapi. Waktu dan toleransi akan membuat kita berintegrasi. Saya percaya itu."

"Tidak dengan jalan kekerasan dan pemaksaan yang mulia. Hal itu hanya membuat dendam dan kecurigaan." Putus Ino dengan tegas.

"Kalau begitu apa anda punya solusi yang lain, wahai Ratu Naboo yang bijaksana?" ucapnya mencemooh.

Ino terdiam, ia tak bisa menawarkan solusi yang lebih baik. Selama ini Naboo dan dirinya aman dari konflik-konflik pihak lain. Mereka tak pernah meyadari dan peduli akan masalah negara lainnya. Mereka berpuas diri dan bahagia dalam kemakmurannya sendiri. Bisakah ia membuat rakyatnya simpati dan peduli akan nasib manusia-manusia lain yang tak lahir di tanah yang sama. Untuk berbagi? Ia tak bisa menjamin semua orang akan berpikiran sama. Tak banyak orang yang ikhlas untuk mengurangi kenyamanan demi membantu orang lain. Ketika Sasuke memutuskan memotong anggaran-anggaran tak penting untuk membayar upeti dan membebani saudagar kaya dan para bangsawan pajak yang besar. Banyak orang yang mengeluh, Meskipun itu tak membuat mereka kekurangan sandang dan pangan. Ino tak tahu harus berpikir apa.

Melihat wanita itu tak bisa berkata. Itachi meminum habis anggurnya yang kini terasa pahit di lidah. Ia tak suka mata wanita itu merendahkan. Dalam hati ia menyesal berharap ratu Naboo akan memahami alasan di balik kekejiannya. Entah sejak kapan dia jadi mengharap simpati. Hidupnya begitu dingin dan sepi. Itachi menerima dan menjalani semua ini demi perannya. Demi negerinya dan tiba-tiba saja di hadapan wanita itu ia merasa terusik dari kebekuan hati dan tujuannya.

Itachi berdiri mangakhiri perjamuan mereka. "Ratu Naboo, Jangan pernah berpikir anda lebih baik dariku. Permisi."

Ino merasa tak enak hati, Semoga saja ucapannya tak menyinggung perasaan sang Kaisar. Sampai saat ini ia kunjung tak mengerti tentang pria itu, yang lebih sulit ditebak dari suaminya sendiri.

Malam itu Ino kembali memimpikan Sasuke. Hantu pria itu mencekiknya yang tak bisa ia pahami. Mengapa Itachi juga muncul dalam mimpi itu. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh Ino. Ia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

.

.

Dengan satu tangan Sasuke menyelipkan pedang di pingganya. Pria dengan rambut raven itu menarik nafas panjang. Ia masih tak tarbiasa melakukan segalanya dengan tangan kiri, apalagi untuk bertarung. Sekarang ia masih berada di Corelia, meski kondisinya begini ia tak bisa menggulur waktu. Ia ingin kembali ke Naboo dan memperingatkan Itachi soal istrinya yang tampak baik tapi mematikan.

"Reiji apa kau akan berangkat sekarang?" Sakura berdiri dengan wajah khawatir di depan tenda yang menjadi kamar sementara bagi pasiennya itu.

"Aku harus pulang. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini, Sakura." Dia memapas wanita berambut merah muda itu.

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya. Enggan membiarkan pria itu pergi sendirian. "Naboo begitu jauh, biarkan aku ikut denganmu." Pinta sang tabib.

"Tak usah, Kau hanya akan menjadi ganguan saja." Sasuke mengabaikan wanita itu sepenuhnya. Ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Sakura menjadi kesal. "Sombong sekali. Kau Cuma punya satu tangan. Mau cebok saja masih susah dan sekarang kau mau melakukan perjalanan sendirian. Aku mau ikut karena aku peduli pada keselamatanmu."

"Mengapa kau peduli?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa salahnya peduli pada sesuatu atau seseorang."

Sasuke mendengus, " Terserahlah, silahkan ikuti aku, tapi jangan jadi penggangu. Aku curiga kepedulianmu itu karena kau menginginkanku, tapi biar aku ingatkan sekali lagi aku punya istri di Naboo. Jangan berharap banyak."

Sakura mendadak jadi ingin membunuh pria sombong itu. "Aku tak menaruh hati padamu, keparat. Aku hanya tak ingin kerja kerasku merawatmu berbulan-bulan jadi sia-sia bila kau mati di tangan bandit."

"Wanita sepertimu memang bisa apa?"

"Jangan salah, Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri dan mungkin saja kau tuan angkuh akan perlu perlindunganku."

"Tsk…harapanmu terlalu muluk. Aku tak menunggu." Sasuke pun berlalu meninggalkan wanita itu. Ia telah mengirimkan surat pada Itachi yang ia tulis dengan susah payah dengan tangan kiri. Ia tak yakin kakaknya akan percaya sebab tulisan itu sanggat berbeda dengan tulisan yang Itachi kenal. Bagaimanapun ia harus kembali ke Naboo untuk membalas dendam pada wanita itu. Amarah dan sakit hati lah yang membuat dia bertahan hidup.

.

.

Perang berkecamuk di Naboo. Sesuai dugaan. Gaara dan pasukannya berhasil memojokan pasukan Sasori. Sementara Sai bersama Shikamaru menyerang Deidara dengan taktis. Dengan kedatangan Jenderal Kakashi praktis pasukan Mustafar terkurung di tengah-tengah. Pembantaian tak terelakkan. Sepuluh ribu orang tewas. Sementara Gaara dan Sasori tengah berduel sengit. Komandan pasukan Jakku dan Mustafar beradu pedang diatas kuda mereka. Gaara bergerak dengan gesit. Ia mengenali Sasori yang juga berasal dari Jakku. Pria itu adalah putra penasihat ayahnya yang diasingkan akibat membunuh sepupunya sendiri. Gaara tak mengerti mengapa pria yang berasal dari Jakku menjadi komandan perang Mustafar. Apa yang diinginkan Itachi Uchiha?

Gaara berhasil mengalahkan Sasori dan memengal kepala pria itu. Begitu pula Shikamaru dan Sai berhasil membunuh Deidara. Jatuhnya komandan mereka membuat semangat prajurit Mustafar runtuh.

Lewat tengah malam, di antara bau darah dan mayat yang mulai membusuk. Ke empat pria itu berkumpul di tenda Gaara. Sang pangeran Jakku menunangkan anggur pada gelas di hadapan mereka bersulang untuk kemenangan yang lama dinantikan.

"Aku berterima kasih pada kerja keras dan kejeniusan kalian. Kita berhasil membebaskan Naboo. Mari bersulang."

"Aku lah yang harus berterima kasih pangeran. Anda datang dari jauh membawa pasukan untuk memenangkan perang yang bukan menjadi urusan anda."

"Aku hanya ingin menegakkan kebenaran dan membebaskan Ino. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya." Ucap Gaara senang.

"Bagaimana kondisi sang ratu?" tanya pria berambut hitam dan berwajah pucat.

"Siapa orang ini pangeran? Anda belum memperkenalkan kami."

Gaara jadi bingung. "Kau tidak mengenal Sai? Ino mengirimnya untuk membantu kami. Dialah yang membuat rute dan menjelajahi hutan ini."

Kakashi langsung berdiri menghunus pedang. Ujung tajam senjata itu mengarah ke bawah dagu sang kesatria Dathomir. "Siapa kau? Mata-mata?"

"Tenang dan sarungkan pedang anda jendral. Dengarkan penjelasanku."

"Bicara!" Bentak Kakashi.

Gaara dan Shikamaru tidak ikut campur. Sebab mereka sendiri tak yakin dengan identitas pria pucat itu.

"Aku pengawal pribadi sang ratu."

"Kalau memang begitu. Mengapa jendral Kakashi tak mengenalmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Saya tak melayani Naboo. Hanya melayani ratu Ino Yamanaka. Keberadaan saya untuk melindunginya dan menjalankan misi rahasia."

Kakashi terduduk dan menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

"Ada apa jenderal, Mengapa kau tampak begitu terpukul?" Gaara bingung melihat sikap Kakashi.

"Pangeran Gaara. Yang mulia ratu merahasiakan banyak hal dariku. Ia merancang semua pergerakan ini sendirian dan bila kecurigaanku benar. Apakah kau yang membunuh para pejabat itu dan Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi pada Sai.

"Aku tak bisa bilang padamu karena misi ini rahasia."

"Ini gawat." Kakashi mulai panik.

"Ada apa sebenarnya jenderal?" desak Gaara.

"Saya mencemaskan ratu Ino yang kini berada di Mustafar."

"Apa? Sudah berapa lama?"

"Sekitar sebulan, Kami tak menerima kabar apapun meski tiap hari mengirimkan surat pada yang Mulia."

"Sial, Mengapa begini…Aku pikir semunya akan selesai begitu aku menang. Ternyata Itachi selangkah lebih dulu. Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku jauh-jauh hari jenderal Kakashi."

"Yang mulia Ratu tak ingin konsentrasi anda terganggu."

Sai juga tak bisa menerima kabar itu dengan baik. Seharusnya ia bersikeras untuk tidak pergi.

"Aku harus pergi ke Mustafar."

"Gaara, Tenanglah." Pinta Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang bila wanita yang aku cintai mungkin sudah mati. Katakan bagaimana aku harus tenang." Teriak pangeran Jakku dengan emosi.

"Kau tak bisa meninggalkan pasukanmu. Tanpa dirimu kita bisa kalah. Ino menang penting tapi menenangkan perang ini jauh lebih penting."

"Aku akan pergi ke Mustafar." Sahut Sai. "Salahku meninggalkannya tanpa pengawalan."

"Tak sepenuhnya salahmu. Yang mulia tak ingin menentang Itachi Uchiha terang-terangan. Beliau benar-benar menginginkan kemenangan ini."

"Artinya Aku harus mengalahkan Mustafar Sai, pergilah sekarang dan tolong kabari kami bila kau mendengar sesuatu."

"Baiklah pangeran."

Kakashi masih mencurigai Sai "Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?"

"Sekutumu Jendral. Aku bekerja untuk kemenangan ratu Naboo." Kesatria Dathomir itu pun melangkah keluar mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke Mustafar.

Tiga orang pria itu masih duduk di meja. Pendar cahaya lilin memperjelas kekhawatiran mereka. "Apa langkah kita selanjutnya Gaara?"

"Kita akan merebut Alderaan, Shikamaru. Aku sendiri yang akan menumpas pasukan mereka." Jawab Gaara dengan amarah yang ia sembunyikan.

.

.

Bara perapian masih menyala. Di malam hari Mustafar begitu dingin. Ino bergelung dalam lapisan selimut tebal. Memimpikan dirinya berbaring dengan damai di padang bunga. Dalam mimpinya ia didatangi seseorang yang membelai pipinya dan membisikan sesuatu yang menenangkan. Ino mendesah pelan. Sungguh menenangkan. Tiba-tiba saja kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan terengut begitu saja. Seseorang meguncangkan tubuhnya dengan kasar. Ino membuka mata dan menemukan sepasang mata gelap menatapnya dengan marah. Masih setengah berada di dalam mimpi. Ia menyebut nama suaminya.

"Sasuke, Kau sudah mati."

"Kau yang membunuhnya kan?"

Ino tak mengenali suara itu. Dia pun berkedip mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya. Mata kelam itu bukan milik suaminya.

"Itachi…" Kedua tangan pria itu berada di lehernya. Ino tercekat melihat emosi sebanyak itu di wajah sang kaisar yang selalu dingin.

"Kau membunuhnya… kau merancang semua ini."

"Lepaskan aku…" Wanita berambut pirang itu memohon "Aku tak tahu apa-apa."

Itachi melepaskan cekikannya di leher Ino. Dengan cepat sang Ratu mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia menatap Itachi dengan bingung.

"Kau berpura-pura polos, Bukan begitu ratuku? Aku baru saja mendapat kabar pasukanku di Naboo telah dihancurkan dan kedua komandanku tewas dan kau bilang dirimu tak tahu soal ini? Orang dunggu pun tahu kau terlibat. Tak mungkin sebuah kebetulan pangeran Jakku membawa seratus ribu pasukan menuju Naboo. Katakan padaku apa yang kau janjikan pada pangeran Jakku? Kau berbohong dan mengkianati Sasuke."

Ino menelan ludah. Di satu sisi ia merasa lega. Negerinya telah terbebas di sisi yang lain ia tahu ini adalah akhir segalanya.

"Apa anda akan memengal kepalaku, Yang mulia?" Ino menegakkan kepalanya. Bila ini menjadi saat-saat terakhirnya. Ia akan menghadapinya dengah martabat.

"Aku ingin membunuhmu, tapi itu terlalu mudah. Pasukanku memang kalah, tapi kau disini bersamaku." Itachi menarik Ino turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menyeret wanita itu dengan paksa menuju ruangan yang tampak seperti ruang persembahyangan. Lilin-lilin menyala di altar.

"Yang Mulia mengapa anda tiba-tiba berlari begitu saja dari ruang kerja." Zetzu, Pelayan pribadi Itachi muncul dengan terengah-engah. Ia nyaris tertidur menunggui sang raja bekerja dan terkejut setengah mati mendengar junjungannya membating pintu.

"Zetzu, Panggil kakek Madara sekarang!"

"Uh..Baik, Yang mulia." Pria berpakian hitam putih itu pun pergi dengan tergesa..

Ino mencoba tenang, Pegangan pria itu di tangannya tidak melonggar. Ia menatap Itachi dengan curiga.

"Apa yang hendak kau lakukan?"

"Melanjutkan pekerjaan Sasuke yang tak bisa ia selesaikan."

Ino menegang." Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tak secerdas yang aku pikirkan Ino. Aku meminta pewaris dari kalian, tapi kau tak memberikannya. Adikku mungkin kurang beruntung, jadi giliranku yang akan mencoba."

"Kau gila, Hentikan semua ini."

"Aku tidak gila. Seorang raja dengan darah Uchiha dan Yamanaka akan mengikat kedua kerajaan ini bukan begitu. Tak seorangpun perlu tahu kalau itu ulahku. Mereka akan berpikir itu anak Sasuke."

Seorang pria tua berjubah hitam muncul dengan wajah kesal. "Itachi ada apa kau memanggilku tengah malam begini. Bukankah kau tak perlu lagi bimbinganku." Itachi memang mengucilkan Madara dan mengurangi pengaruh pria itu dipemerintahannya. Itachi tak mau terkontaminasi ideologi klan Uchiha di masa lalu.

"Sebagai pendeta septon tertinggi aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menikahkan kami."

Madara baru menyadari keberadaan wanita pirang yang terbalut dalam gaun tidurnya. "Dia istri Sasuke."

"Benar, Tapi Sasuke sudah mati. Bukankah pantas bila aku yang menjaga istrinya."

"Aku tak tahu rencanamu, tapi aku akan melakukannya."

"Ingat Kakek, Pernikahan ini rahasia. Tak seorangpun boleh tahu aku menikahi Yamanaka Ino."


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning : Chapter ini memuat adegan kekerasan. Pemerkosaan dan seks explisit. Yang gak nyaman baca silahkan diskip aja. Untuk yang di bawah umur mohon bijaksana memilih bacaan.**

 **Cloesalsabilaah : thanks udah mampir, secara Sasuke dikira mati kakaknya terpaksa turun tangan meski ada konflik batin. Kalau Sasuke kira-kira setelah kita dikianati pacar masih cinta gak ya? Chapter kali ini full itaIno kalau gak nahan boleh diskip koq. Hardcore soalnya ane maklum.**

 **Himewulan : Yuhuu.. Ini update cepat. Thanks udah review. Itachi belum suka koq sama Ino. Dia cuma mau manfaatin dan aku rasa dia gak bakal jatuh cinta takut jatuh ke perangkap yang sama. Cukup Sasuke ajah yg dibodohin Ino.. hehehe..**

 **Kyudo Yi : Hm.. ini chapter sudah hot kah?**

 **Fahrina : Semoga chapter ini juga masih bikin tambah geregetan.**

 **Marika : thanks for the review. I still have more twist on my sleeve. I hope you will be entertaint.**

 **Game of Deception**

 **Chapter 11**

Shion berlari-lari di sepanjang lorong. Ia datang pagi-pagi ke kamar Ino dan tidak menemukan sang ratu. Ia bertanya pada pelayan lainnya serta prajurit yang berjaga. Semua tidak ada yang tahu atau mungkin mereka menutup mulut. Dengan tergesa dayang kepercayaan Ino itu berlari ke belakang kastil menuju barak yang menjadi kediaman pimpinan militer Mustafar.

Di lapangan para serdadu sedang berlatih diawasi oleh seorang pria bertopeng yang berdiri di sisi lapangan. Shion langsung menghampirinya.

"Tobi, kau harus menolongku!" Pinta wanita itu tanpa basa-basi.

"Mengapa kau datang padaku, Manis?"

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi pada ratu Naboo."

"Tentu saja, tapi apa untungnya buatku?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun Tobi, Asal kau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi pada yang Mulia ratu."

Keberadaan pelayan wanita itu ditengah-tengah tempat latihan mengundang perhatian para prajurit. Mereka berhenti berlatih hanya untuk menatap Shion. "Siapa yang menyuruh kalian berhenti? Lanjutkan" teriak Tobi lantang. "Sebaiknya kita bicara di tempat lain. Keberadaanmu mengusik konsentrasi prajuritku."

Shion mengikuti sang komandan memasuki gudang senjata yang gelapn dan sepi. Shion tahu ia sedang bermain api dengan Tobi. Dari semua perwira disini. Itachi paling tidak menyukai Tobi dan tak ada yang tahu alasannya.

"Bila kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada ratumu. Berdiri menghadap tembok dan jangan berpaling."

Shion menuruti permintaan sang komandan. Di Istana Mustafar mereka tak punya sekutu, tak punya bantuan. Meski Shion berusaha membangun jaringan, para penghuni istana ini terlalu takut pada Itachi. Dikelilingi musuh Shion tahu satu-satunya cara untuk tetap bertahan hidup hanya dengan tidak membuat masalah.

Shion sering bergurau dan menggoda komandan bertopeng itu, sebab tak seperti perwira lainnya, Tobi mudah diajak bicara. Lagipula Tobi sering dengan senang hati membocorkan rahasia seolah ia sama sekali tak punya kesetiaan pada raja yang dijunjungnya.

*****Lemon Part****

Shion mendengar suara topeng kayu terjatuh di lantai. Dengan cekatan tangan Tobi menarik turun tunik yang dikenakan Shion lalu ia meremas buah dadanya yang kenyal.

Shion mengigit bibir. Menahan protes yang hendak meluncur dari bibirnya karena tangan pria itu memilin terlau keras.

"Itachi menerima kabar dari Naboo." Bisik Tobi sambil menjilat telinga Shion dengan lidahnya.

"Apa hubungannya dengan ratuku?" Tanya Shion mengabaikan ciuman sang komandan di lehernya. Ia tidak berada disini untuk menikmati persetubuhan.

"Itachi tahu ratumu merencanakan pemberontakan, Kau pasti senang. Pasukan Musfatar telah kalah. Kepala Sasori dan Deidara kini terpajang di gerbang kota." Tobi mengunakan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap puting Shion yang menengang. Dia menyukai sang dayang yang tanpa rasa takut mendekatinya dan memcoba memanfaatkannya. Tobi tak keberatan. Mereka bisa sama-sama saling memaafkan. Ia tak peduli pada perintah Itachi yang melarang semua orang berbicara tentang situasi perang dan politik di depan tawanannya. Dia Obito Uchiha dan bisa melakukan apa saja.

"Beritahu aku dimana Ratu Ino sekarang?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bermurah hati. Apa yabg seorang dayang bisa lakukan dengan informasi itu. Kalian tak punya sekutu."

"Aku punya," bantah Sang dayang. "Kau adalah sekutuku."

"Kau memintaku mengkianati Itachi?" Tobi menggeleng tak percaya dengan keterus terangan Shion.

"Seisi istana tahu kau tak menghormatinya. Yang tidak aku mengerti mengapa kepalamu masih belum terpotong seperti yang lain."

"Karena aku istimewa." Tobi berseloroh.

"Huh…Bukan hanya karena Madara melindungimu. Mengejutkan untuk mengetahui Raja sebelumnya masih hidup dan menjadi pendeta."

"Kau bukan dayang biasa ternyata. Aku tak akan memberitahumu kenapa karena ini masalah sensitif." Tobi menyeringai "Mungkin aku harus membunuhmu." Ujarnya bercanda.

"Aku tak berbahaya Tobi, Hanya wanita pirang yang hobi bergosip dikala senggang."

Shion mengangkat dan menggulung Roknya di pinggang memamerkan pantat kencangnya. " Kau meinginginkan ini kan, Ambilah." Ucap wanita itu mengundang. Tak terbayang ia harus melakukan ini dengan musuh, tapi ia harus menolong Ino.

Sang komandan menyeringai. "Sungguh pelayan yang setia, Kau rela melakukan apa saja demi ratumu, ya?"

"Aku rela mati untuknya. Jadi bantu aku."

Tobi menjilat jarinya. Membasahi jari tengah dan telunjuknya dengan air liur sebelum menyelipkannya ke dalam organ intim wanita itu.

"Uh…h." Desah sang dayang merasakan jari komandan musuh membuat gerakan melingkar di atas klitorisnya.

" Sangat profesional." Ucap Tobi puas meraba permukaan yang mulai lembab oleh pelumas alami. "Beritahu aku apa mereka melatihmu untuk mengoda perwira musuh?"

" Menjadi wanita lacur punya manfaat sendiri. Di mana Itachi mengurung Ino?" Tanya wanita itu lagi mengabaikan rangsangan di area sensitifnya.

"Hm…Sabar." Jari-jari Tobi menguji kedalaman lubang yang ditawarkan Shion. Ia sepertinya puas menemukan tempat itu sudah licin. Dengan gesit sang komandan menurunkan celananya. Penis yang keras bertenger disana. Ia merentangkan kaki Shion yang membungkuk memegang tembok. Liang berwarna merah muda mengaga lebar dan Tobi pun melesakkan kejantanannya memasuki teretori yang lembab dan becek. Rasanya begitu luar biasa. Ia merasa tersedot dalam kumpulan otot-otot itu.

"Itachi mungkin sedang menyiksa ratumu."

"Ah…Ah…Ah…" Shion tak kuasa menahan desahnya. Tobi sedang berusaha menghancurkannya. Penisnya melesak begitu dalam hingga terasa menyodok serviks nya. "di..mana..di..ia mengurung Ino?" Shion masih berusaha berbicara.

"Di kamarnya. Barangkali ia juga tengah menggunakan tubuh ratumu untuk bersenang-senang. Kau harus khawatir, Shion. Itachi suka menyiksa wanita. Dia menyisakan mayat di ranjangnya. Jadi bayangkan saja nasib Yamanaka Ino yang kini punya segudang alasan untuk dieksekusi. " Tobi setengah berbohong. Dari semua hal-hal buruk yang dilakukan Itachi. Pria itu tak pernah memiliki gundik atau berkunjung ke rumah bordil. Malah kehidupan selibat Itachi sering menjadi bahan lelucon diantara perwira tingginya.

Shion mengeretakkan giginya. Tobi jadi semakin liar, memompa keluar masuk dengan ritme yang cepat. Dinding vaginanya mulai bergetar meski pikirannya bercabang pada nasib Ratunya. Shion tak kuasa menghadapi intensitas friksi yang meningkat. Gelombang kenikmatan membuncah di antara kedua kakinya.

"Argh…Aku keluar." Teriak Shion lantang bersamaan dengaan cairan bening yang menyembur dan membasahi lantai gudang

Tobi tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya kau terlalu menikmati ini, manisku." Tanpa menunggu Shion menarik nafas. Sang komandan mengerakan pinggulnya mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri membuat Shion kembali merintih dan orgasme untuk kedua kalinya bersamaan dengan aliran air mani memenuhi rahimnya. Begitu selesai Tobi memakai kembali topengnya membiarkan Shion terkulai lemas di lantai. Dalam situasi seperti ini dia Ia harus berusaha mengirim kabar ke Naboo.

*****Lemon end****

"Tobi, Apa kau tak keberatan memberikan ku seekor gagak?"

"Kau mau mengirimkan surat pada orang di Naboo? Lupakan saja Shion. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyelamatkan Ratumu dari Itachi."

"Tolonglah."

Melihat mata amber Shion yang tampak memelas. Tobi pun luluh. "Baik, tapi kau datang ke kamarku malam ini untuk mengambilnya."

.

.

.

Setelah acara pernikahan kilat mereka. Itachi membawa Ino ke kamarnya dan mengikat sang ratu di kursi. Ia sendiri duduk di tepi ranjang menatap Ino dengan bimbang. Seakan mempertanyakan langkah yang akan dia ambil.

"Mengapa sekarang anda terlihat bimbang? Tadi anda bilang akan coba menghamili saya." Pancing Ino di tengah kegalauannya.

"Aku tahu aku harus menidurimu dan kau pastinya tidak mau. Aku tak pernah memperkosa wanita sebelumnya." Jawab Itachi dengan jujur.

"Bila anda merasa bersalah, Sebaiknya anda tidak lakukan."

"Aku bersalah? Kaulah yang sepantasnya merasa bersalah. Kau menipu Sasuke, pura-pura mencintainya lalu membunuhnya."

"Bukan salahku bila Sasuke jatuh cinta padaku. Dia saja yang bodoh."

Itachi tak terima almarhum adiknya dikatai seperti itu. "Ya, Sasuke memang bodoh. Apa yang dia lihat dari wanita picik sepertimu."

"Anda memberiku inspirasi untuk mengahalalkan segala cara demi meraih tujuan, Yang Mulia. Bila ada pihak yang paling bersalah atas kematian Sasuke. Itu adalah anda. Anda yang memaksa adik anda menikah denganku."

"Benar, Mengapa aku lupa. Demi kemenangan segala cara harus dilakukan." Itachi berdiri dan memanggil Zetsu. "Suruh tabib istana mencari obat perangsang yang paling kuat. Aku perlu sebanyak mungkin." Perintahnya gusar.

Mata Ino memebelalak. Jadi Itachi akan merecokinya dengan obat untuk membuatnya tunduk. Pria ini benar-benar jahat. Zetsu melirik Ino yang terikat dikursi dengan simpati sebelum meningalkan ruangan. Malam ini sepertinya akan menjadi neraka bagi ratu Naboo.

Tak lama seorang dayang muda datang dengan membaca pot dan cangkir.

"Yang Mulia, Ini obat yang anda minta."

"Buat dia meminumnya." Perintah Itachi menunjuk pada Ino yang terikat.

Dayang muda itu sangat ragu. Sebab ia menghormati sang ratu Naboo yang berbaik hati memberikannya sebuah sapu tangan ketika ia dengan cerobohnya jatuh di kubangan.

"Jangan Remi, Dia mau meracuniku." Ucap Ino lirih.

"Lakukan atau aku akan memancungmu."

Dengan tangan gemetar Remi mendekatkan cangkir itu ke bibir Ino, tapi dengan keras kepala Ino mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

"Yang Mulia. Beliau tak mau membuka mulut." Sang dayang muda begitu ketakutan. Tak hanya ia harus merecoki wanita yang begitu baik padanya. Ia juga takut menghadapi kemarahan raja yang terkenal sadis.

"Zetsu, Bantu gadis itu."

Itachi menonton bagaimana Zetsu dengan keras menjepit pipi Ino. Menahan rahang wanita itu agar terbuka. Sementara Remi menuangkan isi cangkir yang dia bawa. Setelah pekerjaan beres mereka berdua meninggalkan kamar Itachi.

"Sasuke tak akan suka kau memperlakukan aku seperti ini. Aku ini istri adikmu." Ucapnya sambil terbatuk-batuk. Ino berusaha membuat pria itu merasa bersalah.

"Jangan bawa nama adikku untuk menyelamatkan diri. Dia sudah mati dan semua itu berkat dirimu. Aku yakin Sasuke akan senang aku memberikan keadilan."

Itachi meraih dagu Ino, memaksa wanita itu mendongak. Butuh waktu sampai obat itu bereaksi. Dia menatap sepasang mata aquamarine Ino. Mata yang menyihir adiknya untuk melemahkan hati dan pertahannya. Mata yang mengiring para pria menuju kematiannya.

"Aku menyesali keputusanku meminta Sasuke menikahimu. Barangkali aku sendiri yang harus melakukannya. Aku meremehkan kemampuanmu untuk memanfaat pria. Sekarang kau sendirian dan dalam gengamanku. Jangan berpikir kau bisa menjatuhkanku dengan cara yang sama seperti kau menjatuhkan Sasuke. Aku bukan dia."

"Menjauhlah dariku!" Teriak Ino.

Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir wanita pirang itu. "Sisa hidupmu akan berasa seperti di Neraka, Ratuku. Aku berjanji."

Ciuman itu terasa seperti racun di bibir Ino, Perlahan obat yang diminukan padanya bereaksi. Separuh kesadarannya berkabut dan ia merasa seolah melayang. Kulitnya terasa panas. Ritme jantungnya bertambah cepat dan ia mulai terengah seakan ia baru saja berlari. Ino kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhnya. Obat itu memutus jaringan otak rasional dari sistem sarafnya. Mendadak

"Tak lagi melawan? Aku tak berharap kau akan menikmatinya. Begitu pula diriku."

Suara Itachi terdengar bagi gema dikejauhan. Kulitnya mendadak menginginkan sensasi sebuah sentuhan. Ino terbakar dalam gelombang nafsu. Nafsu yang tak ia inginkan. Di sudut kecil otaknya. Sebuah kesadaran merasa terancam.

"Panas… Lepaskan aku." Kaki dan tangannya terasa lemah, tapi yang paling buruk ia merasakan denyutan presisten di selakangangannya. Ia merasa begitu kosong dan jari-jarinya gatal ingin menyentuh dibawah sana. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk menghentikan rasa yang merayap di setiap jengkal kulitnya.

Itachi melepaskan ikatan Ino dan mengendong wanita itu ke ranjangnya. Aneh melihat seorang wanita berbaring dengan gelisah di sana. Dia selalu sendirian, sengaja tak memikiki kekasih, teman dan bahkan menjauhi Sasuke karena ia tak ingin membuat orang bersedih bila kehilanganya. Sekarang Itachi berpikir tentang apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Sudah lama ia tak bersama wanita. Saking lamanya ia bahkan ia tak tahu apa lagi apa dia punya hasrat seksual. Ia tak pernah membiarkan dirinya untuk merasaka kenikmatan ragawi karena ia tak ingin melakukan hal yang tak berguna dan tanpa arti. Sebatas untuk bersenang-senang seperti yang para perwiranya anjurkan.

Ino yang gelisah menggeliat untuk membebaskan diri dari gaunnya yang terasa begitu menganggu. Itachi menatap tubuh indah itu dengan sedikit ketertarikan.

Bibir Ino terbuka dan matanya berkabut. Kedua tangannya di dada sibuk meremas dan memijat sepasang payudara yang mencuat dari balik gaun tidurnya. Ia tak menyadari di mana ia berada dan tak peduli ada yang melihatnya. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat memuaskan dirinya agar rasa tak nyaman ini berhenti.

'Ini tak cukup' teriak tubuhnya menuntut. Ino pun beguling di atas perutnya. Menekuk kaki dan mengangkat pinggulnya. Tangannya merayap ke bawah menyentuh kemaluan yang dari tadi berdenyut tak nyaman. Desahan lega meluncur dari mulutnya saat dengan perlahan ia menggosok klitorisnya yang tampak membengkak akibat terlalu terangsang.

Itachi tak tahu seperti apa kerja ramuan itu dan tak tahu berapa lama efeknya. Ia menonton Ino yang berusaha memuaskan diri dengan keingintahuan. Sepertinya wanita itu masih gelisah. Itachi pun menanggalkan pakaiannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, kecewa melihat kejantanannya tak bereaksi. Tak mungkin ia impoten sebab ia masih sering mengalami ereksi setiap pagi.

Ia melirik cangkir ramuan di meja, Mungkin obat itu bisa membantu. Sang raja melangkah kesana dan menegak separuh isinya. Ia mengingatkan diri ia tak melakukan ini untuk bersenang-senang. Ia harus mendapatkan bayi yang nantinya menjadi garansi Rakyat Mustafar akan memiliki cukup gandum di musim dingin.

Ia bergabung dengan Ino di ranjang. Mencium dan membelai tubuh wanita yang seperti sudah sepenuhnya dikontrol oleh nafsu birahi. Bibir nya memagut bibir Ino, menanti ramuan itu bekerja dan menenggelamkan kata hatinya. Dia membunuh, dia menyiksa dan apa bedanya sekarang ia juga menjadi seorang pemerkosa. Ino tak akan pernah mau melakukannya dengan keinginan sendiri. Pastinya ada campur tangan mengapa sang ratu tak jua mengandung dan itu bukan karena adiknya tidak melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik. Di sini ia bisa mengawasi Ino dan memaksanya menemui tabib sesuatu yang adiknya tak bisa lakukan di Naboo sebab seisi istana bersekongkol melawan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Ia lebih suka memancung Ino, tapi melihat kondisi prajuritnya dimedan perang ia harus membuat strategi politik yang lebih baik.

Ino dan Itachi sama-sama tenggelam dalam pengaruh ramuan itu. Saat ini tak ada akal yang bicara. Keduanya bergumul layaknya hewan di musim kawin. Berkopulasi karena tubuh mereka memintanya. Ino merintih-rintih sakit karena dinding vaginanya menjepit kekosongan. Dia hampir menangis merasa tak nyaman. Tubuhnya mendorong dirinya untuk melakukan apapun yang bisa mengeyahkan rasa frustasi ini.

"Tolonglah aku. Hentikan rasa tak nyaman ini." Dengan suara parau ia memohon pada entah siapa yang sedang memeluknya.

Itachi menindih Ino dan Sang Ratu Naboo tanpa diperintah membuka dirinya lebar-lebar. Tak butuh pemanasan dia sudah lebih dari basah dan merana dari tadi.

Dengan satu sentakan Ino merasa lega. Benda besar dan tumpul memenuhi dirinya, tapi kelegaan itu tak berlangsung lama. Kurang dari satu menit Ino merasakan cairan hangat menyembur dan ia meringis kecewa. "Oh…Tidak." Ucapnya kecewa. Rasa frustrasi kembali menghingapinya tapi tak berlangsung lama sebab mulut Itachi singgah di sana.

Raja Mustafar mencicipi esens dirinya yang baru saja dia tinggalkan di tubuh Ino. Lidahnya berpetualang menjilati tiap sudut yang tersedia. Ino mendesah dan menggeliat, rasanya begitu nikmat. Pinggulnya bergerak menyesuaikan dengan navigasi mulut pria itu.

Mendengar rintihan Ino, Itachi ikut mengerang. Apa selama ini ia salah mempuasakan dirinya dari kenikmatan sederhana yang primal? Mereka bedua di bawah pengaruh obat perangsang. Apa yang otak mereka pikirkan tak ada hubungannya dengan tindakan mereka ditempat tidur. Merasa sudah siap memulai ronde berikutnya. Itachi memposisikan Ino dan memasukinya dari belakang.

Wajah Ino terbenam di dalam seprai satin berwarna hitam. Tangannya mengengam erat kain itu. Sementara bibirnya meracau. Ranjang pun ikut berderit karena Itachi menghempaskannya dengan keras. Ino tak lupa pria itu berniat menghukumnya. Ini mengerikan ia dipaksa untuk mengandung anak dari musuhnya dan kali Ino tak akan bisa mengelak. Di istana ini ia tak akan menemukan teh bulan.

Mereka melakukannya berkali-kali. Hingga efek ramuan itu hilang dan gairah yang diakibatkan benar-benar padam. Keduanya tertidur akibat kelelahan. Itachi terbangun dan teringat ia berkali-kali membuat ratu Naboo menjerit malam itu. Tanpa menoleh pada tubuh yang tergolek disampingnya Sang raja Mustafar turun dari ranjang dan memulai harinya. Ia tak ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk memikirkan wanita yang ia sama sekali tak tertarik. Di ruang kantornya Itachi kembali berpikir bisakah ia melakukannya tanpa bantuan ramuan laknat itu? Bila ia beruntung mungkin saja Ino akan langsung hamil. Rasanya mustahil, Bila Sasuke yang mencoba selama setahun saja tidak bisa. Bagaimana mungkin ia berharap Ino akan langsung hamil. Itachi menarik nafas panjang. Sepertinya ia harus terus mencoba.

Pagi ini di ruang kerjanya ia mendapatkan kejutan. Dayang pribadi Ino memutuskan untuk menemuinya.

Shion berlutut di lantai.

"Ada apa mencariku, Dayang Naboo?"

"Yang Mulia, Hamba tau anda menyekap Ratu Ino di kamar anda."

"Lalu apa maumu. Ino tak lagi jadi tamuku. Pemberontakkan Naboo membuatnya kini menjadi tawanan perang."

"Izinkan hamba melanjutkan tugas hamba untuk melayani ratu Ino."

Itachi berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, tapi kau berada dalam pengawasan ketat. Ino tak diperkenankan keluar dari kamarku tanpa perintah langsung."

"Hamba mengerti."

"Shion apa kau tahu kapan ratumu datang bulan?"

"Dua minggu yang lalu yang Mulia."

Terdengar bagus. Wanita itu sedang dalam masa suburnya. Mungkin dia harus mencoba lagi nanti. " Temuilah ratumu."

Ino menatap langit-langit kamar yang tak ia kenal dengan tatapan kosong. Tubuhnya nyeri dan lengket. Apalagi bagian selangkangannya. Ino mengernyit mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi meski kepalanya berdentam dan ia merasa malu telah bersikap lebih lacur dari wanita yang paling lacur dan yang terburuk ia menikmati pria itu mengaulinya. Meski dengan catatan dia berada dalam pengaruh obat yang meningkatkan libidonya berkali-kali lipat. Dia berani bertaruh Itachi akan melakukannya lagi dan lagi sampai membuahkan hasil.

Shion memasuki kamar itu. Dia bisa mencium samar-samar aroma pheromon dan seks yang menguar di udara. Ia melangkah mendekati ranjang dan sedih menemukan Ino dengan tatapan kosong. Lelaki biadab itu memperkosa Ratunya, Sahabatnya, Kekasihnya. Hati Shion Hancur mengetahui Ino harus menghadapi siksaan ini lagi dan lagi.

"Yang mulia." Panggil dayang berambut pirang itu.

Ino memalingkan wajah dan lega menemukan Shion. "Jangan lihat aku Shion. Ini memalukan." Ino duduk dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Shion ikut duduk diranjang memeluk sahabatnya. " Oh Ratuku. Kenapa nasibmu begini buruk."

Air mata Ino menetes. Kali ini ia merasa tak berdaya. "Dia jauh lebih buruk dari Sasuke. Aku lebih baik mati dari pada harus mengandung anak lelaki itu." Ia menangis di pundak Shion.

"Sabarlah yang mulia. Bertahan, bantuan akan segera datang."

"Apa kau yakin? Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan diriku sendiri kali ini."

"Jangan berhenti berharap. Berkat anda Naboo kini telah bebas. Segera Mustafar akan jatuh dan kita bisa pulang."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Mari kita bersihkan dirimu, Yang mulia. Anda terlihat berantakkan."

.

.

.

Naboo.

Sasuke memakai tudung jubahnya begitu mereka mendekati gerbang kota Naboo. Sakura Haruno berkuda disebelahnya. Ia mengeryit melihat dua buah kepala manusia yang menbusuk bertengger di atas gerbang.

"Mengapa mereka harus memajang kepala manusia di pintu masuk? Aneh sekali. Aku dengar Naboo negara yang damai dan Indah."

Ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke ikut menoleh. Rambut pirang dan rambut merah. Sepertinya Ia kenal. Sasuke pun bertanya pada prajurit Naboo yang berjaga di gerbang. Aneh, Kemana prajurit Mustafar yang ia tinggalkan. "Tuan, Kepala siapa itu?"

"Deidara dan Sasori. Pangeran Jakku memengal mereka dan menghadiahkan kemenangan ini bagi ratu Ino."

"Jakku. Bukankah itu Negeri di benua timur?" Tanya Sakura menyela.

"Benar, Pangeran Gaara dan pasukannya berjalan ratusan kilometer untuk membebaskan negeri ini."

Dahi Sakura mengerut. "Mengapa dia melakukannya?"

"Demi cinta. Kisahnya telah menginsipirasi penyair menciptakan lagu yang kini populer. Pangeran Gaara harusnya memenangkan sayembara dan menikahi ratu kami. Sayangnya semua rusak akibat kedatangan iblis Mustafar. Kami bahagia Sasuke Uchiha mati."

Sasuke begitu marah. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menghunus pedang dan menusuk prajurit itu di tempat. Jadi Ino memenangkan peperangan ini. Wanita sial itu. Ia akan membunuhnya dan tak akan membiarkannya bahagia.

Sasuke menaiki kudanya dan mulai berderap. Sakura mengikuti.

"Eh Renji, mengapa kau tampak begitu kesal mendengar kisah dari prajurit itu. Romantis sekali bukan. Pria berkorban untuk wanita." Komentar Sakura dengan mata berbinar. Siapa yang tak suka kisah manis dan romantis.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku Sakura?" Hardiknya kesal.

"Kau tahu, Bila aku tak membantumu menghadapi penyamun itu kau pasti sudah mati. Bila aku tak membelikan kau makan kau sudah pasti akan kelaparan. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih bila kau menunjukan sedikit rasa hormat dan terimakasihmu. Bukannya memperlakukan aku seperti orang tak berguna. Apa kau selalu bersikap sombong dan menyebalkan seperti ini?" Sakura mencoba mengontrol kudanya agar berjalan bersisian dengan kuda yang ditunggai pria itu.

Sasuke tak menatap Sakura. "Haruno, Bisa kau tutup mulutmu. Sepanjang perjalanan kau mengoceh melulu."

"Apa kau selalu jadi orang brengsek?"

"Aku memang orang brengsek."

" Kasihan sekali istrimu. Bila aku jadi dia, aku pasti akan pernah berpikir satu atau dua kali untuk menyingkirkanmu. Sikapmu yang merendahkan itu bikin mual. Aku menduga kau seorang kesatria. Apa kau juga seorang bangsawan?"

"Nona Haruno, Aku sudah sampai di tempat tujuanku. Sebaiknya kita berpisah sekarang." Ucap Sasuke pada sang tabib yang memilih mengenakan pakaian pria. Sakura menyembunyikan rambut merah mudanya di balik turban bergaya timur yang ia kenakan.

"Renji. Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" Meski lelaki itu menjaga jarak, tertutup, bermulut tajam dan sama sekali tak menghormatinya. Sakura tak bisa menutup sebelah mata dan mengabaikan keselamatannya.

"Simpan kepedulianmu pada orang yang lebih pantas mendapatkannya Nona Haruno. Aku berterima kasih atas pertolonganmu selama ini. Selamat tinggal." Sasuke berderap menyusuri jalan kota.

Sakura memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan dan tinggal di Naboo untuk beberapa saat. Terkutuklah dia dan rasa ingin tahunya. Ia begitu penasaran dengan identitas Renji. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka pria itu berusaha menutupi rupanya. Seakan takut seseorang akan mengenalinya begitu pula ketika pria itu tanpa sengaja menyebut tentang isterinya. Sakura selalu bisa mendengar kepahitan dan amarah. Sakura akan tetap mengawasinya.

Sasuke menatap dinding luar istana. Berpikir bagaimana cara ia bisa menyelinap ke dalam. Ia mendonggak untuk melihat jendela di lantai teratas yang merupakan kamar istrinya. Wanita itu pasti sedang menertawakannya atau lebih buruk. Ino mengantikan dirinya dengan Sabaku Gaara. Pria sialan itu. Harusnya ia membunuhnya duel atau tidak. Ia mengetatkan rahangnya tak melupakan sedetikpun pengkianatan yang Ino lakukan dan mengutuki dirinya. Itachi benar, Jangan pernah mempercayai siapapun. Ia memikirkan Itachi. Apa yang kakaknya sedang lakukan.

.

.

.

Perbatasan Naboo-Alderaan.

"Ada kabar dari Sai?" Mata Gaara sibuk menelisik peta Alderaan yang tergelar di atas meja.

"Dia mengirimkan pesan. Ia sudah berada di Mustafar." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Aku tak yakin apa aku bisa berharap bahwa satu orang pria bisa menyelinap dalam istana Mustafar dan membebaskan Ino."

"Logisnya tidak, tapi Sai bisa menjadi intel bagi kita."

"Kau putra mahkota Alderaan. Apa kau tahu ada lokasi yang strategis yang bisa kita maanfaatkan untuk menjebak pasukan Kakuzu dan Hidan?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi kita bisa melemahkan pasukan mereka dengan meracuni sumber airnya."

"Bagaimana dengan rakyat sipilnya? Tidakkah ini juga akan berbahya bagi mereka?"

"Pasukan Mustafar menjadikan istanaku sebagai barak mereka. Dan air yang mengalir di istana berasal dari Mata air yang terletak tak jauh dari situ. Air itu mengalir beberapa ratus meter mengaliri pipa-pipa baja dan masuk ke istana."

"Jadi kita akan meracuni sumber air itu?"

"Benar Gaara."

"Aku ingin pertempuran ini bisa berlangsung singkat. Kita kehilangan beberapa orang, tetapi tambahan prajurit dan logistik dari Naboo membuatnya tak jadi masalah. Setelah kita merebut lagi istanamu kita akan berpencar. Aku langsung ke barat menghadapi Itachi."

"Aku akan mengumpulkan orang-orangku secepat mungkin dan berangkat ke selatan. Neji dan Naruto sudah kewalahan menghadapi gempuran Kisame."

"Bagus, tugas pertama kita mengancurkan Kakuzu dan Hidan."

.

.

.

Ino menolak makanannya. Tentu saja hal itu terdengar sampai di telinga sang Raja. Menjelang petang Itachi memeriksa wanita itu di kamarnya.

Ino duduk di kursi membuka-buka halaman sebuah buku tanpa benar-benar membacanya. Beruntung Shion seharian menemaninya bercakap-cakap. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan untuk menghibur diri bila ia harus terkurung di kamar ini seorang diri. Ino tak menyadari kedatangan Itachi.

"Ehem… Ratu Ino. Pelayanku berkata kau menolak sarapan dan makan siang."

Ino berdiri tapi tidak menghormat. Dia tak berniat untuk bermanis-manis dengan lelaki itu. "Setelah apa yang terjadi aku tak menemukan nafsu makanku."

"Keras krpala, Apa kau berencana untuk bunuh diri dengan kelaparan? Ino bila aku harus mengikat dan memaksa dirimu membuka mulut untuk makan. Aku akan melakukannya dan lebih baik kau tidak membuatku marah."

"Mengancamku, Selama kau menginginkan bayi itu kau tak akan melakukan sesuatu padaku. Bukankah itu idemu Itachi, Memerintahkan Sasuke untuk secepatnya memberi pewaris dan membunuhku setelahnya. Kau berencana membuat Yamanaka sebagai raja Boneka di Naboo. Biar aku beritahu. Selama ini aku membodohi Sasuke, membuat dia berpikir sudah sepenuhnya mengendalikan aku."

"Kau wanita licik."

"Tidak, Aku hanya wanita yang berniat untuk menang."

Itachi melangkah mendekat dan meraih wajah Ino. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram pipi wanita itu dengan keras "Beritahu aku, apa selama ini kau minum teh bulan tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke?" Itachi menatap mata Ino yang tampak ketakutan dengan menyelidik. "Sudah kuduga begitu." Ia memberikan tekanan lebih keras di pipi Ino dan membuat wanita itu meringis.

"Jangan pikir aku tak berani membunuhmu. Bahkan aku punya rencana yang lebih bagus bila kau masih keras kepala. Aku bisa mengambil bayi dari wanita manapun dan memberitahu dunia dia adalah seorang Yamanaka dan kau meninggal saat melahirkan." Lanjutnya sembari menghempaskan Ino. Sang Ratu jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Mata Ino berkilat dengan keberanian. "Kau pikir para penasihat negeriku akan menerima begitu saja? Sebelum aku kemari aku telah menunjuk Kakashi Hatake untuk mejadi raja bila aku tidak kembali. Kau butuh kemenangan untuk menaklukan kami lagi dan aku tahu kali ini kau tak punya kekuatan untuk melakukan itu. Kau sudah kalah. Yang Mulia. Nyawaku tak berarti banyak." Ujar Ino mengejek.

Itachi tak tahu apa dia harus murka atau malah terkesima dengan wanita yang nampaknya berpikir selangkah di depan. "Meski kau bilang begitu. Aku tak akan berhenti menyiksamu. Aku tetap menjalankan rencana awalku."

Dengan tak terduga Ino berdiri dan melucuti pakiannya. Ia telah hancur tanpa bisa lagi diperbaiki. Paling tidak ia ingin menghadapi ini dengan harga diri. "Bila kau berniat meniduriku. Lakukan tanpa memberi obat sialan itu. Biarkan aku tetap sadar dan muak padamu. Atau jangan-jangan terlalu berat bagimu untuk meniduri wanita yang sama sekali tak menginginkanmu." Kalimat terakhir menusuk Itachi dengan mendalam.

Itachi diam di tempat, menatap Ino dengan tak percaya. Wanita itu menantangnya. Tidakkah dia takut? Apa dia sudah gila.

"Apa yang anda tunggu Yang Mulia. Hancurkan aku. Lakukan yang terburuk." Senyum Ino mengejek.

Itachi ingin berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu, tapi ia tak mau memberikan Ino kepuasan dan menyadari kebenaran dari kata-katanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal seakan dia sedang menghadapi duel satu lawan satu di medan laga. Ino bodoh untuk menantangnya pada duel yang tak bisa dia menangkan.

Berdiri di depan wanita yang menatapnya dengan perlawanan. Itachi menarik rambut pirangnya dengan keras dan memaksa Ino berlutut. Ino meringis. Tanpa ragu ia melepaskan celananya.

"Gunakan mulutmu." Perintahnya dengan kejam.

Ino menolak. Tapi tekanan keras di kepalanya membuat ia harus membuka mulut. Perlahan benda lembek itu mulai mengeras dimulutnya. Ino tersedak. Ino membenci pria itu. Pria yang menyebabkan dirinya membuat pilihan yang tak sesuai dengan hati nurani. Monster yang mengorkestrakan kehancurannya sebagai pemimpin yang bermoral.

Itachi tak percaya ia bisa menikmati ini. Apa dia memang selalu begitu gila dan kekejaman telah mendarah daging hingga ia mampu terangsang seperti ini. Setengah dari dirinya ingin belari, tapi setengahnya lagi benar-benar ingin menghancurkan Ino. Wanita yang membunuh adiknya. Wanita yang menghancurkan rencananya. Musuh yang seharusnya dia eksekusi. Itachi membencinya.


	12. Chapter 12

Selamat berpuasa bagi yang merayakan.

Tak ada warning di chapter kali ini. Tak ada yang eksplisit. (Menahan diri untuk tak menulis lemon.. wkwkwmwkw)

Niatnya up-kil ini malah seminggu lebih baru kelar.. semoga kalian masih niat membaca dan meriview.

Cloesalsabilaah : Kapan yang aku pernah bikin ff yang bakalan bahagia…he..he..he…bahagia dan sengsara itu hanya sementara. Tak ada yang abadi di dunia.(kata gurunya sun go kong)

Himewulan : Ino sudah merasa di ujung tanduk dan siap mati. Kalau di istananya sendiri ia punya sekutu dan banyak orang yg melindungi. Tapi di Mustafar dia sendrian mau merancang rencana juga tak ada yang bantu mengeksekusi. Itachi pun gak bodoh. Belajar dari sasuke dia gak mau jatuh dalan pesona si barbie. Tapi ada si Shion dan Tobi…

Fahrina : Yah kita nantikan saja bagaimana keputusan Sasuke. Dia bakal marah gak ya sama Itachi, atau malah ngedukung kakak-nya. Author gak punya OTP di ff ini.

Kyudo Yi : Aku gak tega nulisin bagian selanjutnya meski image adegan hot itu terbayang di kepalaku. (Somplak author mesum) takut juga kalau nulis lemon terlalu asem. Tar pembaca pada kabur.

Marika : I truly cant see who is good and bad. They are all guilty and will soon get their karma. I always like the idea forbidden, sinful desire. Will Sasuke be angry with his brother? We will see. As both Ino and Itachi though he is dead. And will Gaara feel being used after all effort he made for her. Thanks for the review.

 **Game of Deception.**

 **Chapter 12.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shion berniat membantu Ino mandi malam itu. Dia menemukan Ino berbaring telanjang dengan tatapan kosong sekali lagi. Dua kali dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Pria itu benar-benar monster.

"Dia melakukannya lagi, Yang Mulia?" Shion mempersiapkan air mandi untuk Ino.

"Aku merasa ia tak akan berhenti sampai dia puas." Ino mencelupkan tubuhnya di bak mandi. Begitu air menyentuh selangkangannya ia mendesis pelan karena perih. Ino sudah membayangkan organ intimnya pasti bengkak dan memerah. Itachi sangat kasar tadi. Pria itu sengaja menyakitinya guna mengingatkan Ino bahwa dalam kekuasaanya, secerdik apapun dirinya. Ino hanya akan menjadi seorang wanita yang tak berdaya. Mau tak mau Ino merasa seperti mengulang kembali malam pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Bedanya kali ini ia tak bisa menyusun rencana apapun untuk menyingkirkan Itachi di negerinya sendiri.

Ia membiarkan Shion menggosok tubuhnya. "Shion, Siapa yang memberitahunya tentang aku minum teh bulan dan menolak untuk makan. Padahal seharian ini hanya dirimu yang aku temui."

Shion berhenti menggosok ia diam sejenak, ragu untuk berkata. "Aku yang memberitahunya."

"Kau sekarang mematai-mataiku dan berkerja untuknya?"

"Maafkan saya. Ketika kemarin anda menghilang dari kamar, Saya segera menemui Itachi sebab tidak ada yang mau bicara tentang keberadaan anda. Dia memberikan saya dua pilihan. Bekerja untuknya atau membusuk di penjara seperti semua orang yang anda bawa dari Naboo. Saya ingin tetap berada disamping anda. Jadi saya memilih berpura-pura setuju memata-matai anda."

"Apa? Itachi memenjarakan semua dayang dan prajurit yang aku bawa?"

"Benar yang mulia. Perang yang pecah di Naboo cukup menjadi alasan baginya untuk membuat kita sebagai tawanan perang."

"Tapi mengapa kau mengatakan soal teh bulan?"

"Karena dia bertanya. Dari awal dia sudah curiga. Diam-diam dia menginterograsi semua orang yang melayani anda dan Sasuke dengan khusus termasuk tabib yang melayani anda sewaktu dia menyelediki kematian Sasuke di Naboo. Lagipula Suami anda juga melaporkan setiap detail pernikahannya pada sang kakak."

Ino menarik nafas panjang dan memijit keningnya. "Aku tak tahu Itachi meminta Sasuke melaporkan juga kegiatan kamar tidurnya sepertinya ia memang berambisi mendapatkan pewaris kerajaan Naboo dalam gengamannya. Shion, Aku masih bisa mempercayaimu atau tidak sekarang?"

"Yang mulia kesetiaan saya hanya untuk anda. Saya sedang mencoba membuat Itachi berpikir saya di pihaknya dan mempercayai saya. Kita harus menginflitrasi orang-orangnya. Banyak diantara mereka yang diam-diam membencinya. Pondasi pemerintahannya begitu rapuh. Apa lagi tanpa Sasuke sekarang."

"Shion, Aku tahu. Tak lama lagi Mustafar akan hancur dengan sendirinya. Itachi berpikir ia bisa menjalankan kerajaan sendirian. Meski begitu tidak ada jaminan kepala kita akan tetap menempel ditempatnya sampai saat itu tiba."

"Karena itu Yang mulia. Bersikaplah seperti yang dia mau. Aku mohon padamu kita harus mengulur waktu."

"Pria itu tak mudah ditipu. Kau pikir dia akan melunak padaku seperti Sasuke dan membiarkan aku membelit dirinya? Tipuan yang sama tak bisa dilakulan dua kali. Dari awal dia mengawasiku sebagai lawan dan tak pernah menurunkan kecurigaannya. Aku tak pernah mengakui aku yang membunuh Sasuke, tapi dengan mudah ia menarik benang merah dari semua peristiwa itu dan memutuskan aku terlibat."

"Jadi memang anda yang merencanakan pembunuhan itu. Anda bahkan merahasiakan hal ini dari saya." Ujar Shion sedikit sakit hati. Ino melibatkannya dalam urusan Gaara tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya ratu tak mempercayainya atau mungkin Ino hanya mencoba bersikap hati-hati.

" Aku satu-satunya saksi yang berada di tempat kejadian. Aku juga salah satu orang yang paling diuntungkan dengan kematian Sasuke ditambah lagi Deidara dan Sasori tahu aku yang membujuk Sasuke untuk meninggalkan pengawal pribadinya untuk pergi berdua ke lembah itu dan puzzle itu semakin sempurna begitu pangeran Gaara datang ke Naboo hanya sesaat setelah kematian Sasuke. Itachi bisa membaca rencanaku, sejelas aku bisa menebak pemikirannya."

"Dia tahu hubungan anda dengan Pangeran Gaara?"

"Mungkin saja, ia tak butuh cenayang untuk tahu siapa yang mengerakkan putra mahkota Jakku membawa pasukannya membebaskan Naboo. Semua orang tahu apa yang terjadi saat sayembara itu."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Yang Mulia?"

"Pasrah dan menunggu. Barangkali bila aku hamil ia akan berhenti melakukan ini padaku dan dalam sembilan bulan pastinya Gaara dan Kakashi akan tiba di sini."

"Kita tak boleh pasif. Saya punya sekutu di dalam istana."

Ino menoleh pada Shion dan tersenyum lemah. "Jangan percayai siapapun di tempat ini. Istana Mustafar memiliki lebih banyak ular dari Naboo. Kalau dipikir kasihan juga dia. Sendirian dan dibenci meski niat sebenarnya begitu luhur."

"Ratuku, Jangan biarkan secuil rasa kasihan membuat anda simpati padanya. Dia tak akan pernah memberi anda kesempatan membela diri."

"Aku tahu, Itachi Uchiha adalah pria yang menghancurkan segala hal yang menghalanginya. Adil atau tidak ia tak peduli."

Setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya Shion mengoleskan salep di atas lebam-lebam itu.

"Mengapa dia memukul anda."

"Memberiku sebuah pelajaran, tapi ia bisa saja berbuat lebih buruk dari sekedar menampar dan mencekik leherku."

"Aku mohon yang Mulia, berhentilah mencari masalah. Anda tawanannya sekarang."

"Kau minta agar aku tunduk padanya?"

"Benar, Ratuku. Demi keselamatan anda."

Ino tersenyum miris pada bayangannya di cermin. "Bukankah lebih baik mati. Aku tak ingin tubuhku digunakan untuk membuat tiran yang selanjutnya." Ino tak bisa berucap dengan yakin mengingat ancaman yang dilayangkan pria itu tadi.

.

.

Itachi memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke kamarnya. Dia bekerja dan membaca surat serta keluhan yang dilayangkan kepala desanya. Ia tak mau memikirkan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Ino. Ibunya pasti murka bila tahu ia bersikap bar-bar pada wanita. Kebisuan dan rintih kesakitan Ino menghapus ingatan malam sebelumnya ketika mereka bergumul dengan liar dan panas dibawah pengaruh obat perangsang. Apa ia sudah begitu keterlaluan? Ia bahkan langsung meninggalkan wanita itu begitu saja tanpa memeriksanya lebih dahulu. Tak ingin melihat ketakutan yang terpancar di matanya.

Ia mengabaikan rasa bersalahnya dengan bekerja. Satu per satu ia membaca gulungan-gulungan itu. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan surat tanpa kop dan segel yang ditulis dengan huruf acak-acakan. Seolah sang penulis baru belajar mengoreskan tinta.

Ia berusaha membaca isinya. Ini pasti sebuah lelucon. Surat itu beratas namakan Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi sekeptis, tulisan tangan adiknya tak seburuk ini. Ia lantas meremas surat itu dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah tanpa berpikir dua kali. Surat ini tiba sebulan setelah adiknya menghilang dan seminggu setelah pasukannya dihancurkan musuh. Ia menduga ini hanya upaya mereka untuk memecah konsentrasinya.

Semua pasukannya dalam kondisi tidak menguntungkan. Melawan satu kerajaan ia bisa menang, tapi kelima Negara menyerang di saat yang bersamaan. Ia sendiri tak yakin bisa menang. Ia mulai menulis surat bagi komandannya. Memberitahu mereka untuk menarik semua pasukan dan kembali ke Mustafar. Itachi meletakkan penanya. Mundur berarti kalah dan Kisame pasti tak menyukainya. Ia harus memikirkan strategi lain. Bagaimanapun ia tak bisa membiarkan Mustafar tanpa pertahanan, tapi Ia juga tak biisa menarik pasukan dari Aldeeran, tanpa mereka logistik akan terputus. Itachi merasa posisi Mustafar kian terjepit. Mungkin ia harus mempersiapkan seluruh penduduknya untuk berperang dan mempersenjatai rakyat sipil.

.

Sai berhasil sampai di Mustafar. Ia harus menyusup kastil dan mencari Sang ratu. Ia menunggu dari atas pohon yang rimbun dan mengamati pintu masuk selama beberapa saat. Sekelompok prajurit pun muncul untuk berpatroli. Sai turun dan membuntuti mereka tanpa suara. Salah seorang prajurit meninggalkan kelompoknya dan sang assasin memutuskan ia telah menemukan mangsanya. Dengan langkah ringan tak terdengar Sai menguntit dan mejadikan dinding batu sebagai tempat bersembunyi. Melihat si prajurit berhenti dan menoleh ke arah lain. Sai mengeluarkan belatinya dan berlari cepat. Tanpa sempat berteriak leher prajurit itu telah tersayat. Darah yang muncrat tak menganggu Sai sama sekali. Dia menggunakan wajah sang prajurit untuk memasuki istana.

"Hei, Kau mengapa sudah kembali dari patrolimu?" Seorang pengawal menghentikan langkah Sai.

"Kudengar komandan memanggilku."

"Benarkah? Untuk apa Komandan Tobi memanggilmu?"

"Aku sendiri tak tahu, Lebih baik aku cepat ke sana." Sai melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Woi, Jalan menuju ruang komadan di sebelah sana." Teriak pengawal yang tadi bicara dengannya

"Oh, sepertinya aku masih sedikit linglung karena mabuk semalam." Sai mengubah arahnya. "Terima kasih."

Sai dengan penyamarannya menyusuri istana. Ia perlu mengenal lay out bangunan dan sistem keamanan Istana itu. Ia tak bisa mencari Ino begitu saja dan membahayakan nyawa mereka berdua. Sang Assasin memutuskan untuk mengambil waktunya mempelajari seluk beluk istana dan isinya. Serta mencari tahu dimana keberadaan sang ratu.

Sai berpapasan dengan pelayan yang membawa belanjaan kedapur. Ia mendengar mereka bergosip.

"Kasihan sekali wanita itu. Terpaksa menikahi pangeran lalu menjanda dan kini diperlakukan sebagai penjahat. Raja kita memang tak punya nurani."

"Sht…t. Jangan bicara buruk tentang yang Mulia. Nanti ada yang dengar dan kau bisa dipancung. Kita sedang berperang dengan mereka. Wajar saja kan beliau menjadikan Ratu Naboo sebagai tawanan."

" Sedih rasanya ratu Ino menghilang dari istana. Kemana kira-kira dia dan orang-orangnya dibawa pergi?"

"Mungkin ke penjara Sarlac. Tempat itu mengerikan."

"Siapapun yang dikirim kesana tak pernah kembali. Aku bisa membayangkan Yang mulia memengal kepala Ratu Ino dan mengirimkannya ke Naboo."

"Meski Raja kita begitu. Kita harus mengakui kehidupan di Mustafar jadi sedikit lebih baik begitu beliau naik tahkta."

"Kapan ya Negeri ini bisa tentram dan makmur?"

"Yang mulia sedang mengusahakannya. Menyedihkan, Begitu mahal harga yang harus dibayar."

"Suamiku masih berada di medan perang" ujar salah satu pelayan dengan sedih.

"Begitu pula kakakku. Aku hanya ingin kami berkumpul kembali."

"Para pria menjalankan tugas mereka. Membela Negara. Semoga saja peperangan ini cepat berakhir."

Kedua wanita itu menghilang di balik pintu yang Sai duga sebagai dapur kerajaan. Penggalan percakapan mereka membuat Sai harus menyelidiki Sarlac. Ino dalam posisi sulit dan ia harus bergerak cepat.

.

.

Ino lega Itachi tak kembali ke kamarnya. Berbaring sendirian di kamar yang kosong. Ino mencoba untuk tidur, tetapi apa daya ia malah memikirkan peristiwa beberapa jam yang lalu. Seprainya masih belum diganti. Ia bisa mencium aroma pekat musk dan keringat hasil dari pergumulan mereka. Ino dipaksa untuk mengingat kembali bagaimana pria itu menindihnya dan dengan kasar melesakkan kejantanannya begitu saja. Membuatnya merintih sakit dan berdarah. Ia ingin pura-pura menganggap apa yang terjadi hari ini dan selanjutnya sebagai mimpi buruk. Seperti hanya ia menganggap pernikahannya dengan Sasuke hanyalah sebuah drama.

Sekarang ia sudah menikah dua kali. Buat apa Itachi menyeretnya ke altar bila pria itu berniat mengakui anaknya sebagai keponakan? Kadang Ino tak begitu mengerti jalan pikiran Itachi. Ino berguling ke kanan dan kiri sebuah fakta yang terlupakan menyeruak Ia menikahi raja Mustafar dan ia juga seorang bangsawan. Ini berarti secara konstitusi dia adalah ratu Mustafar. Apakah seorang istri raja Mustafar memiliki hak politik dan prerogratif? Ino meragukanya. Di Negeri yang dipimpin oleh tirani. Undang-undang tak ada artinya. Jika Itachi menginginkan kepalanya. Mereka akan memenggalnya. Ucapan pria itu adalah keadilan. Lelah dan trauma membuatnya tertidur. Ia memimpikan Uchiha bersaudara menikam perutnya.

Itachi kembali ke kamarnya lewat tengah malam. Ia berganti pakian dan melemparkan beberapa potong kayu bakar ke dalam perapian membuat api kembali menyala. Malam ini cukup dingin. Sang raja duduk di ranjang dan menatap Ino yang tertidur dengan wajah risau. Ia meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Sang Ratu Naboo yang mengenakan gaun muslin tipis. Sungguh tragis ia harus memperlakukan Ino seperti ini. Mencoba menghancurkan kecantikan dan kecerdasan wanita yang mampu menandinginya dengan muslihat dan politik. Ia menyusurkan ibu jarinya di pipi Ino yang lembab. Wanita yang tampak kuat menangis dalam mimpinya. Itachi menarik nafas panjang ia telah memberikan wanita itu mimpi buruk. Lebih mudah baginya bila Naboo dipimpin seorang pria, maka semua masalah ini akan diselesaikan di medan perang dan mereka bisa bicara dengan pedang. Sekeji apa pun dia, Itachi melemah pada wanita. Apa lagi yang mengingatkannya pada mendiang ibunya. Itachi menutup pintu dan mengingatkan dirinya kalau wanita yang tidur di ranjangnya adalah orang yang merencanakan kematian saudaranya. Wanita yang menyebabkan kematian dua puluh ribu pasukannya. Wanita yang akan menghancurkan segala yang ia perjuangkan bila ia membiarkan dirinya terlena. Itachi tak bisa bersikap manis, dan membiarkan rasa tertariknya pada wanita itu berkembang. Cukup adiknya saja yang menjadi korban pesona seorang ratu Naboo.

Seminggu Sai berada di Mustafar. Ia telah memeriksa penjara Sarlacc, tapi tak menemukan Ino. Memang benar semua dayang dan pengawal Ino berada di balik jeruji besi tetapi tidak dengan sang ratu. Ia kembali menyelinap untuk mendapatkan petunjuk. Menyamar kembali sebagai seorang pengawal Sai bergabung dengan yang lainnya untuk makan malam di barak.

"Hei Yoshiro, ke mana saja kau dua hari ini?" Tanya seorang serdadu sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Aku mendapat tugas mengawal yang Mulia." Jawabnya asal. Mata Sai terpaku pada wanita berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri bersama atasan mereka yang disebut Tobi. Pria aneh yang selalu menutupi wajahnya dengan topeng pirang.

"Cantik bukan?, Wanita Naboo memang berbeda." Prajurit di sebelahnya ikut menatap Shion.

"Naboo. Bukankah mereka semua dijebloskan ke penjara oleh Baginda raja."

"Tidak dengan yang itu kawan. Kabarnya, yang Mulia menjadikan wanita itu gundiknya dan komandan Tobi pun tergila-gila padanya. Nasibnya jauh lebih baik dari ratu Naboo yang hilang entah ke mana. Padahal wanita itu cuma dayang dan sang Ratu jauh lebih cantik."

Berkat informasi itu Sai pun membuntuti Shion. Mereka tiba di lorong yang sepi. Merasa diikuti Shion pun berbalik "Siapa pun dirimu keluarlah." Tangannya bersiap-siap mengambil belati yang ia sembunyikan di antara belahan dadanya.

Sai keluar dari balik bayangan. "Maafkan aku, Aku tak berbahaya. Hanya ingin sedikit informasi." Sai masih mengenakan wajah penyamarannya sebagai pengawal istana.

Shion merasa aneh. Pengawal istana membuntutinya . "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Di mana ratu Naboo?"

Mendengar nama Ino disebut Shion semakin waspada. "Siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu."

"Pangeran Gaara mengutusku, Misiku untuk menyelamatkan sang ratu."

"Bagaimana aku mempercayaimu?"

" Tinggalkan sebuah goresan Pohon Cypruss tertinggi di taman istana Naboo, Maka dia akan datang." Ucap Sai. Ia teringat dayang Ino yang ini meninggalkan pesan untuknya di taman ketika Ino masih terlalu sakit untuk berjalan.

Shion langsung teringat perintah aneh Ino soal pohon cyprus itu sebelum mereka pergi ke Mustafar. "Kau orang yang ditemui ratu Ino diam-diam?"

Sai mengganguk pelan. Keberadaanya sebagai Kesatria Dathomir dan pengawal rahasia Ino bukan lagi sebuah rahasia. Membeberkan identitasnya bukan lagi perkara besar.

"Oh syukurlah. Kami sudah putus asa."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menemui ratu?"

"Aku bisa membawamu, tetapi masalahnya beliau dikurung dalam kamar raja mustafar."

"Mengapa?"

"Itachi berniat merebut tahkta Naboo dengan cara membuat Ino hamil dan membunuhnya diam-diam."

"Kita harus mengeluarkan Ino dari sini cepat-cepat." Putus Sai.

"Terlalu berbahaya. Apa kau bersama yang lain?"

"Tidak, Aku datang sendirian. Pangeran Gaara dan Jendral Kakashi sedang mencoba mendapatkan Aldeeran."

"Dengar, Aku akan membawamu menemui Ratu bila waktunya tepat. Kau bisa menemukanku setiap makan malam di barak para pengawal."

"Baiklah."

"Hati-hati." Bisik Ino menoleh kanan dan kiri memastikan tak ada yang melihat interaksi mereka. Sai menghilang dengan cepat dan Shion pergi menemui Itachi.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan ratumu hari ini?" Itachi bicara dengan Shion di ruang kerjanya guna mendapatkan privasi. Di istananya tak ada yang tau soal Ino kecuali Shion, Tobi, Zetzu dan Madara. Ia memberitahu orang-orang ia telah memindahkan Ratu Naboo yang kini menjadi tawanan. Ia tak pernah lagi bicara pada Ino. Dia hanya menemuinya untuk bersetubuh dan meninggalkannya begitu selesai. Apa yang dilakukan wanita itu tiap hari dilaporkan oleh Shion.

"Beliau merasa tertekan, terkurung dalan kamar anda dan hanya memiliki saya sebagai teman bicara. Ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan mentalnya."

"Aku tak bisa memindahkannya. Aku juga tak bisa membiarkan dirinya berkeliaran di istana tanpa alasan. Dia tawanan perang yang penting. Aku tak mau orang mengetahui Ino berada di sini."

"Hanya sebagai bahan pertimbangan, Yang Mulia. Stress dapat mengurangi kesuburan. Sedangkan anda Ingin Ratu Naboo hamil. Tolong pikirkan lagi."

"Tidak Shion. Ino tetap terkurung di kamarku. Seharusnya ia merasa beruntung aku membiarkanmu melayaninya."

"Baiklah, tak ada lagi yang bisa saya sampaikan. Saya mohon diri."

.

.

Ino menjalani hari-harinya dengan monoton. Ia sudah tak ingat ini hari ke berapa karena tiap hari sama saja. Ia bangun pagi, makan, mengisi waktunya dengan membaca buku sambil menebak-nebak kapan pria laknat itu akan muncul untuk memperkosanya. Kali ini ketimbang bersikap kasar, dia kembali membuat Ino meminum obat perangsang itu. Rasanya mustahil bila ia tak hamil sekarang dengan begitu banyak air mani yang disemburkan kedalam rahimnya. Terkadang pria itu jatuh tertidur akibat kelelahan disampingnya. Saat-saat seperti itu Ino berharap memiliki belati yang bisa menggorok lehernya, tapi melihat wajah tidur Itachi juga membangkitkan perasaan lain selain kebencian. Ino tak merasa melihat seorang tiran yang kejam. Ketika ia tertidur Ino melihat seorang pria yang kelelahan. Seorang yang layak direngkuh dan dikasihani sebab hanya dalam tidur saja ia bisa mendapatkan kedamaian. Hari sudah menjelang malam tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan sang raja. Sedikit rasa kecewa menyeruak dari dalam hatinya. Apa dia sudah gila mulai menantikan pria yang memperlakukannya seperti seongok daging dan merampas kontrol atas keinginannya sendiri. Ia tak akan pernah menginginkan Itachi Uchiha. Tidak akan.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu Shion datang membawa seorang prajurit Mustafar.

"Yang Mulia, bicaralah pada orang ini, Mungkin dia bisa membantu kita. Aku akan berjaga di luar." Shion menutup pintu dan berdiri dengan gelisah. Kedua penjaga yang tadinya berdiri di kanan dan kiri pintu kamar itu tergeletak pingsan di lantai akibat pukulan Sai.

Sang ratu kebingungan Shion membawa orang tak dikenal. "Siapa kau?"

Sai mengusap wajah penyamarannya. Sebagai ganti prajurit paruh baya. Muncul wajah tampan dengan kulit sepucat bulan yang Ino pernah lihat. "Kesatria Dathomir. Pelindung anda." Sai berlutut di depan sang ratu.

Ino berusaha menahan pekikan senangnya. "Sai, Kau datang untuk menolongku?"

Pria itu berdiri kembali dan Ino langsung merangkulnya. Senang melihat seseorang yang familiar ditengah tengah pengasingan yang dia alami. Sepercik harapan menerangi hatinya. Dia akan keluar dari sini.

"Benar, Saya akan mencoba menemuakan celah untuk mengeluarkan anda dari istana ini."

"Bukankah ini berbahaya, Sai? Ratusan pengawal bersiaga di setiap sudut istana dan Markas tentara tepat di belakang kastil?"

"Tentu risikonya besar. Pangeran Gaara dan Jendral Kakashi sangat mengkhawatirkan anda. Saat ini pasukan Jakku dan Naboo bergerak menuju Alderaan. Kita tak tahu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menjatuhkan pasukan Itachi di sana."

"Aku sungguh berharap dia menang."

"Bintang menerangi jalan anda, Yang Mulia."

.

.

Itachi memutuskan untuk menyudahi pekerjaannya. Ia mengirim Zetsu untuk mempersiapkan bak mandi. Kebetulan juga ia belum menenui wanita itu hari ini. Tak berapa lama pelayan pribadinya kembali dengan tergesa.

"Mengapa kau kembali begitu cepat? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu menyiapkan air mandi di kamarku?"

"Hamba melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Dua pengawal yang berjaga di depan kamar anda terkapar di lantai." Lapor pria berjubah hitam putih itu.

Itachi mengambil pedangnya. "Zetsu, Kumpulkan beberapa prajurit dan beritahu Tobi secepatnya. Sepertinya ada penyusup di istana."

Shion bersembunyi dibalik pilar. Mengawasi satu-satunya Koridor menuju kamar Itachi. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki. Obor-obor yang berpendar di dinding memberikan bayangan sekelompok prajurit bergerak ke arahnya. Shion berlari masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu dengan panik.

"Yang Mulia, Ada yang datang." Pekiknya menutus percakapan antara Sai dan Ino.

"Kau harus pergi dari sini segera." Perintah Ino.

Sai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ruangan itu tak memiliki jendela.

"Kamar mandi." Putus Ino.

Sai pun pergi ke sana memakai kembali penyamarannya dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tirai yang menutup bak pemandian.

Ino dan Shion duduk di meja pura-pura membaca. Itachi dan enam orang pengawal memasuki kamar itu. Diam-diam para prajurit itu terkejut menemukan dua wanita Naboo di kamar raja mereka. Bukanya ratu Naboo dalam penjara, tapi mengapa dia ada di sini mengenakan gaun yang begitu tipis? Mereka tentu saja tak berani mempertanyakan sikap raja mereka.

"Ino, Apa kau melihat seseorang masuk ke sini? Dua orang pengawal di depan pintu pingsan di serang. Ada penyusup di istana."

"Aku tak tahu, Dari tadi aku dan shion berbincang di sini." Ino menjawab dengan tenang, tapi Itachi melihat kegelisahan sang dayang.

"Periksa tempat ini!" Seru Itachi pada pengawalnya.

Mereka mulai menggeledah setiap tempat yang mungkin menjadi lokasi persembunyian. Dua orang pengawal menuju ke kamar mandi. Jantung Ino berdetak kencang. Bila Sai tertangkap Ino tak tau nasib macam apa yang akan menantinya kemudian.

Sai mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Ia mengambil pisau kecil dari balik dalam sepatu boots-nya. Dia mengintip dari balik tirai. Melihat pengawal memunggunginya, dengan tepat ia melempar pisau itu ke seberang ruangan dan menancap di lengan sang pengawal yang tak tertutup baju Zirah.

"Arrghk…k" Teriakan pengawal itu membuat rekan-rekannya yang lain menyusul.

Itachi menatap Ino dengan curiga. Wajah wanita pirang itu mendadak pias. Suara pertarungan terdengar dari ruang pemandian. Denting pedang beradu dan teriakan-teriakan terdengar. Itachi pun menarik pedangnya, berharap Tobi dan prajurit lainnya segera datang.

Sai telah membunuh dua orang, tinggal empat berdiri mengepungnya dari berbagai sudut. Ia menepis semua serangan mereka dan berlari kembali menuju kamar. Ia melihat Itachi Uchiha berdiri dengan pedang terhunus. Tapi tak jauh dari sana Ino dan Shion juga berdiri ketakutan.

Itachi berniat menyerang penyusup itu, tetapi sang penyusup yang nampaknya menyamar menjadi salah satu prajuritnya menarik Ino dan menempelkan mata pedangnya di leher sang Ratu Naboo. Ino memekik terkejut.

"Mundur atau dia mati." Geretak Sai pada Itachi. Dengan menyeret Ino pelan-pelan Sai melangkah ke pintu ke luar. Meski Prajurit lainnya diam. Itachi mengikuti mereka mengamati situasi. Begitu berada di koridor. Itachi mengayunkan pedangnya tanpa memedulikan Ino yang menjadi perisai bagai Sai. Serta merta ia melepaskan tubuh Ino dan mendorongnya agar tidak terkena pedang. Duel di antara mereka tak terhindarkan.

"Siapa yang mengirimmu?" tanya Itachi ketika pedang mereka terkunci.

Sai menendang kaki sang raja dan memilih untuk tidak bicara. Itachi dipaksa mundur, tapi ia kembali menyerang. Dengan gaya bertarung agresif sang Raja, duel pun menjadi sengit. Sai tak menduga Itachi ahli berpedang. Sudah tiga goresan yang ia terima di lengannya dan dia tak bisa melukainya.

Tobi dan pasukannya tiba di sana, membuat Ino semakin putus asa akan keselamatan pengawalnya.

"Tobi, Bantu aku. Kita harus menangkapnya hidup-hidup." Teriak Itachi. Seseru-serunya pertarungan ini dia ingin menyelesaikannya segera dan melakukan intrograsi. Bagaimana pria itu bisa menembus sistem keamanan istananya yang ketat?

Sang komandan dengan pedang terhunus. Bergabung dalam pertarungan. Di serang dua orang dengan keahlian tinggi. Sai tak bisa menyempurnakan pertahanannya. Pedang Itachi menusuk pinggangnya ketika ia sibuk memblok serangan Tobi. Ia melirik ke sekelilingnya. Di depan dan belakang, Pengawal Istana sudah menunggu. Dia harus lolos dari sini. Dengan cepat ia merogoh saku bajunya dan melemparkan bom asap.

Asap kelabu pekat membuat mata pedih dan mengurangi jarak pandang. Bagi Sai yang sudah terlatih mudah saja melewati asap yang membutakan itu. Tanpa bersuara ia menyelinap di antara prajurit yang bingung dan terbatuk-batuk. Sebelah tangannya mencoba menutupi pendarahan di pinggangnya agar tak meninggalkan jejak. Ia sendiri tak khawatir dengan luka fatal itu. Tubuhnya bisa beregenerasi, tapi ia butuh waktu untuk memulihkan diri. Derap langkah kembali terdengar mengejarnya. Si ujung koridor Sai menemukan jendela, tanpa pikir dua kali Sai melompat. Meski jendela itu berada di lantai tiga.

"Maaf komandan, Pria itu kabur melompat dari jendela." Lapor seorang berpangkat letnan pada Tobi.

"Cari di setiap sudut. Aku yakin ia tak pergi jauh."

Ino dan Shion kembali ke kemar, menjauhi semua keributan itu. Sang ratu Naboo bisa menebak Itachi akan menanyainya nanti.

Tobi duduk di ruang kerja Itachi mendiskusikan kejadian tadi.

"Jadi pria tadi adalah anak buahmu?"

"Yoshino, Salah seorang prajurit yang menjaga gerbang. Tapi kemampuan berpedangnya tak mungkin sehebat pria yang tadi meloloskan diri."

"Jadi kau pikir ia seseorang yang menyamar menggunakan wajah dan tubuh prajurit kita. Ini mustahil."

"Sebenarnya seminggu yang lalu sesosok mayat pengawal ditemukan di sisi barat istana dan mayat itu tak memiliki wajah. Pedang yang dia bawa adalah pedang yang digunakan prajuritku. Sepertinya pelaku sengaja menguliti wajah korban dari tengkoraknya. Ini mengingatkan aku dengan sebuah legenda di benua barat."

"Kesatria seribu wajah dari Dathomir? " Tambah Itachi.

"Konon mereka diciptakan oleh kekuatan gaib. Mereka bisa mengunakan wajah korban yang mereka bunuh dan memiliki kemampuan sihir."

"Itu hanya legenda." Bantah Itachi. "Kemungkinan anak buahmu dihasut oleh musuh dan melawan kita dengan mencoba membebaskan Ratu Naboo." Raja Mustafar lebih memilih mempercayai alasan yang masuk akal. Daripada meyalahkan kesatria dalam legenda.

"Lalu apa kau bisa menjelasakan bagaimana seorang prajurit biasa bisa menahan semua serangan pedangmu. Yang disebut jenius?"

Itachi terdiam. Ia tak bisa menemukan alasan logis. Apa ia harus mempercayainya? Seorang kesatria dari negeri yang lekat dengan sihir dan mitos menjadi sekutu ratu Naboo?

"Aku khawatir ini pertanda buruk bagimu. Bayangkan saja. Kesatria dalam legenda muncul untuk membantu wanita yang menjadi musuhmu. Ada sesuatu yang besar di balik Yamanaka Ino. Aku sarankan bunuh wanita itu sebelum terlambat."

"Aku masih membutuhkannya, Tobi."

"Apa kau lupa ucapan pendeta Otsuki sebelum kau membunuhnya. Kekuasaanmu akan berakhir ditangan seorang wanita. Bukahkan itu alasan utama dirimu tak mau terlibat dengan wanita manapun? Kau ketakutan dengan ramalan itu."

" Kau salah, Aku tak percaya takdir dan ramalan. Masa depan itu dibuat oleh diri kita sendiri." Balas Itachi dengan sengit.

"Terserah, Aku akan mencari orang itu." Sang komandan berpaling dari rajanya.

"Tobi, Bukankah kau akan senang bila aku mati? Tanpa Sasuke dan Kakek yang sudah terlalu tua. Kau bisa menjadi raja Mustafar berikutnya."

Pria bertopeng itu tertawa keras." Aku tak pernah berniat menjadi raja, terlalu merepotkan."

.

.

Dari seorang pangeran menjadi pengemis cacat. Apa ini karma dari kejahatannya? Sasuke berkeliaran di jalanan ibu kota. Tanpa adanya Nona Haruno ia sama sekali tak punya uang. Mendapatkan pekerjaan pun ia tak bisa. Siapa yang mau memperkerjakan pria dengan satu lengan. Sasuke telah menjual kuda yang diberikan keluarga Haruno padanya. Awalnya ia berharap sampai ke Naboo ia akan bertemu Deidara dan Sasori. Merancang rencana balas dendam dan mengejutkan Ino dengan kemunculannya, tapi wanita jalang itu selalu selangkah lebih cepat. Dengan menggunakan pasukan Gaara untuk menyerang prajurit Mustafar yang kehilangan dirinya.

Sasuke kesal menemukan nama Sabaku Gaara dielu-elukan sebagai pahlawan, tapi dia juga lega mengetahui pria itu tak mendapatkan hadiahnya. Ia mendengar Ino dibawa oleh kakaknya sebelum pangeran Jakku itu tiba. Barangkali kakaknya mencurigai wanita itu juga atas kematian dirinya dan mengenal sifat kakaknya dengan baik. Ino Yamanaka, Istrinya tercinta mungkin sudah membusuk di penjara. Ia sedikit kecewa karena ia ingin sekali memberi hukuman pada wanita itu sendiri. Untuk melihat wajah terkejut dan ketakutannya melihat usahanya gagal.

Dia benar-benar merasa hancur dan marah. Bodoh bila ia pernah mengira wanita itu lugu dan tulus. Dia hanya perempuan jalang yang mengobral keindahan mimpi padanya demi politik. Jika ada yang Sasuke benci maka itu adalah kebohongan. Ia bisa hidup bila Ino terang-terangan menunjukan kebenciannya, tapi wanita itu berlagak mencintainya, bertingkah seakan kekuasaan tidak lebih penting dari suaminya. Ino membuat Sasuke percaya dirinya adalah segalanya bagi wanita itu. Satu-satunya kisah cinta yang ia punya lagi-lagi hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Seharusnya ia tak perlu membuka hati dan perasaannya. Hampir saja ia tergoda, memutuskan menuruti Ino dan mengkianati Itachi.

"Kau bodoh, Sasuke." Celetuknya Kasar.

"Eh, Lihat ada orang buntung membawa pedang."

Sasuke terus berjalan tak mengidahkan para preman pasar yang melecehkannya. Bukan saatnya ia mencari masalah.

"Hey Bung, Buat apa orang tak punya tangan kanan sepertimu membawa pedang sebagus itu." Pria botak dengan lengan besar menghadang jalannya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balasnya singkat. Ia berusaha menyingkir dari si preman dan berjalan memutarinya. Tetapi kelompok itu sepertinya tak membiarkannya pergi. Lima orang mengerubunginya.

"Wah…sudah cacat, sombong pula. Berikan pedang itu pada kami. Ucap yang lainnya."

"Tidak." Sasuke menarik pedangnya dan memasang kuda-kuda.

"Ha..ha…ha… si cacat mau bertarung. Kalau begitu kita hajar saja."

Mereka semua mengeluarkan senjata. Dari kapak hingga golok. Sial sejak kapan ada preman di Naboo. Setahunya kerajaan ini selalu aman.

Sasuke kesal dengan dirinya. Ia kewalahan menghadapi lima orang yang mengayunkan senjata dengan amatir. Mereka tak punya teknik hanya mengandalkan kekuatan fisik. Tapi sebelah tangannya tak cukup kuat. Ia bahkan belum terbiasa mengenggam pedang dengan tangan kiri.

Salah seorang dari mereka berhasil memukulnya. Sasuke terjatuh dan tudung yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya tersingkap. Semoga mereka tak mengenalinya.

"Hei serahkan pedangmu bung, dan kami akan melepaskanmu."

Seisi pasar hanya diam dan menonton Sasuke dikeroyok. Tak ada yang berniat membantu. Mereka berbisik-bisik, melihat kemiripan si pengemis buntung dengan pria yang menjajah negeri mereka.

Sasuke melukai satu orang dan rekan-rekannya menjadi kalap. Serangan datang dengan bertubi-tubi. Andai saja ia masih Sasuke yang dulu. Ia bisa membunuh mereka semua dalam tiga menit. Sungguh menyakitkan untuk memikirkan siapa dia sebelumnya dan menjadi apa dia sekarang. Sasuke mendengar suara kuda berlari ke arahnya. Sang pengendara mengayunkan cemeti pada preman-preman itu. "Kalian menyingkir." Teriaknya.

Takut terinjak kuda dan terkena cambukan. Para preman itu menyingkir.

Sasuke tertegun, tak menyangka seseorang akan menolongnya. Sang pengendara kuda mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Renji, Ayo cepat naik."

"Haruno…?" Ia tak menyangka akan melihat wanita keras kepala itu lagi.

"Ayo cepat. Prajurit istana menuju kemari. Apa kau mau ditangkap karena sudah membuat keributan."

Hal terakhir yang Sasuke inginkan adalah tertangkap pasukan Naboo. Tanpa ragu ia meraih tangan Sakura dan duduk di atas pelana kuda wanita itu. Mereka berderap lari dari keramaian kota.

"Mana kudamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah aku jual."

"Dasar tak tahu terima kasih. "Gumamnya kesal.

"Mengapa kau masih di Naboo?"

Sakura mengendalikan kudanya dengan lihai. Berbelok melintasi patung yang menjadi tanda mereka telah berada di pinggir kota.

"Aku mengawasimu. Aku tahu kau akan terlibat keributan lagi dan lagi. Sadarlah Renji. Siapapun dirimu sebelumnya sekarang kau hanya seorang pria yang bahkan tak mampu melindungi dirinya."

"dan kau berniat untuk menjadi malaikat pelindungku Haruno. Aku berterima kasih." Ucapnya sinis.

"Dengar, Aku pikir kau sudah bertemu istrimu dan segalanya berakhir indah bagimu. Kembali pada orang yang kau cintai, tapi kau masih berkeliaran dijalan. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu aman. Kau telah mengalami banyak hal."

"Istriku tak lagi berada di negeri ini."

"Kemana dia pergi? Istrimu pasti sedih dan mengira kau sudah mati." Sakura bersimpati pada pria ini. Ia menempuh perjalan jauh dari Corelia ke Naboo, tapi tidak menemukan istrinya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Tak mungkin Ino sedih. Dia merayakan kematiannya dengan suka cita. "Mustafar."

"Aku belum pernah ke sana. Apa kau akan mencarinya?"

"Aku hanya ingin pulang dan menemui kakakku." Ungkap Sasuke lelah.

"Ah, Kau masih punya keluarga."

"Ya. Satu-satunya orang yang aku percayai di dunia dan istriku bersamanya." Itachi tak akan pernah mengkianatinya. Seperti ia tak akan pernah berpaling dari kakaknya.

"Baguslah. Dia aman bersama kakak iparnya. Tak baik wanita terlihat seorang diri."

Aman, Yang Sasuke bayangkan. Ino Yamanaka terkurung dalam penjara dan menanti pedang keadilan menebasnya. Memikirkan kematian wanita itu membuat hatinya ingin menjerit, tapi ia tak ingin lagi menjadi budak cinta yang dipermainkan oleh harapan-harapan manis. Mereka adalah musuh dengan dua kepentingan yang berseberangan. Ino tak akan menyerahkan martabat dan kemerdekaan negerinya. Seharusnya dia tahu dari dulu. Ia meremahkan Ino selama ini hanya karena dia wanita.

"Karena itu kau berpakaian seperti seorang lelaki. Haruno."

"Aku bukan orang bodoh, Renji. Para pria berpikir wanita lemah dan bisa diganggu. Aku tak butuh masalah ekstra." Mereka berderap ke arah barat. Menuju Alderaan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Game of Deception**

 **Chapter 13**

 **A/N : Maaf tidak membalas review kali ini, tapi saya selalu menghargai komentar kalian. Terutama readers yang masih setia menemani dari fanfic pertama saya hingga sekarang. Terima kasih banyak.**

Suasana masih ricuh di Istana Mustafar. Itachi memerintahkan pasukannya untuk mencari keberadaan penyusup itu di sekitar istana dan ia juga meminta Tobi mengawasi kedua wanita yang dia kurung di kamarnya. Berapa banyak mata-mata yang musuh kirimkan ke istananya? Tempat ini tak lagi aman. Apalagi bila memang benar pria itu adalah kesatria Dathomir maka, ia bisa meminjam wajah siapa saja dan bergerak dengan bebas. Ia harus memindahkan tawanannya yang berharga dari istana. Itachi teringat rumah peristirahatan milik ibunya. Dia diam-diam akan mengungsikan wanita itu ke sana.

Ino dan Shion hanya bertukar pandang dengan pasrah. Tobi berdiri di depan pintu menatap mereka dari satu lubang di topengnya.

"Kenapa kalian begitu diam?" tanya Sang komandan.

"Tobi, Kau dipihak Itachi atau dipihak kami?" tanya Shion pada kekasihnya itu.

Dia bersedekap dan tertawa kecil, "Aku menidurimu bukan berarti aku akan membelamu. Transaksi kita sudah beres." Ucapnya tak acuh.

Shion memberengut kesal. "Aku memang tak berharap banyak darimu."

Itachi memasuki ruangan dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Sang raja Mustafar mengabaikan komandannya dan melangkah mendekati Ino yang ketakutan.

"Katakan padaku, Wahai Ratu Naboo. Berapa ekor lalat yang berhasil menyelinap di istanaku." Dia berdiri dengan mengintimidasi.

Ino berusaha untuk tidak gemetar. Pria di hadapannya sedang marah, meski wajahnya tidak terlihat begitu.

"Aku tak tahu."

Itachi maju selangkah. "Benarkah? Aku rasa kau sedang menyusun rencana untuk lari dariku."

"Aku tak tahu menahu soal rencana mereka untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku tak pernah berpikir bisa lari dari istana ini."

"Ah, Jadi begitu...kekasihmu mengirim bala bantuan untuk membebaskanmu."

Bulu kuduk Ino langsung meremang begitu ibu jari Itachi menyentuh pipinya. "Gaara bukan kekasihku." Balas Ino dengan lemah.

"Hm..." Tiba-tiba saja sentuhan pelan Itachi berubah menjadi jepitan keras di pipinya. Wanita malang itu pun meringis.

"Tolong Jangan Sakiti Beliau, Yang mulia." Shion memekik memohon. Ia tak tahan melihat ratunya dikasari begitu.

Itachi melirik Shion. "Dan kau berani membohongiku. Hanya sedikit yang tahu Ino dikurung di sini. Apa kau yang membawa penyusup itu untuk bicara pada Ino?"

"Tidak, bukan hamba." Shion memucat dan berusaha mengingkari keterlibatannya.

"Tobi tahan dia." Perintah Itachi pada sang komandan.

Dengan patuh Tobi menarik Shion dan mencengkeram lengannya. Ia melepaskan tali yang tersampir di pinggangnya dan mengikat tangan Shion. Sang dayang meronta-ronta, tapi tak ada gunanya.

"Berlutut!"

Tobi mendorong jatuh wanita yang baru saja ia tiduri semalam. Sayang sekali hari ini ia akan kehilangan salah satu hiburannya. Membohongi Itachi memiliki konsekuensi tersendiri.

"Aku mohon lepaskan Shion." Ino mencoba menghentikan sang Raja Mustafar.

"Shion, Aku memberimu sebuah kesempatan dan kau malah mengkhianatiku. Kau harus membayarnya."

Itachi menghunus pedangnya pada wanita yang kini terduduk lesu.

"Tidak, Jangan...Aku mohon Itachi.. jangan lakukan." Ino berlutut memeluk pinggang pria itu. Berusaha mencegahnya untuk mengeksekusi sahabatnya, Tapi Tobi menariknya menjauh ke sisi lain ruangan.

Shion menatap Ino terakhir kalinya. "Jangan takut, Ratuku." Ucapnya lirih dan tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya.

Pedang Itachi berayun, memisahkan kepala dayang itu dari lehernya. Ino menjerit melihat kepala sahabatnya menggelinding dan tubuhnya ambruk bercucuran darah. Ia gemetar melihat eksekusi di depan matanya. "Tidak...Shion...Shion."

Itachi tersenyum puas.

"Kau monster!" Teriak Ino pada sang raja.

Itachi berjongkok di depan sang Ratu dengan tatapan datar. Seakan memotong kepala manusia adalah perkara biasa baginya. "Bila kau mencoba lari. Aku pastikan seluruh kepala dayang dan prajurit Naboo yang ditahan menggelinding di hadapanmu."

Ino bercucuran air mata, dengan bibir gemetar ia berusaha menghindari tatapan Itachi. Baru kali ini ia melihat kebengisan sang raja dari dekat.

"Tatap aku, Ino." Ujarnya dengan suara selembut beledu.

Tangan pria itu di wajahnya membuat sang ratu tak bisa berpaling dari sepasang mata gelap yang menyesatkan.

"Kau milikku." Bisiknya dengan posesif. Lalu dia pun berdiri, melepaskan wanita pirang itu dari intimidasinya.

"Tobi, Kirim orang untuk membereskan mayat ini."

Sang komandan yang dari tadi menjadi penonton di sudut ruangan mengangguk. Ia mengikuti Itachi berjalan keluar.

Tubuh Ino bergetar, ia tak menahan lagi tangis dan takutnya. Melihat mayat sahabatnya. Sang ratu terkulai lemas. Sekarang ia benar-benar sendirian.

"Apa kau tak sedikit keterlaluan?" tanya Tobi pada sang raja.

"Kau mempertanyakan keputusanku? Apa kau kesal aku membunuh pelacurmu." Itachi balas bertanya.

"Dia tampak begitu ketakutan."

"Sang ratu? Sudah selayaknya dia takut padaku."

"dan dia itu istrimu."

Itachi berhenti melangkah dan menatap Tobi dengan dingin. "Itu tak penting. Aku tak punya rasa belas kasihan untuk wanita yang membuat Sasuke mati."

Dia tak ingin peduli pada wanita itu. Meski wajah ketakutan dan berlinang air matanya membuat perasaan Itachi tak nyaman. Dia melakukan hal yang perlu ia lakukan. Mereka berdua tak bisa memiliki apa pun selain dendam dan kebencian.

.

.

Gaara mengepung Alderaan. Mereka tak bisa menyerang dan memasuki istana begitu saja sebab Hidan dan Kakuzu menjadikan ribuan rakyat sipil sebagai sandera di dalam sana. Sungguh tindakan yang pengecut.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang Shikamaru? Meracuni sumber air mereka tak lagi bisa menjadi solusi tanpa mengorbankan rakyatmu."

Sang ahli strategi tampak geram. Ia tak menduga Hidan dan Kakuzu akan mengumpulkan seisi kota di balik tembok tinggi istananya. Istana keluarga Nara dikelilingi parit dan tembok-tembok tinggi. Dari posisi mereka ia bisa melihat pasukan Mustafar melakukan penjagaan di setiap menara. Mengamati gerak-gerik mereka. Sudah dua minggu Gaara dan pasukannya mendirikan formasi beberapa ratus meter dari gerbang. Cukup jauh dari jangkauan pelontar batu.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu mereka menyerah ketika logistik mereka habis. Memaksa menjebol gerbang dan menyerang akan mengakibatkan banyak korban sipil."

"Berapa lama sebelum mereka menyerah? Sebulan, tiga bulan setahun? Kita tak punya waktu dan Rakyatmu yang terjebak di dalam sana cepat atau lambat akan mati juga. Apa kau berpikir pasukan Mustafar akan memberi ribuan orang itu makan?"

Gaara benar. Tak banyak harapan untuk rakyatnya. Bedebah Itachi, tega melibatkan rakyat jelata tak bersalah dalam perang ini. "Kita tunggu dua minggu lagi, sambil mempersiapkan alat untuk menjebol gerbang itu." Putus Sang pangeran Alderaan. Mereka akan membutuhkan banyak tangga untuk memanjat dinding itu.

"Baiklah, Aku tak mau bila tiba-tiba Itachi mengirim bala bantuan dan menusuk kita dari belakang."

"Aku ragu jika dia masih punya sisa kekuatan. Naruto dan Neji berhasil mendesak mundur pasukan Kisame hingga melewati perbatasan Mustafar. Bila ia bijak. Ia tak akan mengirim pasukan kemari dan menyiagakan semua sisa kekuatannya untuk melindungi benteng terakhir."

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Ino." Gaara menatap jauh. Berharap pujaan hatinya akan baik-baik saja. Kabar terakhir yang ia dapatkan dari Sai. Cukup buruk. Ia mengerti mengapa Kesatria Dathomir itu memilih untuk tidak bergerak. Tak mungkin dia bisa membebaskan Ino seorang diri. Paling tidak informasi yang Sai dapatkan cukup membantu mereka untuk menyusun strategi di medan perang. Gaara tak tahu mengapa Itachi membiarkan Ino tetap hidup. Apa dia masih berpikir bisa menekan Naboo dengan menawan ratu mereka? Atau ada hal yang lebih sinis dibalik tindakan pria itu. Ino lebih baik tetap hidup karena ia tak akan tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya bila ia tak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan setelah semua pertumpahan darah ini. Gaara tahu seisi benua timur menertawainya. Berkata dia begitu bodoh mengobarkan perang hanya demi memiliki seorang wanita. Kemenangan demi kemenangan memang mengharumkan namanya, tapi semua itu tak akan ada harganya bila ia tak bisa mendapatkan Ino. Dari awal mereka berdua jatuh cinta dan Itachi dengan menggunakan Sasuke memisahkan mereka. Dia bersumpah akan menghancurkan Uchiha.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura dalam perjalanan menuju Alderaan. Terik mentari begitu menyengat membuat Sakura ingin melepas penutup kepalanya. Mereka berpapasan dengan iringan panjang para pengungsi yang membawa ternak dan barang berharga milik mereka keluar dari Alderaan.

"Tuan, Apakah situasi masih aman di Alderaan?" tanya Sakura mencegat salah seorang pengungsi.

"Jika masih aman untuk apa kami mengungsi. Pasukan Jakku sedang mengepung Istana dan kami beruntung bisa keluar dari gerbang kota sebelum prajurit Mustafar menutupnya dan menjadikan rakyat Alderaan sandera."

Sasuke mendengarkan sepenggal informasi itu. Setahunya Kakuzu dan Hidan diberikan wewenang di Alderaan. Apa yang mereka kerjakan? Malah bertahan di balik tembok dan dikepung dari segala arah.

"Ah, Kami mau tak mau harus melintasi Alderaan untuk menuju Mustafar."

"Negeri terkutuk itu? Apa kalian orang Mustafar?"

Sikap pria tadi langsung berubah menjadi curiga.

"Orang Mustafar atau tidak bukan urusanmu. Ayo Haruno lanjutkan perjalanan kita." Sasuke menderapkan kuda yang ia curi di kedai makan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, meminta maaf atas kekasaran Sasuke. Ia mengikuti pria itu menuju ke kota dalam diam. Dalam hati Sakura memikirkan asal-usul Renji. Dari gaya bicara dan arogansinya. Ia selalu menduga pria itu mungkin seorang kesatria, bangsawan dari Mustafar. Hal itu menjelaskan mengapa Renji selalu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menghindari keramaian.

'Dia seorang buronan.' Sakura menarik kesimpulan sambil melirik pria yang berkuda di sebelahnya. Dahi Sakura berkerut setelah menyadari mungkin ia terlibat dengan orang jahat.

Dari atas bukit Sasuke melihat panji-panji keluarga Sabaku, Nara dan Yamanaka berkibar tak jauh dari gerbang kota yang kini di kuasai prajurit Mustafar.

'Tidak bagus' pikirnya melihat jumlah pasukan dan senjata yang di bawa pangeran Jakku. Dia heran mengapa mereka menunggu untuk menyerang dan masuk ke dalam kota. Hidan dan Kakuzu tidak bodoh. Mereka mencoba mengulur waktu dengan menyandera rakyat sipil, tapi ini bisa menjadi buah simalakama. Bagaimana bila rakyat Alderaan yang marah malah menyerang prajurit Mustafar tanpa memedulikan keselamatan mereka. Ia juga tak menduga Shikamaru Nara masih hidup dan bersama Gaara. Ini berita buruk bagi Itachi.

Dia perlu jalan pintas untuk menuju Mustafar. Laut, mengapa tak terpikir olehnya. Mereka bisa berlayar memotong teluk hitam dan sampai di pesisir Daggobah.

"Renji, Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kita harus memutar ke pesisir dan menemukan perahu."

"Menyeberangi laut menuju Mustafar? Apa bisa?" Tanya wanita itu bingung.

" Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang memikirkan itu, Selama ini perjalanan lebih nyaman lewat darat sebab pesisir laut Mustafar hanya karang dan bebatuan tinggi. Tidak bisa membangun pelabuhan. Lagi pula daerah pesisir Jauh dari ibukota."

"Kau yakin ini tidak akan berbahaya?"

"Tak peduli risikonya. Aku harus pulang. Situasi ini tak baik untuk kakakku. Sekalinya Alderaan jatuh. Kami tak punya pertahanan lagi."

Sasuke pun berkuda menuruni bukit. Ia tak memikirkan Ino, tapi dua puluh ribu prajurit Mustafar yang akan lenyap dalam pertempuran bila mereka hanya berdiam diri dan menunggu.

"Renji, Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Ia menatap Sakura yang jadi teman pejalannya. "Pangeran Mustafar, Raja Naboo. Sang Kesatria hitam."

Mata hijau Sakura membulat terkejut, Mulutnya mengangga "Kau..Sasuke Uchiha? Kalau begitu istrimu?"

"Ratu Naboo, Yamanaka Ino. Wanita tercantik di benua barat."

Hati Sakura langsung mencelos, Jadi Pria yang ia tolong adalah seorang raja dan rasanya tak mungkin ia bisa menyaingi seorang ratu. Diam-diam dia menaruh hati pada Renji, tapi hati pria itu terbakar hanya untuk satu wanita, Istrinya. Cinta atau benci ia tidak tahu. Kadang dia membicarakan istrinya dengan kebanggaan, tapi Sakura juga sering mendengar nada suara kesal dan penuh kebencian. Apakah mungkin mencintai seseorang dan juga membencinya?

.

.

.

Ino duduk di dekat air mancur, tanpa menanyakan apa pun. Itachi menyeretnya memasuki kereta tengah malam. Ia tak tahu dirinya berada di mana sekarang. Dengan penjagaan ketat pria itu meninggalkannya begitu saja di sini ditemani seorang pendeta. Sang ratu menghirup udara segar dari kebun yang tampak tidak terawat. Tetapi rumpun bunga lili api tumbuh liar memenuhi tiap jengkal tanah. Ia merasa sedikit lega jauh dari pria itu. Meski Ino tahu sewaktu-waktu dia akan muncul untuk melanjutkan usahanya. Ino berdoa setiap hari agar ia tidak hamil. Ia tak ingin melahirkan anak yang kelak hanya akan dijadikan alat untuk menjajah negerinya.

"Saya mencari anda."

"Ah, Apakah saya juga dilarang untuk menginjakkan kaki di taman kan?"

Pria tua itu tersenyum. "Tidak, ini bukan istana. Lagi pula udara segar baik untuk menenangkan jiwa anda."

"Saya tidak bisa tenang sampai perang ini berakhir."

"Raja Mustafar juga berpikiran sama." Madara duduk di samping Ino. Cucunya menaruh terlalu banyak perhatian untuk wanita ini. Dia jadi ingin tahu seperti apa sang ratu Naboo.

"Anda diperintahkan Itachi untuk mengawasi saya. Benar begitu?"

Pria tua itu mengangguk. "Anda begitu penting untuknya."

Ino tertawa ironis. "Hanya sampai aku memberinya anak."

"Menurut anda apa yang bisa menghentikan peperangan ini?" tanya sang pendeta.

"Kemenangan di pihakku dan kematian Itachi Uchiha."

"Anda salah. Satu gugur maka tiran-tiran yang lain akan muncul dan pertempuran baru akan terjadi. Menurutmu mengapa perang ini terjadi?"

Ino berpikir lama sebelum menjawab. "Kerena Itachi Uchiha adalah pria ambisius yang ingin menguasai segalanya."

Sang pendeta menarik nafas panjang. "Apa dia terlihat seperti pria tamak di mata anda? Bagi Itachi hal yang paling penting adalah rakyatnya. Bila anda menawarkan solusi diplomatis yang baik. Mungkin dia akan berniat menarik pasukannya. Orang Mustafar sudah lelah dengan perang. Sayangnya kami tak punya jalan lain."

"Saya meragukannya." Ucap Ino dengan yakin.

"Pikirkanlah sekali lagi."

Ino terdiam menatap semak lili. Mungkinkah ia masih bisa melakukan diplomasi dengan orang yang menawan dan memperkosanya? Ketika ia melihat kondisi Alderaan yang hancur dan Keluhan wanita dan anak-anak Mustafar ia mengerti tak seorang pun menginginkan peperangan ini. Ia berhasil melindungi Naboo dengan menikahi Sasuke dan membebaskan mereka dengan membunuhnya. Jika ia bisa mencari solusi yang layak bagi kesulitan Mustafar. Akankah Itachi menarik mundur pasukannya dan membiarkan dirinya pergi?, tapi perang hampir mereka menangkan apa untungnya bagi Naboo bila ia menawarkan perjanjian pada Mustafar. Dia meragukan pria itu akan menggubris kata-katanya. Itachi Uchiha hanya mempercayai dirinya sendiri dan Ino yakin itulah yang akan membawa kejatuhannya.

Melihat wanita itu melamun, Madara mengambil sebuah buku dari jubahnya dan menyodorkannya pada Ino. "Yang Mulia, Bacalah. Mungkin ini akan sedikit mengurangi kebosananmu."

Ino menerima buku bersampul kulit tebal itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia membolak-balik halaman demi halaman yang ditulisi dengan indah dan mulai membaca. Pendeta itu meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

Itachi memacu kuda hitamnya melewati jalan terjal. Berpakaian seperti rakyat biasa ia hanya diiringi Zetsu dan seorang pengawal pribadinya. Ia meninggalkan istana diam-diam untuk melihat tawanannya. Sudah seminggu ia meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian. Demi menghilangkan jejak sang ratu Naboo ia terpaksa mengeksekusi wanita pirang yang mirip dengannya. Ia cukup puas mendengar rumor menyebar dengan cepat mengenai kematian Ino dan dayangnya. Bila Sabaku Gaara mendengar itu mungkin semangat sang pangeran padang pasir akan surut sebab dia tak akan pernah mendapatkan lagi hadiah yang susah payah ia perjuangkan. Hidan dan Kakuzu masih terkepung di Alderaan, ia tak bisa memindahkan Kisame dari posisinya. Apa ia harus pergi ke Alderaan? Andai saja Sasuke masih hidup. Perang ini akan jadi lebih mudah.

Di belakang mereka terdengar suara kuda berlari dengan kencang seakan sedang mengejar mereka. Itachi yang bersikap waspada meraih gagang pedangnya. Bandit di daerah pegunungan adalah hal yang biasa.

"Zetsu, Ren...percepat langkah kuda kalian." Itachi menekan perut kuda dengan kedua kakinya. Hewan berbulu hitam itu pun berlari dengan cepat. Zetsu dan Ren mengikuti. Dari belakang kuda - kuda lain semakin mendekat.

Anak panah melesat ke arah Itachi. Sang raja mengambil pedang dan bermanuver memasuki hutan. Batang pohon menghalangi penyerang itu menggunakan panah. Ia memutar kudanya hanya untuk melihat tiga pria bertopeng mengurungnya.

"Apa mau kalian?"

"Nyawamu. Serang!" pekik sang pemimpin.

Tiga lawan satu. Itachi sedikit kesulitan bertarung di atas kuda. Mereka menyerang dengan bersamaan. Itachi berusaha berkelit dari mata pedang panjang yang berusaha menebasnya. Bersyukur ajudannya Ren datang tepat waktu untuk membantu. Sedangkan Zetsu memilih lari ke rumah peristirahatan yang akan mereka tuju mencari bantuan.

Ren dan Itachi berhasil menghabisi dua penyerangnya dan menyudutkan pemimpinnya. Merasa terdesak lawan Itachi menyerang membabi buta dan berhasil melukai pria itu lengannya. Ren yang terlambat datang menusuk si penyerang yang terjatuh dengan luka di bagian vital.

"Kabuto.." Nama itu meluncur dari mulut sang raja, ketika ia menyingkap topeng penyerangnya.

"Jangan terlihat terkejut Itachi..he..he..he. Kau memiliki lebih banyak musuh dari yang kau kira." Pria itu tertawa meski perutnya mengucurkan darah.

"Siapa yang membayarmu?"

"Seseorang menyelenggarakan lomba untuk mendapatkan kepalamu. Aku pastikan seluruh pembunuh bayaran di daratan ini akan memburumu."

Kabuto menyimpan dendam padanya karena Itachi membunuh mentornya Orochimaru ketika ia bergabung dengan kumpulan kesatria bayaran bernama Akatsuki yang kini menjadi panglima perangnya.

"Kau pikir Akatsuki akan melindungi Negerimu? Mereka hanya mengikutimu karena kau menjanjikan uang, kejayaan. Mereka tak akan sungkan berbaik arah dan menjadi musuhmu. Mereka tak peduli padamu, ha..ha...ha... tak ada yang peduli padamu. Sekarang seluruh penduduk benua barat menginginkanmu mati karena kau menyerang mereka."

"Diam!..." Itachi memenggal pria berambut perak itu. Tanpa menoleh lagi ia berkuda kembali ke jalan setapak yang akan membawanya ke rumah peristirahatan Mikoto Uchiha.

"Lengan anda berdarah, Yang Mulia." Ren melihat tunik krem yang dikenakan Itachi sudah menjadi merah.

"Abaikan saja. Hanya goresan kecil." Ia kembali berkuda.

.

.

Ino berbaring di ranjang membaca buku yang diberikan pendeta. Sepertinya ini adalah buku harian seorang wanita bangsawan. Dia memiliki dua putra dan suami yang mencintainya, tapi konflik dalam kerajaan dan perebutan takhta antara suami dan saudara-saudaranya membuat keluarga sempurnanya luluh lantak.

Ino tak punya saudara, begitu pula ayahnya. Hal seperti ini tak pernah terjadi di Naboo. Kekuasaan dan ketamakan menghancurkan cinta serta harmoni. Sungguh berat pastinya bagi seorang ibu melihat putranya disiksa oleh suami sendiri demi dengan alasan menjadikan mereka kuat dan berkali-kali harus mengalami percobaan pembunuhan karena ia adalah putra mahkota.

Ino terkejut mendengar pintu kamarnya berdebam. Wanita pirang itu langsung menutup bukunya untuk menghadapi Itachi yang tampak marah.

"Buka pakaianmu." Perintahnya kasar. Itachi kemari untuk melakukan tugasnya. Lebih cepat selesai lebih baik baginya.

"Itachi, Kau terluka." Ino mengabaikan perintah pria itu.

Merasa lelah dan sedikit pusing Itachi duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ino bergegas mengambil air dan lap dari kamar mandi dan meletakannya di lantai. Ino membuka tunik pria itu dan menyeka lukanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Alis Ino mengerut melihat luka yang mengaga lebar di lengan Itachi. Ia menyeka darah yang mulai mengering.

"Mengapa juga kau peduli? Kau harusnya bahagia melihat aku terluka. Semua orang menginginkan aku mati sepertinya." Ucapnya kecut.

"Tapi, sepertinya rakyatmu tak ingin kau mati."

" Mereka hanya melihatku sebagai raja yang zalim."

"Lukamu perlu di jahit. Apa ada tabib di tempat ini?"

Itachi menggeleng. Ia hanya ingat untuk mengawasi Ino. Jadi ia mengelilingi rumah ini dengan banyak pasukan dan beberapa orang dayang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Tahan ya." Ino mempunyai jarum dan benang yang diberikan dayang agar dia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan menyulam.

Itachi mengernyit menahan sakit ketika Ino mulai menjahit lukanya. "Mengapa kau membantuku? Padahal bila aku mati, kau pasti akan bebas."

"Aku ragu luka seperti ini bisa membunuhmu. Jangan salah paham, aku hanya tak suka melihat orang terluka."

" Begitu ironis, Kau tak suka melihat orang terluka tapi kau tega membunuh adikku." Seloroh sang raja mengejek.

"Aku tidak membunuh Sasuke, tidak secara langsung."

"Apa bedanya, Kau merencanakan untuk mencabut nyawanya."

"Mengapa kau menyalahkan aku? Kita sedang perang. Sebagai raja apakah kau akan membiarkan pria yang akan menyengsarakan rakyatmu hidup? Kau juga pasti akan mencoba mengalahkannya." Ino membebat luka itu dengan kain bersih lalu membereskan semuanya.

"Seandainya saja Mustafar datang dengan diplomasi bukan ancaman. Mungkin ceritanya akan berbeda." Sambung Ino

"Aku tak berpikir kau akan mau menuruti permintaan kami dan menikahi adikku dengan suka rela."

"Setidaknya kita bisa berdiskusi, kan." Balas Ino dengan cepat.

"Dengar Itachi, Saat ini kau menginginkan kepalaku dan ada banyak orang yang juga ingin kau mati. Mengapa kita tidak bekerja sama untuk mengakhiri perang ini dan membuat perundingan? Apa kau tidak lelah dan sedih melihat prajuritmu gugur di medan perang?"

"Kematian mereka tidak sia-sia."

Ino berdiri sambil bersedekap di ujung ruangan. Ia menatap Itachi yang terlihat gusar. "Kau menipu dirimu, Sekarang Mustafar di pihak yang kalah. Apa kau ingin negeri ini benar-benar hancur? Kau bisa saja mati, tapi bagaimana nasib rakyatmu? Bila kau melepaskan aku. Aku akan menjamin sebuah perundingan. Aku peduli pada rakyatmu. Aku peduli pada semua orang yang menderita."

"Apa kau bisa menjamin pihak Alderaan, Hoth dan Yavin akan memberikan kelonggaran pada diriku yang memulai perang? Apa kau bisa menjamin Sabaku Gaara tidak akan membunuhku?" tantang Itachi.

"Aku bisa mengusahakannya. Aku bisa membuat mereka mendengarkan aku."

Itachi berdiri, melangkah pelan dan menarik tangan wanita itu hingga terkunci dalam pelukannya. Dia menyeringai dan melingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang Ino yang ramping.

"Lucu, Aku tak akan pernah percaya kau akan membelaku di depan sekutumu."

"Apakah sulit untuk menerima aku menginginkan hal yang terbaik untuk semua orang? Hentikan perang ini dan buang ideologimu. Apa yang kau ingin wujudkan itu mustahil. Para bangsawan tak akan menerima kau menelanjangi hak-hak istimewa mereka dan rakyat jelata tak cukup terdidik untuk menentukan jalan sebuah pemerintahan. Kau menginginkan kesetaraan ekonomi dan sosial. Standar apa yang bisa digunakan, siapa yang akan menentukan? Terlalu banyak kelemahan pada visimu itu untuk bisa di terapkan."

"Lalu apa yang kau sarankan eh, Wanita cerdas." Ujar Itachi mengolok-olok.

"Mengapa kita tidak duduk dan punya kesempatan untuk berunding, mencari jalan tengah yang tidak merugikan semua orang?"

"Setelah mereka menolak mentah-mentah semua usaha diplomasiku. Aku rasa tidak."

"Sekarang situasinya berbeda, Naboo, Alderaan, Hoth, Yavin semua dalam kondisi kacau. Mereka juga mengerti kalau perang ini berlangsung terus akan merugikan mereka juga."

"Kau cukup naif, Para pria tak akan meletakkan gengsi dan harga diri mereka. Apalagi aku yang menghancurkan ketenteraman mereka. Mereka lebih memilih menang meski pada akhirnya Mustafar tak akan bisa memberikan kompensasi atas kerugian mereka."

Ino menatap pria itu dengan serius. Wanita itu berpikir mungkin sudah saatnya semua kerajaan di benua barat duduk bersama dan berpikir sebagai sebuah kesatuan. Bukan kerajaan yang terpisah satu sama lain dan tidak saling menghiraukan. Ide Itachi tidak salah, tapi cara dia mengeksekusi segalanya dengan kekerasan dan paksaan salah. Dan sebagai negeri yang lebih kaya seharusnya kerajaan lainnya juga punya kewajiban membantu.

"Naboo bersedia membantumu. Aku bisa menjadi sekutumu dan menjelaskan semua ini pada yang lainnya, tapi aku tak ingin tunduk pada Mustafar dan siapapun. Kedudukan kita setara. Kerajaan yang sama-sama berdaulat dan merdeka."

"Rupanya kau belum ingin mati." Ia tersenyum sinis tetapi mengelus rambut Ino dengan kelembutan. Itachi menganggap upaya Ino hanya untuk sekedar menghindari eksekusinya. Tak mungkin wanita itu tak dendam padanya.

"Apa kau ingin mati Itachi? Sementara kau tahu bila kau hidup kau masih bisa berbuat lebih banyak untuk rakyatmu."

"Kau menawarkan diri untuk membantuku hanya untuk menikamku dari belakang bukan. Kau Ino, cantik, cerdas tapi juga manipulatif dan berbahaya." Ibu jarinya menyapu bibir sang ratu yang terbuka. Gairah mungkin itulah hal yang ia rasakan saat ini bagi wanita ini.

"Tolong pikirkan ideku. Kau akan kalah dan dieksekusi."

"Kau bukan peramal. Aku datang kemari tidak untuk berdiskusi denganmu atau meminta bantuanmu." Ia menarik turun kerah gaun Ino hingga mengekspos bahunya.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi." Pinta Ino memelas. "Seorang bayi tak akan menyelamatkan masa depan Mustafar bila kau kalah dalam perang ini." Ino mencoba membuat Itachi berpikir rasional.

"Bila aku mati mungkin tidak, tapi anak itu akan mengingatkanmu tentang aku, Sasuke dan dosa-dosamu. Aku akan tertawa di alam baka bila kau sampai kehilangan rasa manusiawimu dengan membunuh anak dari pria yang kau benci."

"Aku tak akan jadi serendah itu." Ucapnya dengan tubuh kaku. Ia terkunci dalam pelukan sang raja

Bibir Itachi menyapu leher jenjang Ino. "Aku tak suka melukaimu, ataupun memaksamu."

"Pengakuanmu tak ada gunanya bagiku. Kau tetap melakukan apa yang kau mau." Ino menutup mata. Bersiap mengalihkan pikirannya dari apa yang akan terjadi. Tubuhnya akan dipaksa merasakan sesuatu yang tidak dikehendakinya.

"Jika begitu berat. Kau bisa berpura-pura berpikir kita adalah sepasang kekasih." Bisiknya memohon di telinga Ino.

Permintaan yang mustahil. Tak terbesit di benaknya sedikit pun untuk menaruh ketertarikan pada raja Mustafar. Membayangkan jadi kekasih Itachi jauh lebih buruk daripada ia membayangkan menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya menjadi istri Sasuke.

Meski kata-katanya jahat dan mengancam, kali ini Itachi memperlakukan Ino dengan lembut. Ia melirik perban yang melingkar di lengannya. Mungkin ia harus memperlakukan wanita itu dengan lebih baik.

Untuk pertama kalinya Ino menyadari hangat tubuh Itachi memeluknya. Menyadari pria itu hanya manusia yang juga bisa merasakan emosi dan kepahitan. Mungkin ia salah memanusiakan tiran kejam yang bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya nyawa ribuan orang. Tapi Ino tetap tak bisa berhenti berpikiran bahwa pria ini sama kesepiannya seperti Sasuke. Pria yang niat luhurnya salah dimengerti. Pertama kali sejak beberapa bulan. Ino dengan keinginannya sendiri melingkarkan lengan untuk memeluk pria yang memperkosanya. 'Kasihan' kata itu bergema berkali-kali dalam sanubarinya.

.

.

.

Gaara, Kakashi dan Shikamaru bersulang di dalam istana yang baru saja mereka bebaskan. Kemenangan kali ini terasa cukup mudah. Ia tak menduga Hidan dan Kakuzu menyelinap dan melarikan diri. Meninggalkan pasukan Mustafar tanpa pemimpin dan strategi mereka untuk menyandera rakyat sipil menjadi buah simalakama. Rakyat yang kelaparan dan putus asa mengamuk dan membuat kerusuhan. Meski tanpa senjata mereka menyerang prajurit Mustafar dan membuka gerbang sehingga Gaara dan pasukannya bisa masuk. Kurang dari satu hari mereka semua menyerah.

Ia melirik Shikamaru yang tampak tak bahagia dengan kemenangan ini. Melihat kondisi Alderaan yang compang-camping begini siapa yang bisa tenang. Di pundak Shikamaru kini tersampir beban berat untuk membangun negerinya kembali. Ia paham kekhawatiran temannya itu.

"Tak aku sangka kita akan menang mudah. Itachi tak mengirimkan bantuan." Kakashi menyesap gelas ale nya.

"Aku rasa mereka memilih strategi defensif. Aku sudah menduga Mustafar akan kewalahan. Kekuatan militer mereka sedang terbagi dan itu menguntungkan kita. Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Bila kau mau mendengarkan saranku. Biarkan pasukan kita istirahat sejenak. Mereka sudah berjalan lama dari Jakku hingga kemari." Anjur Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana dengan Ino. Kita harus membebaskannya."

"Nyawa Ratu Naboo tidak dalam bahaya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin dengan itu? Sai bahkan belum menemukan di mana Ino disembunyikan."

"Itachi tak tutup mata dengan kenyataan kita menginginkan ratu Ino kembali. Dia akan menggunakan Yang Mulia untuk mendapatkan keuntungan." Sahut Kakashi.

"Bisa saja dia membunuh Ino hanya untuk meludahi wajah kita." Gaara khawatir semakin lama ia menunggu semakin berbahaya situasinya bagi keselamatan Ino.

"Kita kirim surat dan meminta Itachi menyerah. Kita tak perlu menyerang Mustafar bila dia melepaskan Ino. Aku tak mau bertempur lagi Gaara. Kau lihat orang-orang di luar sana. Mereka menderita dan aku tak ingin rakyat Mustafar akan mengalami hal yang sama. Bila ada yang harus kita hukum maka kita harus menghukum raja dan jenderal mereka." Shikamaru mencoba bijak. Pertempuran demi pertempuran hanya menghabiskan energi dan sumber daya mereka. Lebih baik ia gunakan semua itu untuk membangun negaranya daripada menyerang kerajaan lain.

"Aku akan menulis surat dan bila Itachi tak mau menyerah. Aku akan membawa pasukanku untuk memorak-porandakan kerajaannya. Terserah kalian mau ikut atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan Ino kembali."

.

.

Pagi itu Ino terbangun dengan rasa asam di perutnya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia merasa begitu sakit. Ino menundukkan kepalanya di atas baskom dan mulai mengosongkan isi perutnya. Seorang dayang menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Yang Mulia Ratu, ini sudah tiga hari. Sebaiknya kita kirim seseorang ke istana untuk meminta tabib."

"Tidak usah, Aku hanya seorang tawanan. Raja kalian tak akan peduli." Ino tak ingin bertemu Itachi. Dia merasa lebih aman bila pria itu tidak ada.

"Tapi, Kami mengkhawatirkan anda." Seorang dayang lagi memegang tangan Ino membimbing sang ratu ke tempat tidur.

Ino merasa lemah dan ia hanya ingin tidur terus menerus. Dia tidak tahu bahwa pendeta telah melaporkan kondisinya ke istana dan Itachi sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana. Sang raja panik begitu mendapatkan surat kalau Ino sakit. Ia tak bisa kehilangan Ino sekarang. Sabaku Gaara telah mengirimkan ultimatum. Ia harus menyerah dan menyerahkan Ino dalam waktu sebulan bila tidak ingin pasukan Jakku membumi hanguskan negerinya.

Pasukannya sendiri telah dipukul mundur dari setiap lini. Dia tahu bila ia tetap keras kepala rakyatnya akan lebih menderita. Apa ia harus menerima usulan wanita itu?

Ino terbaring lemah di tempat tidur.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi sementara tabib memeriksa Ino.

"Lelah dan mengantuk. Aku tak ingin melihatmu."

"Tapi aku harus melihatmu. Kekasihmu memberi ultimatum. Aku menyerah dan membebaskanmu. Atau ia akan membakar negeriku."

Mata hijau Ino terbuka lebar. "Gaara?"

"Siapa lagi. Dia memberiku waktu satu bulan untuk berpikir."

"Aku mohon. Turuti permintaannya, tak perlu pertumpahan darah lagi. Aku berjanji padamu Itachi. Aku akan membantu membangun Mustafar."

Ia menatap Ino dengan keraguan.

Sang tabib berdeham untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka. "Yang Mulia, Ratu Naboo tidak sakit. Beliau tengah mengandung."

Berita itu membuat keduanya terenyak. Ino tampak tak percaya dan Itachi kebingungan.

Di luar gerbang istana Mustafar para pengawal mencoba menghentikan dua orang yang bermaksud memasuki istana.

"Lepaskan kami." Teriak Pria berlengan satu.

"Kau tak boleh memasuki istana."

"Tak boleh, Harus bicara pada kakakku dan memancung kalian karena tidak mengenaliku." Dia membuka tudung jubahnya.

Para pengawal terkejut seakan melihat hantu. "Pangeran Sasuke."

"Biarkan aku lewat."

"Maafkan kami pangeran." Empat orang pengawal itu langsung berlutut ketakutan.

Sasuke tak mengacuhkan mereka. "Ayo, Haruno. Kita harus bicara pada kakakku."


	14. Chapter 14

**Game of Deception**

 **Chapter 14**

Hasil pemeriksaan tabib membuat Ino kaget. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya yang pucat. Ia merasa tertekan dan tidak ingin percaya pada ucapan sang tabib. Bisa saja sang tabib salah mendiagnosis penyakitnya. Ia hanya lelah, mual dan muntah. Apa dewa sekejam itu hingga sampai hati membiarkan dirinya mengandung anak dari pria yang keberadaannya dikutuk oleh banyak orang.

"Anda salah tabib, Saya terkena flu." Ucapnya menyanggah pendapat tabib istana. Sebuah penyangkalan adalah satu-satunya yang bisa mengobati kegalauannya.

Sang tabib mengelus jenggotnya yang berwarna putih. "Yang Mulia, Maaf saya bertanya. Kapan terakhir kalinya anda datang bulan."

Wanita pirang itu mencoba mengingat-ingat. Lalu dia terenyak. "Hari ke berapa sekarang?"

"Hari ke dua puluh lima." Jawab Itachi

Ino semakin memucat menyadari haidnya terlambat datang. Jadi benar, ia tak bisa mengelak dari semua ini.

Melihat Ino tertegun. Itachi langsung bisa menebak perkataan tabib tidak salah. "Jadi memang hamil."

"Sebaiknya mulai sekarang anda harus banyak beristirahat. Masa awal kehamilan begitu riskan." Saran tabib pada Ino.

Ino menjadi bertambah tegang, Kehamilan itu sangat berbahaya. Ia mendengar banyak wanita meninggal saat melahirkan dan Ino takut harus meregang nyawa karena anak Itachi. Seperti yang telah terjadi pada ibunya sendiri.

"Tabib, Apa yang kau ketahui sekarang tidak boleh tersebar. Bila aku mendengar seseorang membicarakan tentang kehamilan Ratu Naboo. Aku akan memenggal kepalamu. Silakan pergi."

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Hamba tak akan berani. Perihal ini akan menjadi rahasia."

Setelah sang tabib pergi, tinggal mereka berdua berhadapan satu sama lain dalam kebisuan. Itachi tak berkomentar. Ia hanya menatap Ino yang terlihat risau.

Ino mencoba untuk tidak panik, ia harus bisa menerima karena hal ini di luar . Dia sedih dan kesal, tapi ia harus mencoba untuk tenang dan optimis. Meski dia hamil ia tetap akan bebas kan? Gaara sedang dalam perjalanan dan bila Itachi memegang kata-katanya maka pria itu tak akan menyentuhnya lagi. Sebuah kelegaan bila Itachi meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia khawatir, tanpa ada siapa-siapa di dekatnya. Ia akan menjadi lemah dan mengantungkan diri pada pria yang menawannya. Bagaimanapun Ino ingin hidup lebih lama.

Awalnya Ino yakin ia tak akan kembali ke Naboo dengan selamat, ia yakin Itachi akan membunuhnya. Dia beruntung meski kejam, pria itu bersikap logis dengan membiarkannya hidup. Sekarang harapannya untuk bebas semakin besar. Dengan adanya bayi dalam perut Ino. Pria itu akan berpikir dua kali untuk menyakitinya dan Gaara sudah dekat. Ino akam bertahan sebab dia sangat yakin Itachi tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk memenangkan perang ini.

Ino ingin segera bisa kembali ke Naboo dan memperbaiki situasi. Ia merasa berat hati untuk menyerahkan mandat pada Kakashi sebab dia adalah orang yang sebenarnya diinginkan Inoichi untuk menjadi raja Naboo berikutnya. Ayahnya seperti hanya anggota senat lainnya berniat menikahkan Ino dengan pewaris keluarga Hatake. Ino tidak mau karena bila sang jenderal jadi suaminya maka sudah pasti Ia tak akan dibiarkan berperan aktif dalam pemerintahan.

Peraturan Naboo menetapkan kedudukan raja dan bangsawan hanya diturunkan kepada anak laki-laki. Ayahnya tak pernah menyandangkan gelar putri mahkota padanya atau berusaha mengubah peraturan itu. Ayahnya berdalih kekuasaan hanya akan membebaninya dan sepenuhnya mengabaikan ambisi Ino untuk berpolitik dan memerintah Naboo.

Ketika ayahnya divonis ia pun mengambil langkah serius dengan mempercepat kematiannya. Dia tak merasa bersalah. Sebab Inoichi mulai sakit-sakitan dan hilang akal. Ia pun tak mau melihat ayahnya menderita begitu lama.

Ino ingin mengutuk para dewa akan nasib buruk dan cobaan yang dihadapkan padanya. Semenjak ia menjadi ratu. Para bangsawan Naboo dan pejabat menekannya. Lalu ia terpaksa harus menikahi musuhnya, menjadi ratu boneka dan sekarang tertawan di sini. Dinodai dan direndahkan hingga ia harus hamil. Andai saja ia terlahir pria, hidupnya akan jauh lebih mudah. Bukannya menjadi piala yang bisa digilir begitu saja. Meski perbuatan itu membuat tubuhnya merasakan kenikmatan tetapi tetap saja itu adalah sebuah pemaksaan. Hal yang salah, amat salah. Meski ia juga sadar Itachi tak sepenuhnya suka memperlakukannya seperti itu. Mereka adalah musuh. Dua pihak yang berperang. Ino tak boleh simpati padanya dan Itachi juga tak bisa bersikap lemah hanya karena dia wanita. Hanya salah satu dari mereka yang bisa menang.

"Apa kau sudah puas? Aku mengandung anakmu dan tepati janjimu untuk tidak menyentuhku lagi mulai sekarang." Pintanya pada sang raja dengan tegas. Ino tak mau lagi disentuh olehnya, tak ingin lagi merasakan bagian dari lelaki itu dalam tubuhnya. Kadang ia berpikir mungkin hal ini adalah karma buruk yang harus dia jalani karena telah melumuri tangannya dengan darah. Penghinaan demi penghinaan. Ya, mungkin dia layak untuk disiksa.

Ia memandang Itachi yang tak berhenti menatapnya. Mata mereka beradu dan pria itu membisu seakan kehabisan kata-kata. Mengapa dia tak tampak senang dan memamerkan arogansinya? Ino tak mengerjapkan mata, sekilas ia melihat rasa khawatir menghiasi raut wajah yang biasanya dingin laksana sebuah topeng.

Itachi tak mengharapkan berita ini karena situasi mereka sudah berbeda. Mustafar terdesak dan Pasukan Aliansi sedang bergerak ke wilayahnya. Rencananya hanya bisa berjalan dengan asumsi Mustafar menang. Andai ia kalah, nasib buruk sudah jelas akan menanti dia yang memiliki darah Uchiha. Kesadarannya tak menginginkan darah dagingnya menderita. Meski ia berkata tak peduli tapi ia tak bisa menutup mata.

Begitu banyak skenario yang terlintas di kepala Itachi dan surat berisi tuntutan dari Sabaku Gaara membuatnya khawatir. Dia telah meremehkan Jakku. Negara yang keberadaannya tak ia pedulikan karena begitu jauh. Dua kemenangan membuat pangeran Jakku berada di atas angin. Haruskan ia memenuhi tuntutannya?

Dia bisa membarter Ino dengan keselamatan rakyatnya, Tapi Ino sedang hamil sekarang. Mengandung anaknya, Dia yang menjadi musuh semua orang. Apa Sabaku Gaara bersedia menerima Ino yang seperti itu dan menepati isi perjanjiannya?

Tiba-tiba dia menjadi begitu ragu untuk membebaskan Ino. Bukankah keselamatan rakyatnya di atas nyawanya dan keinginannya, tapi mengapa ia tak bisa membayangkan menyerahkan Ino dan anaknya pada musuh.

Itachi menarik nafas panjang. Mungkin jalan yang mudah tidak selalu tepat. Ia akan mempertahankan apa yang sudah ia rebut. " Aku tak akan menyentuhmu sampai anak itu lahir dan kau tetap di sini menjadi tawanku. Aku tak akan mengembalikanmu ke Naboo meski pangeran Jakku mengancamku."

"Mengapa kau keras kepala begitu? Kau bisa menukar keselamatanmu dan Mustafar dengan diriku." Ino berteriak marah. "Apa kau tak lihat kalau kau akan kalah. Dia berhasil merebut Naboo dan Jakku."

" Maka kau akan bebas ketika panji-panji Mustafar terbakar habis. Aku tak akan lari dari pertempuran dan mengajarkan rakyatku untuk menjadi pengecut. Kami adalah pejuang."

"Menyerah bukan berarti pengecut, hanya mengambil tindakan rasional. Lihat saja. Aku menyerah pada kalian dan menikahi Sasuke demi rakyatku. Mengapa kau tak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih mudah. Aku tak berarti apa-apa bagimu. Setujui permintaan Gaara. Bebaskan aku." Ino tak ingin melihat prajurit gugur sia-sia. Dia menyukai penduduk Mustafar dan dia juga mengerti kesulitan mereka. Mereka tak layak menanggung akibat kebijakan invasi yang dilakukan raja mereka.

"Apa kau meragukan pangeran Jakku. Ia adalah kesatria terhormat. Gaara tak berniat untuk menguasai negerimu. Ia hanya ingin menolongku. Ia pasti memegang kata-katanya."

"Aku tak mempercayai Sabaku Gaara, apalagi mempercayaimu penilaianmu yang terbukti telah berkhianat. Mengapa kau bersikeras memaksaku menyerah. Apa kau diam-diam peduli padaku hingga kau tak mau aku mati?"

"Demi tuhan! Aku tak peduli padamu Itachi, tapi aku peduli pada orang-orang Mustafar. Pada negeri ini. Ke mana kebijaksanaanmu pergi? Jika perang ini meluas rakyatmu yang paling menderita." Jerit Ino frustrasi.

"Tidak ada harapan Ino, Perang ini adalah segalanya bagai kami. Usaha terakhir untuk bisa bangkit dari puing-puing dan debu. Bila aku kalah kali ini biarlah Mustafar terkubur bersamaku."

Ino bisa melihat penderitaan di wajahnya. Kesedihan melihat semua impian dan ideologinya runtuh. Kegagalan untuk menyejahterakan rakyatnya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya Ino mengerti Itachi tak sepenuhnya jahat. Ia memiliki niat dan keinginan luhur dan berdedikasi penuh pada negerinya. Di mata Negeri yang ia serang, Itachi adalah penjahat. Tetapi di mata rakyatnya dia adalah pahlawan yang berhasil menyatukan Mustafar yang pecah dan bergejolak. Raja yang berusaha dengan segala cara untuk membangkitkan kembali negerinya. Ino tak dapat menyalahkan Itachi. Dia bersikap kejam pada musuh-musuhnya. Begitu pula Ino. Ia belajar Cinta dan kejujuran tak bisa mengamankan kekuasaan karena panggung politik dipenuhi gerombolan ular berbisa. Kau memotong mereka atau mereka akan membelitmu.

"Aku punya seribu alasan untuk tertawa bila kau terbunuh. Semua yang kau lakukan secara pribadi padaku membuat aku marah dan membencimu, tapi aku tidak bisa membenci rakyat Mustafar yang tak memiliki dosa padaku. Mereka masih membutuhkanmu karena itu aku tak ingin kau mati. Izinkan aku menulis surat untuk Gaara. Aku akan memohon padanya agar tak menyerang orang tak bersenjata."

Itachi tersenyum lemah. "Itulah perbedaan antara kau dan aku. Aku tak pernah merasa kasihan pada musuhku. Kau memikirkan semua pihak sedangkan aku hanya fokus pada tujuanku sendiri."

"Bukannya kau tak merasa iba. Kau tak membiarkan dirimu memiliki perasaan. Bukankah begitu Itachi?"

"Emosi dan empati tak memberikan keuntungan. Aku menumpahkan banyak darah demi membuat kedamaian di Negeri ini. Negri yang penuh konflik harus dipimpin oleh raja yang tanpa kompromi."

"Kita sama-sama tahu begitu banyak hal yang harus dikorbankan untuk kekuasaan, tapi bukan berarti kita harus membekukan hati dan pura-pura berhenti merasakan. Sungguh disayangkan kita berdiri berseberangan. Di lain cerita Mustafar bisa menjadi sekutu Naboo dengan damai."

"Aku rasa tidak. Katakan padaku Ino, akankah kau memilih pria yang tak punya apa-apa dan sekarat untuk ditawarkan sebagai suami? Tentunya tidak. Mereka menganggap kami pecundang, kerajaan sekarat yang tak layak ditolong dan aku sudah membuktikan kami orang Mustafar muak diabaikan dengan menghancurkan kota-kota kalian."

"Kau salah dan kami juga sama salah. Perang ini pecah akibat ketidakpedulian." Sahut Ino dengan wajah sedih. Bila semua peduli dan saling bantu hal seperti ini tak akan terjadi.

" Setelah perang ini aku harap semua orang akan menemukan kedamaian. Aku akan meninggalkan tabib istana di sini untuk menjagamu." Itachi berdiri untuk meninggalkan Ino.

"Bagaimana dengan nasib bayi ini?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu, Bila aku kalah dan mati di medan perang semua terserah padamu. Kau bisa membunuh atau membuang anak itu bila kau mau. Aku tak berharap kau mau membesarkannya."

Ino menggenggam selimutnya lebih erat. Pikiran untuk membunuh janinnya tampak menggoda, tapi ia tak ingin membuat lebih banyak dosa. Ibu mana yang begitu kejam membuang darah dagingnya sendiri. Itachi memang bersalah, tapi tidak anak dalam perutnya.

"Aku berjanji akan membesarkannya. Anak ini tidak berdosa. Apa kau sadar aku sedang mengandung pewaris kerajaan ini?"

"Tidak...Aku tidak lupa fakta itu, tapi siapa yang akan percaya? Lebih baik kau bilang itu anak Sasuke orang-orang akan menerimanya. Pernikahan kalian sah."

" Begitu pula pernikahanmu denganku. Bukankah itu membuatku menjadi ratu Mustafar?"

Hal itu tak pernah terpikir olehnya. Sebagai seorang raja ia tak pernah punya gundik, selir dan anak di luar nikah. Jadi pernikahannya dengan Ino membuat wanita itu berada di posisi menguntungkan sekarang. "Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Bila raja mangkat, Maka Ratu akan memimpin kerajaan hingga pewarisnya cukup usia. Bukankah begitu? Aku berniat mengambil alih negeri ini bila kau kalah. Aku akan menjadikan Mustafar bagian dari pemerintahanku. Aku rasa kerajaan lain akan setuju."

Itachi tertawa. "Tak semudah itu. Kau harus menunjukkan bukti kalau kita menikah. Aku sama sekali tak pernah berpikir situasinya akan berbalik. Mustafar menjadi koloni Naboo adalah hal terakhir dibenaku. Aku selalu yakin akulah yang akan menjadi pemenang, tapi ternyata aku tak bisa menang hanya dengan niat."

"Bukankah Lebih baik aku yang memimpin dari pada Mustafar dibagi-bagi oleh pihak yang menang dan lenyap dari peta. Aku berjanji akan bertindak adil pada rakyatmu. Mereka sudah banyak menderita. Kau tahu, Aku mengerti sekali niatmu, tetapi aku tak mau mengikuti jalanmu. Aku punya solusi sendiri."

"Rakyatku begitu keras kepala, situasi politik dan beratnya kehidupan membuat mereka tidak mudah percaya. Memimpin negeri ini tidak mudah."

"Aku bisa membuat adikmu yang dingin jatuh cinta padaku, mungkin aku juga bisa memenangkan hati orang-orang Mustafar."

Perkataan Ino tidak salah, beberapa bulan wanita itu menjadi penghuni istananya. Keadaan sudah langsung berubah, tapi ia tak mau mendengar rencana yang melibatkan kematiannya. Ia akan berusaha menang. "Simpan saja rencanamu untuk diri sendiri. Aku belum mati jadi aku tak ingin mendiskusikannya. Kau bicara seakan-akan kematianku adalah hal yang pasti."

"Oh, Sadarlah. Satu kakimu sudah masuk liang kubur."

"Tidak, Aku sedang menggali kuburan untuk Sabaku Gaara."

"Gaara tidak mudah dikalahkan. Bahkan oleh Sasuke sekalipun."

"Kelihatan sekali kau menaruh harapan besar pada pangeran Jakku. Jujur padaku Ino ke mana hatimu berlabuh? Apa kau pernah punya perasaan pada adikku atau kau hanya mempermainkannya?" Itachi merasa perlu tahu. Belakangan ini ia sering dihinggapi rasa bersalah pada Sasuke karena bersikap sedikit lembut. Ino tak layak mendapatkan perhatiannya, tapi ia tak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkannya.

Ino membuang nafas panjang. "Aku tak tahu, tapi aku pernah berpikir kami bisa hidup bahagia berdua dalam pernikahan itu. Hanya saja kau menjadi penghalang di antara kami."

"Aku? Mengapa aku?"

"Cinta dan kesetiaan Sasuke padamu jauh lebih besar dari perasaannya padaku. Dia memilih mengikutimu dari pada mendukungku karena itu dia harus mati." Ucap Ino penuh penyesalan. Bila saja Sasuke meninggalkan Mustafar, Ino pasti akan berusaha untuk mencintainya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Hubungan mereka sebagai pihak yang berseberangan membuat segalanya tak mungkin dan harus berakhir dengan tragedi.

"Aku lihat kau menyesal. Sepertinya kau memang punya perasaan untuknya." Mengapa ia merasa dadanya begitu sesak menyadari Ino mempertimbangkan sebuah masa depan dengan adiknya. Apa dia cemburu? Tidak..Ia tak pernah menginginkan perhatian Ino.

"Bukankah kau juga menyesal, Itachi. Menjadikan adikmu sebagai tumbal dalam permainan ini."

Tatapannya turun ke lantai. Perang belum sampai di Mustafar, tapi Itachi sudah terlihat seakan telah kalah. Beban yang semakin berat membuat semangatnya sedikit surut.

"Bila aku bertemu dengan Sasuke di alam baka. Aku akan minta maaf padanya karena telah menjadi saudara yang buruk." Sang Raja akhirnya menutup pintu meninggalkan Ino sendirian.

Sementara Ino yang semakin gundah berbaring kembali di ranjang. Bila mereka menang Ino akan memohon pada Gaara untuk membiarkan Mustafar seperti apa adanya. Ia harus bisa meyakinkan raja-raja lainnya untuk membantu membangun negeri ini bukan menghancurkannya. Mereka semua sudah cukup banyak mengalami masalah dan sudah saatnya mereka berhenti bersikap masa bodoh.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan melintasi koridor kosong. Kakaknya tidak ada di istana dan tak seorang pun tahu dia pergi ke mana. Apa yang dilakukan Itachi menghilang begitu saja padahal keadaan sedang gawat. Juru tulis istana berkata belakangan ini sang raja sering menghilang bahkan sampai berhari-hari.

Sasuke mencoba berpikir positif, Mungkin kakaknya mencoba merekrut pasukan tambahan yang akan mereka perlukan. Ia sudah melihat sendiri kekuatan militer Gaara. Pria itu serius membawa lima puluh ribu prajurit hanya untuk Ino. Sekarang ia menyesal tidak memprovokasi pria itu untuk berduel dan membunuhnya.

Sasuke berniat mencari Tobi, tapi ia melihat burung burung gagak di halaman istana beterbangan akibat dua ekor kuda melaju dengan cepat memasuki istana. Dia buru-buru ia turun untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Benar dugaannya Itachi sudah kembali. Sasuke merasa sedih melihat kakaknya tampak kurus dan lelah. Dua kekalahan ini pasti membuatnya tertekan. Bila saja ia tak termakan bujuk rayu wanita sial itu. Ini semua tak akan terjadi.

Itachi turun dari pelana. Tak menyadari seseorang berdiri menyambutnya.

"Kakak." Panggil Sasuke.

Itachi terpana, tak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat. "Sasuke?"

"Aku kembali."

Itachi tak lagi menyembunyikan emosinya. Ia memeluk sang adik yang ia yakini sudah tiada. "Kau masih hidup? Aku tak percaya." Setitik air mata haru menyelinap di sudut matanya. Ini keajaiban.

Sasuke heran mengapa kakaknya begitu terkejut. Dia sudah menulis surat beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Apa kau tak menerima suratku?"

"Surat? Surat apa? Sasuke kenapa lenganmu?" Itachi terkejut melihat lengan tunik yang kosong.

"Aku kehilangan tanganku dan semua kemampuan bertarungku karena wanita itu. Di mana dia? Aku harap kau sudah memberikannya keadilan."

"Ino, Aku membawanya ke suatu tempat. Istana tak lagi aman. Ada penyusup dan mata-mata. Aku tak mau kehilangan tawanan berharga."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Itachi mengepalkan tangan dan menggigit bagian dalam pipinya memikirkan sebuah jawaban yang tak menimbulkan kecurigaan. "Aku sedikit menyiksanya. Apa kau keberatan? Aku tak tahu pasti sejauh mana Ino terlibat dalam rencana pembunuhanmu. Jadi aku memaksanya bicara."

"Kakak, Wanita jalang itu layak disiksa. Dia merayuku lalu meracuniku sebelum membiarkan seorang asassin menghabisku. Dia harus mati dan aku akan membunuhnya sendiri atas pengkhianatannya. Aku tak menyangka Ino sama saja seperti yang lain."

Itachi tak pernah melihat adiknya begitu emosional. Perasaan Sasuke untuk Ino pastinya begitu besar karena Sasuke tampak begitu sakit dan terluka. Hal ini membuat dirinya merasa tak nyaman sebab ia menikahi dan meniduri wanita yang ternyata masih bersuami. Ia tak yakin Sasuke akan menerima berita ini dengan baik jadi Itachi memilih menutup mulutnya.

"Kita tak bisa membunuhnya sekarang. Sabaku Gaara hanya mau menarik pasukannya bila kita mengembalikan Ino. Kau tahu ratu Naboo begitu penting."

"Apa kau pikir kita akan kalah?" tanya Sasuke pada Kakaknya.

Ia menarik nafas panjang. "Besar kemungkinan hal itu terjadi. Kita tak punya panglima yang benar-benar peduli untuk membela kita. Seharusnya aku tahu aku tak bisa mengandalkan Akatsuki. Apa kau tahu Hidan dan Kakuzu meninggalkan prajurit kita begitu saja di Alderaan."

"Bagaimana dengan Kisame dan Tobi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku bisa mempercayainya Kisame, tetapi pasukan Uzumaki dan Hyuga begitu merepotkannya. Mereka sudah berhenti menyerang dan sepertinya menunggu bergabung dengan pasukan Gaara dan Tobi, Aku tak tahu dia mau membantu atau tidak. Kau tahu sendiri dia hanya bergerak bila diperintah kakek Madara."

"Kita terpojok karena diriku, andai saja aku tak terpikat padanya ini tak akan terjadi. Aku begitu bodoh, kakak. Kini aku kembali dalam keadaan tidak berguna."

"Asal kau tahu, dia begitu menyesal membunuhmu. Kesetiaanmu padakulah yang menghancurkan hubungan kalian. Kau bisa saja memilih Ino dan hidup bahagia. Aku minta maaf padamu."

Mendengar hal itu, Amarah Sasuke menguap. Berganti dengan kerinduan. Ia sendiri tak paham dengan perasaannya yang kontradiktif. Dia memang mencintai Ino, tapi cinta wanita itu padanya hanya sebuah kebohongan. "Dia tak pernah mencintaiku. Semua ini hanya permainannya. Aku menginginkan keadilan."

"Tahan emosimu, Adikku. Aku paham kau marah dan sakit hati, tapi apa kau benar-benar ingin dia mati? Tak ada keadilan dalam perang. Kita menjajah Naboo dan wanita itu hanya berusaha membalikkan situasi dengan memanfaatkan kelemahan kita."

"Mengapa kau membelanya?" Sasuke bingung, Itachi seharusnya dingin dan kejam. Mengapa malah membela Ino yang sudah mencoba membunuhnya.

"Aku tidak membelanya. Kita membutuhkan Ino hidup-hidup, sebagai jaminan keselamatan rakyat Mustafar. Kau bisa menemuinya untuk berbicara. hati-hati jangan sampai ada yang mengikutimu. Tikus masih berkeliaran di istana."

"Di mana kau mengurung Ino?"

"Rumah peristirahatan ibu, Satu lagi Sasuke. Berjanjilah, Jangan coba menyakiti Ino. Wanita itu sudah mendapat cukup banyak siksaan dari diriku. Kita tak bisa merusaknya lebih dari ini."

Sasuke mengangguk, tapi dia sedikit heran. Mengapa Itachi memiliki kepedulian yang cukup berlebihan pada tawanannya. Biasanya tak ada alasan yang menghentikan Itachi untuk membunuh. Apa wanita licik itu mempengaruhi kakaknya juga? Sasuke meragukan pemikirannya. Itachi tak pernah tergoda oleh apa pun. Kakaknya hanya sedang bersikap logis.

"Aku akan mengadakan rapat persiapan perang. Aku berharap kau bisa ikut." Itachi melangkah ke ruang kerjanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku ikut."

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu tanpa kejadian berarti. Ino duduk di depan perapian membolak-balik halaman buku yang diberikan Madara. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah membaca kepingan masa lalu Uchiha bersaudara. Beberapa paragraf membuat Ino menangis. Nasib putra mahkota begitu buruk. Jika saja Ino berada di tempat dan kejadian itu. Ia pasti akan berusaha melindunginya, memberikan kehangatan yang tak pernah diizinkan untuk dirasakan. Kasihan sekali mereka tumbuh dalam lingkungan tanpa cinta. Pada akhirnya sang Ibu merasa menyesal tak bisa melindungi anak-anaknya. Ino meletakkan buku itu di sampingnya dan tanpa sadar meletakkan tangan di atas perutnya yang rata.

Apa yang kelak ia rasakan untuk anak ini? Cinta, kebencian, sesal, amarah mungkin juga kebahagiaan? Bisakah dia melihat bayi yang dikandungnya lebih dari sekedar dosa sang ayah? Ino tak akan bisa lupa bagaimana Itachi memenggal kepala Shion atau bagaimana pria itu mengintimidasi dan menakutinya, tetapi sendirian dan terasing di sini membuat wajah Itachi menjadi satu-satunya hal yang familier. Apa dia sedang merindukan orang yang mengakibatkan dirinya hidup dalam nestapa? Demi dewa, dia tak seputus asa itu kan.

Ketika api perapian mulai padam, Pendeta yang biasa menemaninya datang.

"Ratu, Anda diperkenankan untuk menulis surat. Silakan titip pada saya. Petugas istana akan mengirimkannya."

"Terima kasih kakek pendeta, Aku akan menulis suratnya segera dan menyerahkannya pada anda." Ino ke kamarnya. Duduk di meja tulis. Dia menggosok tinta dan menyapukan ujung runcing bulu unggas di atas secarik kertas.

Wanita pirang itu tersenyum kecil. Ternyata Itachi mengabulkan permintaannya. Ia mencoret dan mengulangnya berkali-kali. Bingung harus menuliskan apa pada Gaara? Ia tak bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dalam sepucuk surat. Sebab mungkin saja ada pihak lain yang akan membacanya sebelum sampai ke tangan Gaara.

Dia akhirnya menulis lima kalimat saja. Ino tak tahu apa ia merindukan Sabaku Gaara. Semakin lama ia semakin tidak mengerti tentang pilihan hatinya. Bukankah dia yakin saat pesta dansa itu Gaara adalah cinta sejatinya? Sekarang ia sadar. Ia lebih memikirkan keselamatan Itachi daripada keselamatan pria yang dengan tulus membawa prajuritnya datang menyeberangi benua demi membebaskannya. Dia tak pernah berpikir Gaara bisa kalah, tetapi bila kedua pria itu terlibat duel. Ino tahu Itachi tak akan segan membunuh pangeran Jakku bila ia bisa.

Ino menarik nafas panjang , lalu melepas cincin di jarinya. Batu permatanya berpendar dalam cahaya lilin. Itu adalah cincin pernikahan dengan lambang Uchiha berukirkan namanya. Ia sama sekali lupa mengapa ia mengenakan cincin yang mengikatnya dengan Sasuke selama ia tinggal di Mustafar. Padahal biasanya ia tak sudi mengenakan cincin itu bila tidak dibutuhkan. Ino memasukkan logam itu ke dalam amplop bersama surat yang ia tulis dan menyegelnya. Ia kembali dan menyerahkan surat itu pada sang pendeta.

"Tolong kirimkan surat ini pada sekretarisku di istana."

"Baiklah, Akan saya sampaikan."

Dalam perjalanan ke istana Madara membaca isi surat Ino dan tersenyum puas. Mustafar masih memiliki harapan. Begitu pula dengan cucunya.

.

.

Sai berhasil menemukan Ino. Dia membuntuti pendeta yang sering bersama Tobi. Pak tua itu sering keluar masuk istana dan insting Sai untuk mengikutinya benar. Dari atas atap bangunan itu ia mengamati Ino berbicara dengan sang pendeta. Sai lega melihat ratunya tampak baik-baik saja. Setelah Ino sendirian. Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu melompat turun dan menyelinap.

Ino kembali ke ruang tidurnya dan bingung melihat jendela yang terbuka. Sang ratu pun melangkah untuk menutup kembali jendelanya. Ia tak mau suhu kamarnya jadi terlalu dingin. Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya.

"Sht...t, Jangan berteriak, Yang mulia."

Ino mengenal suara itu. Dia pun mengangguk paham.

"Sai, Kau selamat?"

"Saya tidak akan mati sampai tugas saya selesai. Apa anda ingin pergi dari sini?"

"Apakah itu mungkin?" Tanya Ino penuh harap.

Sai mengangguk. "Kabur dari tempat ini jauh lebih mudah dari istana." Dalam waktu singkat Sai telah mempelajari sistem pengamanan di tempat terpencil ini. Ia bisa mengatasi dua puluh orang prajurit yang disiagakan oleh Itachi dan hutan lebat di sekeliling mereka bisa menjadi tempat bersembunyi.

Ino berpikir sejenak, menimbang apa yang akan ia dapatkan bila melarikan diri. Pertama, dia khawatir Itachi akan murka dan mengejar mereka. Kedua, Dia tidak dalam kondisi optimal untuk melarikan diri, kemungkinan akan menjadi kesulitan tersendiri. "Sai, Kau sudah tahu Gaara dan Kakashi sedang kemari?"

"Iya, Selama ini saya juga yang memberi intel tentang Mustafar kepada pangeran Gaara."

"Aku tak akan pergi, Sai. Aku rasa aku akan baik-baik saja di sini, tetapi jika kau bisa. Aku ingin kau berjaga di dekatku hingga perang ini berakhir. Aku takut Itachi berubah pikiran."

"Baiklah, Saya pasti akan menjaga keselamatan anda yang mulia. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Sai aku senang kau selamat."

Sang assasin berwajah dingin itu pun tersenyum.

Beberapa hari berikutnya Ino benar-benar merasa sakit. Semua yang dia makan, kembali ia muntahkan. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas bahkan untuk bisa sekedar duduk. Ino menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di tempat tidur. Dia pun menceritakan kehamilannya pada Sai yang menyamar menjadi salah satu pengawal. Sang kesatria Dathomir tidak berkomentar, dia hanya meyakinkan Ino semua akan berjalan baik untuknya.

Tak ada kunjungan dari Itachi, Ino berharap pria itu muncul hanya karena ia ingin memakinya. Wanita itu berbaring menyamping memandang jendela yang menampakkan warna langit senja. Pintu di belakangnya berderit. Tak ada orang lain yang berani masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk selain manusia itu.

"Itachi, Akhirnya kau muncul. Apa surat yang aku titip sudah dikirimkan ke Naboo?" ucap wanita itu memunggungi sosok yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya.

"Surat? Sepertinya Itachi bermurah hati padamu."

Suara itu langsung membuat Ino tersentak. Dengan perlahan ia berbalik hanya untuk melihat hantu. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Apa ia tertidur dan mengalami mimpi buruk lagi? Ino pun duduk menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur. Dia memejamkan mata dan mengucapkan doa singkat, tapi sosok Sasuke masih berdiri di sana "Kau tidak nyata dan kau sudah mati." Ucap Ino meyakinkan dirinya sendiri tiap kali ia melihat bayangan Sasuke.

"Dewa kematian tidak menginginkan nyawaku, Sayang. " Sasuke melangkah pelan mendekati ranjang.

Nafas Ino tertahan di paru-parunya. Rasa panik membuat tubuhnya kaku. "Kau masih hidup, Sasuke." Ratu Naboo ketakutan. Perasaan yang sama ia rasakan ketika hantu dalam mimpi buruknya mencekik leher dan meneriakkan balas dendam. Bagaimana bisa seseorang masih bisa bernafas setelah mengonsumsi racun belladona, tertusuk pedang dan jatuh dari jurang masih hidup? Ini mustahil.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kirinya meraih leher Ino. Sang ratu mencoba menghindar, tapi tubuhnya yang lemah membeku

"Aku kembali untuk memberikan pelajaran. Tak seorang pun bisa mempermainkan Uchiha dan tetap hidup."

Tangan Itu pun melingkari lehernya.

Di dekat kamar Ino, Itachi berdiri mematung. Ia tak bisa mengganggu pertemuan Sasuke dengan istrinya. Ia juga tak bisa menduga apa yang Sasuke akan lakukan. Sang raja Mustafar menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dan menanti. Dia begitu khawatir Sasuke akan menyakiti Ino. Adiknya adalah seorang pendendam. Ia tak akan membiarkan Ino begitu saja setelah menyakiti hatinya dan mencoba membunuhnya.

"TIDAK..!" Ino berteriak.

Itachi meski tidak ingin ikut campur, tapi dengan seketika ia menghambur ke dalam ruangan setelah mendengar teriakan Ino. "Sasuke, Jangan sakiti Ino."

Ino mengira dirinya akan dicekik, tetapi Ibu jari Sasuke malah membelai garis rahangnya. Rona menghilang dari wajah Ino tergantikan oleh pias pucat dan ketegangan. Dia hampir menangis.

"Mengapa kau peduli, kak? Wanita ini jahat."

"Bukankah kita lebih jahat? Jangan menyesatkan diri dalam emosi. Hidupnya masih berharga untuk kita."

"Sejak kapan kau berubah kakak? Kau yang dengan mudah menebas kepala orang tua kita. Memilih membiarkan Ino hidup. Apa aku tak penting bagimu? Apa aku tak pantas mendapatkan keadilan."

"Sasuke, Tak ada keadilan dalam perang. Lihatlah Ino, Dia juga menderita. Kau dan aku tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki tangan yang berlumur darah. Tanyakan apa dia merasa lega atas kematianmu?"

Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya di leher Ino. "Apa kau benar-benar menyesal mencoba membunuhku?"

Manik aquamarine-nya tak dapat menghindar dari tatapan dalam Sasuke. "Aku menyesal." Ucapnya terbata. "Sungguh menyesal."

Sasuke berlutut di sisi tempat tidur. Menggenggam tangan istrinya. Niatnya untuk membunuh Ino luntur melihat bulir air yang menetes dari sepasang mata yang tampak memerah.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku, padahal aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau mempermainkan aku hingga seperti ini. Alasan aku tetap hidup hanya untuk kembali padamu dan menuntut balas, tapi aku bahkan tak sanggup melakukannya karena hatiku begitu lemah." Ada separuh kebencian yang terarah pada dirinya sendiri sebab kali ini pun ia membiarkan hatinya bicara lebih keras dari logika. Sebuah kesalahan fatal seakan ia tak pernah belajar dari apa yang ia dapatkan dengan mempercayai Ino. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Sasuke masih ingin berpegang pada sebuah asa.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Rakyatku lebih penting dari apa pun bahkan nyawaku sendiri. Kau seorang penjajah dan aku adalah ratu dari negeri yang kau taklukkan. Mencintaimu akan menjadi sebuah pengkhianatan. Musuh tidak bisa saling mencintai."

Sasuke tertunduk. "Aku tahu, Seharusnya aku tak perlu begitu percaya seorang musuh mau berusaha untuk mengerti diriku. Aku selalu berpikir kau wanita yang tulus."

Giliran Ino yang terisak, Keinginannya untuk menolong Sasuke benar adanya. Meski Ino mengerti dan simpati pada penderitaan Sasuke selama ini. Ia tidak bisa bertindak dan merangkulnya dengan tulus dan yang lebih membingungkan ia merasakan hal yang sama bagi Itachi. Kedua pria itu ibarat sesuatu yang rusak dan Ino ingin sekali memperbaikinya. Dia ingin menunjukkan pada mereka ada cinta bagi setiap orang dan membagi pandangan positifnya.

Itachi yang berdiri di sana, merasa luar biasa bersalah. Dia lah penyebab semua kekacauan ini. Jika saja ia tak memulai perang, jika saja ia tak meminta Sasuke pergi ke Naboo. Maka ia juga tak akan bertemu dengan Ino dan terjebak dalam perasaan ini. Adiknya benar-benar mencintai ratu Naboo. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Melihat Sasuke berlutut di depan wanita yang menangisi takdir buruk ini membuatnya serasa seperti orang luar. Itachi Uchiha tak pernah merasa iri hati hingga hari ini. Hal itu membuatnya sadar bahwa dia juga telah jatuh cinta pada Yamanaka Ino, tetapi ia tahu pendosa dan terkutuk seperti dirinya tak pantas mendapatkan cinta dan ketulusan. Apalah arti perasaannya. Dia bahkan tak layak untuk berharap. Ia tahu cinta bukanlah hal yang bisa dimenangkan. Sasuke sudah membuktikannya.

"Sasuke. Ayo kita pergi. Ino harus beristirahat." Mereka semua begitu emosional dan Itachi mengkhawatirkan bayi Ino.

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Ino dan menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. "Aku membiarkanmu sekarang karena kau terlihat menyesal, tapi lain kali aku bisa saja berubah pikiran."

"Aku minta maaf. Atas semua ini."

"Kata Maaf tak bisa menghapus luka hati. Sebenarnya kau tak pernah menginginkanku." Sasuke berdiri dan berpaling dari wanita berambut pirang itu. Luka pengkhianatan Ino tak akan pernah pudar, Ia terjebak dalam dilema. Hatinya meski terluka masih menginginkan Ino, logikanya ingin membencinya setengah mati dan ia sendiri tak mau memaafkan. Sedihnya lagi ia masih sedikit berharap.

Ino diam membisu. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri bila keadaan diabaikan siapa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan. Itachi, Sasuke atau Gaara? Dia tak bisa menjawabnya. Ino tak pernah memikirkan apa yang dia inginkan. Sebagai ratu ia harus memikirkan kepentingan banyak orang. Wanita pirang itu pun melirik Itachi. Pria yang berada diposisi yang sama dengannya. Apa dia juga punya dilema?

Di saat yang bersamaan Itachi juga melirik Ino. Pandangan merek bertemu sesaat. Itachi berharap untuk bisa bicara empat mata dengan Ino, tetapi dengan adanya Sasuke rasanya tak mungkin. Ia mengajak adiknya berjalan keluar meninggalkan Ino sendirian. Kedua bersaudara itu sibuk memikirkan konflik batin masing-masing dengan objek seorang wanita yang sama.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan kakak?"

"Maafkan saja. Ino." Jawab Itachi datar. Keputusan yang menurutnya masuk akal.

Sasuke tampak syok mendengar kakaknya mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Mengapa kau mengatakan itu? Kau yang tak mengenal kata maaf dan ampun."

"Sebab aku baru sadar cara berpikir dan bertindakku hanya membuat lebih banyak kemalangan. Kekejamanku menumpahkan darah, darah melahirkan dendam menjadi sebuah siklus yang tak akan berhenti. Pertumpahan darah telah menjadi fondasi negeri ini dan seharusnya aku sadar bila aku menginginkan sebuah reformasi aku tak bisa memerintah seperti ayah dan para pendahuluku."

"Aku tak tahu bisa memaafkannya atau tidak."

"Manusia bisa berubah. Aku tak ingin kau hidup menderita dalam sesal dan dendam karena membunuh Ino. Ada satu hal yang aku rahasiakan dari semua orang, tapi kau berhak tahu."

Mereka berhenti berjalan dan duduk di taman. Tempat yang menyimpan sedikit kenangan indah tentang satu-satunya wanita yang melimpahkan kasih sayang pada mereka. Pandangan Itachi jatuh pada bunga-bunga lili yang mekar sambil berpikir apa dia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya apa memelintir cerita.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Ino tidak sakit. Dia sedang hamil."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sasuke terkejut dan bingung.

"Kau tidur dengannya kan? Karena alasan penting itu aku melarangmu untuk menyakitinya."

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Empat bulan." Jawabnya cepat setelah mengingat kembali kapan ia pergi ke Naboo.

"Aku tak menyadarinya. Perut Ino tak terlihat membesar."

" Dengar Sasuke. Aku minta kau tak ikut bertempur dalam perang ini. Mereka semua tahu kau mati dan biarlah Sasuke Uchiha tetap mati."

"Mengapa kakak? Biarkan aku membantumu, Apa kau menganggapku tak berguna?" Sasuke tertunduk lesu. Selama ini ia selalu menginginkan pengakuan dari kakaknya. Ia mengikuti jejak Itachi tanpa pernah bertanya. Apa kakaknya tak menghargainya sama sekali.

Itachi meletakkan tangannya di pundak Sasuke. " Bila Mustafar runtuh aku ingin menanggungnya sendiri. Kau berhak mendapatkan sebuah kesempatan untuk memulai hal baru. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Jadilah orang bebas. Jangan mengikutiku lagi Sasuke. Kau bukan lagi bagian dari pasukanku."

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa kakak jadi seperti ini."

" Karena aku ingin kau hidup dan membesarkan anak itu. Mengajarkan dia sejarah tentang kerajaan ini."

"Aku membenci Ino dan dia tak menginginkanku. Bagaimana bisa kau membuat permintaan yang mustahil."

"Aku akan menemukan caranya. Hiduplah untuk anakmu. Harapan Mustafar." Dalam hati Itachi begitu merana. Dia ingin melihat Ino dan bersamanya. Ia ingin melihat anaknya dan jadi dewasa. Ia ingin memiliki kebahagiaan, tapi dia tak memiliki wanita itu. Dia bahkan tak punya hak untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sang raja Mustafar merasa ia tak akan kembali dalam perang ini. Bila ia tak akan pernah bahagia maka ia ingin adiknya menemukan kebahagiaan itu bagi mereka.

"Kakak, Kau terdengar seolah akan mati." Sasuke merangkul kakaknya.

"Seorang kesatria tidak lari dari pertempuran." Itachi juga merangkul Sasuke. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak pernah menunjukkan emosi pada adikknya. "Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke. Aku minta maaf sudah memaksamu mengikuti jejak langkahku."

"Tidak Kakak, Akulah yang ingin mengikutimu."

Itachi telah berbohong dan ia harus memberitahu Ino untuk tidak buka mulut tentang pernikahan mereka atau anak itu. Biarlah seperti ini. Sasuke kembali menjadi suami sah Ino dan menjadi ayah dari anaknya.

.

.

.

Garaa menerima dua surat. Satu di kirimkan dari Naboo satu lagi dari Mustafar. Sebuah jawaban negatif dari Itachi Uchiha. Ia sudah menduga pria itu tak akan menyerahkan Ino.

"Jenderal Kakashi. Siapkan pasukan kita. Tujuh hari lagi kita akan menyerbu Mustafar. Itachi menolak untuk menyerah dan mengembalikan Ino."

"Baiklah, Apa isi surat dari Naboo pangeran?"

Dahi Gaara berkerut. Ia menemukan cincin dalam amplop itu dan membaca pesan yang begitu singkat. "Ini ditulis oleh Ino." Ungkap sang pangeran. "Tapi aku tak mau percaya dia menulis karena keinginannya sendiri."

"Apa kata beliau?"

"Ino menyampaikan dia baik-baik saja dan memintaku untuk tidak menyerang rakyat sipil."

"Terdengar seperti beliau. Yang mulia Ino penuh belas kasih. Ia tak menginginkan korban yang tak perlu."

"Aku tahu, tapi permintaan terakhirnya tak masuk akal. Ia memohon padaku untuk tidak membunuh Itachi Uchiha. Aku yakin pria itu memaksa Ino untuk menulisnya. Sungguh tak tahu malu. Ia menantangku untuk duel, tapi menyuruh Ino memohon menyelamatkan nyawanya."

"Apa anda akan melakukannya pangeran?"

"Membiarkan Itachi Uchiha hidup? Tidak bisa Kakashi. Kita harus membunuhnya. Demi seluruh kerajaan di benua barat ini. Seorang diktator yang jahat tak boleh dibiarkan hidup."

Gaara pun membakar kedua surat yang telah ia baca. Sang pangeran tersenyum. Selangkah lagi Ino akan menjadi miliknya.


	15. Chapter 15

Game of Deception

Chapter 15

Dia sudah mendengarnya. Panji-panji berkibar mengiringi langkah puluhan ribu pasukan bersenjata melintasi bukit menuju wilayahnya. Mereka menyebut diri sebagai pasukan Aliansi. Para pejuang kebebasan dari padang pasir, Para pembalas dendam dan kesatria yang ingin menjadi pahlawan dengan mengalahkan seorang raja yang zalim. Mereka pikir mereka adalah kebenaran, tapi bukankah sama saja. Pihak mereka juga menumpahkan darah dan membantai prajuritnya.

Sejak lama Itachi menyadari tidak ada satu kisah baik yang pernah disematkan pada namanya. Di setiap ujung benua mereka memanggilnya Monster. Sebuah mimpi buruk untuk ditakuti.

Darah yang ia tumpahkan selalu menjadi cerita utama yang lebih menarik daripada tujuan yang ingin dia raih. Terkadang ia merasa sedih karena tak seorang pun berusaha untuk melihat lebih dari sekedar topeng yang ia kenakan, tapi ia memilih jalan ini. Memilih untuk ditakuti dan sekarang ia tak boleh menyesal meski kesepian terasa mengoyak jiwanya. Ia harus selalu kuat.

Itachi Uchiha adalah pria pragmatis yang hidup dengan idealismenya. Saat ini dunia yang ia coba taklukan sedang melawan dan ia tak akan bersembunyi. Itachi menginginkan negeri yang subur dan diam-diam menginginkan wanita itu. Ini saatnya dia kembali berdiri di depan. Memimpin prajurit yang meletakan loyalitas pada dirinya untuk masa depan negeri ini.

"Zetzu, Baju zirahku!"

Sang abdi dengan terburu-buru membantu rajanya mengenakan baju pelindung besi. Benda itu terasa berat di tubuhnya. Sudah lama ia tak terjun dalam pertempuran. Dulu ia menugaskan Sasuke, tapi kali ini ia harus maju sendirian. Itachi telah meminta Sasuke untuk berkorban banyak dan itu sudah cukup.

Sang raja mengambil pedangnya dari altar. Pedang pusaka keluarga Uchiha yang telah bermandikan darah ribuan orang dari berbagai generasi. Tak hanya musuh, pedang ini juga mengklaim nyawa para Uchiha sendiri. Ia menyelipkan senjata itu di pinggang dan merasa siap. Dia tak pernah merasa gentar dan ragu sebab dia percaya dia melangkah di jalan yang benar.

Begitu dia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dia langsung bertemu wajah khawatir Sasuke. Satu-satunya strategi yang bisa dia jalankan adalah segera memblokade dan menyerang pasukan Gaara sebelum mereka tiba di gerbang kota. Ia tak ingin pertempuran meletus di tengah-tengah pemukiman padat penduduk dan melukai banyak orang. Gerbang Mustafar akan ditutup begitu dia sampai di luar dan ia memerintahkan untuk tidak membukanya untuk siapa pun karena ini adalah pertempuran penghabisan. Menang atau mati. Bagi dirinya dan seluruh prajuritnya. Tak ada pilihan lain.

"Kau tak boleh pergi sendiri." Sasuke mencegat sang kakak. Dia sendiri sudah bersiap-siap ikut bertempur mengabaikan permintaan kakaknya.

"Sasuke. Kau tak akan bisa membantuku dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu. Ikuti perintahku untuk tetap di istana."

"Aku tak mau." Jawabnya dengan keras kepala. Ia mengikuti Itachi menuju ruang rapat di mana Tobi dan yang lainnya sedang menyiapkan strategi.

Itachi berharap Sasuke akan lebih memikirkan keselamatan dirinya sendiri setelah ia memberitahu soal kehamilan Ino, tapi ternyata adiknya tidak antusias. Sasuke bahkan tidak berusaha menemui Ino lagi. Adiknya menghindar dari wanita itu meski jelas bara cintanya masih belum padam. Hubungan mereka begitu rumit. Itachi tak tahu apa adiknya dan Ino akan kembali bersatu? Ia berharap begitu karena ia akan merasa lebih tenang anaknya dijaga oleh Sasuke dan dia mendapat firasat mungkin ia tak akan ada lagi di dunia untuk menyaksikan akhir dari semuanya.

"Tobi. Aku minta kau menjaga keamanan kota dan istana. Aku sendiri yang akan pergi ke garis depan."

"Baiklah, Itachi."

"Aku akan ikut denganmu." Putus Sasuke.

Itachi menatap adiknya. "Tidak kau diam di sini." Itachi merenung sejenak mencari cara agar Sasuke tak mengikutinya.

"Prajurit, Kurung Sasuke di penjara!" Perintahnya dengan seketika.

Semua orang di ruangan itu terenyak mendengar perintah sang Raja, tapi tak ada yang berani membantah. Tiga orang prajurit menahan Sasuke. Dia yang tak lagi sekuat dulu tak bisa melawan. Sang pangeran pun pasrah digiring pergi mereka "Mengapa aku tak boleh membantumu?" teriak Sasuke marah.

"Adikku. Kau punya tugas yang lebih penting untuk hidup dan melanjutkan perjuangan kita menciptakan negeri yang makmur. Aku tak ingin melihatmu mati di depan mataku. " Itachi menekankan. Ia sudah pernah merasakan putus asa ketika dia mengira Sasuke mati dan dia tak ingin merasakan hal itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu kau juga jangan berani gugur di medan perang. Kau satu-satunya yang masih tersisa untukku."

"Sasuke, Kau masih memiliki Ino dan bayi itu."

"Mereka bukan milikku."

Kalimat itu membuat Itachi bingung. Apa Sasuke sudah tahu?, tapi bagaimana bisa? Sang raja pun bertambah resah.

Tobi mengisyaratkan prajurit membawa Sasuke pergi. Komandan bertopeng itu hanya bisa menggeleng heran. "Kau keterlaluan, Itachi. Berbohong dan sekarang mengurungnya."

"Ini juga demi kebaikan Sasuke. Dia harus selamat. Dengar Tobi aku menyerahkan keamanan istana dan kota padamu. Mulai ungsikan rakyat sipil dan bila kau dengar pasukanku dipukul mundur. Lepaskan Sasuke, suruh dia membawa Ino pergi dari sini. Aku tak bisa membiarkan Sabaku Gaara mendapatkannya."

"Kau pikir kita akan kalah?"

"Aku tak tahu. Pasukan kita sudah bertempur terlalu lama dan jumlahnya semakin berkurang. Aku akan lihat apa yang bisa aku usahakan."

Tobi menepuk bahu Itachi. "Aku tak pernah menyukaimu, tapi aku harus mengakui kau telah menjadi raja yang baik."

Itachi berwajah sendu. "Raja yang membawa rakyatnya dalam kehancuran." Lalu ia tertawa pelan. "Sepertinya mereka akan mengingatku seperti itu dalam sejarah."

Sebelum ia pergi ke medan perang. Ia harus melakukan satu hal lagi. Satu pembicaraan penting dengan ratu Naboo.

.

.

Sai memberitahu Ino apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Ia terus mengumpulkan informasi dan memastikan kebenaran rumor yang di dengarnya. Sejauh ini Ino aman-aman saja. Raja dan Pangeran Mustafar tak lagi muncul di rumah peristirahatan itu. Meski tampak tenang tetapi Sai bisa merasakan konflik dan badai emosi dalam diri sang ratu. Ino meragu dalam mengambil sikap. Di manakah ia harus berdiri. Ino ingin berkompromi karena ia sadar hidup bukan sekedar hitam dan putih, tapi Itachi tidak mau. Bagi pria itu dia mendapatkan yang dia mau atau tidak sama sekali. Cinta tak bisa dipaksakan dan Ino merasa ia tak bisa mencintai Sasuke sebab ia tidak lagi pantas.

"Ratu, Pasukan Naboo dan Pangeran Gaara sudah hampir sampai di sini. Sedangkan Pasukan Itachi sudah bersiap untuk menyerang."

"Benar-benar terjadi ya?" Ino mendesah, Mengapa juga Itachi berniat menawannya meski sudah tahu dia terpojok. "Aku harap ini tak akan berlangsung lama. Aku merasa kasihan pada rakyat Mustafar."

"Ratu, Anda bisa lari dari sini sekarang dan menemui pangeran Gaara dan memohon untuk menarik pasukannya sekarang."

Ino berpikir itu ide yang bagus. Perang bisa terhindarkan, tapi apa Itachi akan menerima hal itu dengan baik dan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja? Ia meragukannya. Itachi tak akan berhenti sampai tujuannya tercapai.

Pintu kamar Ino mendadak terbuka. Raja Mustafar muncul dengan pedang terhunus. Ia mendengar pembicaraan itu. "Berencana untuk lari, Ino. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengambil satu langkah pun dari kamar ini."

Sai beringsut berdiri di depan Ino menjadi sebuah perisai dan bersiap melindungi sang ratu.

"Aku mempertimbangkan melarikan diri untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu, mengetikan semua ini sebelum terlambat."

"Cukup, Aku tak butuh rasa kasihanmu wahai Ratu Naboo. Aku bisa menyelesaikan urusan ini dengan caraku." Ujarnya congkak.

Ino menatap sang raja dengan tajam. Pertama kalinya ia melihat Itachi berpakaian seperti kesatria. Mata crimson nya menyala kontras dengan warna hitam baju perangnya. Sepertinya dia akan ikut bertempur. "Optimis sekali, Yang Mulia. Sepertinya kau menolak melihat kenyataan." Balas Ino sengit.

Itachi mengamati pria lain yang berada di kamar Ino. "Kesatria Dathomir, Jadi benar kau tidak bisa mati. Bagaimana bila aku menusuk jantungmu? Apa kau akan masih tetap hidup?" Sang raja mendekat memasang kuda-kuda.

Sai tetap siaga. Menanti perintah Ino untuk menyerang raja Mustafar. Ia melirik Ino yang diam terpaku. Apa yang ratunya sedang pikirkan? Mengapa tak memberi perintah segera?

Ino tahu Itachi tak akan segan menyerang Sai, tapi ia tak ingin Sai berduel dengan sang raja. Dia tak ingin melihat Itachi terluka. Apalagi membunuhnya. Dia pun mengambil keputusan dengan cepat dan berpegang pada keyakinan Itachi tak akan menyakitinya.

"Sai, pergilah dari sini. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Dia tak akan menyakitiku." Ucapnya dengan suara rendah yang hanya bisa didengarkan oleh pria itu.

Sai terperengah, Ratunya tak ingin dia melukai raja Mustafar. Tanpa membantah sang kesatria Dathomir melemparkan bom asap yang memenuhi ruangan dan lari ke luar jendela.

Itachi mengumpat. Mereka berdua kabur. Sang raja terbatuk-batuk dan ketika asap kelabu mulai menghilang dari pandangan ia terkejut menemukan wanita itu masih berdiri di tempatnya. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengejar penyusup itu sebab bicara dengan Ino lebih penting.

"Mengapa kau tidak lari bersama kesatriamu?"

"Sebab aku tahu kau akan memburuku. Mungkin bila aku sampai di tempat Gaara dia akan mendengarkanku dan menarik pasukannya, tapi bukan berarti kau tak akan menyerang mereka. Kau tak akan menghargai belas kasihan yang ditunjukkan padamu."

Seulas senyum sinis menghiasi bibir Itachi. Hidupnya memang menyedihkan, tapi itu pilihannya dan dia tak mau dikasihani oleh musuhnya. Dia tak ingin Ino memohon-mohon pada Sabaku Gaara. "Kau mengenalku dengan cukup baik, Ino. Mengapa kau tak membiarkan kesatriamu bertarung denganku? Bila kau berhasil membunuhku sekarang juga perang tak akan pernah terjadi."

"Aku tak ingin membunuh atau melukaimu. Meski aku punya kesempatan itu. Itachi sadarlah. Semua ini bisa diselesaikan tanpa pertumpahan darah."

Kali ini dia benar-benar tersenyum. "Kau memang peduli padaku." Ia mendekati Ino. Berdiri di hadapannya mencoba berharap tinggi tubuhnya akan membuat wanita itu merasa terintimidasi.

"Mengapa kau memberitahunya kalau aku tak akan menyakitimu?"

Ino tak menyangka ia akan menemukan ketenangan menghadapi konfrontasi dengan Itachi seperti ini. Sang ratu meluruskan punggung dan menengadahkan wajah. Dia tak lagi takut pada pria yang menyakitinya. Ini mungkin hanya firasat konyolnya, tapi ia menyadari perubahan sikap Itachi.

"Tak hanya aku sedang mengandung anakmu, aku rasa kau jatuh cinta padaku."

Seharusnya dia tertawa dan berkata wanita pirang itu delusional, tapi bibirnya tak dapat bicara. Mengapa Ino bisa menebak? Apa dia begitu kentara.

"Kau tak mengingkarinya. Jadi tebakanku benar." Ujar Ino dengan puas.

Itachi menarik nafas panjang. Tak ada gunanya bersembunyi.

"Benar, Sebab itu Aku tak mau melihatmu pergi dengan pria lain."

Itachi berdiri amat dekat. Ino praktis merasakan embusan nafas pria itu di pipinya. Dia tak bergerak, sedikit bingung mengapa dengan mudah Itachi mengakuinya.

"..., tapi aku tak berniat memilikimu. Kau harus kembali bersama Sasuke dan berjanji untuk tidak pernah bicara tentang apa yang aku lakukan padamu atau siapa sebenarnya ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung."

"Mengapa kau begitu ingin kami berdua kembali bersama?"

"Kau dan Sasuke adalah dua orang yang aku cintai. Aku hanya mau mengikhlaskan perasaanku demi adikku. Dia membutuhkanmu."

"Itu hanya dugaanmu, Itachi. Dia tak pernah bilang ingin kembali bersama. "

"Dia mungkin masih marah. Apa pun yang Sasuke katakan, sudah jelas dia masih mencintaimu. Aku ingin Sasuke memiliki tujuan bila aku dan Mustafar sirna sebab itu aku berbohong tentang anak itu."

Ino menarik nafas panjang. "Aku mengerti kau ingin Sasuke bahagia, tapi apakah kau yakin inilah yang dia inginkan? Lalu apa kau sudah bertanya apa yang aku ingin lakukan? Kalian berdua pria egois yang tak pernah berusaha menghormatiku. Aku bukan benda mati Itachi. Kau tak bisa memutuskan seenaknya jalan hidupku. Ratu Naboo akan menjadi wanita bebas. Kau tak bisa lagi memaksaku untuk melakukan apa pun."

"Begitu. Jadi kau lebih memilih bersama Sabaku Gaara dari pada kami. Baiklah aku akan berusaha membunuh pria itu dan menghancurkannya hingga kau tak punya pilihan selain mendengarkanku dan aku juga akan menangkap kesatria Dathomir itu. Jangan pikir kau punya harapan."

"Itachi, Sadarlah Kau hanya mencoba bunuh diri!" Teriak Ino.

"Lebih baik aku mati lebih dahulu dari pada melihat kekecewaan ini." Cemburu. Dia sangat cemburu mengetahui di mana hati Ino tertambat.

Itachi melesat keluar dengan marah. Sebenarnya dia kemari ingin meminta maaf pada Ino atas perlakuannya. Ia ingin memberitahu Ino dia menyesal. Seandainya dia tahu Sasuke masih hidup dia tak akan pernah menikahi adik iparnya sendiri lalu memperkosanya. Dia tak akan pernah jatuh cinta dan merasa begitu bersalah. Mendengar Ino memilih Gaara daripada Sasuke atau pun dirinya membuat perasaannya kacau dan melupakan tujuannya. Wanita itu tak bisa diyakinkan lagi. Pilihannya hanya satu menang dan menawan Ino selamanya.

Ia terus melangkah dan memerintahkan membawa Ratu Naboo kembali ke istana. Sang raja bersama pasukannya berderap ke medan perang. Bila ia harus mati, maka ia akan membawa Sabaku Gaara bersamanya lalu Ino tak akan punya pilihan selain adiknya Yang ia takutkan. Bila Gaara mendapatkan ratu Naboo, dia tak akan membiarkan adik dan janin yang dikandung Ino tetap hidup.

.

.

Cahaya obor berpendar di lorong lembab dan suram. Tobi melangkahkan kakinya menuju sel paling ujung. Suara kunci bergerincing di tangannya. Ia ingin melihat kondisi Sasuke. ' _Menyedihkan_ ' pikirnya dalam hati melihat seorang yang dulunya kesatria hebat meringkuk di balik jeruji penjara.

"Tobi, lepaskan aku."

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, Kakakmu bilang aku harus membebaskanmu bila pasukan aliansi itu berhasil menembus barikadenya."

"Cih, Dia terdengar pesimis."

"Tiga kekalahan dan kehilangan semua jenderalnya cukup membuat Itachi berpikir realistis. Bila kau waras, sebaiknya kau menuruti permintaan Itachi."

"Apa kakakku sudah pergi?"

"Ya, sejak kemarin dan kita mendapatkan tamu. Istrimu sudah kembali ke istana. Bila kau mau menjaganya aku akan melepaskanmu."

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Tobi dengan berang. " Aku tak mau menganggapnya sebagai istri, tidak setelah ia mencoba membunuhku."

Pria bertopeng itu tertawa rendah. "Aku lupa, Kau benar wanita itu bukan lagi istrimu. Apa kau mau menerima tugas ini?"

"Mengapa aku harus mengawasi Ino?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Sebab Kesatria Dathomir pasti akan mencoba mencarinya. Itachi mengirim pesan bahwa orang itu tidak mati meski aku sudah menusuknya dan masih berkeliaran di sekitar ratu Naboo."

"Siapa itu kesatria Dathomir?"

"Tanya saja pada wanita itu sendiri. Yang jelas Ratu Naboo tak boleh dibiarkan lari dari istana ini."

Sasuke menyetujui tugas yang diberikan Tobi. Lebih baik dia berhadapan dengan wanita itu dari pada terkurung di penjara yang lembab ini.

Sasuke mengikuti Tobi dan bingung karena pria bertopeng itu membawanya ke kamar Itachi.

"Mengapa di sini. Ini kan kamar Itachi?"

"Itachi tak memberikan perintah jelas di mana aku harus menempatkan Ratu Naboo. Jadi aku berpikir untuk mengurungnya di tempat dulu Itachi mengurungnya."

Tanda tanya besar menghinggapi kepala Sasuke. "Kau baru saja mengatakan Kakakku selama ini menyekap Ino dikamarnya."

Mulut iseng Tobi sengaja mengumpankan petunjuk pada Sasuke. Dia ingin melihat sejauh mana dia bisa mengadu domba mereka. Tobi tak menginginkan Takhta. Dia hanya menyukai drama. Begitu Itachi menjadi raja, Kehidupan dalam istana begitu membosankan. Kakek Madara hanya bersikap pasif, Sasuke bersikap menurut. Praktis Itachi tak terganggu menjalani pemerintahannya.

"Yah, Dia hanya menjalankan langkah teraman. Dengan adanya penyusup dan mata-mata di istana. Itachi merasa lebih baik ia menjaga langsung wanita itu."

Meski alasan itu masuk akal, tapi kecurigaan menyeruak di kepala Sasuke. Ada banyak tempat di istana, tapi mengapa Itachi memilih menempatkan Ino di kamar pribadinya? Bahkan istri raja pun tidak tidur di sana.

Mereka masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Kemunculan Sasuke dan Tobi membuat Ino yang tadinya termenung menatap ranjang langsung tersentak.

"Ratu Naboo. Aku membawa Sasuke untuk menemani dan mengawasimu." Ucap Tobi dengan riang.

"Memang apa yang bisa aku lakukan terkurung dalam ruangan ini." Cetus Ino kasar.

"Tidak ada, tapi Itachi khawatir mungkin saja ada tikus yang akan membawakanmu kuncinya."

Ino bisa lega, Bila Itachi masih begitu berhati-hati berarti Sai belum tertangkap. Tatapannya jatuh pada Sasuke yang masih tak bersuara. Ino merasa tak mengenal pria itu lagi. Dia bukan Sasuke yang sombong dan angkuh. Bukan juga suami yang tergila-gila padanya. Tatapan mata dingin itu begitu menusuk. Yang tersisa dari Sasuke hanya jiwa dan tubuh yang tak lagi utuh. Rasa bersalah kian mengimpit dirinya. Sebab salah satu bukti dosa besarnya berdiri di sana. Ino tak paham mengapa Itachi bersikeras kalau Sasuke ingin bersamanya sebab mata yang kini menatapnya tersirat oleh dendam dan kekecewaan.

Kedua orang itu melakukan kontak mata dan ketegangan di antara mereka juga dirasakan oleh Tobi. Bila dia adalah hakim dia tak akan tahu siapa yang menjadi korban dan pelaku dalam kasus ini karena keduanya tampak membenci satu sama lain. Wajarlah mereka musuh. Sangat di sayangkan dia tak akan bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka yang sepertinya akan jadi menarik. Masalah hati memang tak bisa ditebak.

"Sebaiknya aku meninggalkan kalian, suami istri untuk bercakap-cakap. Anda pasti merindukan Sasuke. Yang Mulia." Ucap Tobi tanpa menyembunyikan sarkasmenya mengetahui Sasuke adalah orang terakhir yang Ino ingin lihat.

Mereka berduaan dalam ruangan itu. Ino merasa amat tidak nyaman. Penyesalan mencekik erat leher Ino. Dia menunduk menatap lantai sementara Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di kursi. Mereka kembali berseberangan terpisah oleh meja yang menjadi penyekat, pemberi sedikit rasa aman bagi ratu Naboo. Kesunyian di antara mereka di penuhi segudang tanda tanya. Sasuke berpikir lama sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"Apa benar kau hamil?"

Ino tak menduga Sasuke akan bertanya "Benar, dan kehamilan ini tak pernah aku harapkan." Ino menanti pertanyaan berikutnya dan menimbang apa ia harus mengabulkan permohonan Itachi atau membeberkan fakta yang mungkin Sasuke tak akan percaya.

"Apa benar itu anakku?"

Dia tak pernah meragukan Itachi, tapi kali ini dia merasa ada yang salah dengan kakaknya.

"Bukankah kakakmu sudah memberitahumu. Kau tak mempercayainya?" Ino memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab. Bukan tugasnya untuk membicarakan kejujuran. Baginya tak ada perbedaan siapa yang akan mengakui anak itu karena keduanya adalah Uchiha dan mereka adalah musuh. Ino tak berniat untuk menjadi tawanan selamanya.

"Sedekat apa kau dan kakakku Ino? Hingga dia menyekapmu di kamarnya?"

"Sedekat seorang korban dengan penculiknya." Ucap Ino dingin. "Bila kau bermurah hati, pindahkan aku dari ruangan ini. Berada di sini lagi membuatku mengingat hal buruk." Ino tentunya tak ingin mengingat bagaimana kepala Shion terguling di lantai atau bagaimana dia direcoki obat dan diperkosa berkali-kali di ranjang itu. Memikirkan Itachi dan tubuh telanjangnya membuat perutnya menegang dan mulutnya kering. Dia hanya bingung, iya bingung. Respons positif tubuhnya dan Kenikmatan seksual yang diberikan tak bisa memutarbalikkan fakta bila ia tak ingin disentuh. Ia tak ingin dihamili. Tatapan Sasuke mengungkapkan ketidakpuasannya atas jawaban tak jelas Ino.

"Beritahu aku apa yang Itachi lakukan padamu?"

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar? Dia menyiksaku, menginterogasi dan mengintimidasi. Dia juga mengeksekusi Shion di hadapanku. Itachi memastikan tak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa mengeluarkanku dari genggamannya."

"...tapi, Kelihatannya dia terlalu peduli padamu."

"Aku tak merasa begitu. Itachi beranggapan aku lebih berguna bila aku hidup dan hamil."

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya, dengan tatapan serius mencoba menguak permainan Ino. Dulu dia meremehkan wanita itu dan dia nyaris kehilangan nyawanya. Ino selalu punya rencana terutama untuk mengatasi lawannya. Sungguh aneh, sikap Ino mengingatkan Sasuke dengan Itachi. Mereka mirip dan Ino tidak menatap kakaknya dengan permusuhan seperti yang seharusnya. Meski ia hanya melihat dengan singkat interaksi mereka. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Aku duga kau sedang memainkan kartu yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan padaku."

Ino tertawa kering. "Apa kau pikir rencana yang sama bisa bekerja dua kali? Pesona wanitaku juga ada batasnya. Kau pikir aku merayu kakakmu? Kau salah besar."

"Tidak sulit untuk jatuh cinta padamu Ino, Kau luar bisa."

"Dengar, Aku tak berharap untuk menjadikan ini lebih rumit. Seperti yang kau tahu, yang memenangkan perang ini akan mendikte yang kalah."

"Lalu apa keinginanmu?" tanya Sasuke serius.

"Aku hanya ingin kembali ke Naboo, menceraikanmu dan duduk disinggasanaku." Ino tak pernah berpikir lebih jauh dari pada itu. Hanya dirinya dan kekuasaan, tapi bayi dalam perutnya membuat masalah lebih pelik.

"Jadi kau ingin aku lenyap dari hidupmu? Bagaimana dengan bayi yang juga seorang Uchiha?"

Ino menatap Sasuke, merasa terombang-ambing. "Aku ingin menentukan hidupku tanpa gangguan dari kalian dan masa depan anak ini akan aku putuskan sendiri."

Sasuke tertawa. "Dia seorang Uchiha, jadi aku juga berhak untuk ikut campur. Kau masih terikat padaku dan tak bisa menceraikan aku tanpa alasan yang jelas dan Ino aku bisa meminta keadilan dari para hakim di Naboo. Kau melakukan kesalahan besar dengan berusaha membunuh raja yang berkuasa."

"Tanpa bukti kau tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tak seorang pun akan membelamu."

"Kau benar. Harusnya Itachi memberikanku keadilan, tapi sepertinya ia lebih peduli pada anak yang sedang kau kandung. Aku tak percaya begitu saja kau tiba-tiba hamil setelah setahun penuh aku mencoba tanpa hasil. Mungkin kau membohongi Itachi dan berkomplot dengan tabib istana. Kau selalu bisa meyakinkan orang untuk membelot."

"Kau pikir aku pura-pura hamil untuk mendapatkan simpati Itachi?"

"Aku belajar dari pengalaman kalau kau wanita licik. Aku akan mengirimkan temanku untuk memeriksamu lagi. Lalu kita akan tahu kau berbohong atau tidak. Aku sudah membuat keputusan. Bila ternyata kau tidak hamil aku akan membunuhmu. Aku lebih suka semua pihak kecewa daripada kami menderita sendirian."

Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Ino. Tak selang berapa lama muncul seorang wanita berambut merah muda menemuinya. Jadi ini teman Sasuke. Seorang wanita. Entah mengapa Ino langsung tak suka, tetapi melihat wanita itu tersenyum padanya Ino terpaksa ikut tersenyum.

"Selamat sore, Yang Mulia. Hamba Sakura Haruno. Senang bisa bertemu secara langsung dengan wanita yang diceritakan oleh Renji."

"Renji." Alis Ino terangkat. Dia tak mengenal nama itu.

"Ah, Maaf pangeran Sasuke. Saya terbiasa memanggilnya Renji."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal suamiku dan dia menyebutmu sebagai temannya."

"Itu...Hamba menemukan beliau mengapung disungai dan merawatnya."

Jadi Sasuke berutang nyawa pada wanita ini dan secara tidak langsung dia juga yang membuat rencana Ino gagal.

"Terima kasih sudah merawat suamiku. Aku berhutang padamu." Ujarnya berpura-pura manis.

"Pangeran Sasuke memerintahkan hamba untuk memeriksa keadaan anda."

"Apa dia telah memberitahumu bahwa aku hamil?"

Sakura mengaguk. "Mari kita mulai. Silakan berbaring yang mulia."

Dengan berat hati ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang laknat yang sepenuhnya beraroma hujan dan rempah yang hangat. Aroma tubuh pria itu yang barangkali akan mati besok atau lusa. Ia memejamkan mata mengenyahkan memori buruk yang tertinggal di ranjang itu. Bulu kuduknya meremang tak ingin mengingat bagaimana obat itu membuatnya merasa cabul dan terangsang.

"Wajah anda memucat. Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Lakukan saja pemeriksaannya dan cepat pergi dari sini."

Sakura meraba perut Ino yang baru sedikit membuncit. Bagaimana bisa kehamilan di atas enam bulan terlihat seperti baru tiga bulan. Apa mungkin janinnya berkembang dengan tidak normal dan gagal tumbuh.

"Apa anda masih merasa lemah dan mual?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Tabib istana sudah memberiku ramuan teh, tapi tidak banyak membantu."

Sakura mau tak mau merasa curiga. Ratu Naboo sedang berada di awal kehamilannya. Otaknya menghubungkan fakta satu dan lainnya. Dugaan terbesar ayah bayi sang Ratu bukan Sasuke. Apa ini artinya sang ratu berselingkuh? Sakura jadi kesal sendiri. Jadi memang benar tabiat wanita ini tak secantik wajahnya. Sungguh mengapa Sasuke harus jatuh cinta pada wanita ini.

"Yang Mulia, Kehamilan anda tampak tidak normal bila benar usia janin anda lebih dari enam bulan. Maafkan hamba, tapi hamba merasa tidak mungkin anda mengandung anak pangeran Sasuke sebab dia bersama saya selama enam bulan memulihkan diri."

"Apa kau akan melaporkan ini padanya?"

"Mengapa saya harus merahasiakan ini. Anda menipu pangeran Sasuke dan saya tak bisa membiarkannya."

Kemarahan Sakura membuat Ino semakin curiga. "Nona Haruno, Apa kau menaruh hati pada suamiku?."

Wajah Sakura merah padam. "Benar, tapi perasaan saya tak pernah terbalas."

"Apa kau akan tetap membeberkan informasi ini meski akan menyakitinya? Aku tak berniat berbohong hanya saja ini waktu yang tidak tepat untuk mengatakannya."

"Saya sungguh sedih mengetahui anda begitu kejam. Sasuke begitu mencintai anda. Meski dia berucap dendam pada kenyataannya ia berjuang untuk bertahan hidup untuk kembali pada anda."

Ino tertawa histeris atas tuduhan Sakura. "Wanita biasa sepertimu mengerti apa? Aku iri karena hidupmu tak akan pernah jadi serumit. Ya kau jatuh cinta pada Sasuke tapi apa kau tahu dia pria seperti apa? Dia datang untuk menghancurkan negeriku. Memaksaku untuk menikah dengannya dan apa kau tahu ia merengut kegadisanku dengan paksa Lalu aku membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku dan menyingkirkannya. Di mana letak kesalahanku? Bayi ini, kau pikir aku menginginkannya? Aku pikir setelah kematian Sasuke hidupku akan tenang, tapi dia datang dan menawanku di negeri ini. Kau beruntung belum pernah diperkosa dan aku mengalaminya berkali-kali. Apa kau pikir wanita sepertiku akan bisa jatuh cinta? Lagi pula cinta macam apa yang membawa siksa." Histeria Ino berakhir dengan tangis. Dia hanya ingin semua kegilaan ini berakhir. Kabut gelap menaungi perasaannya selamanya. Selama ini ia selalu menjunjung cinta, selalu optimis, tapi apa yang telah dia alami membuat pandangan hidupnya berubah. Idenya tentang manusia dan konsep cinta terlalu sederhana. Ia merasa memahami Itachi dan tak ingin dia mati. Apa itu bisa dibilang cinta? Ia merasa telah berbuat salah dan tak adil pada Sasuke. Ia ingin pria itu menemukan bahagia. Apa itu artinya dia mencintai Sasuke? Lalu ada Gaara. Pria yang selalu berkorban untuknya. Ia merasa amat bersyukur dan berterima kasih mendapatkan sekutu seperti pria itu. Cintakah dia pada Gaara? Membingungkan.

Sakura sanggup bersimpati atas tragedi yang menimpa ratu Naboo dan dia juga tahu para bangsawan sering terjebak dalam pernikahan paksa demi kekuasaan. Sebagai wanita dengan posisi tertinggi Ino pun tak bisa mengelak. "Yang mulia, Maafkan saya. Menghakimi tanpa tahu kisah anda. Kalau boleh tahu siapa ayah bayi ini?"

"Itachi Uchiha, Raja Mustafar. Kalau kau mau aku tak melarangmu untuk melaporkan ini pada Sasuke, tapi pikirkan konsekuensinya. Bagaimana Sasuke akan bereaksi mengetahui kakaknya tersayang ternyata menikahi dan menghamili wanita yang pernah ia cintai dan jadi istrinya."

Sakura tak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Jadi rumor tentang Raja Mustafar yang aku dengar benar adanya."

Ino merasa perlu membela Itachi meski pria itu memang salah. " Dia mengira Sasuke sudah mati. Untuk menghukumku dan mengamankan kekuasaannya di negeriku. Ia pikir menikahi diriku adalah solusi."

"Anda membelanya meski ia telah melakukan hal mengerikan pada anda."

"Aku tak bisa menjustifikasi langkah dan perbuatan kejamnya. Itu salah, tapi bila aku ditempatkan dalam posisinya aku juga mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama. Terserah padamu Sakura apa yang ingin kau lakukan terhadap informasi ini. Yang jelas kau pasti sudah tahu di depan sana perang sedang meletus dan raja Mustafar mungkin akan kehilangan nyawanya."

Sakura terdiam menimbang apa yang akan dia katakan pada Sasuke. Apakah kebohongan bisa menyelamatkan sebuah nyawa atau kejujuran adalah kunci untuk mengakhiri kepelikan ini.

Itachi berdiri di tengah kekacauan. Kuda perangnya melaju menembus barisan pasukan pejalan kaki Jakku. Mayat bergelimpangan di sana-sini. Sang raja bergerak zig-zag menghindari hujan anak panah yang di lontarkan dari barisan kedua pasukan aliansi. Pasukan kavalerinya yang menyertainya tertahan. Beberapa ekor kuda tergeletak di tanah karena tidak cukup gesit untuk menghindar.

Bau api dan darah memacu adrenalinnya. Para prajurit Jakku datang menyerang tanpa henti. Mereka tahu Itachi Uchiha adalah pria yang harus di takuti. Dengan sabetan pedangnya Itachi memenggal tiap kepala yang berada dalam radius jangkauannya. Prajurit biasa tak akan bisa melukainya.

Tak jauh dari sana. Ia melihat komandan pasukan lawan. Baju zirah keemasan berpendar merah oleh cahaya matahari terbenam. Pedang bertatahkan mirah dengan gagang melengkung di tangannya menghabisi setiap pria yang mendekatinya. Itachi segera tahu bahwa kesatria itu adalah Sabaku Gaara. Pria yang harus dia bunuh.

Ia menghela kudanya ke arah sang pangeran.

"Trang..."

Dari atas kuda pedang mereka beradu. Mata Jade bertatapan dengan Obsidian. Tanpa memedulikan kebrutalan yang terjadi di sekeliling mereka. Kedua pria itu fokus untuk menjatuhkan satu sama lain.

"Kau seharusnya mengembalikan Ino padaku." Desis Gaara.

"Wanita itu tak pernah jadi milikmu." Balas Itachi sambil menepis serangan pangeran Jakku.

Semua orang di sekitar mereka menyingkir. Memberi ruang bagi kedua kesatria untuk berduel. Prajurit kedua pihak tampak takjub dengan pertempuran yang nantinya akan mereka sebut sebagai duel antar raja. Penyok terlihat di masing-masing baju besi mereka, tetapi tajamnya pedang tak akan bisa menembus kokohnya metal yang menyelimuti hampir tiap jengkal kulit. Hanya ada satu cara untuk menang. Menjatuhkan lawan dari kuda mereka.

Merasa serangan pedangnya tak berarti Gaara berdiri di atas pelana. Ia mengendalikan kuda untuk menghantam kuda sang raja Mustafar. Binatang bersurai hitam itu terkejut dan berjingkrak. Perlu waktu bagai Itachi untuk menenggangkan kudanya. Ia tak menyangka Gaara akan melompat ke arahnya membawa mereka berdua jatuh dan berguling di tanah yang penuh mayat.

Itachi terbatuk, merasakan sakit di punggungnya yang terhempas dengan keras. Merasa sesak sang raja menanggalkan helmnya diikuti oleh lawannya yang merasa beratnya baju zirah hanya memperlambat gerakannya. Gaara tak memberi celah. Ia akan menyelesaikan ini dengan tinjunya. Kedua kesatria bergulat di tanah bertukar pukulan. Ini bukan lagi duel yang menunjukkan keindahan teknik berpedang atau kejelian strategi. Hanya dua pria yang marah dan ingin saling menghancurkan, Murni kontak fisik penuh agresivitas. Perang ini seharusnya tentang mengalahkan tirani, tentang menegakkan kebenaran, tetapi kenyataannya kedua pria ini yang merupakan bangsawan dan pemimpin berkelahi karena seorang wanita. Ino Yamanaka. Seperti hanya kisah perang Troya yang terjadi akibat seorang wanita bernama Helen.

Itachi tak menemukan pedangnya. Tangannya meraba berharap menemukan senjata. Gaara menindihnya dan melayangkan pukulan kuat ke wajah. Tangan berbalut besi itu meretakkan pipinya dan sang raja meludahkan darah.

Memejamkan mata. Dia merasa menemukan gagang pedang, tapi sepertinya terlambat. Gaara menggenggam belati yang ia simpan di pinggangnya. Ujung tajam benda itu bersinar.

"Ino menginginkan aku menyisihkan nyawamu, tapi aku ragu bila itu memang keinginannya."

Dia tidak seharusnya merasa takut, tapi tubuhnya merasa dingin di momen terakhirnya. Dia membisikan selamat tinggal pada Sasuke, pada Ino dan pada anaknya yang tak akan pernah ia lihat. Raja Mustafar hanya melihat kegelapan.

.

.

Sakura keluar dengan kepala tertunduk dia tak menduga Sasuke menanti di koridor.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia benar-benar hamil?"

"Ratu Naboo, tidak berbohong dia memang hamil."

Sasuke tampak menarik nafas lega, dia secara diam-diam memang berharap Ino tak berbohong jadi ia bisa membiarkan wanita itu hidup. Ancamannya-hanya ancaman kosong. Sedendamnya Sasuke ia tak akan begitu keji menodai tangannya dengan darah wanita yang pernah ia cintai dan mengandung anaknya, tapi ekspresi resah Sakura sangat tak wajar. Sasuke tahu Sakura selalu terlihat nyaman ketika berbohong.

"Haruno, Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Tidak ada." Tabib berambut merah muda itu tampak gelisah.

Sasuke mendesak sang tabib bicara dengan kasar mengguncangkan bahunya. Sakura menjadi takut, apalagi ia melihat amarah di mata Sasuke. "Dia memang hamil, tapi itu bukan anakmu."

Sasuke melepaskan wanita yang ketakutan itu. Ia mendorong pintu kamar kakaknya.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Ino?"

Iris aquamarine sang ratu melebar, Dia ketakutan akan reaksi Sasuke bila ia mendengar kebenaran.

Bersambung.

Author's Note: Maafkan aku update kali ini lama. Menulis cerita meski sudah tahu awal dan akhirnya tapi sulit untuk mengembangkan plotnya.. jujur saja kisah yang ini tidak memuaskan seperti kisah lain yang saya tulis. Reaksi yang kurang realistis, Narasi asal dan banyak plot hole. Motivasi chara juga meragukan. Ternyata saya masih tak mampu menulis dengan scope besar dan melibatkan banyak plot. Meski begitu saya tetap berusaha menamatkannya. Sebab sudah nanggung.

Terimakasih banyak untuk pembaca setia dan reviwer tercinta. Kritik dan saran ditunggu.


	16. Chapter 16

**Game of Deception**

 **Chapter 16**

Sasuke berdiri diambang pintu menuntut sebuah kebenaran dan Ino hanya berdiri terdiam menatap sang pangeran. Udara terasa berat mencekik lehernya. Lidahnya kelu menolak berucap kata. Seharusnya ini begitu mudah. Lemparkan saja fakta yang Sasuke ingin dengar dan semuanya selesai. Mengapa ia harus ragu? Dia hanya korban dari semua ini. Ino mengingatkan dirinya ia tak pernah berinisiatif dan bersikap provokatif, tetapi tetap saja ia takut berbicara.

"Mengapa kau terdiam. Apa sulitnya untuk mengucapkan sebuah nama?"

Ino berbalik dan memunggungi Sasuke. "Lebih baik kau tidak tahu." Ia mengambil sebuah buku dari meja dan mengacuhkan pria itu.

Sasuke mengetatkan rahang dan kepalan tangannya. Dia marah. Ino selalu saja mempermainkannya. Sekarang atau dulu. Sama saja.

"Kau tak bisa mengacuhkanku." Dia melintasi ruangan. Dengan kasar menarik pergelangan tangan Ino. Tubuh wanita itu menabrak Sasuke. Kedua lengannya dicengkeram dengan keras. Ino tak bisa berlari dan sepasang mata obsidian di hadapannya berpendar oleh amarah.

"Berhenti berlaku seakan aku orang bodoh. Dari awal aku sudah curiga itu bukan anakku. Mengapa Kak Itachi begitu mudah ditipu olehmu dan percaya semua kebohonganmu? Katakan siapa yang menghamilimu."

"Kau benar-benar mau tahu." Ino mengambil jeda bersiap melemparkan sebuah mortar. Dalam hati ia berharap Sasuke tak akan merasa Itachi mengkhianatinya. "Ayah anak ini adalah kakakmu sendiri."

Sasuke terpana, Apa yang dia dengar menarik seluruh nafas dari paru-parunya. Seketika gambaran Ino dalam pelukan sang kakak melintas di benaknya dan sang pangeran merasakan mual bergejolak dari dasar perutnya. Ini semua tak masuk akal.

Ino menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyelinap dari cengkeramannya. Ia mengelus lengannya yang terasa sakit. Ino mengamati Sasuke sepertinya ia masih berusaha memahami situasinya.

"Mustahil. Kau berbohong lagi Ino. Apa kau berniat mengadu domba aku dan Itachi sampai sejauh ini? Apa yang kau dapatkan dengan mencoba membuatku marah pada kakakku?"

Sesungguhnya kecurigaan itu ada. Kakaknya terlalu sensitif soal Ino dan mengurung seorang tawanan wanita dikamar pribadinya, itu agak keterlaluan meski tawanannya adalah ratu Naboo yang begitu penting, tapi Sasuke percaya sepenuhnya Itachi tak akan berbuat Kakanya tak akan sudi melakukan tindakan rendah seperti memperkosa wanita. Tak mungkin kakaknya menyentuh Ino tanpa undangan dari wanita itu sendiri. Jadi dia berasumsi ini semua rencana Ino sang wanita licik.

"Mengadu domba? Maaf, Sasuke hingga beberapa minggu yang lalu aku percaya kau masih di alam baka. Bagaimana kau berpikir aku merencanakan semua ini? Aku tak akan begitu bodoh dengan sengaja membuat diriku mengandung anak dari musuhku. Itachi menginginkan Naboo. Dia menginginkan diriku."

"Hanya karena kau menggodanya, iya kan? kau dengan sengaja melakukan ini demi keuntunganmu. Jangan mengelak lagi. Kau melemparkan tubuhmu pada setiap pria untuk mendapatkan keuntungan. Kau tak ubahnya pelacur, ratu Naboo."

Tanpa sadar Ino melayangkan tangannya ke pipi Sasuke. "Diam, Kau selalu menuduhku sebagai pelacur. Tak bisa kah kau berpikir kakakmu yang selalu kau jadikan panutan bisa melakukan hal yang begitu bejat."

Sasuke tertawa sinis. "Kau berani mengusulkan kakakku memperkosamu. Dia bukan pria seperti itu. Aku tak akan menyalahkan Itachi bila ia datang padamu karena kau membuka kakimu lebar-lebar. Seperti saat kau bersamaku."

Ino frustrasi dan kesal. Ia lelah dihina. Sasuke hanya dalam fase penyangkalan karena semua fakta sudah sangat jelas. Tentu saja selalu lebih mudah menyalahkan Ino yang dia benci daripada menerima kakaknya yang sempurna ternyata tak sesempurna yang ia pikirkan. Ino tak akan diam meringkuk mendengar kata-kata kasar Sasuke. "Apa kau lupa ingatan pangeran? Bukankah kau memuja benda di antara kedua kakiku ini. Jika aku seorang pelacur, bukankah itu membuatmu lebih buruk. Pria yang mencintai wanita murahan." Balas Ino sarkastis.

"Aku tak lagi mencintaimu." Balas Sasuke tajam.

"Sayang sekali, Kakak dan temanmu tak berpikir demikian. Kau pikir mengapa Itachi berbohong padamu? Dia tak ingin kau sakit hati dan membencinya."

Ino memojokkannya. Ia tak punya lagi amunisi untuk membalas hinaan Ino yang merupakan fakta. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa dikhianati oleh orang yang paling ia hormati di dunia. Selama ini Itachi tak pernah berbohong padanya. Sasuke sama sekali tak tahu harus bagaimana dan Itachi tak ada disini untuk dimintai penjelasan.

Ino yang merasa lelah duduk di kursi terdekat. "Kau sudah tahu kebenaran. Sekarang pergilah. Bila kau tak yakin tanyakan Zetzu dia tahu semuanya dan aku tak berbohong." Sang ratu ingin pergi jauh-jauh dari Uchiha bersaudara yang selalu saja membawa badai emosi dalam dirinya.

Sasuke menemukan Zetzu dan memaksa pelayan Itachi itu untuk bicara. Takut pada Sasuke, Zetzu memberitahu segala hal yang dia tahu. Tentang Ino dan teh bulan yang dia minum hingga tak bisa mengandung anak Sasuke. Hingga bagaimana Itachi memenggal Shion. Sang pangeran kini berada di kapel. Tangannya menyusuri lembaran catatan tentang para raja Mustafar. Cahaya dari jendela yang terpasang di langit-langit ruangan memberi penerangan cukup baginya untuk membaca tulisan terakhir yang termuat dalam buku berusia ratusan tahun itu.

Bola matanya membesar. Catatan pernikahan Itachi Uchiha, Raja Mustafar ke delapan. Zetzu tidak berbohong. Kakaknya menikahi Ino yang juga merupakan istrinya. Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke merasa pengkhianatan menikam jantungnya, meski begitu ia masih mencoba bersikap rasional. Menyadari langkah yang diambil kakaknya hanya sebuah politik. Itachi tak tahu dia mencintai Ino. Lagi pula dia dianggap mati. Tidak ada yang salah dengan menikahi seorang janda. Apalagi seorang ratu. Sayangnya di sisi lain Sasuke tak bisa mencegah perasaan kesal dengan kebohongan Itachi pada dirinya.

"Cucuku, Mengapa kau di sini?"

"Kau yang menikahkan Ino dan Itachi? Mengapa melakukannya."

"Aku tak bisa menentang perintah raja. Lagi pula kakakmu begitu putus asa. Dia kehilangan dirimu. Pasukannya kalah di Naboo dan Alderan. Sementara Yavin dan Hoth memulai pemberontakan. Dia melakukan manuver politik yang penting dengan menikahi Ino yang tak lagi bersuami."

"...tapi aku masih hidup."

"Mereka tidak tahu. Apa kau pikir Itachi akan melakukan hal seperti itu bila dia tahu kau masih hidup? Apa kau tak ingat Itachi selalu mengalah padamu. Pikirkan baik-baik langkahmu selanjutnya Sasuke sebab mungkin Mustafar akan runtuh hari ini." Pria tua itu meninggalkan Sasuke untuk berpikir.

Sang pangeran menutup buku penuh sejarah Negerinya. Sampul kulit tua terasa kasar di jarinya. Kakaknya sedang bertempur sekarang. Mempertaruhkan nyawa demi mimpinya dan rakyat Mustafar. Perlahan ia menyadari Itachi juga mencintai Ino karena itu Itachi menolak keras menyerahkan sang ratu pada Sabaku Gaara. Meski itu adalah solusi termudah. Haruskah ia marah? Ia teringat permintaan terakhir kakaknya. Itachi menyerahkan Ino dan anak yang merupakan harapannya pada Sasuke. Kakaknya telah mengalah, mencoba memberikan dirinya harapan. Itachi telah banyak berkorban dan menderita. Saat itu pula Sasuke menyadari sang kakak begitu menyayanginya melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Di depan altar para dewa. Sasuke memanjatkan doa. Berharap Itachi kembali dengan selamat dan mereka bisa bicara, tapi doa tak selamanya terkabulkan. Keesokan harinya istana Mustafar dilanda kepanikan.

Pasukan istana bersiaga. Para pelayan pergi menyusul rakyat yang telah mengosongkan rumah-rumah mereka. Ibu kota kerajaan bagaikan kota mati. Semua orang berwajah tegang, terkecuali Tobi yang masih bisa bercanda ditengah-tengah suasana genting ini.

Ino heran. Sepanjang hari tak ada pelayan yang muncul dan ia mulai kehausan dan lapar. Sang ratu mencoba membuka pintu kamar tempat ia dikurung. Sungguh beruntung pintu tidak di kunci. Seseorang lupa mengunci pintunya. Koridor begitu sepi, tapi dari jendela ia bisa melihat semua prajurit berbaris di taman istana.

'Apa yang terjadi?' Ino melangkah dengan pelan. Tak ingin seseorang menyadari keberadaannya.

"Mau ke mana?"

Di belakang Ino berdiri Sasuke bersama wanita berambut merah muda. Wajah sang pangeran tampak muram.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino bingung melihat kepanikan di luar sana.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Kau ikut denganku sekarang." Dengan sebelah tangan Sasuke mengamit tangan Ino dan menyeret wanita itu. Memaksanya melangkah menuruni tangga.

"Lepaskan aku, Mengapa kita harus pergi?"

"Itachi sudah mati, Gaara membunuhnya." Ujarnya pahit.

Berita itu memukul Ino. Gaara mengabaikan permintaannya untuk tidak membunuh pria itu. Bahunya terasa berat oleh rasa kehilangan. Mengapa ia merasa sedih? Itachi adalah orang yang menyiksanya tapi tak dapat diingkari mereka berdua terhubung oleh rasa pengertian dan simpati. Ino mengerti beban yang ditanggung pria itu dan Itachi paling paham bagaimana rasanya berada di puncak kekuasaan. Mereka selalu berseberangan, gelap dan terang, kekejaman dan kebajikan. Bayi dalam rahimnya menghubungkan mereka selamanya meski Ino tak menginginkannya. Sebagian dari pria itu tertinggal bersamanya.

Ino sempat berpikir mungkin ia bisa memperbaiki situasi politik di benua barat, mungkin ia bisa membuka mata sang raja ada cara lain untuk mengatasi musuh-musuhnya, tapi kesempatan itu sudah tidak ada. Itachi telah pergi.

Sang ratu menitikkan air mata. Untuk semua nyawa yang hilang dalam peperangan ini, untuk orang-orang yang kehilangan keluarga mereka. Untuk semua penderitaan dan Ino menyadari satu hal penting. Ia jatuh cinta pada raja yang hidupnya begitu tragis. Dia tak bisa mengakuinya. Ia tak boleh mengakuinya. Rasanya begitu salah mencintai orang yang jahat dan membuat hidupnya menderita, tapi jauh di dalam hati Ino tahu pria itu memiliki konflik setiap kali menyakiti dirinya. Tangannya berbuat kasar, tapi matanya selalu menatap Ino dengan penyesalan. Seakan ia sendiri terpaksa melakukannya. Ino berjanji dalam hati. Ia akan menjadi pemimpin yang baik dan menjaga Mustafar. Menjaga Impian Itachi tentang negeri yang makmur dan damai tetap hidup.

"Aku tak akan ke mana-mana." Ino mencoba menahan tubuhnya.

"Gaara akan tiba di sini sebentar lagi dan aku harus menghormati permintaan terakhir Itachi. Membawamu menjauh dari sini."

"Kau tak bisa membawa Ratu Naboo lari. Mereka akan mengejarmu."

"Itachi tak mau kau dan anaknya menjadi milik Gaara dan aku akan berusaha melakukan segala hal untuk menyembunyikanmu." Ia kembali menyeret Ino. Sebuah kereta kuda sudah disiapkan dan ia akan membawa Ino ke pelabuhan berlayar menuju benua baru dan tak seorang pun akan mengenali mereka.

"Kau mau lari dan mengabaikan rakyatmu? Itachi tak akan senang dan hidup macam apa yang bisa kau tawarkan dalam pelarian? Aku ratu Naboo dan anak ini adalah penerusku. Apa kau mau mengingkari bayi ini hak nya sebagai seorang bangsawan."

"Kami telah kalah, dan Mustafar akan mendapat pemimpin yang baru. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha akan dihabisi. Yang menang menggantikan yang kalah selalu begitu. Siapa yang bisa menjamin Gaara dan sekutumu akan membiarkan anak itu lahir?"

"Akulah pihak yang menang, Mengapa kau pikir para sekutuku akan menyakitiku? Aku berjanji padamu aku akan melahirkan dan membesarkan anak ini dengan baik."

"Aku tak percaya, Janjimu hanya omong kosong. Kau tak menginginkan kehamilan bukankah itu alasanmu untuk minum teh bulan selama pernikahan kita."

"Kau sudah tahu?"

"Aku selalu berpikir kau tidak bisa hamil karena ada yang salah dengan diriku. Kau membuatku meragukan diriku sendiri dan ternyata kau mengadaliku. Cukup sudah Ino. Kali ini aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengendalikan situasi." Andai saja ia masih punya tangan yang lengkap ia akan mengendong Ino dan melemparkan wanita itu ke dalam kereta apa daya ia hanya punya lengan kiri. Dengan tertatih ia menyeret Ino sepanjang koridor.

Sakura melihat mereka berdua tanpa banyak bicara, ia berjalan mengikuti mereka. Pada akhirnya ia tahu. Ia tak punya tempat dalam kisah ini. Intrik politik kaum bangsawan tak ada hubungannya dengan orang biasa seperti dirinya. Ia mengamati perdebatan mereka dan perlahan berbalik pergi menuju arah lainnya. Dia tersenyum kecut. Bahkan Sasuke tak menyadari ia tak lagi mengikuti mereka. Sakura keluar dari gerbang istana, Ia lebih berguna di luar sana mengobati orang yang terluka daripada menjadi bayangan Sasuke Uchiha yang tak merasa berutang nyawa padanya. Yah, Sakura tahu Sasuke selalu akan mencintai Ino dan dia bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan sang ratu.

Sasuke berhasil membawa Ino ke dalam kereta. Ia mengunci pintu dan memerintahkan kusirnya untuk berangkat. Ino menolak untuk menatap Sasuke. Ia melihat pemandangan dari jendela.

"Kakakku sepertinya mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Ino menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tahu, Dia memberitahuku sebelum pergi berperang."

"Kami sama-sama bodoh eh." Ucapnya sambil mengalihkan pandang ke luar jendela. "Jatuh cinta pada wanita yang tak membalas perasaan itu. Menyedihkan."

Dari awal Ino tahu jatuh cinta pada musuh tidak akan memiliki akhir yang bahagia. Ia tidak tunduk pada pesona Sasuke yang tergila-gila padanya tapi malah tertarik pada Itachi yang tak memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Ino boleh merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Barangkali disekap dan disiksa terlalu lama sudah membuatnya gila hingga merasa terikat pada hal yang gelap dan buruk, tapi juga tragis. Ia ingin berduka untuk Itachi. Untuk bocah yang disiksa berkali-kali. Untuk anak yang dijauhkan dari kasih sayang ibunya agar ia bisa tumbuh sebagai orang yang keras hati. Untuk seorang putra mahkota yang setiap hari menghadapi percobaan pembunuhan. Untuk pria yang terpaksa membunuh semua yang dia miliki. Untuk seorang raja yang kesepian dan mati demi mewujudkan impiannya. Ino meneteskan air mata untuk pria yang mengikat hatinya.

"Aku memohon padanya untuk tidak pergi. Aku mencoba berkali-kali meyakinkannya untuk menyerah saja, tapi Itachi bersikukuh tidak mau melepaskanku. Aku tak pernah ingin dia mati."

"Mengapa kau kedengarannya peduli pada Itachi?"

"Karena aku mencintainya."

Kalimat terakhir Ino membuat Sasuke menoleh. Ia tak merasa cemburu ataupun kesal dengan pengakuan Ino. Dia lebih sedih kehilangan kakaknya. Perasaan tak akan membawa perbedaan bagi kehidupan Sasuke yang telah hancur. "Perasaan itu tak ada artinya lagi. Dia sudah pergi Ino dan aku merasa Itachi memprediksi kematiannya. Mungkin lebih baik begini. Sekarang tinggal kau dan aku."

Kerta itu bergoyang pelan melintasi jalan berbatu. Kedua insan itu membisu. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Ino mengelus perutnya. Kebencian bagi sang jabang bayi menguap. Hanya ini yang tersisa dari dirinya dan hatinya terasa remuk. Jika saja mereka tak berdebat sebelum pria itu pergi. Jika saja ia bisa memiliki ciuman terakhir.

.

.

Gaara membawa sebilah pedang yang ia pungut dari medan pertempuran. Dia tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Pedang pusaka keluarga Uchiha. Tubuhnya penuh debu dan bersimbah darah. Pekikan kemenangan terdengar riuh dari kerumunan prajuritnya. Musuh sudah terkalahkan, tapi pikirannya masih tidak tenang. Dia melihat beberapa prajuritnya membunuh prajurit Mustafar yang telah membuang senjata ketika melihat pemimpin mereka jatuh.

Dia memacu kudanya dan menusuk prajuritnya sendiri. Ia tak mentoleransi pembangkang. Ia memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak menjarah dan melakukan pembunuhan tidak perlu. Hukuman mati bagi yang tak menurut. Belati yang merobek leher Itachi kembali tergantung di pinggangnya. Apa ia sudah bertindak benar dengan membunuh raja Mustafar? Orang-orang mengharapkannya melakukan itu. Membunuh tiran yang menyebabkan penderitaan. Ia merasa telah menegakkan kebenaran bagi Naboo, Alderaan dan Negara lain yang selama ini tak berkutik oleh teror Sang gagak hitam. Gaara tidak menyadari masalah kompleks yang menjadi sumber pertikaian. Ia tidak tahu Mustafar diabaikan oleh negara tetangganya atau bagaimana para raja lainnya menyudutkan dan menghina Itachi. Ia hanya mendengar cerita satu pihak dan membuat keadilan yang bias.

Ia kembali ke tendanya setelah memerintahkan prajuritnya mengamankan tubuh Itachi. Dia tidak sampai hati untuk memenggal dan memamerkan mayat pria itu sebagai tanda kemenangan. Musuhnya bertarung dengan berani selayaknya kesatria sejati dan sebagai seorang raja Gaara merasa Itachi berhak mendapatkan penghormatan terakhir dan beristirahat di samping para leluhurnya. Mayat pria itu telah tersimpan dalam peti mati yang akan dia bawa ke istana Mustafar dan ia tak tahu bagaimana nasib rakyat Mustafar yang kini kehilangan rajanya.

Gaara mencoba beristirahat, tapi kesibukan di luar sana membuat terlalu banyak suara. Ia melangkah untuk memeriksa prajuritnya. Begitu banyak yang mati dan terluka. Gaara merasa seseorang mengikutinya. Ia berbalik dan menghunus pedang hanya untuk melihat wajah yang dikenalinya.

"Sai?"

"Pangeran, Hamba membawa laporan."

"Tentang Ino. Di mana aku bisa menemukannya?"

"Beliau telah di pindahkan ke istana dan mendengar kematian Itachi mereka menyembunyikan Ino lagi. Saya tak bisa mendekat tanpa membahayakan diri saya."

"Tak apa-apa Sai, Aku akan membuat mereka bicara."

"Pangeran ada satu hal lagi yang harus anda ketahui. Sasuke Uchiha masih hidup dan terakhir terlihat bersama sang ratu."

Gaara menatap bulan yang bersinar. "Aku pikir semuanya sudah selesai, tapi ternyata masih ada rintangan yang harus aku lalui. Besok kita akan memasuki gerbang kota. Kau ikutlah bersamaku." Sang pangeran pun melanjutkan tugasnya sembari berharap rakyat Mustafar tak memberikan perlawanan. Ia tak ingin membunuh terlalu banyak.

Tobi, Sang panglima tidak meninggalkan istana, tapi ia juga tidak memerintahkan prajuritnya melawan. Sebisa mungkin mencoba mengurangi korban yang berjatuhan. Ia memerintahkan anak buahnya mengibarkan bendera putih, tanda mereka sudah menyerah. Kejatuhan Itachi membuat semangat mereka pupus. Raja mereka telah kalah dan harapan mereka kandas. Seisi Mustafar hanya bisa pasrah menanti pihak yang menang mendikte nasib mereka.

Gaara menapakkan kaki pada jalanan yang sepi. Sepertinya warga telah meninggalkan kota. Ia tersenyum melihat bendera putih yang berkibar. Tak ada lagi pembunuhan. Tugasnya sekarang hanya menemukan Ino dan membawanya pulang lalu mereka bisa berbahagia selamanya. Tanpa banyak masalah Gaara tiba di istana disambut oleh Madara dan Tobi.

"Sabaku Gaara, Pangeran Jakku. Kami menyerah." Ucap sang panglima.

"Aku kemari untuk mencari Yamanaka Ino."

"Beliau telah dibawa pergi oleh Sasuke semalam."

"Apa kau tahu ke mana?"

"Jika anda berjanji untuk meninggalkan Mustafar segera. Saya akan bicara."

"Nasib Negaramu di tangan Ino. Dia yang akan memutuskan. Aku menjalani perang ini hanya untuk dirinya. Aku tak tertarik pada politik benua barat. Aku hanya ingin menemukan Ino."

"Pangeran, Sasuke menuju pelabuhan. Dia berencana membawa Ratu Naboo lari ke benua baru."

Gaara pun mengerahkan prajuritnya di bantu oleh Tobi mencari mereka. Gaara tak mau lagi kehilangan Ino.

Madara melirik kereta kuda yang mengangkut sebuah peti. "Apa yang anda bawa pangeran."

"Tubuh rajamu. Aku rasa lebih baik aku membiarkan kalian berduka cita."

"Terima kasih untuk tidak mempermalukan cucuku dalam kematiannya. Dia telah melalui banyak kesengsaraan."

"Meski dia adalah musuhku. Raja Mustafar berhak mendapatkan pemakaman yang layak. Dia bertarung dengan berani untuk melindungi negerinya dan sebagai sesama kesatria akan memalukan bila aku tak memberikannya sebuah kehormatan."

"Kami akan menyiapkan pemakamannya segera. Silakan anda menggunakan istana ini. Klan Uchiha tidak lagi menjadi penguasa."

"Aku minta maaf. Semua negara di benua barat menanggung akibat perang ini."

"Cucuku yang memulainya dan di sini juga semuanya berakhir. Saya permisi dulu pangeran Gaara." Madara pergi untuk mempersiapkan upacara bagi Itachi.

Dengan begitu banyak orang yang terlibat. Ino dan Sasuke dibawa kembali ke istana. Pria berambut raven itu geram pada Tobi yang memberikan informasi begitu mudah. Mereka semua pengecut. Apakah mereka tak sadar apa yang sebenarnya Itachi coba pertahankan? Ditawan dalam kereta yang berbeda dengan Ino membuat Sasuke tak bisa bicara pada wanita itu. Demi tuhan dengan kondisinya seperti ini ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hal paling buruk yang bisa terjadi mungkin dia akan dieksekusi.

Ino lega Sai duduk menemaninya. Kesatria Dathomir tersenyum tipis. "Ramalannya sudah terpenuhi. Anda menang Yang Mulia. Tugas saya untuk menjaga anda akan berakhir."

"Apa kau akan kembali ke Dathomir?" tanya Ino. Ia berharap Sai masih bisa menjadi pelindungnya. Meski perang sudah dimenangkan bukan berarti musuh baru tidak akan muncul.

"Hamba belum tahu, tapi hamba akan menemani anda sampai anda kembali ke Naboo." Sai tidak tahu apa ramalan pendeta meleset kali ini sebab perang berakhir tanpa kematian Ino.

"Terima kasih atas jasamu. Kesatria Dathomir."

"Sama-sama, Anda harus beristirahat."

"Sai, apa pendeta memberitahumu bagaimana jalan nasibku setelah ini?"

"Kematian." Jawabnya tanpa ekspresi.

Ino tersenyum miris. "Sebuah jawaban pasti. Semua yang hidup pasti akan mati."

.

.

Sasuke dibawa ke penjara. Sementara Ino memasuki Istana. Ia tak menemukan Gaara. Tobi berkata sang pangeran sedang mengurus sesuatu. Ino pun pergi mencari Madara.

Ino memasuki kapel. Ratusan lilin menyala ditemani aroma parfum dupa yang menyengat mencoba menutupi aroma kematian. Sebuah peti kayu terbuka di tempatkan di bawah altar. Dipenuhi oleh bunga lili api. Bunga favorit Mikoto Uchiha. Ino melangkah pelan. Dia tahu siapa yang berbaring di dalamnya.

Dia masih mengenakan baju zirahnya. Luka sayat di lehernya menganga. Wajah tampan Itachi terlapis lilin. Pucat dan kaku. Terlihat damai dalam tidur abadinya. Mata itu tak akan pernah lagi terbuka. Ino tak bisa menahan tangisnya. "Sudah aku bilang menyerah saja. Mengapa tak mendengarkanku? Aku ingin menang tanpa kehilanganmu."

Pintu kapel terkuak lebar. Gaara muncul dengan wajah berseri. Mata Jade-nya berbinar melihat Ino, wanita impiannya. Hanya dengan menatapnya kengerian perang yang ia jalani selama setahun lebih sirna. Ia menghambur untuk memeluk wanita yang pipinya basah oleh air mata. Gaara merindukannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Pelukan Gaara terasa hangat dan familier tapi tidak menggoyahkan apa pun dalam dirinya. Ino sama sekali lupa dengan rupa pangeran Jakku. Mata Jade yang indah dan rambut sewarna api yang dulu membuat jantungnya terhenti tergantikan oleh sepasang mata kelam yang menghantui dan menguasai dirinya. Mata pria yang telah mati.

"Aku sudah menunaikan janjiku, Ino. Membebaskanmu dan membawa kemenangan." Gaara berharap Ino gembira, merayakan kemenangan mereka bersama tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya sebuah wajah sendu.

"Mengapa kau membunuhnya?" Tanya Ino pada pria itu.

"Membunuh Raja Mustafar adalah hal yang benar. Dia pria jahat dan aku tak butuh banyak alasan untuk membunuhnya."

"Apa kau tak membaca suratku? Aku memohon padamu untuk menyisihkan nyawanya."

"Jadi memang kau yang menulisnya. Mengapa kau ingin dia hidup?"

"Raykat Mustafar masih membutuhkan Itachi."

Gaara tak habis pikir mengapa Ino membela pria itu. Mengapa pula dia menangis di hadapan peti mati raja Mustafar yang membuat hidup ratu Naboo seperti neraka. Ia cukup peka dalam membaca emosi orang lain. "Kau atau rakyat Mustafar Ino? Jangan beritahu aku kau bersimpati pada pria yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini. Aku memenangkan perang ini untukmu seharusnya kau berterima kasih. " Amarah perlahan mendidih mengisi nadi sang pangeran Jakku.

Ino merasa lemas. Ia terduduk di susuran tangga. Menengadah menatap pria yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau inginkan Gaara?"

Gaara berlutut dengan satu kakinya. Ia meraih wajah Ino yang tampak lelah dan berantakan. "Hanya dirimu. Apa kau tahu apa yang aku lalui selama ini untuk melihatmu? Aku memohon pada ayahku untuk membawa pasukannya. Aku rela melepaskan statusku sebagai putra mahkota dan aku memenangkan Naboo, membebaskan Aldeeran dan menghancurkan Mustafar demi dirimu. Apa pengorbananku selama ini tak cukup? Menikahlah denganku."

"Gaara, Aku tidak bisa." Ucap Ino lirih.

"Apa karena Sasuke Uchiha. Aku bisa membunuhnya sekarang untuk melepaskanmu dari ikatan pernikahan dengannya. Dari awal kau milikku. Akulah yang seharusnya memenangkan sayembara itu."

"Membunuh Sasuke tak akan mengubah keputusanku. Aku tak lagi Ino yang kau kenal dulu. Maafkan aku membuatmu melalui semua ini hanya untuk kesia-siaan. Aku tak bisa menikahimu. Aku tak lagi ingin berbohong dan menyakiti perasaan orang lain."

Gaara melepaskan Ino dan kembali berdiri. Mata jade itu tampak kalut. Ini bukan yang dia harapkan. "Apa kau tak sadar sekarang kau menyakitiku, mematahkan hatiku. Apa selama ini aku hanya sebuah permainan. Aku tidak mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk penolakanmu. Pikirkan baik-baik Ino. Apa yang telah aku lakukan untukmu."

"Gaara, Bila kau meminta kompensasi. Aku bisa memberikan segalanya selain diriku. Kau berhak mendapat wanita yang lebih tulus."

Gaara marah, kecewa dan sakit hati. Ia mengorbankan banyak hal untuk Ino. Dia begitu mencintainya. Inikah yang dia dapatkan sebuah penolakan. "Katakan sesungguhnya alasan kau tak bisa menikah denganku."

"Aku sedang hamil dan aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa mengikutimu kembali ke Jakku sebab aku ingin memimpin negeriku dan membesarkan anak ini sebagai penerusku."

"Kau wanita egois. Semuanya hanya tentang dirimu. Kau dan keinginanmu. Aku berjanji pada ayahku bila aku kembali dengan selamat aku akan membawa seorang istri dan menjalankan tugasku sebagai raja."

"Pulanglah Gaara, Kau punya kewajiban pada Negerimu. Aku tak pernah berjanji untuk menikahimu dan jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku seharusnya kau mengerti akan keputusanku."

Amarah dan kekecewaan melepaskan monster yang terkurung dalam diri Gaara. Kegilaan merayap menggerayangi dan membutakan akal sehatnya. Bagaimana mungkin wanita yang menjadi pusat kehidupannya tega menolaknya seperti ini. Gadis pirang yang hangat dan memesona berubah menjadi seseorang berhati dingin. Dia tak ingin pulang dengan tangan hampa.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tak akan memohon padamu lagi, tapi aku tak akan pulang dengan tangan hampa."

Dia menarik pedangnya dan menikam Ino tepat pada jantungnya. Wanita itu terkejut Mata aquamarine-nya terbuka lebar.

"Ga... .." Nafas wanita itu perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan kehidupannya.

Sang pangeran merangkul Ino yang bersimbah darah dan sekarat. Ia mencium bibirnya dan mengelus rambut berwarna pirang itu. Air mata tergenang di sudut mata yang berbinar oleh kegilaan. "Jika kau tak mau membalas cintaku maka kau juga tak boleh mencintai yang lainnya. Selamat tinggal Ino. Ratu Naboo tercinta."

Gaara memeluk Ino hingga tubuh wanita itu kehilangan rona dan kehangatannya. Ia tak menyesalinya. Wanita itu menghancurkan hati dan impiannya. Membuat usahanya terasa sia-sia. Bagaimana mungkin Ino berharap dia akan berbesar hati dan mengabulkan semua permintaannya. Dia bukan mainan.

Ia meninggalkan tubuh Ino terbaring di samping peti mati Itachi. Pria itu menghapus air matanya dan melangkah keluar dari kapel itu. Ia berjalan menuju penjara. Memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke tak menyangka ia akan bertemu dengan Sabaku Gaara lagi setelah sekian lama. Pangeran padang pasir itu berdiri di depan sel nya. Tatapan mereka terhalang jeruji besi tetapi Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi kekecewaan di wajah pria itu.

"Kau datang untuk mengumumkan kematianku?"

Gaara mengamati penampilan saingannya dalam sayembara beberapa tahun yang lalu. Berdiri di sana pria dengan tangan satu dan wajah penuh goresan luka. Dia tak lagi terlihat seperti pangeran Mustafar yang menakutkan dan arogan. "Ino membuatmu jadi seperti itu?"

"Aku beruntung lolos dari kematian."

"Sepertinya mencintai wanita itu hanya membawa petaka." Seloroh Gaara. Mereka berdua dipermainkan dalam sebuah permainan kekuasaan.

"Mengapa kau tak terlihat bahagia, Tuan pahlawan? Kau membunuh kakakku. Menjadi seorang pahlawan dan sekarang mendapatkan ratu-nya."

"Yeah, aku tak mendapatkan hadiahnya dan sekarang tak seorang pun akan bisa mendapatkannya."

"Apa kau datang untuk membunuhku?"

"Tidak, Kau tak menjadi bahaya bagiku. Aku akan meminta Tobi melepaskanmu."

"Benarkah? Aku tak tahu kau begitu baik. Apa Ino memohon padamu?"

"Tidak, dia tak berkata apa pun. Aku merasa simpati padamu karena pada suatu titik kita sama-sama merasa tertipu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah Uchiha. Aku memberitahumu kau akan dibebaskan. Aku akan kembali ke Jakku dan tak akan pernah menginjakkan kakiku di tempat ini lagi."

"Apa kau membawa Ino bersamamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja."

"Apa kau tahu dia sedang hamil?"

"Iya. Lalu?"

"Apa dia memberitahumu siapa anak ayahnya."

"Tidak. Bukannya anakmu?"

"Bukan anakku." Sasuke menggeleng. "Itu anak Itachi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menikahi wanita yang hamil dengan anak orang lain?"

Tiba-tiba Gaara tertawa. "Kau menikahi Ino, tapi dia mengandung anak kakakmu. Aku semakin kasihan padamu. Jangan khawatir aku sudah mengurus mereka. Ino tidak lagi menjadi masalahmu."

Sasuke merasa tak senang dengan kata-kata Gaara. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tingkah pangeran Jakku itu. "Selamat tinggal, Uchiha. Aku harap kau menjalani hidup yang lebih baik."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya dengan keanehan itu dan ia berpikir bagaimana bisa lolos dari penjara.

.

.

Sai menemukan ratunya tewas. Dia berlutut memegang tangan Ino. Ramalan pendeta sama sekali tidak salah. Ino kehilangan nyawanya. Seharusnya ia tak merasakan emosi, tapi melihat sosok yang selalu ia lindungi terbaring bersimbah darah ia merasa gagal dan sedih. Takdir yang telah disuratkan tak bisa diubah.

"Ratuku. Anda berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan." Sai mengecup tangan sang ratu dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

 _ **There is no real winner in war and this is war of love where nobody win.**_

Author's Note : tinggal satu chapter epilog dan selesai sudah. Aku sedih banget harus membunuh Itachi. Semua orang pantas untuk merasa bahagia..

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang mengikuti kisah ini sampai akhir dan memberi semangat lewat review. Semoga ada yang baper membaca chapter ini.

Sampai jumpa di epilognya.


	17. epilouge

Author's Note : Hallo, saya kembali dengan cepat biar gak nanggung. Saya berharap chapter yang lalu membuat readers sekalian merasa sedikit emosional. Sedih atau nyesek.. soalnya saya sendiri mengetiknya sambil mewek.(Authornya lebay ih..) Terutama bagian Itachi tewas. Saya ingin Ino dan Itachi bersama tapi hal itu tidak akan adil untuk Gaara yang berkorban banyak dan Sasuke yang dibohongi. Apalagi fakta itachi memperkosa Ino. Jadi tidak ada yang berhak mendapatkan happy ending dan pembaca jangan lupakan Sai. Dia adalah kunci dari cerita ini.

 **Game of Deception**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Epilog.**

Sasuke menghitung hari dia terkurung di penjara. Sudah tiga hari berlalu dan ia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di atas sana. Benarkan Gaara tak akan mengeksekusinya?

Mengingat ia pernah bersentuhan dengan kematian. Ia tak ingin merasakannya lagi. Hampir mati membuatnya belajar menyadari setiap kehidupan itu berharga dan ia menyesali setiap pembunuhan yang ia lakukan untuk kesenangan. Jika ia pikirkan lagi. Itachi tak pernah membunuh seseorang hanya karena dia bisa atau karena dia ingin. Itachi membunuh demi tujuan.

Hatinya sakit membayangkan mungkin kepala kakaknya sedang dipamerkan di atas gerbang kota. Sebuah tradisi yang kejam dan penghinaan besar yang dihadiahkan bagi pihak yang kalah. Itachi tak layak dipermalukan. Sasuke menangis mengingat betapa singkat dan menderitanya hidup sang kakak.

Sasuke melihat Tobi berdiri di depan pintu selnya. Ia memasukkan anak kunci dan membuka pintu."

"Keluarlah. Kita akan pergi ke pemakaman."

"Pemakaman?"

"Pangeran Gaara membiarkan kakakmu beristirahat dengan damai bersama leluhurnya. Ternyata pria itu Baik juga."

Mendengar itu Sasuke merasa lega. Kakaknya tak layak harus tersiksa bahkan ketika ia sudah meninggal sekalipun. Sasuke berterima kasih dalam hati. Itachi bisa tidur dengan damai.

"Oh, satu hal lagi. Mereka membiarkanmu hidup."

Jadi Gaara menepati kata-katanya. Apakah mereka tak merasa dia bisa menjadi ancaman. Bukankah ini tindakan gegabah.

"Kau serius mereka akan membiarkan aku bebas begitu saja?"

"Tentunya tidak. Ada syaratnya. Kau tak diperkenankan untuk menginjakkan kaki di Mustafar atau menggunakan nama Sasuke Uchiha. Bagi benua barat nama itu sudah mati dan terkutuk. Jika mereka mendengar sesuatu tentang Uchiha. Pasukan aliansi akan memburumu."

"Jadi aku harus hidup sebagai orang buangan."

"Apa kau memilih untuk dipenggal?"

"Tidak Tobi, Aku masih ingin hidup. Apa kau sekarang jadi kaki tangan mereka?"

"Aku tak punya pilihan. Aku tak keberatan jadi penjilat selama aku bisa hidup enak."

"Dasar manusia tak punya prinsip." Maki Sasuke. "Bagaimana dengan Ino dan pangeran Jakku? Apa kau mendengar sesuatu?"

"Ah, Dia dan pasukannya meninggalkan kota kemarin sebagai gantinya Negeri ini diawasi oleh pasukan tetangga. Aldeeran dan Hoth. Kau tahu kan aku tak tahan dengan bangsawan Hyuuga yang angkuh itu dan sekarang satu dari mereka menjadi tamu kita. Menyebalkan sekali."

"Apa Ino ikut pergi bersama Gaara?" Mereka berbincang sambil berjalan menuju kereta yang akan membawa Sasuke ke areal pemakaman keluarga kerajaan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tak melihat Ratu Naboo, Tetapi kesatria Dathomir itu menemuiku dan Madara. Ia berkata ia akan mengawal Ino kembali ke Naboo."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Mustafar?"

Tobi mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu. Politik bukan urusanku, tapi aku dengar Mereka akan menunjuk raja Baru untuk kita. Pastinya raja Boneka yang bisa dikendalikan. Aku merasa Mustafar sudah tamat."

"Sudahlah Tobi, Kau tak pernah peduli dengan negeri ini. Bagimu siapa saja rajanya tak masalah."

Sasuke merasa aneh dengan semua Itu, Baik soal Ino maupun Gaara yang bersikap sangat aneh saat menemuinya tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing untuk memikirkannya. Dia lebih baik memikirkan langkah selanjutnya.

Ketika ia sampai di pemakaman prosesi sudah selesai. Berdiri di sebelah makam ayahnya sebuah makam indah dari granit hitam. Patung yang menyerupai Itachi berdiri menjulang di atasnya. Tak ada orang lain di sana. Ia melangkah menuju semak asphodels dan memetik bunga tersebut lalu meletakkannya di atas makam.

"Kakak, Kita gagal." Ujarnya pahit. "...,Tapi aku akan menghormati permintaanmu untuk hidup dan mencari kebahagiaanku." Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi berkelana.

.

.

.

"Sai, Ada apa kau memintaku kemari diam-diam." Jenderal Kakashi menerima pesan dari Sai untuk menemuinya di hutan merah. Jenderal berambut perak itu pun segera datang sendirian sesuai permintaannya.

Sai menunjukkan tubuh Ino di dalam kereta. Kekuatannya sihirnya membuat tubuh wanita itu tetap utuh meski sudah berhari-hari sejak kematiannya.

"Yang Mulia Ratu." Kakashi terkejut bukan main melihat kondisi Ino yang tak lagi bernafas. "Siapa yang melakukan ini? Siapa yang membunuh ratu? Aku pikir kita menang." Ucap Kakashi dengan geram. "Mengapa kau tak melindunginya Sai?"

"Kematian yang mulia untuk sebuah keadilan. Tak usah mencari tahu siapa pelakunya. Saya meminta anda untuk bertemu di sini agar anda bisa menjaga Ino setelah ini."

"Bukankah beliau sudah meninggal?"

Sai tersenyum. "Karena sebuah alasan saya terlahir dan melindungi ratu. Kematian ini hanya sementara sebab masih ada satu ramalan lagi yang Ino harus penuhi."

"Aku tak paham Sai."

"Pendeta berkata. Ketika bunga dari barat mekar, ia akan menghapus kegelapan. Dari rahimnya akan lahir pangeran yang dijanjikan."

Kakashi bingung, ramalan apa? Pendeta apa? Ia tak tahu menahu tentang pria misterius yang berdiri di depannya selain Ratu begitu mempercayainya.

Sai menatap mata perak itu dengan serius."Berjanjilah padaku jenderal. Untuk selalu menjaga yang mulia. Tugasku berakhir di sini dan sekarang beliau harus menulis nasibnya sendiri tanpa bantuanku dan sihir."

Sai naik ke dalam kereta dan merapal mantra yang Kakashi tidak mengerti. Ia hanya bisa termangu melihat ritual yang sedang dijalankan.

"Satu jiwa untuk jiwa yang lain. Bangkitlah Ino." Bisik Sai di telinga yang tak lagi mendengar.

Cahaya menyilaukan memaksa Kakashi menutup matanya. Ia tak menyaksikan tubuh Sai memudar perlahan hancur menjadi partikel kecil yang hilang di bawa angin bersamaan dengan itu jantung Ino kembali berdenyut. Membuat kulit yang tadinya pucat merona kembali.

Sai adalah akar yang hidupnya menunjang bunga untuk mekar dan memenuhi takdirnya. Ino telah berhasil menerangi hati seorang Uchiha dan wanita itu belum boleh mati sekarang. Takdir lain telah ditulis untuknya.

Kakashi tak percaya ia menjadi saksi sebuah keajaiban. Sai menghilang dan Ino kembali bernafas. Legenda tentang Dathomir benar adanya. Sekarang dia percaya sihir itu ada.

Ino berkedip lalu membuka mata. Ia kebingungan. Mengapa dia berada dalam sebuah kereta? Hal yang terakhir dia ingat hanya pedang Gaara menusuk dadanya. Rasanya sakit, tetapi Ino tidak marah. Ia merasa pantas untuk dibunuh karena telah menyakiti dan mempermainkan seseorang yang tulus mencintainya, tapi mengapa ia tidak mati?

Dari pintu kereta muncul wajah yang ia kenal. "Jenderal. Ada apa denganku?" tanya Ino pada pria berambut perak itu.

"Keajaiban. Sai menukarkan hidupnya untuk hidup anda."

Ino terenyak."Apa maksudmu?"

"Sai lenyap begitu saja setelah merapal sebuah mantra pada tubuh anda."

"Jadi Sai tak ada lagi." Ino merasa sedih, tapi dia juga bersyukur memiliki kesempatan kedua untuk hidup.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja Ratu?"

"Bawa aku kembali pulang."

Ino kembali ke Naboo dan segera meminta tabib memeriksanya. Kelegaan dan kebahagiaan ia rasakan berlipat ganda ketika ia tahu kandungannya baik-baik saja.

Sebulan kemudian Ino dinobatkan menjadi ratu Mustafar setelah Madara mengumumkan pernikahan rahasia Ino dengan Itachi. Negara lain sedikit keberatan tapi Ino meyakinkan mereka sudah saatnya benua barat bersatu agar menjadi lebih kuat.

Mereka menanyakan absennya sang pahlawan perang Sabaku Gaara. Ino memberikan alasan persekutuan mereka telah berakhir karena pihak Naboo tak bisa memenuhi permintaan Jakku dan Gaara harus kembali untuk memerintah negerinya.

.

.

Pada musim panas, ditengah-tengah hujan badai Ino melahirkan seorang putra. Proses melahirkannya begitu lama dan sulit hingga membuat Ino mengutuki orang yang telah meninggal.

Sai Yamanka begitu Ino menamainya untuk mengenang seseorang yang melindunginya dan memberikannya kehidupan. Ia tak bisa memberikan nama Uchiha takut anaknya tertimpa nasib buruk.

Ino tak pernah lagi menikah. Ia mendedikasikan seluruh hidupnya bagi rakyat Naboo dan Mustafar. Dia dicintai karena memerintah dengan baik dan bijaksana. Ino bekerja begitu keras agar bisa menunaikan janjinya pada Itachi untuk membawa senyum dan kemakmuran bagi negeri yang lelah dilanda perang dan kebencian. Sebuah pekerjaan yang tidak mudah menjembatani dua negara dengan karakter yang bertolak belakang.

 **Dua puluh tahun kemudian.**

"Renji, apa kau pikir aku sudah siap untuk ini." Sai berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang belajarnya. Besok adalah hari penobatannya.

Pria yang duduk di kursi hanya tersenyum. "Kau tak boleh gugup, Sai. Kau sudah belajar banyak untuk ini. Bukankah dirimu sudah membantu yang mulia sejak lama."

"Aku takut membuat kesalahan. Aku takut bila aku tak bisa sebaik ibu. Aku takut mengecewakan semua orang. Renji kau sudah menjadi mentorku sejak aku kecil. Katakan sejujurnya apa kau pikir aku layak menjadi raja?"

"Selama kau menempatkan kepentingan rakyatmu di atas segalanya kau akan menjadi pemimpin yang baik."

"Seperti ayahku?" Sai tak pernah mengenal ayahnya. Ia hanya tahu ayahnya tewas dalam perang dan orang lain hanya akan berkata buruk tentang Itachi Uchiha, tetapi Ibunya selalu berkata untuk tidak mempercayai cerita orang sebab dirinya tak akan jatuh cinta pada pria yang tak punya hati.

Paman Renji selalu berkisah tentang Mustafar, sejarah dan budayanya. Ia juga sering bercerita tentang ayahnya seakan dia mengenal sosok Itachi Uchiha dengan baik. Dari pria berlengan satu itulah Sai belajar bertarung, strategi dan politik. Sai sudah menganggap pria itu sebagai keluarganya. Sosok nyata yang ia bisa anggap sebagai figur seorang ayah yang menuntun dan mengayominya.

.

.

Hari ini cuaca cerah. Ino hidup berpindah-pindah dari Naboo ke Mustafar sejak dia memimpin keduanya.

Bila Ino sedang berada di Mustafar ia akan selalu menghabiskan banyak waktu di tempat ini. Di tempat yang bagi banyak orang menyeramkan Ia malah menemukan ketenangannya. Ia meletakkan rangkaian bunga lili di atas makam Itachi. Lalu duduk di rumput menatap pusara yang perlahan terkikis waktu.

Dua puluh tahun berlalu tanpa terasa. Ia duduk di sana memandang patung yang tak berbicara.

"Besok dia akan dinobatkan menjadi raja. Aku harap aku sudah membesarkannya dengan baik. Apa kau tahu semakin hari dia terlihat seperti dirimu. Aku terkadang takut dia akan bernasib malang sepertimu, tapi jangan khawatir aku dan Sasuke memastikan Sai mendapatkan banyak cinta. Aku merindukanmu dan berandai-andai kita bisa bersama. Aku telah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik bagi rakyat dan putra kita. Melakukan hal-hal yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku harap kau melihatku di alam sana. Aku mencintaimu."

Ino mengusap ukiran nama yang mulai memudar. Sampai sekarang pun ia tak pernah melupakan Itachi. Penyesalan itu tak akan pernah sirna. Seandainya ia memberitahu isi hatinya. Itachi masih akan tetap pergi berperang. Takdir memang tak mengizinkan mereka bersatu.

.

.

Upacara penobatan akan dimulai. Sai tampak gugup. Pemuda itu memilih mengenakan jubah merah dan pakaian hitam. Warna yang merupakan panji-panji Uchiha. Ino melangkah mendekati putranya menyerahkan sebilah pedang.

"Pedang apa ini, Bu?" tanya Sai melihat benda di genggamannya.

"Milik ayahmu dan raja-raja Mustafar sebelumnya. Pedang pusaka ini sekarang menjadi milikmu."

"Aku merasa tak pantas menerimanya."

"Dengar Sai, Impian ayahmu dan diriku adalah mewujudkan kedamaian dan kemakmuran di kerajaan kami. Sekarang kau mewarisi Mustafar dan aku juga akan menyerahkan Naboo padamu karena itu aku harap kau juga memiliki keinginan yang sama. Aku tahu menjadi seorang pemimpin sangat berat dan penuh pengorbanan, tapi aku yakin kau akan mampu melakukannya. Aku yakin ayahmu juga merestuimu menjadi raja."

Sai tersenyum. Putranya benar-benar duplikat Itachi. Wajah, mata dan rambutnya begitu serupa. Ino serasa melihat pria itu hidup lagi.

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

Ino memeluk putranya.

"Kau sudah dewasa dan tak memerlukanku lagi. Bersiaplah upacaranya akan di mulai."

Sasuke dan Ino berdiri berdampingan. Dengan bangga melihat pendeta meletakkan mahkota di atas kepala pemuda itu. Sang ratu menyenderkan kepala di bahu pria yang kini dikenal sebagai Renji. Tampak letih dan menua.

"Kita sudah melalui banyak hal." Ucap Sasuke pada sang Ratu.

"Kau benar. Apa kau pikir Itachi akan senang?"

"Aku yakin Itachi tersenyum di sana. Mustafar yang dia impikan telah terwujud."

"Aku tak sabar untuk menemuinya." Ino menutup mata. Selama ini ia menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari semua orang selain Sasuke.

"Aku akan selalu menjaga Sai."

"Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu selama ini."

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi Ino. Lihat putramu berdiri sebagai seorang pemimpin."

Ino tersenyum bahagia.

Sasuke bersyukur atas apa yang ia miliki. Hubungannya dengan Ino tak bisa di deskripsikan. Mereka membesarkan Sai berdua, mengajarkan anak itu banyak hal. Menceritakan tentang Itachi. Mereka berdua berbagi banyak duka, kebencian dan juga kebahagiaan. Ia tak pernah lagi menjadi kekasih Ino, tapi ia selalu berada di sampingnya dengan keterikatan dan kebersamaan yang lebih dalam dari sekedar hubungan fisik.

Melihat kondisi sang ratu mulai menurun. Sasuke memapah Ino ke ruangannya.

Ino mulai terbatuk-batuk. Bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Sasuke menggenggam tangan wanita itu. "Beristirahatlah Ino. Sampaikan salamku pada kakak."

Ratu Naboo meninggal dengan seulas senyum di hari penobatan putranya. Ia meninggalkan banyak catatan sejarah. Sebagai wanita pertama yang memegang kekuasaan besar di benua barat. Nama besar Ino Yamanaka tak terlupakan.

Dia beristirahat dengan tenang di sisi pria yang dia cintai

.

.

.

Tamat...


End file.
